My Annoying Boy
by Park Min Rin
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun, sosok tampan, jenius, kaya, dan bermulut pedas mendapat tamu seorang penyusup innocent bernama Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana kisah keduanya? Let's chek chingudeul! WARNING: KYUMIN FF! YAOI! AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! JOYer segara rapatkan barisan! Semoga kalian suka. RCL PLEASE! \(*o*)/
1. Chapter 1

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: GS, Typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 1**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

KLING!

Kyuhyun yang tengah bermain _Play Station_ di dalam kamar mendengus kesal dan mengabaikan bunyi bel apartemennya.

KLING!

Kali ini Kyuhyun melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya, hampir tengah malam.

"Cih! Pasti mereka, biar saja!" dengus Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan permainannya, mengabaikan 'mereka'. Mereka yang Kyuhyun maksud adalah Hyukjae, hyung kandungnya atau mungkin tunangan hyungnya yang juga menjadi sahabat baiknya, Lee Donghae.

KLING!

"YAH!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil melotot kesal kearah TV 29 inchinya karena mulai tak konsen bermain.

KLING!

_**G-A-M-E O-V-E-R**_

Dengan jelas deretan huruf nista itu terpampang di mata Cho Kyuhyun membuat namja jangkung berkulit pucat itu melotot horor, dadanya naik turun menahan emosi.

KLING!

"Akh sial!" umpatnya.

TRAK!

Malang nian nasib stik PS yang tak bernyawa itu, benda itu seolah benar-benar berakhir setelah Kyuhyun membantingnya dengan keras.

Dengan langkah gusar dan wajah emosi Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu apartemennya dan menyiapkan sumpah serapah untuk orang yang sudah menganggu dunianya.

Oh ayolah, dia itu Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja _tampan dengan sejuta kharisma, siapa yang tidak terpesona pada_ namja_ berambut _spike_ hitam itu, hanya saja sifatnya yang sombong, angkuh, dan bermulut pedas itu menjadi sisi negatifnya. Tapi, yang namanya pesona sudah pasti mengalahkan segalanya, sifat buruk Kyuhyun tak menggentar hati para _yeoja _untuk tetap menggilai sosok itu.

CKLEK!

"_Ya!_ Mana sopan santunmu bertamu semalam ini, _babo!_" sembur Kyuhyun tepat setelah membuka pintu apartemennya. Sedangkan yang mendapat semburan hanya diam menatap sosok di depannya tanpa berkedip.

"_Ya! Nuguya?_" teriak Kyuhyun lagi. Orang di hadapannya bukan Hyukjae ataupun Donghae, melainkan orang asing dengan tampang_ innocent_ yang tengah mengerjab-ngerjabkan mata bulat beningnya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, apa maksud makhluk di hadapannya ini? Bukankah tadi dia yang menekan-nekan bel apartemennya hingga membuatnya kalah bermain _game._

APA? KALAH BERMAIN _GAME? OH NO!_ Jiwa iblis Kyuhyun menguar dengan hebatnya mengingat siapa yang membuat deretan huruf yang sudah menjadi _blacklist_ di otak Kyuhyun muncul dengan tidak elitnya, jangan lupakan nada mengejek dari _game_ sialan itu yang mengatakan dirinya _'losser'_. Demi apapun Kyuhyun tak sudi dikalahkan _game_ sialan itu, dan ini gara-gara sosok di hadapannya.

"_Nuguya!_"

Makhluk itu tersadar masa transnya mendengar nada horor Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong hyung~_" sapa sosoh itu sambil memperbaiki posisi ranselnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

'_Hyung?_' batin Kyuhyun menatap orang dihadapannya dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"_Hyung_ tak menyuruhku masuk?"

_MWO?_

WHAT THE-

"_Ya!_ Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus mempersilahkan kau masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak sopan berteriak pada tamunya.

"Oh, aku?"

Kyuhyun terus menambah kerutan di keningnya, tapi mahluk di depannya ini seolah tak peduli atas terganggunya Kyuhyun akan kehadiran tak diundangnya.

"Lee Sungmin _imnida,_" masih dengan _innocent face_-nya makhluk bernama Sungmin itu mengulurkan tangannya membuat Kyuhyun hipertensi mendadak.

BLAM!

Dengan keras Kyuhyun membanting pintu apartemennya seolah tak peduli jika tetangga akan mengumpat padanya karena membuat kegaduhan tengah malam.

"Orang tidak penting!"

KLING!

Kyuhyun tak mempedulikan bunyi bel yang sudah pasti ditekan kembali oleh makhluk tak penting itu.

KLING!

KLING!

Dengan emosi yang masih meluap-luap Kyuhyun menatap tampang polos Sungmin melalui intercom.

"Apa maumu penysup!"

Diluar sana Sungmin tampang kebingungan mencari asal suara Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya ia menjawab dengan polosnya.

"Aku mau masuk _hyung._"

"Hei! Sejak kapan aku jadi _hyung_mu?"

"Sejak saat ini, _hyung_ aku kedinginan~"

"Membeku saja disitu!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan teganya kemudian mematikan intercomnya.

"Huh! Tampangnya saja yang polos, dia pikir aku bisa tertipu dengan trik bodohnya. Pura-pura kedinginan lalu masuk ke apartemenku, merampok semua barang-barangku, lalu pergi seolah tak pernah terjadi apapun. Huh! Hanya orang tolol yang tak mengerti trikmu, kau salah berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun!" sungut Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti ditujukan untuk Sungmin yang sudah pasti tak mungkin mendengar tuduhan tak beralasan itu.

Sungmin yang berdiri di lorong apartemen itu hanya bisa mengerjab bingung.

"Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanyanya sendiri sambil menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya seolah tengah berpikir keras walaupun sejurus kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah apa-apa. Aku kan hanya ingin tinggal dengan _hyung_ tampan," monolognya sambil mengelus pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, entah apa maksud _namja innocent_ itu.

"Hoamm, _hyung_ tampan benar-benar tak menyuruhku masuk, padahal aku sudah ngantuk," ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap matanya yang mulai terasa berat.

Perlahan tubuh itu merosot, bersandar dipintu apartemen Kyuhyun dengan matanya terpejam perlahan, walaupun sebenarnya di detik-detik akhir berada di alam sadarnya ia berharap Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemennya sambil berkata '_Mianhe_ sudah tidak sopan. Silahkan masuk.' Namun itu hanya sebuah harapan kosong. Sampai Sungmin menghilang ke alam mimpinya tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda Kyuhyun akan membagi sedikit kebaikan hatinya dengan membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin, bahkan sekarang sedang musim dingin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman saat ponsel yang sejak tadi ia abaikan bergetar tanpa henti. Sungguh menjengkelkan orang yang mengganggu tidurnya pagi ini.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

Kyuhyun yang enggan membuka matanya hanya meraba-raba kasurnya untuk mencari keberadaan benda itu, tanpa melihat ID caller penelepon Kyuhyun langsung menerima panggilan.

"_Ya babo!_ Jangan mengganggu tidurku!" sembur Kyuhyun langsung tanpa mengucapkan kata '_yeoboseyo'_ terlebih dahulu. Ingat kan? Kyuhyun memiliki banyak sifat negatif dibalik pesona menawannya.

'_Ya!_ Kau yang _babo!_ Sudah bosan hidup hah!' teriak orang diseberang sana tak kalah emosi dari Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Jangan berteriak!"

'Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar mau mati hah? Cepat kemari dan bawa tugasku! Kita ada jadwal jam 9!'

Kyuhyun yang belum sadar sepenuhnya, terlihat berusaha mencerna kalimat yang diucapkan penelpon.

Tugas?

Jadwal?

Jam 9?

'Huh?'

JDER!

Mata Kyuhyun langsung membulat saat mengerti maksud sosok di seberang yang masih terdengar mengumpat-ngumpat Kyuhyun, mata obsidian itu makin melotot saat menangkap angka berapa yang ditunjuk dua jarum jam yang berbeda ukuran di meja nakasnya. Jarum yang lebih panjang menunjuk jelas pada angka sembilan sedangkan jarum yang lebih pendek menunjuk pada pertengahan angka delapan dan sembilan. Jika diperjelas, 15 menit lagi jam 9.

"_MWO!_"

Kyuhyun langsung melompat dari kasurnya, berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

'Tidak mandi sekalipun aku tetap tampan.'

Oh, ayolah Cho!

Disuasana genting seperti ini dia masih sempat-sempatnya bernarsis ria memandangi wajahnya lewat pantulan cermin di kamar mandinya.

"Kau memang tampan Cho Kyuhyun," pujinya sendiri sambil berpose se-_cool_ mungkin, namun lama-kelamaan pantulan wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah bulat dengan kepala botak tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin membunuh Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Ya, Kyuhyun begitu kenal dengan sosok yang sangat dibencinya ini.

"Kim _seonsaengnim,_" gumam Kyuhyun horor.

"Hyaaaaaa!" Kyuhyun berteriak heboh saat alam bawah sadarnya mengingatkan bahwa dosen galak yang tak pernah memberi nilai A pada mahasiswanya itulah yang akan mengisi kelasnya di pagi yang suram ini –menurut Kyuhyun-.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang akan ia gunakan. Celana jeans hitam, kaos polo berwarna putih dan kemeja biru yang dibiarkan tak terkancing. Santai sekali~

Segera ia menyambar arloji lalu mengenakannya.

"10 menit lagi," gumamnya sambil mematut diri untuk sekedar mengatur tatanan rambutnya kemudian menyambar tas punggungnya untuk menyimpan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa.

Tak lupa menyambar sebuah jaket tebal berikut kunci motornya, sudah memasuki bulan November, bisa dipastikan udara diluar akan sangat dingin.

Masih dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah pintu sambil kembali melirik arlojinya. Jarak dari apartemen ke kampus bisa ditempuh dalam waktu 10 menit dengan kecepatan sedang. Jika kecepatan tinggi, lima menit mungkin bisa.

CKLEK!

BRUK!

"Aduhhh."

Kyuhyun benar-benar harus meyakini kalau pagi ini adalah pagi terburuknya. Orang yang ia tuduh penyusup malah tidur di depan pintu apartemennya.

"_Ireona!_ Minggir bodoh!"

"Dingin~" sahut Sungmin yang sudah gemetaran dengan dinginnya cuaca pagi ini, apalagi ia di luar sejak tadi malam.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk mengurusmu bocah! Pergi!"

Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar orang yang buruk perihal_ attitude_, tega sekali kau mengusir makhluk _innocent_ yang tengah gemetaran itu.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

Siapa lagi yang merepotkannya! Dengan gusar Kyuhyun menerima panggilan.

"_Mwoya!_"

'Cepat bodoh!'

"_Haish!_ Aku sudah berangkat _hyung,_ tunggu! Dasar cerewet!"

Sibuk dengan kepanikannya sendiri tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berlari ke_ lift_ terdekat untuk menuju _basement_ guna mengambil motornya dan dia melupakan pintu apartemennya yang masih terbuka menyisakan sosok _innocent_ yang perlahan merangkak masuk dengan sisa tenaganya.

"_Hyung_ tampan baik sekali," gumamnya lalu menutup pintu apartemen Kyuhyun, meletakkan ransel beratnya sebelum kembali meringkuk di dekat pintu. Apartemen Kyuhyun benar-benar seperti oase di tengah gurun pasir bagi Sungmin. Bedanya, ia sedang kedinginan dan apartemen Kyuhyun sangat hangat.

"_Neomu chupda,_" masih dengan bibir gemetar Sungmin bermonolog lalu mengeratkan rengkuhannya membuat tubuhnya melingkar seperti bola, dengan begini paling tidak tubuhnya terasa lebih hangat.

Malang sungguh nasibmu nak~ kenapa tak memilih naik ke sofa dari pada meringkuk disitu?

Satu kalimat yang mungkin akan sosok _innocent_ itu ucapkan.

'Itu tidak sopan.'

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan perhitungan waktu dengan sangat tepat. Lima menit ditempuh sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus, dua menit untuk turun dari apartemen ke basement, dua menit lainnya ia gunakan untuk berlari dari tempat parkir menuju kelasnya, dan satu menit terakhir akan ia gunakan untuk bernapas setelah sampai di mejanya nanti.

Huh? Penuh perhitungan eoh? Ya begitulah, urusan berhitung _namja_ berhidung mancung itu memang jagoannya. Pernah menjuarai olimpiade matematika saat duduk dibangku_ Senior High School_ membuat _namja_ jenius satu ini menjadi penghuni jurusan Post Modern Music, Kyunghee University semester 4 diusia 18 tahun.

Hoh? Keren kan?

Jenius. Tampan. Kaya. Apa lagi?

BRUK!

"Hahh, hahhh, hhhh."

Kyuhyun terengah-engah setelah sampai di mejanya.

"Kau berlari Kyu?"

Kyuhyun melirik sebal sosok pada di sebelahnya. Apa dia buta? Jelas-jelas Kyuhyun terengah-engah seperti itu.

"_Aigo_ Kyu, _hyung_ benar-benar salut padamu," ucap sosok di depan Kyuhyun sambil menggeleng-geleng takjub.

Satu fakta lagi tentang Cho Kyuhyun,_ namja_ itu sangat membenci olahraga. Benci olahraga karena ia tak pernah kuat berlari ataupun olahraga berat lainnya, _pneumutorhax_ menjadi kendala utama hingga Kyuhyun tak bisa berolahraga terlalu berat.

"Mana tugasku?"

Kyuhyun masih saja berusaha mengatur napasnya kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya memperlihatkan 10 jarinya.

"Baiklah 10 detik. Kau yang hitung_ chagi_~"

"Oke. Satu."

Jeda.

"Dua."

Jeda.

"Tiga."

Jeda

"Empat."

Jeda.

"Lima."

Jeda.

"Enam, tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh."

Kyuhyun melotot pada _hyung_nya kemudian membuka tasnya, melempar tumpukan buku yang sudah dijilid pada sosok disebelahnya.

"Kau orang yang tepat waktu Cho Kyuhyun," ucap orang itu sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja Lee Donghae! Kau pikir aku pemalas sepertimu!" sahut Kyuhyun sengit.

Cih! Tau begini Donghae lebih memilih melihat Kyuhyun terengah-engah kehabisan napas daripada mendengar _sharp tongue_ ala Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu memanaskan lidahnya.

"_Hyung,_ aku butuh air~" runtuh sudah_ image _sok kuat Kyuhyun, sungguh dia mengutuk yang namanya berlari. Eunhyuk yang tahu kondisi adiknya hanya mendesah berat karena harus merelakan susu _strawberry_ yang belum disentuhnya sama sekali. Kali ini ia juga harus mengutuk sesuatu. Kemana air meineral yang biasa ada di tasnya?

"Tenang _chagi,_ nanti kita beli lagi," hibur Donghae yang mengerti Eunhyuk akan sangat sensitif bila menyangkut susu _strawberry_nya. Kalau Donghae sudah bicara begitu, Eunhyuk hanya bisa pasrah menyerahkan susu kesukaannya pada Kyuhyun.

GLUK! GLUK! GLUK!

"Ahhh," Kyuhyun mendesah lega setelah menghabiskan satu botol susu _strawberry_ itu dalam satu kali teguk.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang penasaran dengan kecepatan Kyuhyun saat meneguk minuman itu.

"Huh? Rasanya? Apanya yang bagaimana? Bukankah semua air putih itu tawar? Ada apa denganmu _hyung?_" jawab Kyuhyun heran.

Hal itu memunculkan empat tanda siku di kening Eunhyuk dan Donghae, begitulah penempatan ekspresi cengo dalam sebuah komik.

Sedetik kemudian Eunhyuk langsung angkat bicara.

"Seharusnya kau naik pesawat saja dan mendarat di depan kelas kita. Itu lebih baik dari pada lidahmu mati rasa karena berlari. Dasar bodoh!" omel Eunhyuk lalu membenarkan posisi duduknya, malas sekali berurusan dengan Kyuhyun jika menyangkut olahraga. Sampai susu strawberry berubah tawar, darimana ceritanya?

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung menatap belakang kepala _hyung_nya.

"_Waeyo hyung?_" tanyanya pada Donghae.

"Tidak tahu!" kesal Donghae juga.

'Orang aneh,' batin Kyuhyun kemudian mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Selamat pagi," suara dosen berkepala botak terdengar memasuki kelas membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga.

'Kau hebat Cho!' batinnya bangga.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kelas Kyuhyun baru saja selesai, tugas-tugas baru sudah menunngu.

"Kyu, setelah ini tak ada kelas kan? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Tidak!" tolak Kyuhyun langsung, padahal Donghae belum selesai bicara.

PLETAK!

"Aish_ hyung!_" ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mendapat jitakan dari_ hyung_ manisnya –Eunhyuk.

"Dasar tidak sopan!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendengus sebal, sengaja memilih tinggal sendiri di apartemen adalah tujuan Kyuhyun untuk menghindarkan diri dari penyiksaan_ eomma_nya yang senang sekali menjitak kepalanya. Tapi _hyung_nya yang satu ini sama saja seperti_ eomma_nya, hobi sekali menjitak kepala Kyuhyun.

Cho Hyukjae, yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk merupakan putra sulung keluarga Cho dan Cho Kyuhyunlah si bungsunya.

"Aku mau pulang saja _hyung._"

"Hush! Hush!" usir Donghae.

"Cih!" decih Kyuhyun malas.

"Oiya Kyu, tadi Hyorin memeberimu coklat. Kau mau menerimanya?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang satu ini terdengar seperti ledekan untuk Kyuhyun. Sambil membetulkan posisi tasnya, Kyuhyun menjawab.

"Tentu saja! Aku tertarik pada _yeoja,_ memangnya kalian!"

Dengan segera Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan manusia berbeda spesies yang sudah pasti menertawainya itu.

Mulut Kyuhyun tak henti mengumpat Donghae seiring langkahnya melewati koridor kampus, diacuhkannya beberapa_ yeoja_ centil yang dengan sengaja sedikit menyenggolkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Mencari perhatian eoh?

"Kyuhyun_ oppa~_"

Seperti _yeoja_ ini salah satunya, _yeoja_ berambut coklat gelap dengan pakaian ketat seolah memamerkan lekuk indah tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"_Ne,_ Seonnie~"

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pesonanya pasti mampu menarik _yeoja_ bernama Seohyun ini. Seo Joohyun merupakan salah satu_ yeoja_ terpopuler di Kyunghee untuk masuk perangkapnya, perangkap yang hanya diketahui Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kyu, sampai kapan kau mau bergonta-ganti kekasih? Aku juga tak yakin disebut apa gadis-gadis yang mendekatimu itu," tanya Eunhyuk.

"Memangnya kenapa _hyung?_ Aku masih ingin main-main," jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil memainkan PSP-nya. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil sesekali melempar senyum pada Donghae.

"Main-main ya?" ulang Donghae sambil pasang tampang sok berpikir dengan wajah polos yang menyerupai ikan pesut kekurangan air.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Donghae hanya mendengus malas.

"Kukira~"

"_Mwoya!_ Kau mau mengatakan kalau aku tak tertarik pada _yeoja_ hah? Kau pikir aku sama denganmu? _Oh no!_ Apa kata dunia?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan sok-nya, dan jangan lupakan tampang mengelaknya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bahkan ia sampai rela mem-_pause game_nya kalau sudah membahas tentang ketertarikan Cho Kyuhyun terhadap makhluk berjenis kelamin wanita. Rasanya hal itu perlu ditanyakan.

"_Annyeong oppa?_" sapa seorang_ yeoja_ yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Kyuhyun dan menyajikan pemandangan WAW. _Yeoja_ bernama Hyorin itu terlihat mengenakan jeans ketat dan kaos ketat berdada rendah. Dengan santainya ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk tenang, _yeoja_ itu benar-benar terlihat sengaja memamerkan dada menonjolnya pada Kyuhyun berharap Kyuhyun melongo ataupun memasang tampang mesum, namun-

"_Annyeong_ Hyonnie~" balas Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya, dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun padahal Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah menggeleng-geleng tak percaya akan kenekatan_ yeoja_ di depan mereka, untung kelas sudah sepi.

Baiklah, sedikit respon tak masalah. Perlahan Hyorin menegakkan tubuhnya lalu mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari tasnya.

"Untuk _oppa~_"

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Hmmm, Hyorin termasuk dalam deretan_ yeoja_ terseksi di kampusnya, tidak salah kan sedikit bersikap manis.

"_Gomawo_ Hyonnie~"

Hyorin tersenyum malu-malu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun juga langsung kembali ke dunia _game-_nya.

"Kau tidak 'bangun' sedikitpun?"

JDENG!

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kau perhatikan!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menutup selangkangannya.

"Cih! Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku tertarik untuk memperkosamu bodoh!" geram Donghae.

"Hei! Aku wajar kan bersikap seperti ini, kau kan tertarik pada sesama-"

"Tapi kau bukan tipeku!" potong Donghae setengah berteriak.

Kyuhyun hanya mencibir malas.

"Heh Kyu, kenapa kau tidak ereksi?" Eunhyuk ikut-ikutan bertanya.

"_Ya hyung!_ Apa sih yang kau tanyakan?" omel Kyuhyun.

"Sebagai _namja straight_ harusnya kau ereksi melihat pemandangan tadi. Aku dan Hae tidak ereksi karena kami tidak tertarik dengan yang tadi, sedangkan kau~"

Eunhyuk menggantung kalimatya lalu menyipitkan mata sipitnya menatap penuh selidik pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan normal, kenapa tidak ereksi? Jangan-jangan kau sama dengan dua _hyung _anehmu ini," goda Eunhyuk semakin jadi.

"Tidak!"

"Hmm, yasudah~"

Dengan _style_ cueknya Kyuhyun kemabli berkutat memainkan PSP-nya berusaha mengabaikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang dengan cueknya berciuman hebat di sebelahnya. Jangan lupakan tangan mesum Donghae yang bergerak menyentuh bagian tubuh Eunhyuk yang bisa dijangkaunya. Kyuhyun yang awalnya diam saja, mulai terganggu saat mendengar napas ataupun desahan berat dari salah satu _hyung_nya itu.

'Sial!' umpat Kyuhyun sambil melirik Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

Ini sudah kelewat batas.

"_Ya!_" bentak Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

Eunhyuk menoleh sekilas hanya untuk-

"_Wae?_ Melihat _namja_ dengan _namja_ berciuman membuatmu bangun, hm?" ucap Eunhyuk sedikit menunjuk ke arah selangkangan Kyuhyun yang mulai menggembung membuat Donghae langsung meledakkan tawanya hingga terpingkal-pingkal.

"Dasar gila!" umpat Kyuhyun yang sudah mau luar biasa.

**FLASHBACK END**

"_Oppa,_ apa kau punya waktu luang untuk akhir pekan?" tanya Seohyun dengan suara dilembut-lembutkan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan tampannya kemudian memasang tampang seolah berpikir.

"Nanti aku kabari lagi, _ne?_" ucapnya dengan santai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Seohyun yang tengah memasang wajah kesal namun berusaha tetap terlihat anggun di mata semua orang yang menatapnya. Yeah, Seohyun selalu dipuji dan hanya Kyuhyunlah yang memperlakukannya seperti pengemis jalanan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Setelah memarkir motor _sport_nya, Kyuhyun langsung memasuki_ lift_ dengan tujuan lantai sebelas.

TRING!

Tubuh kurusnya melenggang santai, berjalan di lorong lantai sebelas menuju pintu paling pojok dengan nomor 137, apalagi kalau bukan apartemennya. Masih dengan wajah angkuhnya Kyuhyun memasukkan digit-digit angka untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Selamat datang di surga~" ucapnya senang sambil memutar knop pintu kemudian mendorongnya pelan.

DUG!

'Eh? Ada apanya?' batin Kyuhyun yang merasa apartemennya tak bisa terbuka lebih lebar karena terganjal sesuatu.

DUG!

Dengan sedikit dorongan, terbukalah sedikit celah untuk menyelinapkan tubuh kurusnya ke pintu apartemennya.

"Ada ap- EH?"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget melihat penyusup bernama Sungmin itu tengah meringkuk di balik pintu apartemennya. Seperti ditarik ke waktu pagi tadi, Kyuhyun baru sadar kalau tadi pagi dia berlari terburu-buru bahkan lupa menutup pintu apartemennya hingga akhirnya penyusup ini berhasil masuk ke rumahnya dan-

"AIGO! BARANG-BARANGKU!" seru Kyuhyun heboh kemudian berlari ke kamarnya membuat Sungmin berjengit dan menggeliat perlahan.

**TBC**

Annyeong! Annyeong! Annyeong! Ketemu lagi dengan sayah author paling papan atas *dibekep chingudeul* Wakkkss, lagi gila nih! Ada yang nunggu FF baru? *harus adaaa!* kasih tanggapan ya chingudeul.

Oke, cuap-cuapnya dikit aja buat pemanasan. Kasih saran, masukan atau apapun itu. Aku agak gak pede sama karyaku yang sekarang -_-

**KEEP or DELETE chingudeul~**

**NEXT!**

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: Chingudeul aku mau minta maaf soal kesalahan warning di chapter satu. Ini FF YAOI kok, bukan GS. Maaf ya kalo sudah bikin bingung, atau gak nyaman buat yang baca T_T

**CHAPTER 2**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Dengan kalap Kyuhyun memeriksa segala barang berharganya, mulai dari seluruh perangkat _game,_ laptop, I-pad, TV, kulkas, mesin cuci, hmm baiklah abaikan dua benda terakhir, jangan membuat_ uri_ Kyuhyun terlihat OOC.

"Tidak ada yang hilang," gumam Kyuhyun lega.

"Huh? Lalu penyusup itu mengambil apa?"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar kamarnya bersiap men-damprat orang aneh itu.

"_Ya!_ Apa mak-"

Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat Sungmin tengah meringkuk memeluk lututnya dengan wajah memerah, sudah bisa dipastikan penyusup _innocent _itu terserang demam tinggi.

"_Hyung,_ minta minum~" lirih Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit.

'Lagi-lagi _hyung_ sejak kapan aku jadi kakaknya?' batin Kyuhyun sebal, sedikit menyesal karena sempat mengasihani sosok ini beerapa detik yang lalu.

"_Hyung~_"

"_Ya!_ Sejak kapan aku jadi_ hyung_mu!"

"_Hyung-ah,_ haus sekali. Boleh kan kalau aku berbaring disana? Disini dingin sekali," keluh Sungmin sambil berusaha bangun.

Lagi, Kyuhyun kembali mengernyit dengan sikap Sungmin yang menurutnya sedikit aneh.

'Ada apa dengan penyusup ini? Seandainya ingin merampok kenapa tidak mengambil barang-barangku? Ah tidak! Kalau dia memang kedinginan setidaknya dia berbaring disofa lalu menaikkan suhu ruangan. Kenapa masih menungguku? Minta ijin pula! Hmm, trik penyusup dari hari ke hari makin oke saja,' Kyuhyun masih saja kekeuh dengan pikiran negatifnya sambil menatap intens Sungmin dan berakhir di wajah polosnya yang tengah terpejam dengan bibir bergetar menahan dingin.

'Kurasa tak ada bocah yang berprofesi sebagai penyusup.'

Ayolah Kyuhyun, kapan kau akan berhenti menuduh yang tidak-tidak soal Sungmin.

"_Hyung_~ boleh ya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak lalu mendengus sebal.

"Terserah kau saja!" tukas Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

"_Hyung_ baik sekali!" ucap Sungmin berusaha mengeraskan suaranya dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya bisa melengos malas tak peduli dengan Sungmin yang bersusah payah merangkak ke atas sofa.

"Terimakasih _hyung_ tampan," gumam Sungmin.

Sungmin memang selalu _positive thinking_ berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu _negative thinking._

"KYU! KAU MENGUNDANG PENCURI HAH?" teriakan Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin yang sebenarnya ingin beristirahat sebentar kembali terkejut.

Kyuhyun keluar kamarnya sambil berkacak pinggang menatap kesal Eunhyuk yang dengan se-enak jidatnya muncul di apartemennya sambil teriak-teriak pula.

"_Hyung!_ Jangan berteriak!"

"Salah siapa heh? Siapa yang menyuruhmu tak menutup pintu apartemen? Atau kau sengaja mengundang pencuri untuk merampok apartemenmu hah?"

Kyuhyun sedikit menengok ke arah pintu, sepetinya dia kembali lupa menutup pintu karena sosok-

"Itu pencurinya!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang berusaha menegakkan duduknya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang terasa berat kemudian menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae bergantian.

"Kau pencurinya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Sungmin mentap dirinya sendiri.

"_Naega?_" tanyanya bingung sambil membulatkan matanya lucu dengan telunjuk menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Kau pencuri~" ulang Eunhyuk sambil melangkah pelan menuju Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh selidik membuat makhluk _innocent_ itu mundur perlahan dengan wajah panik.

"_Aniya! Aniya!_" Sungmin berusaha menyangkal dengan wajah gugup sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Kau~" Eunhyuk menggantung kalimatnya dengan nada horor membuat Sungmin makin terpojok di sudut sofa dengan wajah ketakutan.

"_Ya hyung!_ Jauhkan wajah mesum-mu itu!" sentak Kyuhyun yang sedikit iba melihat Sungmin mengkeret ketakutan seperti kelinci siap dipenggal.

Eunhyuk memundurkan wajahnya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun.

"Heh! Siapa yang lebih mesum? Lihatlah kau membawa bocah sepolos dan semanis ini, dan lihat juga, bocah imut ini seorang _namja. _Oh, ayolah Kyu! Apa selain mulai tertarik dengan_ namja_ kau juga pedo?"

"_MWO?_" Kyuhyun menggeram tak suka dengan analisis tolol_ hyung_nya, namun Eunhyuk memilih tak peduli kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin dengan wajah sumringah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin menatap ragu-ragu pada Eunhyuk.

"Lee Sungmin," jawab Sungmin takut-takut.

"_Ya, kkokkjongma_ Sungmin-ah. Aku hanya bercanda tadi."

Sungmin kembali menatap Eunhyuk sambil mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"_Aigo.._ kau manis seka- EH?" Eunhyuk yang tengah menarik-narik pipi Sungmin jadi terhenti saat-

"Kenapa wajahmu panas?" Eunhyuk mulai bergerak memeriksa kening dan leher Sungmin yang seolah membakar kulit tangannya.

"Kau demam tinggi Sungmin-ah."

"Eh? Demam?" sahut Donghae.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sungmin _maknae_ tengil?"

"Memangnya aku melakukan apa?" jawab Kyuhyun melempar balik pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"_Haish!_ Dasar _maknae!_"

"Sudah-sudah. Kyu, ambil kompres sana," suruh Donghae.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin kemudian mendecih pelan.

"Dasar penyusup yang merepotkan!" kesalnya lalu pergi mengambil handuk kecil dan se-baskom air dingin.

Eunhyuk segera bergerak mencari baju ganti untuk Sungmin. Kemana? Ke kamar Kyuhyun lah! Memangnya kemana lagi?

Donghae menatap Sungmin yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pusing mungkin.

"_Gwaenchana?_" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

"Mana Hyukkie _hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun yang muncul dengan membawa sesuatu yang Donghae suruh tadi.

"Kekamarmu. Mencari baju ganti."

Lagi. Kyuhyun mendecih lagi sambil mengutuk-ngutuk Sungmin yang sangat merepotkan. Seandainya Eunhyuk tidak ke apartemennya mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mendepak makhluk imut ini.

'Imut?' batin Kyuhyun lalu melirik Sungmin melalui ekor matanya.

'Tidak,' lanjut batinnya kemudian meletakkan baskom dan handuk di meja.

"_Chagi,_ kenapa lama sekali?" panggil Donghae setengah berteriak pada Eunhyuk.

Tak lama kemudian _namja_ manis ber_gummy smile_ itu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

"Baju Kyuhyun terlalu besar Hae, Sungmin kecil begitu. Jadi, agak susah memilihnya," jawab Eunhyuk yang langsung menghampiri Sungmin dengan piyama biru ditangannya.

"Sungmin-ah, ganti baju dulu ya?" suruh Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan piyama Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih _hyung,_" ucapnya lalu dengan santainya membuka kancing kemeja yang dia kenakan.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Kenapa kau membukanya disini?" seru Kyuhyun heboh sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sungmin.

"Kau ini kenapa Kyu? Laki-laki normal kan sudah biasa melihat laki-laki telanjang. Aku dan Hyukkie sudah berbalik, kau tenang saja," ucap Donghae santai membuat Kyuhyun langsung mati kutu.

"Terserah!" kesal Kyuhyun ikutan membalikkan tubuh.

_Namja_ jangkung itu terlihat berkacak pinggang sambil mengatur napasnya. Sekilas ia melihat dada mulus Sungmin yang tertutup singlet putih, dan hal itu membuat dadanya berdegup kencang.

'Ya Tuhan, ini tidak mungkin!' batin Kyuhyun berteriak menolak degup jantungnya.

"Aku selesai~" ucap Sungmin. Sebenarnya dia bingung kenapa tiga _namja_ di hadapannya ini membelakanginya.

"Sudah ya," Eunhyuk langsung berbalik.

"Nah, sekarang berbaring. Aku akan mengompresmu," suruh Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi dituruti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun ikutan berbalik dan melotot heboh saat melihat piyamanya yang kebesaran mengekspose jelas bahu dan tulang selangka Sungmin. Hal itu membuat fantasi Kyuhyun mulai melayang tak jelas.

"_Ya!_ Rapatkan bajumu!" teriak Kyuhyun setelah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terkekeh sedangkan Sungmin yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menuruti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. Merapatkan kerah piyama yang ia kenakan dengan mencengkramnya.

"Seperti melihat tubuh _yeoja_ saja," sindir Donghae.

Kyuhyun terperanjat.

'Heh? Yang benar saja! Cho Kyuhyun itu normal!' Kyuhyun yang masih bertahan dengan pemikirannya langsung menatap dua orang yang mengejeknya tak lupa memasang wajah angkuhnya.

"Aku hanya mengasihani bocah itu, siapa tahu saat melihat anak itu kalian berdua jadi nafsu lalu memperkosanya," kilah Kyuhyun berusaha melempar tuduhan pada Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"_Hyung_ bicara apa?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

"Tidak Min, bukan hal penting."

.

.

.

Saat ini Sungmin tengah berbaring sambil disuapi Eunhyuk. Siapa yang memasak? Tentu saja restoran, mereka _delivery._

"Enak Min?" tanya Donghae.

Sungmin yang tengah mengunyah banyak bubur hingga mulutnya penuh dan pipinya menggembung hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Cih! Bilang tidak enak tapi masih saja dimakan," siapa lagi yang berkata sesinis itu kalau bukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lalu menelan makanannya

"Minnie bisa buat _hobak-juk_ sendiri _hyung,_ lebih enak dari ini," ujar Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun. Dua jempolnya teracung bersamaan dengan senyum manis yang mengekspose dua gigi kelincinya.

'Aigo! Dasar bocah penebar feromon!' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati. Tidak bisa disangkal, makhluk yang selalu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan_ 'hyung'_ itu memang manis dan imut.

"_Aish!_ Anak ini lucu sekali sih~" puji Eunhyuk sambil menyuapkan satu sendok bubur ke bibir Sungmin, menahan diri untuk tak menarik pipi bulat di depannya.

"Gumuwu _(Gomawo)._"

"Bocah! Jangan bicara saat makan!" omel Kyuhyun namun lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk patuh mendengarkan omelan Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap malas pada Kyuhyun sedangkan Donghae ingin sekali memiting kepala calon adik iparnya itu.

"Apa dia menyiksamu, Min-ah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Siapa _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin balik.

Eunhyuk hanya menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan dagunya.

"_Hyung_ tampan?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

Eunhyuk langsung berdecak malas.

'Tampan? Lebih tampan Hae-ku!'

"_Hyung _tampan? Ah iya, aku memang tampan bocah," ucap Kyuhyun bangga sambil ber-_smirk_ pada Donghae.

"_NE! Hyung_ memang tampan, makanya aku menyukai_ hyung._ Minnie tidak marah walaupun_ hyung_ membiarkan Minnie tidur diluar semalaman. Tenang saja, Minnie tetap menyukai_ hyung _tampan," ucap Sungmin dengan semangat kemerdekaan membuat tiga _namja_ di sekitarnya menatap cengo padanya.

Eunhyuk yang sadar lebih dulu langsung bertindak.

PLETAK!

"Aduh _hyung!_" ringis Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Kau tau ini sudah memasuki musim dingin kenapa kau tega sekali membiarkannya tidur diluar!"

"Atas dasar apa aku harus membiarkan orang asing masuk apartemenku? Bagaimana kalau dia-"

"_Ya!_ Hentikan_ negative thinkingmu_ itu! Kau termakan _game_ bodohmu itu, mencurigai semua orang seperti hidupmu penuh dengan musuh. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan _namja_ sepolos Sungmin kedinginan diluar."

"Sebaiknya antar Sungmin pulang saja, _chagi._"

Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Ah iya. Apa kau punya alamat rumahmu bocah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun kemudian menggeleng.

"_Eopseo._"

"Lalu kau akan pulang kemana?" kesal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin langsung melancarakan tatapan penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tahu_ hyung-ah._ Karena itu aku mau tinggal dengan _hyung._"

"_Mwo!_"

"Ide bagus! Kau memang harus bertanggung jawab Kyu," sela Eunhyuk cepat.

Donghae menyeringai pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku setuju. Pria sejati mana boleh-"

"_Ya!_ Jangan bawa-bawa soal pria sejati!"

Donghae langsung tergelak mendengar protes Kyuhyun.

"Ah, apa sebaiknya aku beritahu _eomma_ saja kalau kau meminta tinggal sendirian di apartemen agar bisa membawa-"

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_"

Eunhyuk mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Min-ah, baik-baik _ne?_ Aku dan Hae harus pergi. Tenang saja, aku akan sering mengunjungimu dan memastikan kalau _hyung_ tampanmu ini merawatmu dengan baik. Kalau sampai Kyuhyun mengusirmu, aku akan melaporkannya ke kantor polisi dan kalau dia menyakitimu aku akan melaporkannya pada KOMNAS Perlindungan Anak atau mungkin KOMNAS Perlindungan _Uke._"

Kyuhyun mendecih kesal mendengar wejangan-wejangan yang ia sampaikan pada Sungmin.

"Intinya, jika sedikit saja Kyuhyun menyakitimu. Kau harus segera menghubungiku, kau punya ponsel kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak punya ponsel, biasanya pakai ponsel _appa._"

"Tenang saja, Kyuhyun akan membelikanmu ponsel. Kami pergi dulu_ ne?_" pamit Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeram kesal dengan keputusan yang Eunhyuk buat seenak jidatnya.

Tepat setelah keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun, Donghae langsung terbahak-bahak hingga memegangi perutnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Eunhyuk yang berjalan lesu sambil sesekali menoleh, menatap pintu apartemen Kyuhyun yang tadi dibanting pemiliknya.

Donghae yang menyadari Eunhyuk sedang tak baik langsung berhenti tertawa kemudian merangkul pinggang kekasihnya.

"Hei~ kenapa _chagi?_"

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae sekilas kemudian menghela napas.

"Hae, aku khawatir pada Minnie~"

Donghae yang mengerti hanya bisa ikut menghela napas.

"Aku tadi berpikir untuk tak melanjutkan ini, tapi Minnie sudah tak bisa, dia terlalu senang bisa berada disana."

"Hae, dia terlalu polos. Bagaimana kalau dia menerima yang lebih parah dari ini? Bagaimana kalau adik sintingku itu melakukan hal-hal yang lebih dari tadi? Sekarang saja dia sudah demam, bagaimana dengan besok atau selanjutnya?"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar nada khawatir Eunhyuk.

"Tenang Hyukkie, sebagai _hyung_nya aku sangat tahu bagaimana Minnie, dia anak yang kuat."

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Wae?_" tanya Donghae.

"Hae, lebih baik kita cari cara lain. Jangan menggunakan Minnie untuk permainan kita-"

"Hei, hei, hei~ tenanglah~ lagipula Minnie menyukai Kyuhyun dan aku yakin sifat polosnya pasti bisa meluluhkan Kyuhyun. Karena dia terlalu polos, mungkin Sungmin tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun tak menginginkannya. Lihat sendiri kan? Dimarahi sekeras itupun dia masih tersenyum pada _maknae_ menyebalkan itu."

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba tersenyum mendengar penuturan Donghae.

"Kau benar Hae, dia kelewat polos sampai tak sadar situasi sekitar."

Donghae hanya tertawa kecil kemudian membimbing langkah Eunhyuk untuk memasuki _lift._

Ya, Lee Sungmin adalah adik kandung Lee Donghae. _Namja_ manis nan polos itu sangat penurut dan tak pernah marah sekalipun. Karena itu Donghae memanfaatkan adik yang satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu untuk membuat Cho Kyuhyun yang mengaku normal itu mencintai Lee Sungmin yang bejenis kelamin laki-laki.

.

Melihat Kyuhyun tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatap berang ke arahnya, Sungminpun meilih bangkit dari sofa sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Untuk beberapa detik Sungmin melirik-lirik pada Kyuhyun berharap_ namja_ tampan itu akan membuka suaranya, namun sampai menit-menit berlalu tidak terdengar sedikitpun suara Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Sungmin pelan namun masih menunduk.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan menyibukkan diri mengumpat-ngumpat Sungmin dalam hati.

"_Hyung,_ maaf kalau aku mengganggu _hyung._ Aku mohon biarkan aku tinggal disini sampai aku menemukan alamat rumahku," pinta Sungmin.

"Kau pikir aku penampung anak terlantar heh?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Aku butuh tempat tinggal, emm- aku akan memasak, menyapu, mengepel, mencuci untuk _hyung dan masih banyak lagi._ _Eotte?_" kali ini Sungmin berusaha melakukan penawaran namun taka da reaksi dari Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ mau? Cukup biarkan aku tinggal disini. Bagaimana? Setuju kan _hyung?_"

Kyuhyun masih diam. Namun dalam hatinya dia mulai melakukan perhitungan baik-buruknya tawaran Sungmin.

"_Hyung~_"

'Hmm, boleh juga. Aku tak perlu sibuk mengantar pakaian ke laundry, tak perlu beres-beres, tak perlu_ delivery_ dan yang penting tak perlu bangun kesiangan. Haha~'

"Bagaimana_ hyung?_"

Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan pemikirannya tak menyadari Sungmin yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung._"

Kyuhyun tersentak

"_Ya!_" teriak Kyuhyun saat tampang polos dengan mata bulat bening itu berada di hadapannya. Demikian pula dengan Sungmin, dia terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun hingga mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku setuju?"

Sungmin menautkan kedua tangannya dan meletakkan di depan dada dengan bibir pouty yang dimajukan, alis yang merengut sedih, dan mata bulat yang mengerjab pelan. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"_Jebal hyung~_"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah melihat _aegyo attack_ kelas kakap yang dilakukan makhluk _innocent_ di hadapannya.

"_Hyung~_" desak Sungmin.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa melakukan hal lain kecuali menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Geu-geuraeyo,_" jawab Kyuhyun lalu berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Yeay!" teriak Sungmin sambil melompat-lompat senang.

Sementara Kyuhyun di kamarnya tengah sibuk mengelus dada sambil mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya.

"Bahaya, bahaya. Bocah ingusan itu berbahaya!" racaunya.

Tangannya sibuk menepuk-nepuk dadanya sambil terus mengatur napas. Sekelebat bayangan Sungmin ber_aegyo_ tadi melintas di otaknya.

"_Aniya! Aniya!_ Kau pasti butuh tidur Tuan Cho," monolog Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuh kurusnya ke kasur empuk miliknya.

"Tidurlah, Kyuhyun-ah. Bukankah kau kekurangan jam tidur karena harus menamatkan _game_-mu dan paginya kau harus kuliah. Jadi, tidurlah sekarang!" ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Matanya berusaha terpejam namun pikirannya masih saja melayang-layang pada sosok Sungmin dengan _aegyo attack_nya.

'Huh?' Kyuhyun terhenyak saat otaknya benar-benar tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Dengan gusar ia mengambil bantal.

"TIDURLAH!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Bersiaplah untuk menuju surga yang nyata Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin sedang menunggumu.

Rasanya Kyuhyun harus benar-benar mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk untuk menghadapi Sungmin. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tak sadar saat ber_aegyo,_ tapi tetap saja feromon alami yang ditebar Sungmin cukup membuat jantung Kyuhyun berolahraga tanpa harus berlari mengelilingi apartemennya. Versi Kyuhyun yang sok dan gengsi, tetap saja menyangkal kalau detak jantung berlebih yang dirasakannya berarti bahwa dia tertarik dengan makhluk _innocent_ bernama Sungmin itu.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"_Annyeonghasimnikka_ Tuan muda~" sapa _namja_ paruh baya yang Donghae kenal sebagai orang kepercayaan keluarganya –lebih tepat jika dikatakan orang kepercayaan ayahnya.

Donghae tersenyum manis membalas sapaan lelaki yang akhir-akhir inii akrab ia panggil Hong _ajushi._

"Dimana _eomma?_" tanya Donghae.

"Nyonya sedang bersama Nyonya Cho di taman belakang."

Donghae mengangguk.

"_Geurae,_ kalau begitu aku kedalam dulu."

Seiring ucapan Donghae, Hong ajushi membungkuk hormat lalu mengikuti Donghae dari belakang.

"_Ajushi,_" panggil Donghae namun tak ada jawaban.

"_Ajushi,_" ulangnya namun tetap tak ada jawaban.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menatap lelaki yang umurnya mungkin hampir sama dengan kakeknya.

"_Ye_ Tuan muda?"

"_Ajushi_ tidak dengar kalau aku memanggil _ajushi_ sejak tadi?" tanya Donghae dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf Tuan muda."

Donghae menghela napas.

"Saya belum terbiasa dengan panggilan itu karena biasanya Tuan muda Sungmin yang memanggil saya seperti itu."

Mendengar nama Sungmin disebut, Donghae jadi mengingat sesuatu.

"_Ajushi,_ sejauhini_ appa_ masih belum tahu kan?" tanya Donghae khawatir.

"Tidak. Sejauh ini Tuan besar belum mengetahui."

Donghae tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan perasaan lega.

"Kau memang yang terbaik _ajushi, gomawo ne?_"

Hong ajushi kembali membungkuk sebagai sambutan atas pujian Donghae padanya.

"Yasudah, ajushi tak perlu mangantraku. Biar aku kebelakang sendiri."

Sekali lagi Hong ajushi membungkuk, mundur beberapa langkah kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Donghae.

Donghae segera berlari menuju taman belakang rumahnya.

"_Eomma!_" pekik Donghae langsung memeluk_ eomma_nya dari belakang kemudian mengecup pipinya.

"Hae~"

"Aku sudah datang _eomma,_" ujar Donghae yang masih setia bergelayut manja dileher _eomma_nya.

_Eomma_nya hanya tersenyum, Donghae menatap sosok yang duduk di sebelah _eomma_nya kemudian melepaskan pelukannya sebelum membungkuk sopan pada sosok itu.

"_Annyeong eommeonim~_" sapa Donghae pada _eomma_ mertua –_eomma_ dari Cho Hyukjae.

"Tak perlu begitulah Hae. Sudah kubilang cukup panggil _eomma._"

Donghae mengangguk canggung kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Duduklah~"

Donghae langsung mengambil tempat di kursi kosong yang berada di hadapan dua _eomma_nya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk –_eomma_ Donghae.

"_Mwoya eomma?_" tanya Donghae balik dengan polosnya.

"Minnie, Hae-ah," sahut Heechul –calon mertua- dengan gemas.

"Oh, _gwaenchana eomma._ Kyuhyun tak terlalu menyiksanya. Minnie hanya terserang demam tinggi karena Kyuhyun membiarkannya tidur di luar semalaman."

"Apa! Bocah nakal itu membiarkan Sungmin tidur diluar? Dia tidak tahu kalau ini musim dingin?" Heechul merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut.

"_Eomma, _tenanglah~ tadi Hyukkie sudah merawatnya. Dia juga sudah mengancam Kyuhyun, lagipula Minnie sangat menyukai kegiatan barunya. Aku sudah memberi rambu-rambu agar Minnie pulang tapi dia tidak mau," papar Donghae.

Leeteuk yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"_Eomma_ khawatir soal anemianya, Hae. Kau tahu sendiri _appa_mu menjaga ketat Sungmin karena hal itu~"

Donghae hanya bisa menghela napas lesu. Keyakinannya akan keberhasilan rencana ini mulai diragukan.

"Teukie, maaf atas perbuatan Kyuhyun. Sebaiknya jangan diteruskan lagi, Hae~" ucap Heechul penuh sesal.

Leeteuk langsung gelagapan menyadari perubahan sikap Heechul.

"Chullie aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku mengerti Kyuhyun pasti sulit menerima kehadiran orang lain. Lagipula Sungmin sangat menginginkan ini, dia pasti senang bisa berinteraksi lebih dengan orang lain. Aku hanya sedikit mengkhwatirkannya," terang Leeteuk.

"Teukie-"

"Ya, _eomma_ benar. Satu hal yang belum aku katakan."

"Apa?" tanya Heechul saat melihat wajah misterius Donghae.

"Minnie menyukai Kyuhyun dari awal."

"_Jeongmalyo?_" ucap Heechul dan Leeteuk nyaris bersamaan karena terkejut mendengar penuturan Donghae.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Setelah puas dengan tidurnya Kyuhyun yang merasa haus langsung menuju dapur dan terkejut saat melewati meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Apa ini?" gumamnya.

Matanya langsung bergerak, menatap waspada ke arah dapur. Perlahan kaki panjangnya melangkah ke dapur, kecurigaannya diperkuat saat mendengar suara-suara gaduh dari dapur.

'Huh?'

Pandangan Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada sosok yang lebih pendek darinya, sosok yang tengah menyibukkan diri mengiris sesuatu, yang pasti bukan tangannya.

"Bocah!"

"Eung?" dengungan kecil itu terdengar dari sosok berapron biru yang kini tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang 24 jam seolah tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"_Hyung _sudah bangun ya?"

Kyuhyun melakukan _rolling eyes._

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapurku?" tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil menatap apron biru yang dikenakan Sungmin, terlintas dipikirannya darimana Sungmin mendapatkan itu? Apa tujuan_ eomma_nya membelikan benda itu untuknya? Sudah tau Kyuhyun tak bisa memasak.

"Oh, aku sedang masak _hyung._ Kulihat ada beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas jadi aku masak saja. Sepertinya sudah lama di kulkas."

Kyuhyun tak berniat menanggapi.

"Ah _hyung,_ sudah lapar kan?" pancing Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun menjawab 'iya' atau 'tidak'.

Melihat Kyuhyun diam saja Sungmin langsung teringat kalimat yang selalu Donghae ucapkan saat ia tak menjawab pertanyaan_ hyung_nya itu.

"Diam berarti iya," ucap Sungmin dengan semangat kemudian buru-buru melepas apronnya, berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun kemudian menggamit lengannya hendak menyeret Kyuhyun ke meja makan.

"Ayo_ hyung._"

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis sambil menatap tangan Sungmin yang sudah melingkari lengannya.

"Eum _mian~_" Sungmin melepaskan gamitannya dan masih saja memasang senyum manis di raut polosnya.

Kyuhyun harus memejamkan matanya bahkan mengatur napas saat tak sengaja menatap raut polos dengan senyum manis itu. _Aish~_ rasanya feromon yang makhluk imut itu tebarkan terlalu kuat. Daripada memikirkan itu dan jantung bodohnya kembali berdebar tak jelas, Kyuhyun memilih melangkah ke meja makan dan mendudukkan diri untuk memilih makanan yang dia inginkan.

"_Mashita?_" tanya Sungmin yang sejak tadi diam menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah makan.

Kyuhyun awalnya sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menanggapi Sungmin, namun matanya justru melirik pada Sungmin dan menemukan mata bulat pemilik raut manis itu tengah mengerjab imut sambil menunggu jawabannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

'Tabahkan hatimu, Kyu~' batin Kyuhyun sendiri.

"_Hyung?_"

"_Madeopseo!_"

"Ah _geuraeyo?_" kaget Sungmin,_ namja_ manis itu segera mencicipi masakannya.

"Jangan-jangan kau beri racun ya?"

"Apa? Tidak_ hyung,_ aku tidak mungkin memberi itu. Itu bisa mencelakakan orang lain," ucap Sungmin dengan tampang kaget bercampur gugup karena dituduh senista itu oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kemudian mengangguk setengah mencibir.

Sungmin tersenyum lega lalu menyodorkan masakannya yang lain. Berbagai jenis sayuran bercampur jadi satu dengan sedikit kuah kental yang menggugah selera, dia menyebutnya Japchae.

"Apa ini! Singkirkan!" sungut Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk mangkuk yang baru saja Sungmin sodorkan.

"Kenapa_ hyung?_ Tidak ada seperti yang_ hyung_ bilang tadi."

"Aku tak suka sayur, bocah!"

"Eh kenapa?"

"Kenapa pula aku harus memberitahumu?"

Sungmin mengerjab sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham sambil kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau _hyung_ tidak suka, aku bawa ke dapur saja ya?_ Hyung_ lanjutkan makannya. Selamat makan~"

Kyuhyun tak merespon sama sekali.

"Emm_ hyung,_ sayurannya boleh untukku tidak?" tanya Sungmin takut-takut.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nada bicara Sungmin langsung mengernyit.

"Kau pikir aku sekejam itu? Makan saja sepuasmu!"

"Ah benarkah? Terimakasih ya_ hyung!_" seru Sungmin kemudian berlari dengan senang ke dapur.

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah dapur dan melihat Sungmin tengah sibuk sendiri di dalam sana. Masih dengan memperhatikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun meraih sepotong daging lagi. Tidak _elite _sekali kalau Sungmin menangkapnya tengah mengambil makanan lagi padahal tadi dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau masakan Sungmin tidak enak.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum konyol menikmati dagingnya.

'Enak juga kalau bisa makan seperti ini setiap hari,' batinnya mengingat makanan-makanan instan yang biasa ia makan.

"Berguna juga bocah menyebalkan itu~" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menatik satu sudut bibirnya.

Silahkan Tuan Cho, silahkan menyeringai sepuasmu, silahkan tertawa tertawa sepuasmu sebelum semuanya berbalik menyerangmu. Bersiaplah untuk kejutan-kejutan lain dari si imut berwajah polos itu.

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Suka sekali buat tanggapan chingudeul soal FFku, sempet ragu gitu publish ini FF, takut sambutannya gak seheboh FF yang kemarin. Takut juga ada beberapa yang menganggap ini membosankan, mungkin karena FF dengan genre seperti ini banyak ya? Entahlah~ atau mungkin perasaanku saja -_-

Oia, ada yang mengusulkan ganti genre humor ya? Aduuuhhh, aku gak yakin kebelakangnya tetep lucu, takutnya malah garing XD, aku suka bingung sama selera humor orang lain soalnya *alasan* Jadi, ini aja deh genrenya. Gak papa kan?

Soal yang tanya ini bakalan hurt apa gak, sudah pasti gak! #gak yakin sih *plak* Gak ada hurt-hurtan deh kayaknya di FF ini. Ini FF kayaknya bakal ringan banget jalan ceritanya karena ini konfliknya mungkin hanya menyadarkan bagaimana seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuhnya setinggi patung Liberti itu mengaku dan menyadari dengan sepenuh hati kalau dia itu 'gay'. Oke?

Eum, terimakasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak ya? Terimaksih banget! *hugkissbow* Aku butuh komentar, saran, atau apapun itu. Jadi, luangkan sedikit waktu chingudeul untuk memberi masukan walaupun cara ngomongnya sekasar Kyuhyun *bletak* #ih, tapi jangan deh! Bisa kesel aku XD, oke cukup sampai disini cuap-cuapnya ya~

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 3**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Setiap hari selama seminggu ini Sungmin hanya bergelut dengan pekerjaan rumah seperti memasak, bersih-bersih, memfungsikan kembali mesin cuci dan mesin pencuci piring milik Kyuhyun tanpa berani menginjakkan kaki ke luar pintu apartemen.

Urusan belanja terkadang Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk yang berbelanja, sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan sifat angkuhnya itu tetap saja memilih tak begitu menggubris keberadaan makhluk _innocent_ yang selalu ia panggil bocah itu. Terkadang Kyuhyun tak habis pikir kenapa dia pasrah saja menerima orang asing di apartemennya.

'Haahh, setidaknya ia tak menunjukkan sesuatu yang mencurigakan,' batin Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung._"

Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk selonjoran di sofa dengan tangan sibuk memencet-mencet tombol PSP-nya tak menggubris panggilan Sungmin.

"_Hyung.._" panggilnya lagi.

"_Hyung,_ dengarkan aku, sebentar~ saja," Sungmin yang memang sabar itu masih gigih mengharap respon Kyuhyun. Namun Kyuhyun seolah menulikan telinganya.

Sungmin menghela napas lesu lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya memasang jahitan kancing kemeja Kyuhyun yang terlepas.

"Padahal aku ingin bertanya Kyunghee itu dimana?" lirih Sungmin.

Walaupun pelan, telinga Kyuyun masih bisa menangkap lirihan Sungmin.

"Kenapa bertanya Kyunghee?" respon Kyuhyun namun masih memfokuskan pandangannya pada benda di tangannya.

Sungmin tersenyum cerah dan segera menghentikan aktifitas menjahitnya.

"_Appa_ mendaftarkanku disana."

Kyuhyun terhenyak, seolah tak peduli lagi dengan permainannya namja langsung menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya dengan tampang _innocent_ dan mata bulat yang mengerjab imut tanpa sadar.

'Aish! Wajah itu!' rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Hyung?_"

Kyuhyun tersadar lalu menatap layar PSP-nya.

_**YOU LOSE!**_

"Haaahhh~" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

Sebenarnya ingin sekali memarahi Sungmin tapi ini kan salahnya, lagipula memarahi Sungmin tak ada gunanya, memang sih dia akan tampak sedih didetik pertama tapi didetik selanjutnya wajah manis itu pasti berubah cerah lagi. Percuma kan? Buang-buang energi saja.

"_Hyung_ tahu Kyunghee dimana?" ulang Sungmin.

Seakan tersadar apa yang membuatnya kalah, mau tak mau Kyuhyun harus menguatkan hatinya menatap makhluk penebar feromon itu.

"Tadi kau bilang _appa_mu mendaftarkanmu kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun, penasaran sih sebenarnya.

"Kyunghee," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin dengan seksama, menatap dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Ada yang salah?

"Maksudmu _appa_mu bekerja disana?" sungguh Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin menjawab 'Iya, _appa_ bekerja disana. Jadi, kau bisa mengantarkanku kesana? Aku ingin pulang. Bisak kan hyung? Aku tidak betah tinggal dengan hyung.'

"Bukan _hyung._"

CKIT!

_IN YOUR DREAM_ CHO!

Kyuhyun berdecak, harapannya tak terkabul.

"Lalu untuk apa bertanya Kyunghee?"

"Aku kan sudah bilang _hyung,_ _appa_ mendaftarkanku di sana," jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memicingkan mata seolah menatap remeh pada Sungmin.

"Kau?" tunjuk Kyuhyun dengan nada bertanya .

Sungmin mengangguk polos.

"Maksudmu kau yang kuliah disana?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk polos membuat Kyuhyun makin memicingkan matanya, menatap intens pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Buahahahaha!"

Sungmin mengernyit bingung sesaat, namun sejurus kemudian ikut tertawa karena melihat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"_Aigo, aigo!_ Ahahaha, kau mengarang cerita bocah? Ahahahah."

Ya, teruslah tertawa Cho Kyuhyun karena setelah ini kau akan mempersiapkan mulut pedasmu itu untuk menganga setelah mendengar kejutan berikutnya.

"Maksud _hyung_ aku berpura-pura?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjab bingung.

Kyuhyun mulai berhenti tertawa dan memegangi perutnya sambil mengatur napas.

"Hei, kau kira aku percaya? Bocah tingkat pertama sepertimu pasti merasa bosan di rumah setiap hari lalu kau mengarang cerita soal Kyunghee agar aku bersedia membawamu ke tempat kuliahku. Tidak bisa, itu trik lama bocah."

Sungmin yang tidak merasa seperti apa yang Kyuhyun tuduhkan langsung mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Aniya hyung,_ aku bukan siswa tingkat pertama, aku sudah lulus tingkat pertama sejak 4 tahun yang lalu," jelas Sungmin sambil menunjukkan kelima jarinya.

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Nah? Berhitungpun belum becus. Itu lima bukan empat."

"Eh?" Sungmin menatap jemarinya kemudian menurunkan jempolnya.

"Empat," ujarnya dengan polosnya.

"Apa peduliku?" ejek Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, imajinasimu sangat hebat ya? Kenapa tidak menjadi penulis saja?" ejek Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendesah lesu, Kyuhyun sulit sekali percaya padanya.

"Aku tidak bohong_ hyung,_" ujar Sungmin dengan tampang sedih.

"Baiklah," ujar Kyuhyun lalu memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menyilangkan kakinya dengan punggung tegap menyandar di sofa. Mata obsidiannya menatap penuh selidik pada Sungmin yang masih menatapnya dengan ekspresi khasnya –polos nan imut.

"Hmm, kurasa tak ada salahnya mendengarkanmu, lagipula aku tak tahu identitasmu," kata Kyuhyun sok bijak, tapi tetap saja tatapan mengejeknya ia layangkan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum cerah lalu berdiri, meletakkan kemeja Kyuhyun, benang, beserta jarumnya di atas meja.

"_Annyeong haseyo,_ Lee Sungmin _imnida._ _Yeol ahop sarinieyo. Bangapseumnida,_" ucap Sungmin lalu membungkuk sopan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit, bukan karena cara perkenalan konyol Sungmin, hanya saja-

"_Yeol ahop?_" ulang Kyuhyun.

"_Ne, yeol ahop hyung._"

"Aku sudah bersedia mendengarkanmu, tapi kenapa kau mengarang cerita dengan mengatakan kalau usiamu 19 tahun."

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Tidak _hyung~_"

"Sudahlah aku malas!"

Sungmin menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, tak lupa mengembungkan kedua pipi bulatnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan alis nyaris bertaut.

'Aigo, ekspresi apa itu?' batin Kyuhyun menutup mata.

"_Hyung,_ percaya padaku ya?" rengek Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai jengah.

"_Ya!_ Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau tampang dan sikapmu tak ada pantas-pantasnya dengan orang berusia 19 tahun!"

Sungmin menghela napas bingung, namun ia mengingat sesuatu yang bisa membantunya.

"_Hyung_ tunggu sebentar ya?" ucap Sungmin lalu berlari ke dapur dan kembali dengan membawa tas besar yang sempat ia lupakan.

"Apa?"

"_Gabang ieyo._"

"Aku juga tahu kalau ini tas!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum lalu membuka tasnya dan menuang isinya di atas meja yang tepat berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Barang-barangku, _hyung,_" jawab Sungmin tanpa dosa.

Kyuhyun berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin mengacak-ngacak barangnya sementara tatapan Kyuhyun tertuju pada buku-buku tebal milik Sungmin.

"Nah! Ketemu!" teriak Sungmin sambil mengacungkan sebuah kartu tinggi-tinggi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"KTP-ku_ hyung,_" tukas Sungmin dengan senang membuat Kyuhyun melotot dengan mulut menganga lebar. Tangannya bergerak merebut benda itu dari Sungmin kemudian matanya bergerak-gerak menelisik tulisan-tulisan yang kurang bahkan tak dimengertinya. Hanya angka-angka saja yang dipahaminya.

"Disini memang ada angka sembilan belas, tapi ini huruf apa? Kau ini makhluk darimana sih?"

"Huh? Makhluk dari mana?"

"Katakan padaku dari planet mana kau berasal? Apa kau alien? Atau mungkin zombie?"

Sungmin menggelng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku manusia. Kata _seonsaengnim_ manusia tinggal di bumi. Jadi, aku dari planet bumi, _hyung_ juga dari bumi kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap sinis Sungmin.

"Aku dari merkurius! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku, aku bisa membakar tubuhmu!"

"Benarkah? Tapi matahari lebih panas _hyung? Hyung_ bisa mengalahkan matahari?"

"Tidak! Aku paling bisa mengalahkan Starcraft!"

"Hah? Starcraft? Itu planet keberapa ya _hyung?_"

Kyuhyun mendadak mengalami migrain, bicara dengan Sungmin memang menyenangkan kalau urusan membodoh-bodohi, tapi kalau sudah keterlaluan seperti ini, ia sendiri yang merasa konyol.

"Kita membahas darimana kau berasal bukan dari mana asalku atau dari planet mana Starcraft berasal!"

Sungmin tersenyum konyol.

"Eh iya. Aku dari planet bumi _hyung,_ tapi sejak kecil tinggal di Jepang."

"Oh," Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat seolah tak peduli sebelum sesuatu melintas dalam pikirannya.

Jepang?

JEPANG?

"JEPANG?" suaranya nyaris tercekat karena tak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk semangat.

"La-lu bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Kau juga mengerti bahasa Korea?" Kyuhyun bukan tertarik tapi terkejut dan penasaran –masih gengsi.

"Tentu saja _hyung. Appa_ dan _eomma_ku orang Korea dan sejak kecil aku tinggal bersama _appa_ dan _harabeoji_ di Jepang. Walaupun tinggal di Jepang aku menggunakan bahasa Korea saat di rumah karena _maid_ dan _bulter_ di rumah dari Korea semua."

"Hah? Itu sama saja dengan tinggal di Korea! Kalau begitu untuk apa kau tinggal di Jepang?" kesal Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin beserta keluarganya.

"_Molla hyung,_" jawab Sungmin ikut bingung.

Keduanya terdiam, Kyuhyun masih fokus dengan KTP Sungmin yang ada di tangannya sementara Sungmin hanya diam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar 19 tahun?"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap meyakinkan Kyuhyun namun_ namja _Cho itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

"Kenapa _hyung?_"

"Heh! Bagaimana bisa tampang bocah sepertimu berumur 19 tahun, bahkan kau seenaknya memanggilku _hyung_ padahal usiaku 18 tahun!" kesal Kyuhyun.

Ganti Sungmin yang melotot lucu.

"_Mwo? _Delapan belas tahun?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit sebal.

"Kenapa? Kau mau mengatakan apa heh?"

"_Aniya,_ aku kira usia _hyung_ 20 tahun," lirih Sungmin masih menatap tak percaya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jadi secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan kalau tampangku tua, eoh?"

Sungmin tersentak lalu buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak _hyung,_ hanya saja_ hyung_ terlalu tampan untuk_ namja_ 18 tahun," terang Sungmin dengan jujur. Sungguh dia pikir Kyuhyun 20 tahun, karena untuk usia 18 tahun Kyuhyun terbilang kelewat tampan. Jika ada yang bertanya apa hubungannya? Tanyakan saja pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menahan tawanya, Sungmin yang tanpa sadar memujinya membuat Kyuhyun ingin tertawa.

"Lalu kenapa kau tak pulang ke Jepang saja?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku sudah pindah ke Korea _hyung._"

"Yasudah pulang saja sana ke rumahmu."

Sungmin menghela napas lalu kembali menggeleng.

"Nomor rumah saja aku tidak ingat _hyung,_" ucapnya pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"_Hyung _ingat tidak? Aku ada di depan apartemen _hyung_ tengah malam. Malam sebelumnya aku baru tiba di Korea dan paginya harus ikut _ajushi_ untuk membeli segala perlengkapan kuliahku. Sayangnya aku tertidur di mobil saat pulang belanja. Setelah bangun tahu-tahu sudah di depan apartemen _hyung,_" cerita Sungmin panjang lebar melupakan fakta kalau mungkin saja Donghae _hyung_-nya yang menggendongnya naik ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Lalu boneka ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat boneka kelinci yang tak begitu besar.

"_Nae bunny,_" tukas Sungmin langsung menyambar dan memeluk gemas boneka itu.

Kyuhyun langsung _sweatdrop._

"Baiklah Sungmin_-sshi._"

Mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ya!_ Kenapa lagi?" teriak Kyuhyun yang terganggu dengan ekspresi imut Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ jangan memanggilku begitu, Sungmin saja."

Rasanya Kyuhyun harus setuju, haruskah memanggil _hyung_ pada orang yang tampangnya kekanakan seperti Sungmin? Oh _no!_ Ini memalukan! Cukup ikan mesum bertampang polo situ saja yang ia panggil_ hyung._

"Baiklah _little boy~_"

"Apa? _Little boy?_" protes Sungmin.

"_Wae?_ Kau tak terima eoh? Bukankah itu lebih bagus dari bocah?" ejek Kyuhyun.

"Eum," Sungmin mengangguk senang , paling tidak Kyuhyun punya panggilan sayang –menurut Sungmin- untuknya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat reaksi Sungmin.

"_Aish! _Kau tak bisa marah ya?" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Eung?" Sungmin mendengung kecil menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Mata bulatnya menatap penuh tanya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Marah untuk apa _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh God," gumam Kyuhyun lalu memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghindari tatapan sang penebar feromon yang tengah melakukan_ aegyo_ tanpa sadar. Jantung bodohnya mulai berdebar tak karuan.

Sungmin yang semakin tak mengerti akan sikap Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam menatap Kyuhyun sambil berpikir apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun. Kenapa sosok yang ia panggil _hyung _itu terlihat komat-kamit seperti orang yang tengah tengah memanjatkan doa. Sejenak Sungmin memikirkan Donghae _hyung_nya yang selalu berdoa jika ia tengah ketakutan.

'Eh? _Hyung_ tampan takut apa ya?' batin Sungmin sambil mengamati tiap sudut apartemen Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai khawatir dengan keanehan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengatur napas, menghirup lewat hidup dan menghembuskan lewat mulutnya.

"_Hyung?_"

"Tidak apa-apa!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus namun Sungmin malah tersenyum manis –paling tidak Kyuhyun menanggapinya.

"_Hyung_ mau minum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengibaskan tangannya seolah menyuruh Sungmin pergi.

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian meletakkan kembali boneka kelincinya sebelum berlari ke dapur.

"Bocah itu berbahaya untuk kesehatan jantungku," ujar Kyuhyun menyalahkan Sungmin atas debaran jantungnya.

"_Igeo~_" Sungmin kembali dan menyodorkan segelas air pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak haus," ucap Kyuhyun santai, hal seperti itu sudah pasti membuat siapapun merasa dipermainkan tapi sayangnya _this is innocent_ Sungmin, jadi sudah dipastikan dia hanya bisa melongo bingung untuk sesaat namun tersenyum didetik selanjutya. Dan ini benar-benar memacu jiwa-jiwa tak tenang yang bergentayangan dalam tubuh Kyuhyun untuk segera menyingkirkan bocah yang bisa membahayakan kesehatan jantungnya ini.

"Kau jurusan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin mengambil salah satu buku lalu menunjukkan sampul halamannya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Film musical,_" jawab Sungmin penuh keyakinan.

Kyuhyun mulai lagi dengan aksi menyelidiknya, menatap Sungmin seolah mengejek dan tak percaya.

"Kau suka film?"

Sungmin mengagguk senang dengan tanggapan Kyuhyun, dengan segera _namja_ imut itu mendudukkan dirinya di lantai menghadap Kyuhyun dengan posisi bertopang dagu dan memasang ekspresi berbinar-binar di wajahnya.

'Tahan Cho! Kau _namja_ normal kan?' batin Kyuhyun berusaha mengibas habis feromon yang Sungmin tebar tanpa sadar.

"_Ne hyung,_ aku suka film."

"Film apa?"

"_Walt Disney._ Misalnya Putri Salju, Cinderella, Aladin,_ Beauty and the Beast,_ hmm apalagi ya?" Sungmin terlihat fokus mengingat-ingat, tak memperhatikan bahwa si _maknae_ Cho tengah menatapnya cengo.

"Apa ya?"

"Heh bocah! Jenis film apa itu? Kau sudah 19 tahun, kenapa tontonanmu seperti itu? Payah!"

Sungmin menatap penuh harap agar Kyuhyun mau membantunya, mungkin dengan sedikit memberi masukan.

"Lalu aku harus menonton film yang bagaimana _hyung?_"

"Yang paling dasar seharusnya kau menonton film tentang cinta remaja yang-"

"Huwaa! _Shireo!_ Kata _appa_ aku belum cukup umur!"

"_MWO!_" Kyuhyun berteriak _shock._

"Hei! Orang tuamu membodohimu ya? Apanya yang kurang umur? Usia 19 tahun kalaupun kau ingin menikah sudah bisa, lalu kau bicara soal cinta remaja yang belum cocok untuk umurmu, omong kosong apa itu? Asal kau tahu saja, saat duduk dibangku sekolah dasarpun teman-temanku sudah pacaran."

Sungmin langsung menutup bibir dengan dua tangannya, matanya membualt _shock _mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun. Perlahan kepalanya menggeleng-geleng seolah megegaskan ketidak percayaannya akan penjelasan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng-geleng.

"Selain menyebalkan apa kau jadi bisu sekarang?"

"Eh?" Sungmin tersadar dan segera mengubah ekspresinya.

"Tidak bisu _hyung,_ ini masih bisa bicara," sahut si polos Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus sambil membatin kesal dengan sikap Sungmin yang selalu masih bisa menyahuti sindiran tajam Kyuhyun dengan _innocent style-_nya. Kalau sudah begitu mau marah bagaimana? Adanya hanya buang-buang energi.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah pacaran ya?"

Sungmin mengeleng lemah.

"Tidak boleh, kata _appa_ aku masih kecil_ hyung._"

"Ck! Kalau kau jadi orang paling kaya se-planet ini, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa banyak uang yang bisa penipu dapatkan darimu. Sadar tidak sih? Kau sudah seperti mengalami penipuan besar-besaran di rumahmu sendiri?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kemudian menggeleng lemah.

"Baiklah, anggap saja kau tak tahu tentang pacaran. Tapi kau normal kan? Emm –maksudku tertarik pada manusia apapun jenisnya itu terserah kau, karena itu bukan uusanku. Yang kutanyakan, apa kau tak pernah tertarik pada seseorang?"

"Aku kan menyukai _hyung~_" ujar Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sambil mengehela napas lelah.

"Suka padaku ya? Suka yang seperti apa?"

"Suka seperti apa ya?"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Sungmin tak berpikir lebih lanjut.

"Ck! Usia 19 tahun belum tahu apa-apa. Bagaimana bisa aku yang 18 tahun sering menonton video porno," guma Kyuhyun.

"Huh? _Popcorn?_ Aku juga suka _popcorn hyung,_" sahut Sungmin sok tahu.

"_Ya! Aish! Jinjja!_" kesal Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan pergi.

"_Hyung~_" Sungmin yang masih belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya soal Kyunghee terlihat gigih membuntuti Kyuhyun kedalam kamarnya.

"_Hyung, _Kyunghee dimana?"

Jika Sungmin masih gigih dengan rasa ingin tahunya, maka Kyuhyun juga gigih dengan kegiatan berlagak tulinya. _Namja_ jangkung itu mengabaikan Sungmin, memilih duduk selonjoran di ranjang sambil kembali memainkan PSP-nya.

"_Hyung.._"

"_Hyung.._"

"Kyuhyun _hyung.._"

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak mendengar panggilan Sungmin, kalau tidak salah ini pertama kalinya bocah berumur 19 tahun itu memanggil namanya. Namun satu detik kemudian pikirannya kembali fokus dengan benda_ portable_nya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung.._"

"Kyu_ hyung.._"

"Kyukyu _hyung.._" Sungmin mulai memanggil Kyuhyun sesuka hatinya. Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu kadang menatap kesal Sungmin lalu kembali fokus dengan PSPnya, dan si polos Sungmin yang merasa diacuhkan terus saja memanggil Kyuhyun.

Karena tetap saja diacuhkan dan Sungmin sudah kelelahan berdiri,_ namja_ imut itu memilih mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai kemudian menumpukan kepalanya ke ranjang Kyuhyun, tangannya bergerak menggambar pola-pola tak beraturan sambil terus memanggil Kyuhyun persis seperti anak kecil yang diacuhkan _appa_nya yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas kantor.

Walau berusaha mengacuhkan, terkadang Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sambil menekan tawanya.

"_Hyung.._"

"Kyuhyun _hyung.._"

"Kyu _hyung.._"

"Kyukyu _hyung.._"

"Kyuhyunnie _hyung.._"

Sungmin berhenti sebentar untuk menghela napas.

"Apalagi ya?" monolog Sungmin yang mulai kehabisan stok panggilan untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian buru-buru mengulum bibirnya agar Sungmin tak tahu kalau iya tengah tersenyum karna bocah 19 tahun itu.

"Kyuhyunnie_ hyung.._"

"Kyunnie _hyung.._"

"Barbekyu _hyung.._"

"Eh?" Sungmin terkejut sendiri.

"_Ya!_ Panggilan macam apa itu heh?" kesal Kyuhyun yang akhirnya merespon karena panggilan Sungmin yang terakhir.

Sungmin terkikik kecil sambil menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf _hyung~_"

"Ck! Kau pikir aku _galbi!_" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Hihi,_ hyung_ Kyunghee dimana?"

"Tidak tahu!"

"Ayolah _hyung,_ aku takut_ appa_ mencariku kesana. Kalau sampai aku tak ada disana, _appa _bisa mengajakku tinggal di Jepang lagi."

"Bukan urusanku."

"_Hyung~ jebal~_" ucap Sungmin sambil menyatukan dua tangannya dan mendekatkannya ke depan wajah seperti gestur memohon dengan memasang ekspresi memelas disertai _puppy eyes_ dan pout imut di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya sesaat.

"_Hyung,_ beritahu ya?" _aegyo attack_ masih berlangsung membuat Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hatinya saat mata bodohnya seolah tak bisa berpaling dari wajah menggemaskan di hadapannya ini.

"Bawa aku ke Kyunghee_ hyung, jebal~_" bahkan mata bulat itu mengerjab semakin imut membuat Kyuhyun dan jiwa-jiwa yang bergentayangan dalam tubuhnya seolah tersihir dengan feromon yang ditebar Sungmin. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun selain menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ba-baiklah~"

"KYAAAAA! Terimakasih_ hyung!_" teriak Sungmin langsung melompat-lompat senang.

"Huh?"

Jiwa-jiwa yang bergentayangan dalam tubuh Kyuhyun langsung tersadar membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersadar akan perbuatannya.

'Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan!' teriak batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kaku tubuh Sungmin yang tengah melompat-lompat senang. Sungguh dia mengutuk kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa dia yang tampan dan keren ini tertipu dengan _aegyo _seorang_ NAMJA? _Saking menyesalnya Kyuhyun menatap tak peduli saat layar PSP-nya kembali mengukir kata nista. _YOU LOSE!_ Yah, sepertinya Sungmin selalu membuat Kyuhyun kalah bermain _game._

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Malam harinya Donghae dan Eunhyuk berkunjung ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah," panggil Eunhyuk setelah seenaknya main nyelonong ke apartemen Kyuhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya Kyuhyun merasa terganggu tapi mau bagaimana? Kalau ia merahasiakan kode pintunya dari Eunhyuk, bisa-bisa _hyung_nya mengarang cerita bohong yang membuat Kyuhyun harus kembali tinggal dirumahnya. Oh _no!_

Sungmin yang tengah memasak makan malam segera mematikan kompor dan berlari kecil ke luar dapur. Tampak sosok Eunhyuk melambaikan tangan ke arah Sungmin.

"_Hyung!_" seru Sungmin senang.

Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya karena mendengar suara Eunhyuk hanya bisa melengos malas saat melihat bagaimana Sungmin dan Eunhyuk berpelukan seperti adegan-adegan _reality show _orang tua yang terpisah dari anaknya selama berpuluh-puluh tahun.

"_Hyung_ mau minum apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tidak haus!" sahut Eunhyuk kesal, dia tahu kalau adik menyebalkannya itu menjadikan Sungmin pembantu rumah tangga, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan Sungmin lah yang menawarkan diri.

"Hae _hyung_ mau minum apa?"

"Tidak usah, _hyung_ tidak haus Min," jawab Donghae.

"Kyu _hyung_ mau minum apa?"

"Buatkan aku coklat panas."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya _hyung,_" ucap Sungmin hendak beranjak.

"Tidak! Jangan dengarkan _maknae_ tengil ini Min!" tahan Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang mendengar dua perintah berbeda hanya bisa mengerjab bingung menatap Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bergantian.

"_Aish!_ Aku lapar!" Kyuhyun sengaja mengganti topik suruhannya, tujuannya tentu saja membuat tampang polos yang kerap kali membuat jantungnya berdebar itu segera menyingkir dari pandangannya.

"Eoh? Iya _hyung,_" Sungmin langsung ngibrit ke dapur meninggalkan Kyuhyun serta pasangan Donghae Eunhyuk yang tengah tertawa cekikikan mengerti akan gelagat Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"Tidak ada kok," jawab Donghae sambil menggeleng-geleng namun masih cekikikan dengan Eunhyuk.

"Ck! Membuat malas saja," gerutu Kyuhyun lalu berlalu ke meja makan. Disana sudah ada Sungmin yang tengah menata makan malam untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung~_"

Melihat Kyuhyun datang, Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian menyeretnya untuk duduk. Kyuhyun yang sudah biasa ditarik-tarik seperti itu hanya bisa pasrah dan duduk dengan tenang dikursinya.

"_Hyung,_ maaf ya. Persediaan bahan makanan di kulkas sudah habis. Aku hanya bisa buatkan nasi goreng."

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas kemudian mengangguk singkat. Sungmin tersenyum kemudian mengambilkan piring, sendok, dan garpu untuk Kyuhyun, tak lupa menuang segelas air dan meletakkannya di depan Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya, yang Sungmin lakukan adalah duduk diam menonton Kyuhyun yang tengah makan sambil bergumam dalam hati mengagumi ketampanan sosok yang sangat ia sukai ini.

"Enak _hyung?_" pertanyaan klasik terluncur namun Kyuhyun tetap tak terbiasa dengan sikap polos Sungmin, setelah sedikit melirik Sungmin yang tengah memandang penuh harap padanya Kyuhyun langsung mengambil serbet bersih yang ada di dekatnya kemudian melemparnya ke wajah Sungmin.

"Tidak enak!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus lalu kembali makan. Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa dan cukup senang dengan reaksi Kyuhyun hanya bisa cekikikan dan melipat kembali serbet itu.

"Habiskan ya _hyung?_ Walaupun tidak enak, aku senang _hyung_ selalu menghabiskan makanan yang sudah kubuat," ucap Sungmin dengan polosnya tanpa menyadari kalau ucapan polosnya menyinggung Kyuhyun secara tak langsung.

'Dia tidak sadar ya kalau sudah menyinggungku? Kalau tidak enak untuk apa menghabiskan masakannya? Dia pikir aku sebaik itu?' batin Kyuhyun dongkol.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sejak tadi mengintip Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa pelan.

"Hihi, sepertinya perangkap kita akan berhasil, Hae!" kekeh Eunhyuk sambil berbisik pada Donghae.

"Iya. Kena kau Cho kyuhyun! Khekhekhe."

Baiklah, abaikan jika Eunhyuk yang_ evil_ disini, mungkin gen bawaan keluarga Cho memang _evil,_ Kyuhyun contohnya. Tapi_ uri_ Donghae? Entah setan apa yang tengah bersarang dalam tubuh ikan polos itu sampai ia menyeringai sekejam itu pada Kyuhyun. Sepertinya berteman dengan Kyuhyun membuat jiwa-jiwa bergentayangan dalam tubuh Kyuhyun mulai melakukan migrasi besar-besaran ke dalam tubuh Donghae.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Heh, jangan membuatku terlihat tak memberimu makan nanti dua makhluk aneh itu menuduhku yang bukan-bukan."

Sungmin langsung menegakkan badannya.

"Makhluk aneh?" tanya Sungmin terkejut.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil terus mengunyah nasinya tak menyadari Sungmin yang mulai parno dan mengamati sekitarnya.

"Seaneh apa hantunya_ hyung?_" tanya Sungmin sambil bergidik geli memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang brniat menyuapkan nasi kedalam mulutnya mendadak terhenti mendengar kata 'hantu' dari Sungmin.

"Hantu?" ulang Kyuhyun dengan nada bertanya.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat dengan ekspresi masih bergidik ngeri membuat Kyuhyun ingin sekali meremas wajah imut itu.

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada serius. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berpikir apa selain kelewat polos hingga menyebalkan, Sungmin juga punya kelebihan bisa melihat makhluk 'lain' mungkin.

"Tadi _hyung_ bilang makhluk aneh kan? Apa hantunya mengerikan? Jangan-jangan wajahnya penuh darah, kepalanya tidak ada, tubuhnya penuh darah dan dia ada disini. Kyaaaaaaaa! Aku tidak mau lihat!" Sungmin malah berteriak ketakutan, menaikkan dua kakinya ke atas kursi sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah langsung meneguk airnya, menyiapkan energi untuk berteriak pada Sungmin.

"_YA!_ Kau ini kenapa bocah! Mana ada hantu? Yang kumaksud makhluk aneh itu Eunhyuk _hyung _dan Donghae _hyung!_"

"Eung?" dengung Sungmin penuh tanya.

Kyuhyun yang kesal kembali melempar serbet ke wajah Sungmin lalu meningglkan Sungmin yang masih mengerjab bingung mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi Donghae _hyung_ dan Hyukkie_ hyung_ makhluk aneh ya? Kenapa aku baru tahu kalau Hae _hyung_ makhluk aneh, _appa_ tidak pernah cerita sih~" monolog Sungmin.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk buru-buru kembali duduk manis di sofa saat Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan. Pasangan unik itu langsung menyibukkan diri membongkar _paper bag_ yang mereka bawa tadi. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu memilih bergabung dengan _hyungdeul_nya.

"Eh Kyu? Mana Minnie?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat kemeja _soft pink_ polkadot.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Eunhyuk dan memilih menunjukkan barang di tangan Donghae.

"Kau tak tahu ini, Kyu?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjukkan benda ditangannya.

"Hyung pikir aku bodoh ya? Aku bertanya karena heran, sejak kapan kau suka warna pink sampai membeli ponsel warna pink? Bukannya kau anti dengan warna itu ya?"

"Oh, ini untuk Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mencibir.

"Sedikit-sedikit Sungmin," cibirnya.

"_Ya!_ Memangnya siapa lagi yang mau memperhatikannya kalau bukan kami. Kau kan tak punya perhatian!" omel Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas angkatan bahu oleh Kyuhyun.

"_Hyungdeul~_" sapa Sungmin yang sudah muncul dengan baju yang sedikit basah.

"Kau habis melakukan apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mencuci piring," sahut Sungmin sambil berjalan menghampiri Eunhyuk yang memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu Min. Jangan dengarkan Kyuhyun, dia memang menyebalkan."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis sambil mengucapkan kata _'gwaenchana'_.

"Baiklah, coba semua pakaian ini. Aku memilih beberapa kemeja, kaos, celana untukmu, dan emm- pakaian dalam untukmu. Jadi kau tak perlu memakai punya Kyuhyun lagi."

Sungmin hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam salah satu _paper bag_ yang Eunhyuk tunjuk.

"Kenapa _hyung_ belikan banyak sekali? Kemarin kan sudah. Eh? Ini apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"_Underwear._"

Kyuhyun yang awalnya tak peduli mendadak menoleh. Sungmin terlihat membongkar-bongkar belanjaan Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum senang karena melihat warna pink-lah yang mendominasi benda-benda itu.

"_Hyung, underwear_nya tidak ada yang bergambar _bunny_ ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"EH?" pekik Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

"Ti-tidak ada Ming, _hyung_ hanya belikan yang warna putih dan pink," cicit Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa ia jadi malu sendiri.

"Bocah satu ini ada-ada saja! Kau pikir celana dalam anak lima tahun ada gambar segala macam!" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Tidak kok, aku punya banyak dirumah."

"Karena kau memang bocah!"

Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi Kyuhyun.

"Ah!_ Hyung _bawa_ cake strawberry_ lagi kan?" tanya Sungmin semangat.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Donghae langsung bergerak mengambil kotak cake di sebelahnya.

"Waahh, terimakasih_ hyung_. Aku akan mengahbiskannya bersama Kyu _hyung_ nanti."

_See?_ Sekalipun kau tak pernah berbicara peduli dengannya. Dia masih peduli denganmu, Cho!

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul~

Chapter 3 nya sudah datang! Apa sudah sedikit mengobati rasa penasaran chingudeul kan? Iya dong!

Emm, di kotak review ada yang bilang kalo Ming adiknya Kyu yah? Bukan, Kyu itu adiknya Hyuk, Ming adiknya Donghae. Dibaca lagi ya~

Oke, cuap-cuapnya dikit aja. Thanks buat yang sudah review ya~ aku cinta kalian semua. Buat yang nge-fav ataupun follow FF abalku, tinggalin jejak juga ya? Paling gak komentarin FF ini walaupun cuma satu baris, oke? Love you all~

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: ****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 4**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Kyuhyun yang merasa haus terpaksa bangun walaupun ia sadar ini masih terlalu pagi untuknya. Dengan langkah terseok-seok, namja pemarah itu pergi ke dapur dan menuju lemari pendingin untuk segelas air.

TUK!

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya setelah puas membasahi kerongkongannya. Matanya bergerak menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan mencari Sungmin yang tumben-tumbennya menunjukkan batang hidungnya..

"Belum bangun mungkin~" gumam Kyuhyun mengingat semalam Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengajak Sungmin mengobrol hingga larut malam. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersenyum konyol menyadari dirinya yang tanpa sadar mencari Sungmin. Sudah dianggap ada eoh?

Sosok jangkung itu berniat kembali tidur, namun pandangannya terhenti pada ruang tengah dengan penerangan yang masih menyala.

"Ck! Tidak dimatikan," decak Kyuhyun yang sudah sebal sepagi ini hanya karena Sungmin melupakan salah satu tugasnya. Sambil menggerutu tak jelas Kyuhyun melangkah ke ruang tengah untuk mematikan lampu.

CTIK!

"Eunnghh~"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara aneh kembali menyalakan lampu. Pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Sungmin yang menggeliat tak nyaman di sofanya. Kyuhyun terdiam memandang Sungmin yang sudah kembali tenang. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini, yang pasti ia merasa sedikit bersalah mengabaikan Sungmin sampai ia baru tahu kalau selama ini Sungmin tidur di sofa sempitnya.

Seperti mendapat dorongan, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di sofa, memandangi sosok yang meringkuk tak nyaman di sofa putihnya. Setelah makan malam ia akan sibuk dengan game hingga tertidur. Jadi, ia tak tahu apakah Sungmin makan setelahnya? Apa yang Sungmin lakukan ketika ia mengacuhkannya? Dan dimana sosok lugu ini tidur? Bahkan paginya Sungmin bangun lebih dulu dan Kyuhyun baru memikirkan itu sekarang.

Selama beberapa saat Kyuhyun hanya diam memandangi wajah polos Sungmin yang tampak terlelap dengan damainya. Hati kecilnya tak menyangkal, Sungmin memang sangat manis, imut, dan kelewat lugu hingga terlihat bodoh. Perlahan satu senyum terlukis di bibir tebal Kyuhyun, tak lama tangannya bergerak meembelai surai hitam _namja_ imut yang tengah terlelap itu.

"Kau menyebalkan, cerewet, selalu tersenyum, tidak pernah marah, dan aku malas dengan itu semua. Kau harus tahu itu~" monolog Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tangannya di pipi bulat Sungmin yang terasa dingin, selama ini ia ingin sekali menarik pipi Sungmin karena gemas dengan tingkah polos pemiliknya.

"Dingin ya?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih fokus mengajak makhluk yang terlelap itu untuk bicara. Seandainya Sungmin bangun sudah dipastikan sosok _aegyo_ itu akan berteriak senang karena _hyung_ tampannya mengajak ia bicara.

Kyuhyun masih setia memandang lekat Sungmin sambil mengingat bagaimana raut polos dengan seribu ekspresi lucu inilah yang kerap kali membuat jantungnya berdebar tak jelas.

"Ya, kau memang manis Ming~" gumam Kyuhyun sambil kembali mengukir senyum kecil dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"_Hyung~_" igau Sungmin sambil menyamankan posisi tubuhnya.

'Huh?' Kyuhyun tersentak. Jiwa-jiwa menyebalkan dalam tubuhnya mulai terbangun dari tidur polosnya membuat Kyuhyun perlahan menarik tangannya dari wajah Sungmin.

'Aduh! Apa sih yang sudah kulakukan!' omelnya pada diri sendiri kemudian beranjak kembali ke kamarnya.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi sosok jangkung itu kembali menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang terlihat menggeliat bersiap untuk bangun. Kyuhyun memandang tangan kanannya kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Karena sudah banyak yang memanggilmu Minnie, kurasa Ming cocok untuk bocah menyebalkan semanis dirimu," gumam Kyuhyun lalu terkekeh kecil sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

Dugaan Kyuhyun seratus persen benar, beberapa menit setelah Kyuhyun kembali berbaring di kamarnya ia mendengar bunyi pintu kamarnya terbuka diikuti suara langkah kecil mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang memilih berpura-pura tidur.

"_Hyung,, hyung_ tahu tidak? Punggungku nyeri, tulang-tulangku seperti remuk. _Hyung_ tidak kasihan padaku ya?" tanya Sungmin pada sosok yang masih berpura terpejam itu.

"Aku rindu kasurku, aku rindu piyama pink-ku, aku rindu sandal bunnyku, aku rindu selimut pink-ku, bantal pink-ku, guling pink-ku dan semua barang-barang pink-ku."

'Yasudah pulang sana! Gampang kan?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku yakin setelah aku pergi nanti, aku pasti merindukan saat-saat ini, bisa berinteraksi dengan _hyung_ sangat menyenangkan. Bisa membantu _hyung,_ bisa memasak untuk _hyung,_ dimarahi _hyung,_ diacuhkan _hyung,_ aku suka semua yang _hyung_ lakukan padaku. Walaupun _hyung_ suka marah, aku tetap menyukai _hyung._"

Sungmin tersenyum memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam. _Namja_ manis itu masih berdiri disana mengagumi betapa tampannya sosok di depannya ini.

"Ah iya, pagi ini _hyung_ berjanji mengajakku ke Kyunghee, karena itu aku siap-siap dulu. _Hyung _tidur dulu ya, nanti ku bangunkan. Selamat pagi barbeKyu _hyung_, hihihihi," kekeh Sungmin sambil berlari keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

SRET!

Kyuhyun langsung membuka selimutnya dan duduk dengan tampang masang di atas ranjangnya.

"Ck! Dasar bocah itu, jangan-jangan ia suka memanggilku begitu."

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam menatap pintu kamarnya sambil memikirkan ucapan Sungmin tadi.

"Memangnya dia mau pergi kemana?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil menggulung tubuhnya kedalam selimut sambil berguling-guling diatas ranjangnya.

"_Aish~_ kenapa harus menerima permohonannya? Apa yang harus ku katakan jika ada orang yang bertanya 'Hei Kyu! Murid SD mana yang kau bawa ke kampus?' Dan lagi 'Hei Kyu! _yeojachingu_mu ya?' apa yang harus aku katakan nanti?"

Kyuhyun segera bangkit masih dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuhnya.

"Ya, jangan salahkan aku. Aku berani bertaruh pasti ada yang mengira bocah itu _yeoja_, salahkan saja mukanya yang seperti _yeoja._ Manis, imut~ ck! Seandainya aku _gay,_ kurasa ia cocok jadi _uke-_ku."

'Eh?' batin Kyuhyun berjengit membuat Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Cho_ maknae!_" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"_Hyung_ sudah bangun ya? Tadinya mau aku bangunkan!" seru Sungmin entah darimana.

"Aku sudah bangun dari tadi!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menarik-narik selimutnya dengan kesal.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Dugaan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tak meleset sedikutpun. Universitas sekelas Kyunghee langsung heboh saat melihat Kyuhyun, putra salah satu keluarga terkaya Seoul datang ke kampus bersama makhluk selain kakak kandungnya dan anak orang kaya nomor satu di Korea Selatan –Lee Donghae.

"Hei! Cho Kyuhyun membawa_ dongsaeng_nya ke kampus!"

"Eh? Bukannya Cho Kyuhyun itu putra bungsu keluarga Cho ya?"

"Mungkin sepupu jauh."

Walaupun itu hanya bisik-bisik, Kyuhyun mendengar jelas berbagai opini tentang makhluk _innocent_ yang tengah berjalan di belakang Kyuhyun dengan tangan menggenggam kuat kemeja belakang Kyuhyun, tampak seperti pasangan _daddy-son_ yang tengah berbelanja di_ mall_, bisa dikatakan si anak takut tersesat dan jauh dari _appa_nya.

"Mungkin orang tuanya da keperluan penting. Jadi, menitipkan anak manis itu pada Kyuhyun."

Pengasuh begitu? Cih! Sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin memiting kepala orang yang sudah berkata begitu. Tapi Kyuhyun tak mau merusak gelarnya sebagai _**'The number one prince cold and handsome guy in Kyunghee'.**_ Kyuhyun yakin tak ada orang yang berani bertanya langsung padanya kecuali Donghae dan Eunhyuk, namun pengecualian untuk-

"Yo Kyu!_ Yeojachingu_mu eoh?"

Changmin, _namja_ tinggi yang Kyuhyun kenal di _game center._ Apa mereka beteman dengan baik?

'_Aniya,_ seandainya bukan untuk kaset _game limited edition _mana mau aku berurusan dengan perut karet itu,' jawaban itulah yang Kyuhyun lontarkan saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk menayakan kedekatannya dengan Changmin.

"Eh? _Hyung_ punya _yeojachingu_?" tanya Sungmin keget dengan mata membulat lucu menguar _aegyo_ akutnya tanpa sadar.

"_Aigo!_ Kau manis sekali _chagiya,_" ucap Changmin langsung menarik gemas pipi Sungmin.

"_Ya!_" sentak Kyuhyun.

"Ehehehehe," kekeh Changmin melihat Sungmin merengut sedih sambil mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Kau _yeojachingu_ Kyuhyun ya?" tanya Changmin sambil meneliti penampilan Sungmin. Celana denim dipadu kemeja _soft pink_ polkadot membuat Sungmin terlihat sangat manis, jangan lupakan topi rajut bertelinga kelinci yang ia kenakan.

'Ck! Benar kan dugaanku!' batin Kyuhyun berdecak malas.

"_Yeojachingu? Naega?_" tanya Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi lucunya membuat Changmin kembali terkekeh.

"_Ya~_ jangan berekspresi begitu. Kau tahu?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"_Your eyes call me to kiss you,_" goda Changmin membuat Kyuhyun merasa perutnya bergolak tiba-tiba. Mual sekali.

Sungmin diam sesaat, mengernyit mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Changmin lontarkan. Sungmin tahu kalau itu Bahasa Inggris, dia sedang menerjemahkannya dalam hati.

"_Kiss?_" ulang Sungmin.

Changmin mengangguk dengan ekspresi sok imut.

"Ehehehehe, tidak boleh _hyung._ Kata _appa_ aku masih kecil untuk berciuman. _Nan_ Lee Sungmin _imnida hago nan namjayeyo. Bangapseumnida hyung._"

Kyuhyun langsung cengo sementara Changmin langsung terbahak dengan cara Sungmin berkenalan. Kyuhyun yang mulai malas dengan Changmin langsung menyeret Sungmin.

"Ahahaha, belum cukup umur? Ahahahaha, Lee Sungmin _hago namjayeyo,_ ahahahaha _yeoja_ itu ada-ada saja, ahahahaha, eh?"

"_NAMJAYEYO!_" teriak Changmin sendiri.

.

.

.

"_Hyung!_ Aku tak bisa bernapas –uhuk!" protes Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena saat menyeret Sungmin dari hadapan Changmin tadi, Kyuhyun bukan menarik tangan Sungmin melainkan kerah belakang kemejanya membuat Sungmin tercekik dan sulit bernapas.

"_Ya! Babo!_" teriak Eunhyuk yang melihat Kyuhyun seenak jidatnya menarik Sungmin seperti anjing peliharaan.

"Ck! Merepotkan!" sungut Kyuhyun lalu melepaskan cengkramannya di kemeja Sungmin.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Huwaaaaa!"

Kyuhyun langsung melotot, Eunhyuk tak kalah kelabakan sementara Donghae hanya berdecak kemudian menyikut lengan Eunhyuk pelan sebelum berbisik.

"Setiap susah bernapas dan panik , Minnie pasti menangis."

Eunhyuk melongo untuk sesaat. Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap lollipop yang baru saja ia buka. Niatnya sih, untuk dirinya sendiri tapi kalau sudah begini~

"_Igeo,_" –untuk Sungmin saja.

"Untukku _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin langsung berhenti menangis.

"Tentu saja," jawab Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih _hyung,_" ucap Sungmin sambil mengemut lolipopnya dengan wajah masih penuh air mata. Eunhyuk hanya terkikik geli kemudian menangkup pipi Sungmin sebelum mengusap air matanya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi tindakan Eunhyuk.

"_Uljima ne?_"

"Eumm," gumam Sungmin sambil mengangguk imut.

"_Aish!_"

Kyuhyun yang terkadang bingung dengan mood Sungmin langsung mengerang kesal sambil mengumpat-ngumpat kesal dalam hati.

"Kyuhyun _sunbae _tega sekali, anak itu sampai menangis."

"Iya benar, padahal tadi kudengar ada yang mengatakan kalau anak itu _dongsaeng_nya Kyuhyun _sunbae._"

Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menahan diri untuk tak tertawa sementara Sungmin memilih konsentrasi pada lolipopnya.

'Baiklah, aku yang mendapat peran antagonis di sini,' batin Kyuhyun sebal kemudian pergi.

"_Hyung,_ tunggu~"

"_Hyung~_"

"Kyu _hyung.._"

Sungmin masih saja mengejar Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat dengan langkah lebar di depannya.

"_Hyung-_"

BRUK!

"Aww," ringis Sungmin sambil mengelus hidungnya.

Kyuhyun yang berhenti tiba-tiba membuat hidung Sungmin menabrak keras punggung Kyuhyun.

"Pergi ke kelasmu! Jangan mengikutiku atau tak usah kembali ke tempatku!" ancam Kyuhyun dengan suara horornya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan berbalik kemudian berjalan lesu menjauhi Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku,_ hyung,_" gumam Sungmin sambil menjilat lolipopnya. Matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk maupun Donghae, namun dua sosok yang selalu membelanya itu sudah tak terlihat.

"Hei! Kau _dongsaeng_nya Cho Kyuhyun ya?"

Sungmin yang tengah berjalan sambil menunduk hanya mendongak dan mendapati segerombolan _yeoja_ yang menatap penuh selidik ke arahnya. Sungmin yang polos malah tak peduli dengan tatapan membahayakan dari fans Kyuhyun itu.

"_Noona,_ bisa tunjukkan dimana kelasku?" tanya Sungmin memelas, manun _yeoja-yeoja_ itu malah mengernyit heran, atas dasar apa orang ini meminta bantuan pada mereka?

"_Jebal~_" keluarlah jurus _puppy eyes_ terampuh sepanjang masa membuat _yeoja-yeoja _itu meneguk ludah banyak-banyak sebelum akhirnya lengkingan itu terdengaar.

"_KYAAA!_ Imut!"

"Huwaaaa! _Neomu kyeopta!_"

"_GYAAA!_ Aku mau cubit-cubit!"

Sungmin yang diserang dari berbagai arah hanya bisa terdiam _shock._ Seperti inikah rasanya berinteraksi dengan orang lain?

"Huwaaaaaaaa!" karena panik dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, Sungmin hanya bisa menangis kembali.

"Hei, cup cup cup! Jangan menangis."

"Aduh! Adik kecil, _uljima ne?_"

Melihat korbannya menangis keras, segerombolan _yeoja_ itu segera beralih menenangkan Sungmin. Kenapa? Mereka tak mau cari mati karena membuat_ dongsaeng_ Cho Kyuhyun menangis.

"_YA!_" bagai adegan _slow motion, yeoja-yeoja_ itu menoleh perlahan dan mendapati tiga pasang _evil eyes_ tengah menatap ke arah mereka. Kyuhyun. Donghae. Eunhyuk.

"_A-annyeong~_" sapa mereka serempak.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Sungmin yang belum selesai menangis segera menoleh dan betapa leganya dia saat mendapati keberadaan tiga _hyung_nya.

"_Hyung~_ hiks.." sambil mengusap-usap matanya Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya diam menatap kesal pada Sungmin.

"_Hyung~_ huwaaaaaaaa!"

HEGH!

Orang-orang di sekitar Sungmin langsung _sweatdrop _saat Sungmin kembali menangis setelah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Hal ini membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ yang tadi menyerang Sungmin kembali merangsek maju untuk menenangkan korbannya.

"Untukmu," salah satu dari mereka menyodorkan lollipop. Beberapa detik selanjutnya Sungmin langsung berhenti menangis.

"_Gomawo noona_," jawab Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap airmatanya. Melihat Sungmin berhenti menangis _yeoja-yeoja_ itu bersamaan mengeluarkan lollipop, coklat, dan boneka yang kemungkinan tadinya akan mereka persembahkan untuk pangeran Cho Kyuhyun.

"Untukmu," ucap yang lain nyaris bersamaan.

Sungmin menatap semua hadiah yang terpampang di hadapannya, matanya berbinar untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya meredup dengan sinar kesedihan.

"Eh? Ada apa? Apa kau tak suka?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Lalu?" tanya Donghae yang bingung dengan sikap adiknya.

"Hadiahnya terlalu banyak _hyung-ah~_" jawab Sungmin lesu membuat _yeoja-yeoja_ itu ikutan kecewa.

"Lalu bagaiamana?" tanya salah satu dari mereka. Sungmin hanya diam sambil menatap penuh minat pada coklat-coklat dan permen manis yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Minnie, nanti _hyung_ belikan saja ya? Lebih banyak dari itu," ujar Eunhyuk berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

Untuk beberapa saat Sungmin tak menjawab, matanya masih tertuju pada benda-benda kesukaan yang berada di hadapannya. Beberapa detik kemudian anggukan patuh itu Sungmin lakukan.

"Ck! Ayo ke kelasmu! Merepotkan!" mendengar omelan Kyuhyun, muka Sungmin semakin terlihat lesu. Perlahan dia mengikuti Eunhyuk yang sudah membimbing langkahnya Sejenak Sungmin kembali melirik wajah kecewa _yeoja-yeoja_ itu.

"Sudah jangan sedih," bujuk Donghae.

Beberapa langkah setelah meninggalkan _yeoja-yeoja_ itu Sungmin berhenti.

"_Waetto?_" kesal Kyuhyun sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung berbalik ke arah _yeoja-yeoja_ yang masih memandanginya.

"_Noonadeul,_ maaf ya?" ucap Sungmin membuat suasana sendu makin mengental di antara mereka.

"Soal hadiahnya~"

Eunhyuk kembali menepuk bahu Sungmin berusaha membuat calon adik iparnya tidak kembali memikirkan hadiah dari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang mungkin akan beralih menjadi fansnya.

"Min-"

"Sepertinya tasku muat!" ucap Sungmin berubah sumringah.

GUBRAK!

Seolah tak peduli tatapan cengo _hyungdeul_nya, Sungmin melompat-lompat senang sambil menghampiri yeoja-yeoja yang sepertinya akan benar-benar menjadi fansnya. Kyuhyun merasakan saraf-saraf otaknya mendidih perlahan, jiwa-jiwa tak tenang yang bergentayangan dalam tubuhnya juga ikut beterbangan mengejek Kyuhyun yang sempat bersimpati pada Sungmin beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Bocah itu!" desis Kyuhyun horor.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Mulai besok dan seterusnya tak usah ke kampus lagi! _Arra!_"

Sungmin hanya diam, menunduk penuh sesal. Dia cukup paham alasan Kyuhyun marah besar padanya. Bahkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang biasanya bekerjasama untuk membelanya, hanya diam menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"Minnie-ya~" panggil Donghae akhirnya, niatnya berusaha membujuk Sungmin namun adiknya tak mengangkat kepalanya sedikitpun.

"Hei, _hyung_ memanggilmu Min-ah~" ulang Donghae lebih lembut, biasanya Sungmin terpancing dan menjawabnya. Eunhyuk menghela napas berat saat Sungmin tak bereaksi.

"Min~"

"Mianhe _hyung_-ah, aku tahu kalau _noona-noona_ itu akan begitu~" ucap Sungmin penuh sesal.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau heh?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus membuat Sungmin mendongak kemudian melayangkan tatapan penuh harap pada Kyuhyun.

"_M-mwoya_?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya harus waspada dengan tatapan yang muncul dari _foxy eyes_ itu.

"Jangan marah _hyung.._" Sungmin mulai merengek sambil menarik-narik kemeja Kyuhyun.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Lepas bocah!" seru Kyuhyun tak suka.

"_Hyung,_ aku janji tidak akan begitu lagi. Bukannya _hyung_ sudah janji akan membiarkanku kuliah? _Hyung_ kan laki-laki jadi harus tepat janji."

GLEK!

Darimana si _innocent _Sungmin mendapatkan kata-kata se-menohok itu? _Lets chek!_

.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hyung_ maaf, hari ini aku tak membuat sarapan. Kita makan _cake_ yang tadi malam saja ya? Aku masih menyimpannya di kulkas," ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal, padahal kemarin ia masih bisa sarapan enak.

"_Ne hyung_, aku salah. Aku terlalu semangat mempersiapkan diri untuk hari ini," lanjut Sungmin dengan wajah penuh binar-binar keceriaan.

"Memangnya ada apa sekarang?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada mengingat. Berusaha membuat dirinya tampak benar-benar melupakan sesuatu.

"Loh,_ hyung_ kan sudah janji mau mengajakku ke Kyunghee hari ini."

"Ah, benarkah?" Kyuhyun langsung memasang tampang seolah Sungmin mengada-ngada.

"Iya _hyung, hyung_ sudah janji kan? Kata _appa namja_ itu harus tepat janji. _Hyung namja_ kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya. Walaupun pengucapan atau raut wajah Sungmin tak tampak mengejek saat kalimat itu terlontar, namun kalimat berembel-embel 'kata _appa_' itu sukses menohok batin Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Jadi kau pikir aku bukan _namja_ hah? Tentu saja aku akan menepati janjiku. Kalau perlu kuliahlah sesukamu!" kesal Kyuhyun yang merasa tersudut.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

"Jebal _hyung~_"

'_Haissshhh!_' dengan cepat Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain saat pemilik _foxy eyes_ itu meluncurkan _puppy eyes_ andalannya.

"Semua coklatku untuk _hyung,_ tapi _hyung_ jangan marah padaku. _Ne? Ne? Ne?_"

Baiklah _puppy eyes_ gagal, merengekpun jadi pilihan selanjutnya. Kau pintar Sungmin-ah! Kyuhyun berdecak sebal kemudian berlalu ke kamarnya.

"_Yeay! Gomawo hyung!_" seru Sungmin sambil berlalu menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Hae, sejak kapan Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan itu–"

"Ihihi, biar saja _chagi._ Sekarang benteng pertahanannya agak melemah," ujar Donghae sambil cengengesan membayangkan kemenangannya. Entah kenapa Donghae sangat senang dalam misi mengerjai perasaan Cho _maknae_ ini.

"Tapi Hae, suatu saat Kyuhyun pasti tau dan akan marah besar pada kita. Bahkan bisa saja Sungmin yang menjadi sasarannya."

"Kita sudah terlanjur_ chagi._ Sudahlah jangan pikirkan ini dulu. Kita harus mencari cara untuk menjaga Sungmin dari serangan buas _yeoja-yeoja_ genit itu. Pantas saja Kyuhyun marah, Sungmin merengek minta ikut ke kampus tapi dia tak masuk kelasnya sama sekali, dia malah memilih bermain bersama _yeoja-yeoja_ itu."

"Itu wajar, Hae. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Sungmin memang tak terlalu sering berinteraksi dengan masyarakat luar."

Donghae mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan Eunhyuk yang bisa dikatakan sembilan puluh sembilan persen benar. Seperti terkurung dan tak ada jalan keluar.

Setelah sedikit menasihati Sungmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk berpamitan untuk pulang.

"_Hyung,_ aku nakal ya?" tanya Sungmin sebelum pasangan manis itu meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum manis dan mengacak pelan surai hitam _dongsaeng innocentnya._

"Tidak Min, hanya saja kau tak boleh terlalu sering bermain. Kau tidak mau kan kalau Kyuhyun terus memarahimu, hmm?" jawaban dan sedikit nasihat yang diujarkan Donghae mendapat sambutan senyum yang tak kalah manis dari Sungmin.

"Mengerti kan?"

"Eum," Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya berulang-ulang.

"Ck! Kurasa kalian cocok menjadi _hyung-dongsaeng!_" celetuk Kyuhyun dengan nada ketusnya, entah menyindir atau apa. Eunhyuk yang tak mau repot-repot mendengar _dongsaeng_nya yang bermulut pedas itu langsung memberi pelukan untuk Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ pulang dulu _ne_? Kalau ada apa-apa hubungi _hyung, arra_?" kata Eunhyuk lalu melepas pelukannya.

"_Hyung_ juga pulang dulu,_ bye Min~_" ucap Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Bye hyung~_"

Setelah pasangan ikan monyet itu tak terlihat lagi, Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Bukan karena masih marah pada Sungmin, ia hanya ingin melanjutkan _game_-nya.

Sungmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun kemudian menghela napas sedih, merasa sangat bersalah karena membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi memarahinya. Masih teringat jelas di otaknya tentang apa yang _harabeoji_nya katakan. Marah itu berarti sayang. Jadi, Kyuhyun marah padanya karena ia menyayangi Sungmin.

KLING!

Baru beberapa langkah menutup pintu, bel apartemen Kyuhyun kembali berbunyi membuat Sungmin kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong~_" sapa Sungmin dengan ramahnya tak lupa melemparkan _bunny smile_nya pada tamu itu.

Tak ada jawaban untuk detik awal, tamu Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil menatap penuh selidik pada Sungmin. Matanya bergerak meneliti setiap jengkal tubuh Sungmin dengan pandangan meremehkan. Untuk beberapa saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Sungmin yang dasarnya polos hanya bisa diam sambil menatap tamu Kyuhyun dengan menyunggingkan senyum ramahnya.

"_Annyeong,_" balas tamu Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin. Tak lupa membalas senyum ramah Sungmin dengan senyuman mengejek yang merendahkan. Sekali lagi matanya bergerak meneliti tubuh Sungmin sampai akhirnya berhenti pada raut wajah manis Sungmin.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Sungmin namun bukannya menjawab, tamu Kyuhyun justru menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sungmin membuat pemilik wajah yang tadinya bersikap tenang mulai celingak-celinguk memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jadi kau _dongsaeng_nya Kyuhyun?" tanya tamu itu dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan kurang –tidak- bersahabat. Sungmin yang sejak awal memang tak mengerti dengan raut wajah ataupun nada bicara tamu Kyuhyun itu hanya diam karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" tanya tamu Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini tatapan mengejeknya berubah menjadi tatapan tajam dengan sorot mata bersiap menyerang Sungmin jika sosok di depannya ini tak mengakui apa statusnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku-" Sungmin mengedipkan mata sejenak sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya, namun bibirnya mengatup rapat saat tamu Kyuhyun kembali melontarkan kalimat.

"Karena kau tak berniat mengenalkan diri, aku akan berbaik hati melakukan perkenalan lebih dulu," ujar tamu Kyuhyun sambil melipat lengannya di depan dada menunjukkan keangkuhannya.

Sungmin kembali mengerjabkan matanya saat otaknya memproses sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang mengajak berkenalan tanpa mengulurkan tangan atau paling tidak sedikit membungkukkan tubuh untuk menghormati lawan bicaranya.

"Aku Jung Sooyeon, _yeojachingu_ Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, dadanya mendadak bergemuruh dengan perasaan tak terima akan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan tamu Kyuhyun. Apa katanya? Apa Sungmin tak salah dengar? _Yeojachingu_? Donghae tak pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

"_Yeo-yeojachingu_?" ulang Sungmin.

Sosok di depan Sungmin itu mengangguk dengan gerakan angkuh.

"Kau pikir? Kami berpacaran beberapa minggu ini. Kalau tak percaya kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Kyuhyun emm –_hyung_mu_._"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Perasaan tak terima yang ia rasakan di dadanya membuat Sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga.

'_Hyung,_ bagaimana denganku?'

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Chapter 4 datang~~~~~ Ada yang nungguin gak? Harus ada *plak* Eheheheehehe.

Eum, mau menanggapi beberapa review chingudeul soal. Hubungan Donghae dan Eunhyuk atau Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk adik kakak, dan keluaraga Cho sudah menyatu lewat Donghae dan Eunhyuk gimana sama Kyuhun dan Sungmin? Masak boleh? Gitu kan maksudnya?

Gini chingudeul, setau aku dan fakta yang terjadi di lapangan itu gak masalah kok. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin gak sedarah, sedarah lewat mananya? Kyuhyun anaknya Hangeng sama Heechul dan Sungmin anaknya Kangin sama Leeteuk. Hangeng, Kangin, Heechul, sama Leeteuk gak ada ikatan darah sedikitpun. Jadi, saya rasa sah-sah aja. Yang sering jadi kontroversi kan kalau anak laki-laki dari saudara laki-laki menikahi anak perempuan dari saudara perempuannya –bayangannya gini. Chingudeul kan cewe nih, terus ibu chingudeul punya kakak cowo, disebut Pak de kan? Nah Pak De chingudeul ini punya anak cowo, yang gak boleh itu kalau anak cowok Pak de ini nikah sama chingu, begitu~ tapi balik deh ke keyakinan masing-masing.

Tapi kalau kasus kayak Kyuhyun sama Sungmin itu aku sampe sekarang masih gak ngerti dibagian mana gak bolehnya? Ada kok orang-orang yang kayak gitu disekitarku. Kalau masalah gak boleh itu kayaknya tergantung sama hokum adat yang berlaku atau apapun itu, atau mungkin agama ya? Tapi aku gak pernah denger kalau gitu. Yang masalah kan kalau nikah gak dapet restu dari orang tua, hahahahahaha.

Oke, thanks buat yang masih mendukung kelanjutan FF ini *hugkissbow* mau sedikit menyampaikan pesan boleh kan? Boleh dong! #plak Emm, semua teks narasi itu ada tahap-tahapnya apalagi ini berchapter, rentetan peristiwa pasti terbongkar sejalan dengan alur cerita. Jadi, kalau ada yang ngerasa FF-ku bertele-tele ataupun kurang bisa di terima aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Setiap penulis memiliki jalan cerita sendiri-sendiri kan? Oke, tinggalkan jejak lagi ya? *papay*

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: ****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 5**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Aku Jung Sooyeon, _yeojachingu_ Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya untuk beberapa saat, dadanya mendadak bergemuruh dengan perasaan tak terima akan ucapan yang baru saja dilontarkan tamu Kyuhyun. Apa katanya? Apa Sungmin tak salah dengar? _Yeojachingu_? Donghae tak pernah mengatakan itu padanya.

"_Yeo-yeojachingu_?" ulang Sungmin.

Sosok di depan Sungmin itu mengangguk dengan gerakan angkuh.

"Kau pikir? Kami berpacaran beberapa minggu ini. Kalau tak percaya kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Kyuhyun emm –_hyung_mu."

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya dengan gerakan pelan. Perasaan tak terima yang ia rasakan di dadanya membuat Sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini juga.

'_Hyung, _bagaimana denganku?'

"Apa.. begini cara _dongsaeng _seorang Cho Kyuhyun menyambut tamu? Tidak mempersilakan masuk?"

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap Sooyeon.

"Silahkan masuk _noona,_ aku panggilkan Kyuhyun_ hyung_ dulu," ujar Sungmin berniat membimbing langkah Sooyeon, namun _yeoja berhigh heels_ lima belas centi itu langsung masuk seolah tahu dengan jelas kemana seharusnya dia melangkah.

"Cepat panggilkan _namjachingu_ku!" perintah Sooyeon tanpa menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin yang awalnya masih terpaku di pintu apartemen langsung bergerak menutup pintu kemudian berjalan cepat melewati Sooyeon menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Sedikit keberuntungan berpihak pada Sungmin, pintu kamar Kyuhyun tidak tertutup, jadi dia tak perlu mengetuk pintu dengan susah payah apalagi sampai mendapat bentakan atau teriakan kesal Kyuhyun karena sudah mengganggu kegiatannya. Cukup penuturan _yeoja_ bernama Sooyeon itu saja yang terasa mencubit dada, jangan tambahkan dengan bentakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin yakin dirinya pasti menangis jika Kyuhyun melakukan itu padanya.

"_Hyung,_" panggil Sungmin dengan nada kecewa namun tak mendapat tanggapan berarti dari Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk berkelana di dunia _game_-nya walaupun sebenarnya ia mendengar jelas panggilan yang Sungmin tujukan untuknya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung._"

_Still no respon._ Sungmin menghela napas, menyiapkan diri untuk mengatur nada suaranya yang entah kenapa terdengar aneh di telinga Sungmin sendiri.

"_Hyung_ dengarkan aku sebentar saja, setelah itu kalaupun kau tidak peduli tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau _yeojachingu hyung_ yang bernama Jung Sooyeon sedang menunggu di luar."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. Nada bicara Sungmin terdengar lebih tinggi daripada biasanya. Sebersit pikiran tentang hal apa yang membuat Sungmin begini melintas dipikiran Kyuhyun. Apalagi Kyuhyun menangkap dengan jelas, mata rubah milik Sungmin yang selalu penuh sinar keceriaan terlihat menatap sendu padanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Noona_ itu sudah menunggu_ hyung,_ aku buatkan minum dulu~" ucap Sungmin lalu melangkah gontai keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan stik PS-nya kemudian menatap pintu kamarnya. Pikiran tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin cukup mengganggunya, bukankah dia sudah tidak marah lagi? Lalu Sungmin kenapa? Kenapa nada bicaranya berbeda?

"Kau kenapa Ming?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil kembali meraih stik PS-nya.

"Eh? Tadi dia bicara tentang _noona? Noona_ siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sendiri kemudian buru-buru menghentak lagi stik PS-nya sebelum melangkah setengah berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"_Oppa~_"

Kyuhyun terlihat diam menatap sosok _yeoja_ di hadapannya, sebelum akhirnya melempar senyum terbaiknya pada _yeoja_ bernama Jung Sooyeon itu.

'Dia datang~' batin Kyuhyun sambil melangkah ke sofa panjang yang diduduki Sooyeon.

"_Ne_ Yeonnie~ ada apa sampai kau menemuiku kemari, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah_ yeoja_ itu.

"Emm," Sooyeon bergumam tak jelas dan mulai merangsek menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyuhyun, tangannya juga terlihat membelai-belai lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Bogoshippo oppa._ Tadi aku tak datang ke kampus tapi kudengar kau membawa _dongsaeng_mu ke kampus," ujar Sooyeon makin menipiskan jarak tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas sambil menatap pucuk kepala Sooyeon yang tepat berada di bawah dagunya.

"Ya, aku memang mengajaknya ke kampus. Kenapa, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sooyeon menggeleng kecil sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun. Sungmin berdiri di sana sejak tadi, menangis sedih sambil diam menonton dengan hati bergemuruh kesal dan tak terima, hanya saja tubuhnya seolah tak bisa diajak kerjasama untuk memilih pergi atau melangkah ke ruang tamu dan menyajikan minuman serta kue-kue kering yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Ternyata benar-benar _yeojachingu,_ Kyu hyung. Hae _hyung_ kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" gumam Sungmin sambil menggenggam erat pinggiran talam yang tengah ia bawa, kepalanya sesekali bergerak mengusapkan wajahnya yang basah dengan airmata pada baju bagian bahu yang ia kenakan..

"Tapi kalau tidak disajikan buat apa?" monolog Sungmin sambil menatap sedih Kyuhyun dan Sooyeon yang terlihat sangat dekat di sofa yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur.

"Tidak sopan pada tamu itu tidak baik," ujar Sungmin seolah mengingatkan pada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya perlahan melangkah ke arah ruang tamu, berusaha tetap berjalan lurus tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak mau dianggap menganggu kedekatan Kyuhyun dengan _yeojachingu_nya.

"Maaf kalau terlalu lama," ujar Sungmin sambil menata minuman dan toples-toples lucu berisi kue kering di depan meja yang ada di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sooyeon.

Kyuhyun mengintenskan tatapannya, dia yakin seratus persen tak salah lihat. Mata Sungmin terlihat sembab, hidungnya juga memerah dan siapapun yang melihat itu sudah pasti bisa menebak kalau Sungmin baru saja selesai menangis.

"Ming."

Sungmin yang tak sadar akan panggilan Kyuhyun terlihat sibuk meletakkan kue-kue kering untuk tamu Kyuhyun.

"Ming," panggil ulang Kyuhyun.

Kali ini Sungmin mendengar, hanya saja ia tak cukup yakin kalau Kyuhyun memanggilnya.

"_Oppa_ memanggil siapa sih?" tanya Sooyeon yang sedikit terganggu dengan bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memanggil sosok 'Ming' itu.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin yang hendak meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sooyeon refleks menoleeh.

"_Hyung_ memanggilku?"

"_Ya!_ Kau pikir siapa lagi yang bernama Sungmin? Namamu Sungmin kan!" seru Sooyeon yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya melepas pelan lengan Sooyeon yang seolah sudah melekat kuat di lengannya. Kyuhyun melihat tatapan protes _yeoja_ itu, hanya saja ia memilih mengabaikan itu untuk saat ini.

"Ikut aku!" perintah err- mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan paksa, karena tanpa menunngu persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung menyeret tubuh Sungmin ke dalam kamarnya.

CKLEK!

BLAM!

Sooyeon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat mendengar bunyi bantingan pintu yang Kyuhyun lakukan, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendiri hanya untuk mengurus sosok yang masih Sooyeon curigai statusnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa lagi? Bukannya aku sudah tak mempermasalahkan hal yang tadi?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Entah kenapa ia tak suka melihat Sungmin yang bersikap seperti pemurung jelek.

"Aku tahu _hyung,_" jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa menangis? Jangan buat Eunhyuk _hyung_ memarahiku!" kesal Kyuhyun yang semakin tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sungmin.

"_Hyung,_" panggil Sungmin dengan nada bergetar. Kyuhyun yang mengerti sebentar lagi akan terjadi hujan lokal langsung meraih snack coklat yang dia letakkan di meja nakas.

"Untukmu!"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menggeleng pelan membuat bendungan air bening lolos dari mata bulatnya.

"_Y-yah!_"

"Hiks.. aku kan menyukai _hyung_ tapi _hyung_ sudah menyukai orang lain, padahal aku ingin sekali agar _hyung_ jadi _namjachingu_ku."

Kyuhyun langsung melotot dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa bocah sepertimu patah hati seperti itu?"

"Spongebob juga sedih saat Patrick bermain dengan orang lain."

DZING!

"_Ya!_ Tidur saja sana!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal sambil sedikit mengutuk ketololannya karena sempat memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin. Walaupun ssejujurnya dia memang penasaran dengan perasaan Sungmin padanya.

"Sofanya sedang diduduki _noona_ itu. Aku tidur dimana _hyung?_"

Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian berjalan menuju laci mejanya untuk mengambil sebuah kunci.

"Karena aku sedang baik. Kau tidur di kamar sebelah."

Sungmin menatap lengan Kyuhyun yang tengah menyodorkan kunci padanya, alisnya bertaut kesal setiap mengingat kemesraan Kyuhyun dengan tamu yang mengaku sebagai _yeojachingu _Kyuhyun.

"Ayo ambil," tukas Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan kunci kamar sebelah ke tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian meraih kunci itu setelah sedikit melirik wajah Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun berdecak malas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu menghentakkan kakinya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggigit kesal kunci yang baru saja Kyuhyun sodorkan padanya.

"Aku tidak suka _noona_ itu, _hyung~_"

.

.

.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Lee Sungmin setelah berinteraksi dengan berbagai jenis orang. Kalau boleh jujur mungkin _namja aegyo _itu akan mengatakan bahwa lebih banyak hal tak menyenangkan walaupun berinteraksi dengan bebas adalah impiannya sejak kecil. Terbiasa hidup dalam lingkungan yang diharuskan menerima perlakuan baik membuat Sungmin terkadang kurang suka dengan tatapan mengintimidasi dari beberapa orang. Namun kembali lagi pada lingkungan lamanya yang selalu nyaman dan tenang walaupun jujur sangat membosankan, tentu membuat Sungmin terbentuk menjadi pribadi yang sangat baik.

CKLEK!

Setelah tamu tak diundang itu pergi, Kyuhyun berniat menyuruh Sungmin untuk kembali tidur di sofa. Namun hal itu urung ia lakukan saat melihat tampang penyusup innocent bernama Sungmin itu. Perasaan aneh yang kerap kali ia rasakan mulai menjari tubuhnya, seperti dejavu, Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri sosok yang tenang dalam alam mimpinya itu. Wajah manis itu masih sama manisnya dengan wajah yang ia temukan pagi itu, bedanya sosok ini tengah meringkuk nyaman di kasur empuk tanpa harus berdesakan dengan sempitnya sofa.

'Ah~' Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Memikirkan bagaimana bisa tadi ia berniat setega itu dengan menyuruh Sungmin untuk kembali tidur di sofa sempitnya.

"Ck! Lama-lama bocah ini semakin menyusahkan saja," monolog Kyuhyun seperti tengah kesal namun _namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum-senyum sambil sedikit merapikan selimut Sungmin.

"_Jaljayo~_" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum keluar kamar yang sepertinya akan menjadi kamar Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pagi ini Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan sikap dan raut wajah Sungmin. _Namja_ yang sering ia panggil bocah walaupun sebenarnya lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu terlihat kurang sehat namun lebih menjurus ke arah _badmood._ Bahkan saat menyiapkan sarapan untuk Kyuhyun pagi tadi, ia hanya tersenyum dan berbicara seperlunya. Saat naik motor ia juga hanya diam dan menempelkan kepalanya ke punggung Kyuhyun, padahal kemarin Sungmin tak henti berteriak heboh dan bertanya nama setiap bangunan menarik perhatian yang mereka lewati. Kampungan eoh? Kedengarannya sih begitu.

"Masuk kelasmu! _Arraseo!_"

"Eumm," Sungmin hanya menggumam dan mengangguk patuh saat mendengar perintah Kyuhyun.

Merasa sudah mendapatkan jawaban, Kyuhyunpun segera berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lekat punggung hangat yang menjadi sandarannya saat naik motor tadi.

"Aku kan sedang sedih _hyung~_" ucapnya pada koridor yang sudah menelan sosok Kyuhyun. Perlahan kakinya melangkah meninggalkan area parkir. Dia sedang sedih, tapi Kyuhyun yang memang dari awal seolah tak peduli padanya itu tidak berusaha membujuknnya, sepertinya Sungmin akan membangkang lagi kali ini.

Seandainya Donghae tahu _namsaeng_nya tengah bersedih karena sebuah perasaan tak suka pada _yeoja_ yang berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau ikan mesum bertampang polos itu akan _shock_ berat. _Namsaeng innocent_nya cemburu dan sakit hati? Oh jangan katakan itu benar! Karena bagi Donghae, hal itu mustahil terjadi.

"Hai manis~"

"Hng?" Sungmin mendengung kecil, mata bulatnya menatap penuh tanya pada sosok tinggi yang baru saja menyapanya. Dasarnya Sungmin polos, bukannya bertanya dia malah celingukan mencari siapapun yang berada di sekitarnya berharap menemukan seseorang selain dirinya, namun tidak ada siapapun yang duduk di bangku taman kampus kecuali dia.

"_Naega?_" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk dirinya.

_Namja_ tinggi yang menyapa Sungmin itu terkekeh kecil kemudian mengacak gemas rambut Sungmin.

"Tentu saja kau, kau kan manis Sungmin-ah, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Sungmin segera menggeser tubuhnya dan menepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya,

"Tentu saja boleh _hyung,_" jawab Sungmin membuat _namja _berkaki panjang itu tersenyum manis lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Sungmin sambil menatap lekat wajah manis itu.

"Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Sungmin sambil meraba wajahnya. Diperhatikan se-serius itu tentu membuatnya sedikit merasa aneh.

"Tidak mengingatku?" tanya balik sosok itu membuat Sungmin langsung memiringkan kepalanya dengan mata bulat yang bergerak-gerak menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah berpikir keras.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya tentang apa yang kau makan sampai semua tingkahmu terlihat sangat _aegyo_?"

Sungmin yang tak mengerti hanya mengerjab bingung.

"Hihi, baiklah~ aku Shim Changmin, yang menyapamu kemarin."

"AH!_ Hyung_ yang menyapaku kemarin ya? Temannya Kyu _hyung_ kan?"

"Akhirnya kau ingat juga. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kemana Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin langsung menunduk sedih setelah mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"Hei,, kenapa?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ sudah pergi ke kelasnya, aku tak tau dimana kelasku."

Changmin memasang pose berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengantarmu?"

"_Jeongmal hyung-ah_?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah berbinar-binar. Bahagia rasanya mendengar tawaran baik Changmin.

"Ehehe, senang sekali eoh? Katakan kemana aku harus mengantarmu?"

"Kyunghee," sahut Sungmin cepat. Kernyitan bingung Changmin tempatkan di keningnya pasca mendengar sahutan Sungmin.

"Disini Kyunghee, apa kau bersekolah tingkat pertama di Kyunghee. Eh? Memangnya ada ya? Setahuku Kyunghee nama universitas," tanya Changmin seolah tengah berbicara sendiri.

"_Aniya hyung, appa_ bilang aku kuliah di Kyunghee jurusan film musical. Bisa _hyung_ tunjukkan padaku dimana kelasnya?"

Changmin melebarkan matanya dengan bibir setengah terbuka.

'Jadi dia-?'

"Ja-jadi kau kuliah disini? Kau bukan murid tingkah pertama?" tanya Changmin tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya satu oktaf.

"Tidak _hyung, appa _mendaftarkanku ke Kyunghee," jawab Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau serius? Kuliah? Disini? Berapa usiamu?"

Sungmin berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin secara berurutan.

"Tentu saja bisa, _appa_ yang mendaftarkanku ke Kyunghee. Aku serius _hyung, hyung_ percaya kan? Aku kuliah disini, ini Kyunghee kan? Emmm apa ya tadi? _Hyung_ tadi bertanya apa?"

"Usia. Usiamu. Berapa usiamu?"

"Oh, usia ya? Sembilan belas tahun," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar mengabaikan tatapan _shock_ yang lagi-lagi dilakukan Changmin.

"_MWO_?_ YEOL AHOP_?"

"_Wa-waeyo hyung_?" tanya Sungmin yang terkejut dengan teriakan Changmin.

Changmin segera menggeleng.

"Benar-benar sembilan belas tahun ya?" ulangnya dengan nada penasaran.

"Iya _hyung,_ tidak terlihat sembilan belas tahun ya? Padahal aku sudah pakai tas punggung warna hitam."

Changmin mengernyit.

"Maksudmu?"

"Biar terlihat sembilan belas tahun. Biasanya aku pakai tas warna pink."

"Aduh!" gumam Changmin sambil menopang kepalanya dengan gerakan dramatis.

"Kenapa _hyung? Hyung _tidak suka ya? Kenapa tidak suka?"

Changmin buru-buru menggeleng kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin untuk berdiri.

"Nah, mulai sekarang kau terlihat seperti sembilan belas tahun. Ayo kita cari kelasmu. Kau punya jadwalnya?"

Sungmin buru-buru merogoh tasnya kemudian menuang isinya di depan bangku yang tadi ia duduki.

"Mungkin ada di salah satu buku ini _hyung,_ aku cari dulu."

Changmin kembali terkekeh kemudian membantu Sungmin mencari catatan jadwal kuliahnya.

"Nah! Ini!" seru Changmin sambil meneliti biodata yang tertera.

"Lee Sungmin," gumam Changmin.

"Ne, itu namaku," sahut Sungmin membuat Changmin cekikikan sendiri.

"Ayo _namja_ sembilan belas tahun, sekarang kita temukan kelasmu!" tukas Changmin sambil membantu Sungmin memasukkan kembali isi tas Sungmin.

"Apa aku merepotkan_ hyung_?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Ayo!" Changmin segera merangkul bahu Sungmin, membimbing langkah _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk segera menemukan kelasnya.

'Senangnya punya teman sebaik Changmin _hyung,_' batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum dengan raut bahagia, kepalanya mendongak untuk menatap Changmin yang juga tengah menatapnya. Satu senyum mereka lukiskan bersama membuat keduanya cekikikan bersama di detik berikutnya. Sungmin terus tersenyum tak memperhatikan tatapan dua _namja _yang mengamatinya sejak tadi.

"Apa-apaan bocah itu!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil menendang kuat tembok yang menjadi tempatnya mengawasi Sungmin sejak tadi. Tadinya ia berniat menemui Sungmin untuk mengantar _namja aegyo_ itu ke kelasnya. Namun yang ia dapati justru kemesraan Sungmin dengan _partner in crime-_nya, Shim Changmin. Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menatap punggung Changmin dan Sungmin yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya. Matanya menatap tajam lengan Changmin yang seenaknya tersampir di bahu Sungmin.

"Sial!" umpatnya kembali menendang tembok sebelum melangkah gusar menuju kelasnya pagi ini.

Sementara itu, cukup jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun, seorang _namja_ tampan tampak tengah berdiri di dekat jendela dengan tatapan sendu mengarah pada Sungmin.

Mata _namja_ itu terus mengikuti langkah Changmin yang tengah merangkul hangat bahu Sungmin, setitik rasa sakit yang pernah dilupakannya mendadak muncul ke permukaan membuat sesak menyerang dadanya tiba-tiba.

"Lee Sungmin, kau kah itu?" gumamnya sambil memegangi dadanya.

.

.

.

Obrolan lucu antara Changmin dan Sungmin harus berakhir saat Changmin menghentikan langkah mereka di depan sebuah kelas.

"Nah, ini kelasmu."

Sungmin menatap pintu kelasnya kemudian tersenyum penuh terimakasih.

"Terimakasih ya _hyung._"

"Tidak perlu memanggil _hyung,_ aku masih 18 tahun."

Sungmin terbelalak lucu.

"_Jeongmal?_"

"Ada yang aneh Sungmin_-hyung?_"

"_Mwoya? _Sungmin _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin _shock, _dengan segera _namja _bergigi kelinci itu mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu memanggil begitu, Minnie saja_ hyung._ Aku yang harus memanggil_ hyung, hyung_ kan lebih tinggi," ujar Sungmin sambil melompat-lompat kecil menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Changmin.

"Minnie? Hmm, baiklah. Panggilan yang manis untuk orang semanis dirimu. Oke Minnie-ah, ini kelasmu. Belajar yang baik ya?" pesan Changmin.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian kembali menatap Changmin.

"Kelas _hyung_ dimana? Aku tidak punya teman sebaik_ hyung._"

"Nanti aku yang menemuimu, sekarang masuklah dan kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman. Nah, untuk Minnie yang manis~" Changmin menyodorkan sebuah lollipop setelah sedikit memberi masukan untuk Sungmin.

"Terimakasih _hyung, hyung_ juga belajar yang rajin ya? Minnie masuk dulu, nanti kita bertemu lagi, _bye~_"

Changmin mengangguk kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hhh, bahkan ia sama manisnya dengan anak kecil," gumam Changmin sebelum berlalu meninggalkan kelas Sungmin.

Sementara itu, kemunculan Sungmin yang serasa tiba-tiba sudaah pasti membuat dosen yang tengah mengadakan diskusi dengan mahasiswa sedikit terkejut. Beberapa _yeoja _yang mengenal Sungmin sebagai adik manis seorang Cho Kyuhyun langsung menyapa Sungmin dengan senyum dan lambaian tangan.

"Adiknya Kyuhyun _sunbae_ kan?"

"Iya, yang kemarin itu."

"Siapa?" tanya laki-laki berkacamata besar dengan tangan berkacak pinggang menatap bocah yang dia asumsikan salah tempat bermain hingga harus terdampar di kelasnya.

"Aku?" tanya Sungmin balik.

"Menurutmu?" balas dosen itu ketus.

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar nada ketus sosok di depannya.

"_Neomu Kyeopta!_"

Dosen bertampang galak itu menatap mahasiswi yang baru saja berteriak kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin.

"Jangan mengganggu kelas dan cepat pergi sekarang juga!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau disini _Seonsangnim._"

"Disini? Kau pikir ini tempat bermain? Ini ruang kelas."

"Aku tahu, ini kelasku. _Appa_ mendaftarkanku ke Kyunghee, jurusan film musical, tadi Changmin hyung sudah melihat jadwalku, pagi ini mata kuliah Ahn seonsaengmin, ini kelasku kan?" tanya Sungmin mengabaikan tatapan keget beberapa orang yang mengenalnya sebagai _dongsaeng_ Kyuhyun.

"Ah, ya. Satu minggu yang lalu memang ada pemberitahuan dari pihak ketua jurusan soal mahasiswa baru bernama Lee Sungmin, apa dia _hyung_mu?"

"_Aniya!_ Lee Sungmin _imnida~_"

"_MWO_?"

"Hei, bukannya dia adik Kyuhyun?"

"Mahasiswa disini? Dia? Yang kemarin menghabiskan banyak lollipop kan?"

"Lee Sungmin ya?"

'Ternyata memang kau, Minnie-ah,' batin seorang _namja_ yang sejak tadi diam mengamati sosok yang terlalu melekat dalam hatinya.

"_Seonsaengnim gwaenchanayo_?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah_ shock_ dosen itu.

Baiklah, wajar saja dosen itu cukup terkejut. Lee Kangin orang tua Lee Donghae dan Lee Sungmin ini memang sangat berpengaruh di Kyunghee bahkan negaranya. Dengan adanya Lee Donghae di awal-awal penerimaan mahasiswa baru, seantero kampus sudah cukup dihebohkan, beruntung Lee Donghae sudah memiliki tunangan dan_ namja _itu terlihat tak terlalu peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain atas status keluarganya. Jadi, kehebohan akan status Lee Donghae sebagai putra orang orang kaya nomor satu di negaranya tak terlalu digembor-gemborkan.

"Kau Lee Sungmin?" tanya dosen yang masih saja tak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk-ngangguk membuat seseorang yang duduk paling depan menjaawil gemas pipi bulatnya. Melihat itu,_ namja_ yang sejak tadi mengamati Sungmin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya.

'Semua orang bahkan bebas menyentuhnya. Sedangkan aku?' batin sosok itu dengan perasaan tak terima. Seolah melihat rentetan peristiwa masa lalunya sosok itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

.

**OSAKA, **_**Three Years Ago**_

Deretan _namja_ tinggi dengan pakaian resmi layaknya kebanyakan pelayan terlihat berjalan dengan angkuh melewati koridor. Di antara sekumpulan _namja _itu tampak seorang _namja_ manis yang berjalan dengan tenangnya, senyum dan lirikan kecil ia layangkan pada setiap orang yang menatap ke arahnya. Lee Sungmin, seantero sekolah pasti sudah mengenal putra bungsu Lee yang memang mendapat perlakuaan khusus di banding siswa lain. Pasalnya, orang kaya asal Korea Selatan bernama Lee Kangin itu mengusulkan kelas eksklusif untuk putranya.

Sungmin benar-benar dijaga ketat, setiap hari ia hanya duduk sendiri di dalam satu ruangan menghadapi satu orang guru professional dengan pengawasan ketat pegawai ayahnya yang menunggu di luar kelas. Bagai sebuah labirin, Sungmin tak bisa disentuh siapapun. Semua murid yang terang-terangan menaruh hati pada _namja_ manis itu terpaksa mengubur dalam-dalam perasannya tak terkecuali sosok tampan itu, _namja _tampan asal Korea ini sangat mengagumi si _maknae_ Lee. Hanya saja, tak ada sedikitpun celah untuk mendekati _namja_ manisnya.

Limousine yang dinaiki Sungmin selalu mendapat pengawalan ketat pergi hingga pulang sekolah. Bahkan sosok itu pernah mengikuti limousine yang membawa Sungmin ke rumahnya, namun sekali lagi, kekecewaanlah yang dirasakan sosok itu. Dalam jarak radius kurang dari seratus meter mendekati pagar tinggi mansion keluarga Lee, hanya aura isolasilah yang terasa.

"Kenapa sulit sekali meraihmu, Minnie-ah?"

.

"Baiklah Sungmin-_sshi_, kau bebas memilih ingin duduk dimana," suara dosen yang tadinya terdengar ketus, kini terdengar lembut seolah mempersilakan Sungmin bertindak sesuka hati.

"Terimakasih _seonsaengnim,_" balas Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum tak kalah ramah. _Namja_ manis itu hendak beranjak memilih bangku namun mendadak kebingungan saat melihat tatapan orang-orang yang terkesan aneh menurutnya. Kenapa mata mereka seperti berbinar-binar penuh tuntutan ya?

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang mulai panik mendapat tatapan seaneh itu.

"Jangan bersikap tidak sopan, biarkan Sungmin-_sshi_ memilih sendir tempat duduknya," peringatan kasar dengan nada halus itu membuat beberapa _yeoja _langsung menatap kesal pada dosen mereka.

"Silahkan Sungmin-_sshi._"

Sungmin mengangguk bingung, menatap seluruh sudut kelas hingga akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada satu sosok yang duduk tenang di pojok ruang kelas sambil menatap teduh pemandangan di luar jendela.

"_Seonsaengnim,_ boleh aku duduk dengan _hyung_ yang itu?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunujuk ke pojok ruang kelas. Semua tatapan tertuju pada sosok yang Sungmin tunjuk. Karena merasa diperhatikan sosok itu mulai menatap balik teman-temannya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ada apa?"

SRET!

Sosok itu membelalakkan matanya melihat Sungmin duduk di sebelahnya. Alih-alih menjaga jarak, _namja_ dengan bibir _shape _M itu justru menyatukan mejanya dengan meja sosok yang masih terbelalak _shock_ menatap Sungmin. Jika sosok itu seolah tak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kalimat, Sungmin justru tersenyum manis sambil mengulurkan lengannya.

"_Annyeong hyung,_ Lee Sungmin _imnida._"

'Oh Tuhan, benarkah ini?' batin sosok itu berteriak _shock._

"_Hyung_ siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil makin menegaskan gerakan uluran tangannya.

Sosok di depan Sungmin mulai meneguk ludahnya dengan gerakan susah payah sebelum akhirnya membalas uluran tangan Sungmin dengan jantung berdegup tak karuan.

"Ch- Choi- Choi Siwon _imnida._"

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Ini chapter 5 nya~

Kayaknya pada sebel deh sama 'yeojachingu'nya Kyuhyun. Aku ngakak tiap baca review chingudeul. Ada yang bilang ajjuma, nenek ishir, yeoja gila, pengganggu, sama sumpah serapah lainnya yang menurutku justru terkesan lucu. Tapi ada yang salah sangka ngira yeoja itu Seo Joo Hyun a.k.a Seohyun padahal itu aku sudah tulis Jung Sooyeon, sebagian pada gak tau Jung Sooyeon itu siapa. Jung Sooyeon itu SNSD Jessica. Kenapa ada yang ngira Seohyun ya? Apa KyuMin atau khususnya Kyuhyun identik dengan Seohyun.

Oiya, ada yang ngusulin soal judul ya di review kemarin. Kenapa gak My Innocent Boy aja ya soalnya ini memandang Sungmin yang innocent dari sudut Kyuhyun? Haha, awalnya aku mau pasang itu judul. Tapi menurutku kata menyebalkan ini ditujukan buat Kyuhyun maupun Sungminnya. Buat Kyuhyun, kepolosan Sungmin yang overlimit itu sangat mengganggu hingga mencapai taraf menyebalkan. Nah buat Sungmin yang polos dan terbiasa menerima perlakuan baik, sikapnya Kyuhyun yang suka bentak dan marah-marah gak jelas itu juga menyebalkan dari sudut pandang kita. Sama-sama menyebalkan intinya #plak

Oke, makasih banyak buat new readers yang merelakan waktu berharganya buat ngasi review di tiap chapter FF abalku, selamat datang di dunia abalku yah #plak. Buat chingudeul yang mengikuti FFku dari **My Love My Kiss My Heart** sampai **My Annoying Boy** ini, kalian harus tau sekalipun aku belum bisa sebutin kalian satu persatu, tapi aku hafal nama-nama kalian bahkan aku sampe nyariin kalau salah satu dari kalian gak muncul di kotak review. Serius deh, aku cinta kalian! Review kalian yang bikin aku melek ngetik sampe jam 1 pagi. Jadi, kalo ada yang minta aku jangan berubah, chingudeul juga jangan berubah ya~ selalu terima aku dengan tangan terbuka *kiss chingudeul satu-satu* Siders, aku cuma bisa bilang kalau kalian memang gak berniat meninggalkan jejak di FFku, aku gak papa kok. Beneran gak papa, tapi jangan tiba-tiba muncul di ponselku atau di FB-ku mengatakan "Maaf ya author, selama ini aku jadi siders karena gak tau cara review" dan alasan OL lewat ponsel. Aku yakin rata-rata orang-orang yang berhati baik mau meninggalkan jejak di FFku ini juga OL lewat dari ponsel. Jadi, mending gak usah muncul sekalian, aku suka sakit hati kalau kalian gitu, aku ngerasa usahaku gak dihargai sama sekali.

Yasudah deh! NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: ****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 6**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Suasana kantin terlihat lebih ramai dari hari biasa, sepertinya kebanyakan mata kuliah berakhir sebelum makan siang. Semua meja tampak sibuk dengan pesanan masing-masing kecuali satu meja dengan tiga penghuni. Sejak tadi salah satu dari tiga orang itu melongokkan kepalanya untuk menengok keluar pintu kantin.

"Biarkan saja, Sungmin harus mengenal lingkungannya~" hanya itu yang Donghae ucapkan disela kegiatan makannya.

"_Aish_ hae! Aku cemas tahu!"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menyibukkan diri dengan PSP-nya mulai melirik Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi mengomel-ngomel tak jelas karena Donghae melarangnya untuk menyusul Sungmin. Hei, kalian tahu sendiri kan bagaimana butanya Sungmin terhadap lingkungan sosial. Bagaimana kalau dia tersesat di kampus sebesar ini kemudian menangis karena panik?

"_Hyung,_ bisakah kau berhenti bersikap berlebihan?" kesal Kyuhyun yang akhirnya angkat bicara, jengah juga mendengar Eunhyuk mengomel seperti ibu muda kehilangan bayinya.

"Aku mencemaskan Sungmin kenapa jadi kau yang keberatan? Kau tahu sendiri kan? Dia itu tidak-"

"_HYUNGDEUL!_" seruan cempreng nan _aegyo_ milik Sungmin membuat helaan napas lega terdengar dari Eunhyuk. Donghae melirik Eunhyuk kemudian tersenyum bangga karena Sungmin berhasil menemukan mereka, dan hanya satu sosok bernama Kyuhyun itulah yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Sungmin.

"Changmin _hyung_ duduk disini _ne_?" suara Sungmin yang terdengar bersemangat menawarkan kursi untuk seseorang membuat Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya seketika. Siapa? Changmin kan? Shim Changmin yang tadi sok baik mengantar Sungmin dan dengan sok baik pula dia menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Sungmin. Benar dia ya?

'Cih!' putaran bola mata dengan tingkat malas _overlimit_-pun Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Hai Kyu!" sapa Changmin seheboh biasanya. Namun Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin dengan pandangan aneh kemudian menyunggingkan seringaian mengejeknya sebelum kembali melanjutkan_ game_-nya. Changmin yang sudah biasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bagaimana kelasmu? Menyenangkan hm?" tanya Eunhyuk antusias, entah pergi kemana wajah masam yang tadi ia lukiskan untuk Donghae dan adiknya.

"Menyenangkan sekali _hyung,_ aku dapat banyak coklat dan lollipop lagi hari ini," jawab Sungmin lebih antusias bahkan membongkar isi tasnya yang berisi banyak coklat. Changmin yang terkenal akan kehebatannya dalam urusan makan-memakan langsung melukiskan wajah berbinar-binar saat melihat jumlah coklat yang Sungmin dapatkan.

"Changmin _hyung_ mau?" tawar Sungmin yang langsung mendapat anggukan antusias dari Changmin.

"_Igeo_~" dengan senang hati lima batang coklatpun Sungmin berikan pada Changmin.

"_Aigo, gomawo_ Minnie-ah~"

Kyuhyun melirikkan ekor matanya ke arah Sungmin dan Changmin secara bergantian.

'Sudah sedekat itu ya?' batin Kyuhyun mulai melayangkan sindiran-sindiran pada Changmin.

"Hae _hyung.._"

"Hm?" sahut Donghae dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Tadi aku duduk dengan _hyung _yang sangat tampan, dia bercerita banyak hal. Namanya Choi Siwon, _hyung_ kenal tidak? Siwon kenal dengan _hyung_ katanya."

"Oh Choi Siwon, yang baru saja debut sebagai aktor itu ya? _Hyung_ hanya tahu, Min. Tidak kenal dekat, _waeyo_?"

Sungmin mengangguk-ngangguk kemudian tersenyum sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Tadi Siwon _hyung _bilang, aku sangat cocok menjadi _uke_nya Siwon _hyung._ Jadi, aku senang sekali bisa jadi _uke_nya Siwon _hyung._"

**G-A-M-E-O-V-E-R**

"_YA!_"

"_MWO!_"

Sungmin yang terkejut sontak menutup wajahnya. Sepertinya _namja aegyo_ satu ini punya kebiasaan bertingakah _aegyo_ saat terkejut.

"Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah panik.

Anggukan bahagiapun Sungmin lakukan.

"_Ya_! Apa yang sudah dia lakukan?" seru Donghae tak kalah heboh, dia bersumpah akan mematahkan leher _namja_ tampan bermarga Choi itu jika ia melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada adiknya.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Sungmin bingung dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban yang Donghae layangkan padanya.

"_Hyung_ tanya, apa yang sudah dia lakukan padamu!"

"Owh, Siwon _hyung_ mengajakku bermain batu, kertas, gunting."

DZING!

Tatapan kesal Donghae dan Changmin mendadak berubah menjadi tatapan cengo.

"Dan aku menang terus _hyung_. Karena aku menang terus aku minta hadiahnya memeluk Siwon _hyung,_" cerita Sungmin dengan semangat.

"APA? MEMELUKNYA?" pekik Changmin.

'Apa-apaan bocah ini!' geram Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Ya_ Minnie! Mana boleh begitu!" kali ini Donghae yang berseru heboh.

Sungmin menatap Donghae kemudian menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku rindu pada _appa _dan Siwon _hyung_ hangat seperti _appa_," ujar Sungmin dengan nada pelan.

Hening.

Suasana di meja Sungmin mendadak sepi setelah Sungmin melontarkan kalimat yang selama ini cukup mengganjal perasaannya.

"Min, kau bisa memeluk Kyuhyun kapanpun kau mau. Dia tidak akan keberatan," ucap Eunhyuk yang mengerti dengan kesedihan Sungmin.

"Aku takut Kyu _hyung_ marah~" ucap Sungmin akhirnya kembali mengeluarkan keluhannya.

"Yasudah, kau bisa memelukku sesuka hati!" usul Changmin.

PLETAK!

"Jangan macam-macam heh!" sembur Eunhyuk setelah melayangkan jitakan manisnya ke kepala Changmin. Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa pelan saat melihat Changmin meringis pelan sambil mengelus kepalanya. Niatnya untuk meneguk _softdrink_nya terhenti ketika matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Choi Siwon yang tengah melintas di koridor depan kantin.

'Itu kan yang namanya Choi Siwon,' batin Donghae sambil mengamati bagaimana Siwon menebar senyum ramah pada setiap orang yang menyapanya, orang yang ramah, mungkin apa yang Sungmin katakan ada benarnya, sosok itu hangat berbeda dengan-

'Eh?' Donghae memekik dalam hati saat niatnya untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun justru mendapatkan satu kejutan lain. Cho Kyuhyun –calon adik iparnya, sosok yang sangat adik kandungnya kagumi itu terlihat mengamati Choi Siwon dengan pandangan meremehkan. _Evil eyes_ Kyuhyun terlihat menatap penuh teliti pada sosok Siwon hingga akhirnya seringai mengerikan itu Kyuhyun lukiskan tanpa Donghae mengerti maksudnya.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' batin Donghae sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan Siwon bergantian.

"_Oppa~_" suara _yeoja_ yang terdengar familiar di telinga Kyuhyun mengalun lembut. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun, semua yang ada dalam satu meja itu menoleh pada _yeoja_ yang baru saja memanggil Kyuhyun. Yeoja berwajah cantik dengan pakaian anggun memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya itu terlihat menebar senyum ramahnya khusus pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah, Seonie~ ada apa?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tak kalah lembut. Yah, walaupun dikenal cuek, Kyuhyun juga bisa dikatakan _playboy._

"_Oppa,_ nanti ada waktu tidak? Bisa menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

Sungmin yang awalnya hanya diam menatap yeoja itu, langsung menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat _yeoja _bernama Seohyun itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun membalas hal itu dengan senyuman mematikannya.

'Bukan _noona_ yang tadi malam, apa _hyung_ punya banyak _yeojachingu_?' batin Sungmin sambil memutar-mutar ujung baju yang ia kenakan.

"_Eotte?_ Apa _oppa_ ada waktu?" tanya Seohyun sedikit mendesak.

"Ah, sepertinya boleh-"

"Ah Min! Kita juga bisa pergi jalan-jalan, bagaimana?" usul Changmin setengah berbisik pada Sungmin namun Kyuhyun masih mendengar jelas suara _namja_ tinggi itu.

"Jalan-jalan dengan _hyung_? Boleh-"

"Maaf Seonie~ hari ini aku tak ada waktu, banyak hal yang harus aku dan Sungmin kerjakan nanti dirumah."

Changmin dan Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bersamaan, Seohyun hanya menahan napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyum sok kuat pada Kyuhyun, semenatara itu Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menekan kuat-kuat bibir mereka agar tak ada celah sedikitpun untuk membiarkan tawa geli mereka meledak saat ini juga.

'Kena kau Cho!'

"Memangnya apa yang akan kalian kerjakan? Aku berniat mengajak Sungmin jalan-jalan Kyu," protes Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung memasang wajah seolah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Owh, aku dan Sungmin punya acara lain nanti. Mungkin jalan-jalannya lain kali saja."

Changmin yang tak menaruh rasa curiga sedikitpun hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian memakan satu batang coklat yang Sungmin berikan, sementara Seohyun tampak masih berdiri disana, diam menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan meneliti.

"Benar yang ini _namsaeng_ Kyu _oppa_?" tanya Seohyun sambil menggerakkan bola matanya menatap Sungmin.

"Oh, iya," jawab Kyuhyun seadanya. Terbersit perasaan senang saat Kyuhyun mengakui keberadaan Sungmin, namun Sungmin tetap saja tak suka dengan_ noona-noona_ yang mendekati Kyuhyun _hyung_nya.

"Oh, untunglah~ kupikir sebagian berita konyol yang beredar itu benar."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Berita apa?"

"Lee Sungmin adalah kekasihmu."

Kyuhyun langsung mendengus konyol sebelum akhirnya melirik Sungmin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja tidak, tidak ada yang seperti itu," bantah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, aku percaya padamu _oppa._ Kau tak tertarik dengan emm _namja_ kan?" sindir Seohyun sambil menatap sinis ke arah Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepala sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Heh nona Joo! Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk membual, lebih baik kau pergi saja! Jangan lupakan kalau ada sepasang _namja_ dan _namja_ disini! Lagipula kau pikir Kyuhyun punya waktu untuk mengurusimu? Tahu diri sedikit!" omel Eunhyuk sambil menatap berang Seohyun.

Seohyun terlihat meneguk ludah sejenak. Mengutuk kebodohannya karena melupakan fakta bahwa kakak dari Kyuhyun memiliki pasangan seorang _namja._

"Ah, maaf _oppa._ Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Pergi sana!"

Seohyun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan wajah memerah malu, sekali lagi _yeoja_ dengan kaki panjang itu melirik Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berlalu meninggalkan meja mereka dengan langkah kaki menghentak gusar.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Sungmin yang masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil melirik kesal pada punggung Seohyun yang masih terlihat, terkadang bibirnya yang mengerucut imut itu menggumam tak jelas.

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak pelan.

"Hae, apa kataku. Lama-lama Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun. Kau sih!" bisik Eunhyuk setengah menggerutu.

"Ya, aku juga sudah menduga ini. Tapi ini terlalu cepat. Adikmu memiliki gengsi yang besar," balas Donghae gusar.

Eunhyuk menghentakkan kakinya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah menatap Sungmin dan Changmin.

'Dasar anak bodoh! Sok sekali sih! Tahu begini kan aku dan Hae tak susah-susah seperti sekarang.'

'Aish! Yang benar saja? Sungmin cemburu? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?' batin Donghae sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan gerakan lelah.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Merasa Kyuhyun benar-benar akan menghabiskan waktu berdua dengannya, Sungminpun menunggu Kyuhyun di area parkir. Helaan napas terus terdengar dari sosok manis itu. Hampir satu jam lebih ia berdiri di sebelah motor Kyuhyun sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke segala arah berharap menemukan sosok Kyuhyun.

"Menunggu jemputanmu?"

Sungmin menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Siwon tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"Eh, aniya _hyung._ Aku sedang menunggu Kyuhyun _hyung._"

Kerutan halus tampak samar membayangi kening Siwon, _namja_ jangkung itu terlihat menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menatap bingung pada Sungmin.

"Menunggu Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin mengangguk sambil terus melongokkan kepalanya.

"Kau pulang bersama Kyuhyun? Tidak dijemput?"

Kali ini Sungmin menggeleng.

"Aku tinggal bersama Kyuhyung _hyung._"

"Apa? Tinggal bersama?" tanya Siwon makin menambah kedalaman kerutan yang terlihat di keningnya. Oh ayolah! Lee Sungmin itu seperti makhluk langka yang harus dijaga baik-baik bahkan tak boleh disentuh sembarang orang. Namun yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah Lee Sungmin yang ia kenal. Kepindahan Sungmin ke Korea sudah cukup mengejutkan Siwon ditambah Sungmin yang kini bebas didekati siapapun. Apa mungkin Lee Kangin sudah menyadari ke-_overprotective_-annya yang membuat beberapa cukup melayangkan decakan protes. Apa karena Kyuhyun adik dari calon kakak ipar Sungmin?

"Kemana semua pengawalmu?" tanya Siwon pelan.

Sungmin mendengar pertanyaan Siwon, namun matanya seolah tak bisa bergerak dari sana.

"Sungmin?"

Sungmin meneguk ludahnya kemudian menatap Siwon, raut wajah Sungmin mendadak tak terbaca membuat Siwon mengutuk kebodohannya dalam hati atas kelancangannya bertanya tentang hal yang mungkin sangat Sungmin benci. Siwon sudah bersusah payah mendekati Sungmin dulu, dan saat Sungmin sendiri yang mendekatinya, haruskah ia membuat pertanyaan bodoh yang mungkin akan membuat Sungmin menjauh darinya.

'Oh Choi Siwon bodoh! Kemana otakmu?' teriak batin Siwon.

"Aku pulang dulu ya _hyung,_ sampai jumpa besok," pamit Sungmin kemudian berlari meninggalkan Siwon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat seolah bersiap memukul segala sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya. Apa Sungmin pergi dengan wajah pias karena pertanyaan tololnya?

"Bodoh!"

.

Sungmin terus berlari padahal ia tak tahu tempat apa yang tengah ia lewati sekarang. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar mengganjal perasaannya hingga dadanya serasa penuh seolah tak memberi ruang lebih agar Sungmin bisa menghirup udara.

"**Kemana semua pengawalmu?"**

Sungmin mendengar jelas hal itu. Terlintas pikiran darimana Siwon bisa tahu soal pengawalnya namun jawaban yang akan Sungmin sampaikan tertelan bersama sesak yang tiba-tiba menyerang dadanya. Satu jam menunggu Kyuhyun sambil membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan mereka lewati saat dirumah nanti membuat Sungmin mengabaikan pegal yang mendera kakinya.

Namun, hal itu justru terbalas dengan pemandangan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan ke area parkir sambil menggandeng mesra seorang _yeoja_ yang lagi-lagi berbeda dengan dua _yeoja_ yang sempat Sungmin tahu dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak masalah jika Kyuhyun mendiaminya, memarahinya, atau membentaknya. Hanya saja, ia tak bisa terima jika menyangkut urusan Kyuhyun dengan _yeoja_. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa hal itu terjadi, hanya saja ia benar-benar tak suka dengan hal itu.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun _hyung _tidak pernah baik padaku? Kenapa Kyuhyun_ hyung_ hanya baik pada _noona-noona_ itu. Aku tidak suka!" kesal Sungmin sambil memelankan langkah kakinya.

.

Sementara itu,

"Yeoboseyo _hyung_, apa Sungmin bersamamu?"

'Tidak, dia bilang mau menunggumu.'

"Menungguku darimana? Aku sudah berkeliling mencari anak itu di kampus dan dia tidak ada, dia berulah lagi kau tahu?"

'Berhenti mengomel! Cari dia sampai ketemu!'

"Tapi, _yeoboseyo? Hyung? Hyung! Hyung!_" Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

"Dasar bocah merepotkan!"

.

"Hai manis.."

Sungmin yang tengah berjalan menunduk melewati gang-gang kecil, sepi, dan tak ia kenal sama sekali hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lesu tiga orang berbadan tinggi besar dengan dandanan urakan. Mereka terlihat berjalan sempoyongan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk tak jelas pada Sungmin.

"_Ne hyung_? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya, _namja_ manis ini sepertinya benar-benar tak menyadari alarm berbahaya yang sudah diteriakkan batinnya.

"Mau bermain sebentar dengan kami?"

"Bermain apa _hyung_? Tapi aku tidak mau ikut, aku mau pulang saja."

Tiga orang aneh di bawah pengaruh alkohol itu menyeringai senang, sepertinya mangsa mereka kali ini adalah makhluk super polos.

"Ayo ikut!"

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka menyeret Sungmin ke gang lain yang lebih sepi bahkan seperti tak berpenghuni.

"_Hyung!_ Tidak mau! Lepas! Kenapa menarikku kesini!" Sungmin terus saja memberontak saat tiga _namja_ itu menyudutkannya ke tembok dan berusaha melecehkannya.

"Aduh _hyung! Hyung_ mau apa? Jangan dibuka!" seru Sungmin dengan panik sambil menghalangi tangan-tangan kurang ajar yang mulai menyentuh kancing kemeja yang ia pakai.

'Ingat! Kau hanya boleh menggunakan _martial arts_-mu saat kau terancam ataupun menolong orang lain,' ucapan Kangin mendadak terlintas dipikiran Sungmin.

'_Hyungdeul_ ini orang jahat ya?' pikir Sungmin sambil memberontak makin kuat.

BUGH!

Sungmin meringis saat merasakan perih yang mendera sudut bibirnya.

"DIAM!" bentak _namja_ yang baru saja memukul Sungmin.

"Kenapa memukulku? Sudah kubilang lepas!"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Tanpa menghiraukan sakit di sudut bibirnya, Sungmin langsung mempraktekan jurus-jurus yang ia pelajari pada tiga orang yang sudah berlaku jahat padanya. Sungmin sadar kalau pukulannya terlalu keras sampai membuat tiga orang itu tumbang satu persatu dengan posisi saling menindih.

"Aku sudah bilang lepas,_ hyung_ saja yang tidak mau mendengarkan, aku jadi memukul _hyungdeul_ kan?"

Sungmin langsung berlari menuju keramaian sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terasa nyilu pasca memukul orang-orang jahat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat diam dengan tangan berkacak pinggang mendengarkan omelan-omelan tak penting –menurut Kyuhyun- yang Donghae layangkan padanya.

"Apa saja yang kau kerjakan? Jelas-jelas kelas kita sudah berakhir sebelum jam makan siang! Apa yang bisa kau lakukan selain sok tampan menebar pesona dengan pada semua gadis yang bahkan tak pernah kau plih salah satunya!"

"_Ya hyung!_ Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkanku? Kenapa kau tak membawanya pulang saja tadi?" balas Kyuhyun yang ikutan kesal karena Donghae melimpahkan kesalahan itu padanya padahal ia juga tengah khawatir.

"Apa selain menyebalkan dan tak punya pri-kemanusiaan sekarang kau berubah tuli? Sudah kukatakan sejak awal, dia menunggu **'Kyuhyun **_**hyung-**_**nya'** karena kau sudah membual tentang menghabiskan waktu dengan Sungmin di rumah padahal itu hanya akal-akalanmu agar Sungmin tak jadi pergi dengan Changmin! Kau pikir aku tak bisa membaca gelagatmu?"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil membuat napas yang terdengar lelah seolah menyangkal segala tuduhan Donghae yang faktanya memang benar.

"Kenapa kau sangat mengkhawatirkan bocah merepotkan itu!"

"Kyu! Berhenti menyangkal kesalahanmu! Kau tahu dengan jelas Sungmin tidak mengenal Korea!" Eunhyuk ikutan mengomel.

"Salah sendiri menghilang!"

Donghae tampak benar-benar frustasi, nyawanya seolah berada di ujung tanduk. _Appa_nya bisa menggantungnya hidup-hidup karena ia menghilangkan si bungsu Lee itu.

Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt

Eunhyuk buru-buru meraih ponsel yang sempat ia lempar sembarangan di meja karena Sungmin tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Sungmin!" jerit Eunhyuk saat melihat _ID caller_ yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

"_Yeo-_"

'Huwaaaaa!_ Hyung,_ aku tak tahu jalan pulang _hyung!_'

"Minnie-ah, berhenti~ tenanglah dan katakan dimana kau sekarang, hm?"

'Aku –aku –aku aku tidak tahu _hyung,_ aku di pinggir jalan.'

Melihat Eunhyuk ikut kebingungan, Kyuhyunpun segera mengambil alih ponsel Eunhyuk.

"Bocah! Lihat bangunan yang ada di depanmu!"

Tak ada jawaban untuk beberapa saat, sepertinya Sungmin masih menentukan bangunan mana yang akan ia pilih sebagai petunjuk.

"KO-NA BE-ANS."

"Tetap disana!" perintah Kyuhyun kemudian menutus panggilan.

"Dimana?" tanya Donghae.

"Kona Beans."

"_Aish!_ Apasih yang anak itu lakukan! Biar aku yang menjemputnya."

"Sudahlah, kau disini saja _hyung_. Minum obat penurun hipertensi agar tekanan darahmu bisa sedikit menurun. Bocah itu harus diberi pelajaran," ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menyambar kunci motornya.

Donghae sadar bahwa Kyuhyun mengejeknya, hanya saja ia tak punya cukup tenaga untuk menanggapi candaan Kyuhyun. Yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjatuhkan tubuhnye ke sofa, tangannya bergerak gusar mengusap wajah tampannya berkali-kali.

"Ya Tuhan Sungmin~ _appa_ bisa saja membunuhku," monolog Donghae sambil memejamkan matanya.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti perasaan Donghae hanya bisa mengelus pelan punggung Donghae, berharap hal itu bisa sedikit menenangkan perasaan kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun pasti membawanya kemari, Hae. Tenanglah~ jangan bersikap seperti tadi lagi."

Donghae membuka matanya kemudian menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah menatap penuh perhatian ke arahnya.

"Maaf _chagi,_ aku benar-benar khawatir tadi."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun menepikan motornya saat melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah duduk bersandar pada tembok dengan wajah yang bersembunyi pada kedua lututnya. Dari posturnya Kyuhyun bisa menebak kalau itu Sungmin.

"_Ya~_"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun melotot seketika.

"_Hyung!_"

Tanpa menunggu hitungan ketiga, Sungmin langsung berdiri menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun kemudian menangis keras membuat beberapa orang yang melewati jalan sekitar mereka menatap penuh sanksi pada Kyuhyun.

"Ming, wajahmu.."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun berusaha melepas pelukannya. Bukan, bukan ingin melepas pelukan karena tak ingin menerima pelukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun lebih tertarik dengan kondisi wajah Sungmin.

"_Ya~_ berhenti menangis dan katakan siapa yang telah menyakitimu?" untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada selembut itu, bahkan tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Sungmin yang bergetar hebat.

"_Hyung_ hiks,_ hyungdeul_ yang tadi hiks –ugh mau membuka bajuku _hyung_~ huwaaa!"

Kyuhyun kembali melotot _shock,_ dengan gerakan sedikit keras dilepasnya pelukan Sungmin kemudian menangkupkan dua telapak tangannya di pipi Sungmin.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, hah!"

"Pulang _hyung~_"

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukannya.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Entah perasaan apa yang melanda Kyuhyun, hanya saja ia merasa sakit hati mendengar ada yang mungkin atau sudah melecehkan Sungmin.

Sebelum motor _sport_ itu benar-benar melaju, Kyuhyun menarik kedua lengan Sungmin untuk melingkari perutnya. Tak dipungkiri debaran aneh yang sering Kyuhyun rasakan saat berdekatan dengan Sungmin kian terasa, debaran itu menguat sepuluh kali lipat saat Sungmin menyamankan posisinya, menempel erat di punggung Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung~ hyung_ lebih hangat dari _appa~_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak sebelum melajukan motornya menuju apartemen.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

KLING!

Sekitar sepuluh menit mnempuh perjalanan, akhirnya Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemennya dengan punggung memikul beban berat karena Sungmin tertidur setelah kelelahan menangis di perjalanan tadi.

"Kyu!"

"_Hyung_ buka pintu kamar, ini berat!" keluh Kyuhyun yang sudah kelelahan menggendong Sungmin dari _basement_ sampai kamarnya di lantai 11, sekalipun menggunakan _lift_, jarak basement dengan _lift_ lumayan jauh, belum lagi ia harus antri dengan orang-orang yang keluar masuk dalam _lift_ yang ia gunakan.

BRUK!

Sungmin menggeliat, menyamankan posisi ringkukannya.

"_Oh no! My back!_" keluh Kyuhyun sok inggris.

"Ck!" decak Donghae tak suka.

"Kyu, apa kau memukul Sungmin?" tanya Eunhyuk saat menyadari lebam di pipi dan pecah sudut bibir Sungmin. Mendengar hal itu, Donghae langsung melayangkan pandangannya pada wajah _namsaeng_nya.

"Jangan menuduh tanpa bukti!" sindir Kyuhyun saat melihat tatapan menyelidik yang Donghae tujukan padanya.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian membuka jaket kulitnya.

"Tadi dia bilang, ada _hyung-hyung_ yang mau membuka bajunya."

"Apa? Kau tahu orangnya?"

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Aku tak tahu jelasnya _hyung._ Aku menemukannya di pinggir jalan sedang menangis."

"Ya Tuhan Minnie~ kasihan sekali~" ujar Eunhyuk.

'Ya sih. Kasihan juga. Tapi itukan salahnya sendiri. Kenapa tak menungguku?' batin Kyuhyun. Oh Kyu! jahatnya dirimu nak, tidakkah kau merasa sedikit bersalah?

'Cih! _Aniya!_ Cho Kyuhyun selalu benar!' prinsip mutlak si bungsu Cho.

"Kyu, tolong jaga Minnie," ucap Donghae dan Eunhyuk hampir bersamaan.

"_Aish! Kkokjimaseyo!_ Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku akan menelan bocah ini hidup-hidup."

"Hei bodoh! Sungmin itu _hyung_mu, berhenti memanggil dia bocah!" omel Eunhyuk sambil mengangkat kepalan tangannya bersiap menghajar kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah _chagi,_ itu panggilan sayang Kyuhyun untuk Minnie," goda Donghae sambil mengerling jahil pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Panggilan sayang? Pulang sana!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong paksa tubuh dua spesies yang juga berbeda genus itu keluar dari apartemennya.

Bukannya marah, Donghae dan Eunhyuk malah tertawa cekikikan setelah Kyuhyun membanting kasar pintu apartemennya.

"_Aigo, aigo,_ perutku!" keluh Donghae

"Ahihi, aku jadi ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah masam _maknae_ satu itu," ujar Eunhyuk masih saja berusaha mengingat tampang adiknya.

"_Chagi_," panggil Donghae.

Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya kemudian menoleh ke arah Donghae.

"Apa sikapku tadi bisa membuat Kyuhyun curiga? Apa aku terlalu berlebihan tadi?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak, kurasa Kyuhyun juga terlalu cemas tadi."

"Hmm, syukurlah!"

.

Kyuhyun terus menggerutu tak jelas saat memasuki kamarnya. Entah siapa yang salah, Sungmin yang tadi tertidur kini meringkuk nyaman di kasurnya.

"Dasar Hyukjae _babo!_ Seharusnya dia membuka pintu kamar sebelah!" dumelnya sambil terus memencet-mencet barang sakralnya (_read_: PSP) dengan tekanan yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya saat lengguhan pelan terdengar dari Sungmin. Dengan segera ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang awalnya berbaring nyaman di samping Sungmin. _Namja_ manis bermarga Lee itu mulai memperlihatkan obrsnya dan mengerjab imut beberapa kali.

'_Oh God!_ Bahkan dia baru saja bangun tidur, ekspresi apa itu?' batin Kyuhyun mulai tersiksa dengan _natural aegyo_ yang Sungmin lakukan.

"_Hyung?_" panggilan Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari tekanan batinnya.

"Hmm?" balas Kyuhyun dengan gumaman tak jelas, tangannya masih bergerak di atas tombol PSPnya.

Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun, _namja_ manis itu merangsek mendekati Kyuhyun. Walaupun masih sedikit takut akan kemarahan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memberanikan diri melingkarkan dua lengannya di perut Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ Cho itu memelototi layar PSPnya karena terkejut.

'_Oh God!_ Keselamatan jantungku!' batin Kyuhyun menjerit frustasi.

"_Y-yah!_" Kyuhyun berusaha membentak namun tangannya tak beregerak sedikitpun untuk melepas pelukan Sungmin, sama halnya dengan Sungmin, bukannya melepas, _namja _manis itu malah menyamankan posisi kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun sambil sesekali menggesekkan wajahnya di dada bidang itu hanya untuk menghirup aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

'Cho Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun! Kau itu normal, hentikan debaran jantung bodohmu itu!' batin Kyuhyun makin frustasi.

"_Hyung_ hangat sekali," ucap Sungmin sambil terus memebenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

SRUUUTTT!

PSP yang Kyuhyun pegang sejak tadi meluncur dengan otomatis ke atas kasur. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap surai hitam Sungmin yang berbau strawberry. Bocah ini pasti meminta Eunhyuk untuk membelikan shampoo anak-anak untuknya. Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk beberapa saat, tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengelus rambut lembut Sungmin. Matanya terlihat fokus menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum akhirnya bibir tebal Kyuhyunlah yang mendarat disana.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak kemudian mendongak untuk menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Gomawo hyung._"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengerang pelan, mengutuk perasaannya yang terkadang susah diajak kompromi jika menyangkut Sungmin.

'Apa yang sudah kulakukan?' batin Kyuhyun sambil menggeliat pelan berusaha membuat sikap tak nyaman dengan pelukan Sungmin.

"_Hyung,_ Eunhyuk _hyung_ bilang aku boleh memeluk _hyung_ kapan saja," ucap Sungmin yang enggan melepas pelukannya.

"_Geuraeyo,_ hanya karena Hyukkie _hyung,_" gumam Kyuhyun seolah membuatnya terlihat pasrah padahal dalam hati kecilnya, pelukan Sungmin juga terasa sangat nyaman untuknya.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Sungmin namun tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ marah ya? Aku nakal lagi hari ini sampai _hyungdeul_ yang tadi memukulku karena aku tak mau saat_ hyung-hyung_ itu mau membuka bajuku."

Seolah tersadar dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung merespon.

"Bagaimana caramu melawan orang-orang itu?"

"_Appa_ bilang aku boleh menggunakan _martial arts_-ku saat seperti itu."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya tak percaya. Rasanya tak mungkin bocah sembilan belas tahun yang kelewat polos di hadapannya ini jago _martial arts._

"Lain kali jangan seperti itu, aku membuat semua orang panik."

"_Hyung _juga panik ya?"

"Kau senang kalau aku panik?" sungut Kyuhyun sambil menyentil pelan kening Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa kemudian menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, aku mau menggunakan _martial arts_-ku untuk mengusir _noona-noona_ yang mendekati _hyung~_"

"Kenapa? Cemburu? Memangnya kau bisa cemburu?"

"Eung, cemburu itu apa _hyung?_"

"Hhh, lupakan!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya, bicara dengan Sungmin jika sudah menyangkut urusan perasaan memang membutuhkan ekstra kesabaran.

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Chapter 6 datang! Ada yang nyariin gak pas kemarin malem gak update? #HARUS ADA! *evil laugh*

Euumm, kenapa aku pilih Siwon? Kenapa gak Jungmo? Gak tau yah! Kalo FF-ku gak ada Bang Won-nya aku sendiri yang ngerasa sepi. Jungmo-nya lain kali aja ya? #Iya gak papa kok #LOL

Emm, buat pertanyaan-pertannyaan seputar FF ini, kenapa bisa gini, kenaa bisa gitu, kok gini, ataupun kok gitu. Tunggu ya? Nanti di jelaskan seiring berjalannya cerita. Aku kan sudah bilang kemarin -_-

**OKE! SEMANGAT BUAT READERS PONSEL! **Tinggalkan jejak lagi ya! Lope-lope deh buat kalian. Muaaaachhhhh #ditampol

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: YAOI, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

a/n: Cuap-cuap dibawah nanti harap dibaca ya. Ada sedikit pengumuman penting di bawah. Oke (*o*)b

**CHAPTER 7**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Kyuhyun terlihat membuka matanya perlahan, tubuhnya terasa berbeda dengan pagi-pagi yang lalu, sensasi hangat yang menyesakkan seolah merasuki tubuhnya. Seperti rutinitas bangun paginya, _namja_ berbibir tebal itu melongokkan kepalanya hendak melihat jam di atas nakas.

"Eh?" jengitan kaget terdengar pelan saat Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak bebas. Matanya langsung terbuka setelah mendapati manusia kelinci –Sungmin- tengah melingkarkan tangan dan kakinya di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Pantas saja berat," lirik Kyuhyun kemudian kembali merebahkan kepalanya untuk menatap intens raut polos yang tepat berada di depan lehernya. Wajah itu masih sama dengan wajah yang ia pandangi saat itu. Masih sama manis dan polosnya, hanya saja lebam dan sedikit darah yang mengering di sudut bibir Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun meringis ngeri membayangkan bagaimana _namja-namja_ sialan itu tega memukul _namja_ sepolos Sungmin.

"Ehehehe," tiba-tiba Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri mengingat semalam ia tidur lebih dulu meninggalkan Sungmin yang tengah mengoceh, bercerita tentang persahabatan dua makhluk asing bernama Spongebob dan Patrick.

Sedetik kemudian kekehan jahil Kyuhyun berubah menjadi satu senyum lembut, sama seperti kemarin, Kyuhyun seolah tak bisa mengontrol tangannya untuk tidak menyentuh wajah sosok yang tengah memejamkan mata itu. Kulit seputih susu itu masih sama halus dan lembutnya dengan kemarin, sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap pelan sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Kau ini _yeoja_ atau _namja,_ hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan buku jarinya.

"Kau melakukan operasi plastik ya? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki wajah menyebalkan seperti ini? Aku berani bertaruh kulit _yeoja-yeoja_ di luar sana tidak akan sehalus kulitmu," monolog Kyuhyun sambil menusuk pelan pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Hei, kau tahu Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti tak akan mendapat jawaban dari Sungmin, tidak lupa kan kalau penyusup _innocent_ itu masih berkelana di dunia mimpinya.

"Matamu itu jauh lebih kejam daripada medusa. Jika medusa langsung membunuh seseorang lewat matanya, kau bukan membunuh secara langsung, kau masih menyiksa mangsamu perlahan-lahan. Seenaknya saja kau mengerjab-ngerjab sok imut padaku, kau pikir aku tertarik?" omel Kyuhyun yang mulai hilang akal, bagaimana bisa ia mengajak orang yang tengah tertidur untuk becakap-cakap, bahkan dia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sungmin dengan sebal.

"Ah, satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan, sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan hal ini dari awal. Hei, bagaimana bisa kau mempunyai bibir_ plump _yang berbentuk _sexy_ seperti itu? Kau tahu?" kali ini Kyuhyun mengarahkan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap pelan bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"_Your lips call me to kiss you._"

Baiklah, sedikit menjiplak kalimat Changmin bukan sesuatu yang masalah, kan?

"Ming~" panggil Kyuhyun pelan, setelah meyakinkan diri kalau ini yang memang ia inginkan sejak awal, Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan dua tangannya untuk menangkup pipi Sungmin.

"Satu kali saja ya?"

CUP!

Kecupan singkat yang Kyuhyun tempatkan di bibir Sungmin langsung memberi reaksi berlebih pada jantungnya. Kyuhyun langsung kembali merebahkan kepalanya, berbaring telentang menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil memegangi dadanya, napasnya berhembus berat lewat mulutnya.

"_Geurae,_ aku kan hanya ingin tahu rasanya," gumam Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti motivasi pribadi untuk meyakinkan akal yang mulai tak sejalan dengan hatinya.

"_Hyung~_"

'_OMONA!_'

Bakat aktingpun langsung Kyuhyun gunakan, ia segera memejamkan matanya, pura-pura kembali tidur dan membuat keadaan seolah-olah Sungmin yang bangun lebih dulu.

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Jangan sampai ketahuan!' batin Kyuhyun mengumpat deru napasnya yang mulai berhembus tak teratur.

"_Hyung, ireona.._" Sungmin menepuk pelan pipi Kyuhyun, karena tak ada reaksi, Sungmin bergerak melepas pelukannya kemudian meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku, menit berikutnya pandangan Sungmin kembali teralih pada wajah _hyung_ tampannya.

"Barusan aku bermimpi_ hyung_ menciumku, mirip seperti putri salju yang terbangun setelah pangeran mencium bibirnya," ucap Sungmin sambil terkikik geli sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih diam mendengarkan Sungmin sembari menahan diri untuk tidak menarik garis konyol di bibirnya.

"Ah~ aku jadi ingin mencium _hyung_. Boleh kan _hyung?_ Ceritanya _hyung_ tertidur karena memakan apel yang sudah diberi racun oleh penyihir jahat."

'Bocah gila!'

"Tentu saja boleh Sungmin-ah!" jawab Sungmin sendiri sambil menirukan suara Kyuhyun.

"Jangan marah ya _hyung?_ Hyukkie _hyung_ bilang aku boleh melakukan apapun pada Kyu _hyung. _Boleh kan?"

Sungmin menggerakkan kepala Kyuhyun untuk mengangguk.

"Geurae Pangeran Kyuhyun _hyung,_ Putri Minnie akan menciummu~"

CUP!

"Selamat pagi _hyung~_" ucap Sungmin kemudian buru-buru turun dari ranjang Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun membuka sebelah matanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menengok ke arah pintu, setelah yakin Sungmin sudah tak ada, ia langsung bangun dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian meraba pipinya.

"Kenapa hanya di pipi?" gumam Kyuhyun dengan mesumnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin baru saja turun dari motor Kyuhyun, _namja_ manis itu dikejutkan dengan sentuhan kedua tangan yang menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil meraba-raba dua tangan yang menutupi matanya.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya hendak melangkah menoleh ke arah Sungmin kemudian mendengus remeh.

"Tebak siapa aku?"

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Changmin _hyung!_" jawab Sungmin lalu memutar badannya saat tangan Changmin melonggar.

"Baaaaa!" gertak Sungmin dan Changmin bersamaan saat kedua wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Cih! Kenakan!" decih Kyuhyun.

"Ahahahaha, kupikir _hyung_ siapa," tawa Sungmin membuat Changmin ikutan terkekeh kemudian mencubit gemas pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Ayo _hyung_ antar ke kelasmu!" ajak Changmin.

"Ayo_ hyung!_"

Kyuhyun semakin gondok saja, seenaknya bocah yang ia cium pagi tadi itu pergi dan menganggapnya tak ada.

"Eh, Kyuhyun _hyung?_ Ayo~"

"Cih! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" tolak Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak mendahului mereka berdua.

Changmin dan Sungmin berjalan dibelakangnya dengan tenang sambil mengobrol hangat.

"Minnie, kalau diperhatikan wajahmu sedikit lebam, sudut bibirmu juga pecah, apa kau terantuk sesuatu kemarin?"

Sungmin memegang sudut bibirnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Kemarin saat akan kembali ke apartemen Kyu _hyung,_ ada 3 _hyung_ yang menarikku ke tempat sepi."

"_MWO?_" Changmin memekik keras dan langsung meraih wajah Sungmin kemudian memeriksanya. Kyuhyun yang setengah mengabaikan hanya memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

"_Hyung,_ jangan disentuh, perih~"

SRET!

"_YA!_" bentak Kyuhyun membuat Changmin dan Sungmin terlonjak kaget bersamaan.

"_Wae_ Kyu? Aku hanya memeriksa lukanya," protes Changmin.

"Ck! Terserah kau saja!" seiring dengan ucapan ketusnya, Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Sungmin dan Changmin yang menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dengan _hyung_ anehmu itu?"

"Tidak tahu _hyung,_ Kyuhyun _hyung_ kan memang suka begitu,"

"Iya sih!" batin Changmin sambil mengangguk-angguk ganjil.

"Min, ngomong-ngomong apa _namja-namja_ yang kemarin melakukan sesuatu?"

"Iya, mereka memukulku karena aku menolak saat mereka mau membuka bajuku."

"_MWOYA!_"

"_Waeyo hyung?_" tanya Sungmin dengan _innocent_nya.

"La- lalu bagaimana bisa kau- kau masih –_aish!_" Changmin yang mengerti Sungmin hampir atau mungkin telah menjadi korban pelecehan jadi bingung harus bertanya apa.

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka melepaskanku, tapi mereka tidak mau, yasudah aku pukul saja. Kata _appa_ aku boleh menggunakan _martial arts_-ku kalau sedang terancam. Seperti yang kemarin terancam kan _hyung?_"

Changmin memasang wajah kaget dan bodoh bersamaan, Sungmin menceritakan kejadian itu seperti seorang anak umur lima tahun yang baru saja menonton petualangan nobita dan doraemon, seolah tak peduli lawan bicaranya tengah mendadak jantungan.

"K-kau bisa _martial arts_?"

"Eum! Bisa _hyung!_"

"Wuuuaaaahhhh! Kau hebat Minnie-ah!" seru Changmin sambil mengacungkan dua jempolnya.

"Setiap aku berhasil, _appa_ akan memberiku hadiah, _hyung_ mau memberi apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menengadahkan dua tangannya seperti gestur meminta dengan ekspresi imutnya.

"Ehehehe, Minnie pintar merayu _ne? Geurae,_ nanti kita jalan-jalan setelah kelasmu selesai, _eotte?_"

Sungmin langsung melompat-lompat senang kemudian memeluk tubuh Changmin. Changmin hanya bisa tergelak keras kemudian balas memeluk Sungmin sambil memutar-mutar pelan tubuh mereka berdua.

"Sungmin.." lirih Siwon yang untuk kedua kalinya melihat kemesraan Changmin dan Sungmin. Tatapan terlukanya benar-benar sudah tak bisa dilukiskan.

"Siwon _hyung!_" seruan Sungmin seolah menyadarkan Siwon yang sejak tadi berdiri mematung di belakang sebuah pilar.

"_Ne?_" dengan segera Siwon memasang senyum termanisnya, mengabaikan tatapan aneh Changmin padanya.

"Changmin _hyung,_ aku ke kelas dengan Siwon _hyung_ saja ya? _Hyung_ tidak usah mengantarku, nanti kita bertemu lagi, oke?"

Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"_Bye_~" Sungmin melambaikan tangannya kemudian menggandeng tangan Siwon tak menghiraukan tampang _shock_ Siwon dan _rolling eyes_ yang dilayangkan Changmin, sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar terlampau polos.

"_Aish!_ Dasar bocah itu!" kesal Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya belum pergi, sejak awal ia bersembunyi di belakang tembok yang berada di ujung koridor. Dia mendengar juga melihat dengan jelas situasi itu.

"Choi Siwon! Shim Changmin! Mati saja mereka!" umpat Kyuhyun sambil menendang kuat dinding yang menjadi tempatnya bersembunyi. Bohong kalau kakinya tidak sakit, tapi perih yang tak kasat mata juga lebih mengganggu dadanya. Selalu seperti itu kondisinya, Siwon dan Changmin selalu berada di sekitar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai berpikir egois, seharusnya Sungmin hanya butuh dirinya! Bukan Changmin ataupun Siwon! Seharusnya Sungmin memintanya untuk mengantar Sungmin ke kelas, bukan mengajak Shim Changmin ataupun Choi Siwon!

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah gusar menuju kelasnya.

Changmin melirikkan ekor matanya dan menangkap siluet tubuh Kyuhyun yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan persembunyiannya, sejak awal Changmin tahu jika Kyuhyun ada disana. Matanya beralih menatap punggung Siwon dan Sungmin yang mulai berbelok meninggalkan ujung koridor. Dengan gerakan kesal Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Bikin kesal saja! Dasar!" umpat Changmin sebelum ikutan berlalu menuju kelasnya.

"Hae~"

"Hm?"

Eunhyuk menghela napas. Mereka berdiri disana sejak tadi, mengamati dengan jelas situasi apa yang sedang terjadi di gedung lantai satu khusus untuk jurusan _film musical_. Gedung kuliah untuk jurusan _post modern music_ berseberangan dengan gedung kuliah untuk jurusan _film musical._

"Aku tidak berpikir situasinya akan seperti ini. Yang kupikirkan pertama kali hanya bagaimana mengerjai Kyuhyun," ucap Donghae sambil menghela napas.

"Aku juga," sahut Eunhyuk

Jika Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengeluarkan kalimat kasar untuk melampiaskan kekesalan mereka, maka Siwon melakukan hal sebaliknya. _Namja_ tampan berlesung pipi itu tampak mengukir senyum bahagia sambil membungkam telapak tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Sungmin yang senang dengan perlakuan hangat Siwon hanya bisa tersenyum gembira.

"Min."

"_Ne hyung?_"

"Hari ini aku sedang senang."

"Eh? Kenapa _hyung?_"

Siwon tersenyum sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Ingin tahu?" tanya Siwon membuat Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Karena ini~" ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat tangannya yang menaut jemari tangan Sungmin. Sungmin yang tak mengerti langsung menatap Siwon penuh tanya.

"Aku senang bisa menggenggam tangamu seperti ini," jawaban Siwon langsung membuat si polos Sungmin makin melebarkan senyumnya. Baginya, membuat orang lain tersenyum senang adalah kebahagiaan dan kehebatan tersendiri.

"_Jeongmal?_"

Siwon mengangguk.

"_Geuraeyo._ Kalau _hyung_ senang karena ini. _Hyung_ boleh menggenggam tanganku seeetiap hari!"

Senyum tampan Choi Siwon makin mengembang sempurna.

Oh! Choi Siwon, beruntungnya dirimu. Dengan kejujuran saja kau bisa selangkah lebih maju daripada si Kyuhyun dengan 1000 _watt_ gengsinya. Kalau Changmin, entahlah~

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa Kyu?" tanya Donghae basa-basi.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya menatap bingung pada Donghae yang tengah menatapnya dengan wajah polos menuntut jawaban. Jangan lupakan Eunhyuk yang ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan tampang bertanya.

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Wajahmu kusut, Cho!" jawab Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun langsung melirik kesal pada hyungnya. Panggilan jenis apa itu? Apakah Eunhyuk lupa kalau dia juga Cho?

"Apa Seohyun, Hyorin, ataupun Sooyeon dan _yeoja_mu yang lain mengganggu pagi indahmu?"

Pertanyaan melenceng yang Donghae layangkan membuat Kyuhyun mendengus pelan.

"Apa wajah cantik bisa disebut mengganggu? Kurasa tidak," sangkal Kyuhyun dengan angkuhnya.

"Oh, kalau bukan wajah cantik, apa ada wajah jelek yang membuat wajahmu segusar itu?" Donghae masih saja bermain dengan kata-katanya. Kyuhyun mulai termakan dengan omongan Donghae, _namja_ jangkung itu nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali melirik Donghae kemudian menggeleng.

"Sungmin tidak jelek, tapi bocah itu sangat menyebalkan!"

"Oh!" Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengangguk-angguk sok paham bersamaan sambil menahan tawa sekuat tenaga. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun mengakui kalau pagi indahnya terganggu dengan Sungmin. Nah! Sudah tahu sendiri kan apa yang membuat Kyuhyun kesal dengan Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin terlihat melongokkan kepalanya kesana kemari untuk mencari Changmin, mereka punya janji setelah jam kuliah Sungmin berakhir.

"Kau yakin dia akan kesini, Min?" tanya Siwon yang sudah cukup lelah berdiri hampir satu jam lebih menemani Sungmin.

Siwon yang tak mendapat jawaban segera menatap Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu terlihat tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas, biar begitu tangannya tak berhenti menyuapkan potongan coklat ke mulutnya.

"Hihihi."

"Eh? _Hyung_ kenapa tertawa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Siwon sambil menahan tawanya. Sungmin yang memang dasarnya polos, percaya saja dan tersenyum kecil pada Siwon sebelum kembali melahap coklatnya. Siwon hanya bisa diam menatap pujaan hatinya, pasalnya bedekatan dengan Sungin adalah keinginan terbesarnya yang tak terkabul sejak dulu. _But now,_ masih jelas di ingatan Siwon bagaimana halus dan hangatnya tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya. Semuanya seolah mimpi.

"_Hyung?_ Kenapa_ hyung_ menatapku terus? _Hyung _mau coklat ya?" tawar Sungmin yang langsung mendapat gelengan dari Siwon. Mengerti maksud Siwon, Sungminpun memilih diam dan tidak kembali bertanya melainkan sibuk dengan coklatnya.

"Haahhhhh. Kenapa Changmin_ hyung _lama sekali ya?" keluh Sungmin akhirnya.

"Kau yakin kalau dia memang membuat janji hari ini?"

"Iya _hyung,_ Changmin _hyung_ sendiri yang-"

"Minnie!" tampak Changmin tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh, Sungmin yang tadinya sudah cemberut kelelahan terlihat gembira saat _namja_ berkaki panjang itu menampakkan batang hidungnya. Berbeda dengan raut wajah Siwon yang berubah seratus delapan puuh derajat setelah melihat kemunculan Changmin.

"Hosh,, hosh,, hosh,," Changmin terlihat mengatur napasnya, bisa dibayangkan betapa jauhnya lantai tiga yang merupakan ruang kuliah Changmin dengan gedung kuliah Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchanayo hyung-ah_?"

Changmin melambai-lambaikan tangannya menunjukkan gestur baik-baik saja.

"Maaf Min, tadi masih ada kelas tambahan."

Sungmin tersenyum.

"_Gwaenchanayo hyung._ Kita jadi jalan-jalan kan?"

"_Geureom._"

"Yeay!" seru Sungmin sambil menerjang Changmin dengan pelukan eratnya. Dan lihat _uri _Siwon, _namja_ tampan itu bisa tersenyum kecut sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah, Siwon _hyung_ mau ikut?" tawar Sungmin.

Untuk beberapa detik, Siwon dan Changmin bertemu dalam satu tatapan yang terkesan tak bersahabat.

'Katakan tidak!' batin Changmin.

Siwon langsung tersenyum pada Sungmin.

"Boleh."

Changmin tersenyum sok biasa saja, namun di dalam hatinya ia tengah mengumpat tak jelas pda Siwon.

"Tapi _hyung_ sudah ada janji, lain kali saja _ne_?" ucap Siwon berbohong.

Sungmin tampak merengut kecewa untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum pada Siwon.

"Yasudah, lain kali ya _hyung_? Janji?"

"_Ne,_ janji!"

"Oke, aku dan Changmin _hyung _pergi jalan-jalan dulu ya _hyung~_" pamit Sungmin yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan singkat oleh Siwon.

"Ayo _hyung_!" ajaknya pada Changmin.

"Oke! Kita pergi sekarang," tanpa mempedulikan bagaiman perasaan Siwon, Changmin menggandeng lengan Sungmin untuk pergi dari hadapan Siwon.

'Cih! Buruknya nasibmu Choi Siwon!' batin Siwon menatap miris pada dua tangan yang saling bertaut itu. Mereka tampak asik mengobrol, sesungguhnya Siwon ingin bergabung, hanya saja ia cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menghancurkan acara orang lain. Sekali lagi Siwon menatap Changmin dan Sungmin sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi menuju mobilnya.

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Siwon yang sudah memasuki mobilnya.

"_Hyung~_"

"Hm? Ada apa Min?"

"Aku belum bilang pada Kyu _hyung_ kalau aku akan pergi dengan _hyung,_" ucap Sungmin saat mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh, _gwaenchanayo._ Nanti _hyung_ yang bilang pada Kyuhyun," balas Changmin sambil menunjukkan ponselnya pada Sungmin.

"Kalau Kyu _hyung_ marah?"

"Kau akan ku culik!" gurau Changmin.

"Culik? _Hyung_ tidak takut polisi?"

Ah, baiklah. _Uri_ Sungmin mengartikan serius gurauan Changmin. Sungmin memang kurang peka dan Changmin sangat memahami itu.

"Lupakan masalah polisi. Sekarang kita mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya Changmin mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Terserah_ hyung_ saja, aku kan tidak tahu~"

Changmin langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin.

"Memangnya kau tak pernah jalan-jalan?"

"Oh! _Hyung_ belum tahu ya?" Sungmin menepukkan kedua tangannya menunjukkan ekspresi baru mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Sejak kecil aku tinggal di Jepang."

"Woah! Jepang? Keren Minnie-ah."

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk lucu.

"_Ne,_ aku tinggal dengan _appa_ disana, makanya kemarin aku tak tahu jalan pulang kemudian tersesat dan bertemu _hyung-hyung_ yang nakal itu," Sungmin mulai gusar saat mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"_Geurae._ Kalau begitu~ hari ini _hyung_ akan tunjukkan tempat-tempat menyenangkan dan jalan yang aman dilewati _namja_ semanis dirimu," goda Changmin sambil menoel jahil hidung Sungmin.

"_Ne!_ Aku manis ya _hyung?_ _Hyung_ sering sekali memanggilku manis. Apa aku lebih manis dari coklat?" tanya Sungmin penuh semangat. Changmin seolah tak pernah bisa melepas tawanya jika sudah berdekatan dengan si _aegyo_ satu ini.

"_Ne,_ Minnie lebih manis dari coklat._ Wae?_"

"_Hyung_ tidak bohong kan?" tanya Sungmin antusias.

"_Ya~_ untuk apa berbohong, kau lebih manis dari coklat ataupun gula atau permen juga."

"Waaahh? _Hyung _tidak bohong kan? Kalau begitu nanti aku ingin meminta Kyu _hyung_ untuk menjilatku!" seru Sungmin membuat Changmin merasa kepalanya mendadak di putus tanpa alat.

.

.

.

"Kyu, _eomma_ baru saja meneleponku. Kau ditunggu _eomma_ di rumah."

Kyuhyun yang tengah merapikan isi tasnya langsung menoleh pada Eunhyuk yang masih menatap ponselnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Ck! Berhenti _negative thinking!_ Sudah kubilang tinggalkan _game _bodohmu itu!"

"Apa hubungannya? Kau ini usil sekali dengan hobiku _hyung_! Aku saja tidak pernah mengurus hobimu menghabiskan puluhan dus susu strawberry dalam satu bulan!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil menarik resleting tasnya.

"Ck! Sudah cepat sana!"

"Apa _eomma_ mengatakan sesuatu pada _hyung?_"

"Tidak, hanya mengatakan agar kau menemui _eomma_ di rumah. Mungkin _eomma _merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun melirik Eunhyuk sambil mencibir dalam hati.

'Sepertinya tidak, kalau merindukanku _eomma_ sudah pasti menemuiku ke apartemen.'

"_Hyung_, cepat katakan apa yang mau _eomma_ bicarakan denganku. Aku yakin kau tahu sesuatu."

"_YA!_ Kau ini apa-apaan sih! Sudah kubilang tidak tahu!" sentak Eunhyuk yang kesal dengan pemaksaan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya kemudian menatap Donghae.

"Kalau bocah itu hilang lagi, kalian berdua yang tanggung jawab," ujar Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak meninggalkan mejanya.

"Eh Kyu? Kelas Sungmin berakhir jam berapa?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kalau dia muncul di parkiran berarti kelasnya sudah selesai, kalau belum muncul berarti belum selesai, dan kalau dia tidak muncul-muncul berarti bocah itu hilang!" sahut Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dari kelasnya.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling memandang kemudian mengangkat bahu.

"Tingkat ke-sensitifannya naik dua kali lipat," bisik Donghae.

"Hmm, betul _chagi._ Pasti gara-gara tadi pagi. Kau ada nomor Changmin? Coba telepon dia, biasanya dia selalu mengekori Sungmin."

"Tenang saja, koneksi-ku banyak," sahut Donghae dengan sombongnya. Eunhyuk langsung mencebikkan bibirnya kemudian mengangguk sok paham.

"Ya, apa sih tak bisa dilakukan putra Lee Kangin."

"Yeah, termasuk menikahimu nanti," sahut Donghae sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Eunhyuk hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil menahan senyum malunya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Pintu gerbang Cho mansion terbuka lebar saat Kyuhyun menekan klakson motornya satu kali.

"Sejak kapan aura rumahku sendiri jadi se-mengerikan ini?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Pasti karena_ eomma._'

"_Annyeonghasimnika_ Tuan Muda, Nyonya sudah menunggu di dalam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham setelah sedikit menarik satu sudut bibirnya membentuk satu senyum tak ikhlas.

"Motorku, tolong biarkan disana. Aku sengaja tidak memasukkannya ke garasi."

Anggukan sopan Kyuhyun dapatkan. Setelahnya _namja_ berleher panjang itu langsung melangkah menuju ruang tengah keluarganya. Tidak ada yang berubah, _appa_nya yang dasarnya berdarah China itu sangat menyukai nuansa-nuansa klasik. Lukisan-lukisan dan barang-barang antik terlihat menempati sudut-sudut tertentu di sepanjang lorong mansion Cho.

"_Eomma,_" panggil Kyuhyun saat melihat _eomma_nya tengah duduk santai sambil menonton acara gosip.

"Ah, sudah datang nak. Kemari~"

Kyuhyun berusaha mengukir senyum tulus walaupun perasaannya benar-benar tak tenang. Dengan segenap ketenangan hati yang ia miliki, akhirnya Kyuhyun memilih duduk di hadapan _eomma_nya.

"Hyukkie_ hyung_ bilang _eomma _menyuruhku kemari," kata Kyuhyun basa-basi.

Cho Heechul –_eomma_ Kyuhyun hanya menebar senyum cantiknya sambil mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kyu, _eomma_ punya berita bagus!" ucap Heechul lagi-lagi menebar senyum yang akan terlihat sangat manis bagi Cho Hankyung –_appa_nya- tapi tidak menurut Kyuhyun. Percayalah, senyum tulus dengan senyum dibuat-buat terkesan tulus ala Heechul itu nyaris tidak dapat di bedakan. Dan yang Kyuhyun khawatirkan sekarang adalah senyum tulus yang terkesan tak tulus itu, jika tidak hati-hati siapapun bisa terjebak disana.

"Berita apa _eomma_?" rasanya Kyuhyun harus berpura-pura tertarik, dia masih sayang dengan kepalanya.

"Emm, _eomma_ beri tahu tidak ya?"

'Tidak! Beri tempe saja!'

Suara sapa tuh?

Kyuhyun celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara batinnya. Namun nihil, yang ia dapatkan adalah tatapan aneh _eomma_nya.

"Waeyo Kyu?"

"Oh, _gwaenchana eomma._ Berita apa?"

"Dimana _hyung_mu?"

Kyuhyun mulai kesal, sejak tadi Heechul terkesan mengulur-ngulur waktu untuk memberitahu perihal berita bagusnya.

"Ck! _Molla!_"

"_Ya!_ Kenapa nada bicaramu naik satu oktaf!" tanya Heechul mendelik marah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kesal? _Eomma_ menyuruhku kemari untuk berita bagus yang bahkan tak _eomma_ beritahu sejak tadi, kalau tidak jadi aku pulang ke apartemenku saja!"

What the?

Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya saat melihat Heechul justru tersenyum padanya. Demi apa Kyuhyun sudah menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima jitakan cantik Heechul saat ia menaikkan nada bicaranya tadi.

"Sabarlah _chagi,_ kita tunggu _hyung_-mu ya?"

Oke! Kali ini nada suara Heechul terdengar mengalun lembut membuat ke waspadaan hati Kyuhyun yang awalnya berstatus siaga menjadi awas.

"_Hyung,_ belum pulang _eomma,_ saat aku pergi tadi _hyung_ masih di kampus."

"Sebenatar lagi _hyung_-mu datang, tunggulah~"

"_Eomma_, kalaupun _hyung_ pulang, itu akan sangat lama, _hyung_ pasti memiliki urusan-"

"_Eomma!_"

"Ah, kemari_ chagi_. Kyuhyun menunggumu sejak tadi."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya saat melihat Eunhyuk muncul dengan wajah riang gembira sambil menenteng satu amplop coklat berukuran sedang.

'Benar kan? Monyet satu itu pasti tahu sesuatu! Dasar!'

"Hai Kyu?" sapa Eunhyuk seolah-olah tak tahu apapun.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk sambil melayangkan pandangan 'Kau kemanakan bocah itu? Sudah kubilang kalian yang harus bertanggung jawab!'. Eunhyuk menyadari itu, hanya saja ia berpura tak tahu.

"Ah, _eomma_ menunggu ini kan?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan amplop coklat yang Kyuhyun duga berisi sesuatu yang mebahayakannya.

"Nah, Kyu! Ini berita bagusnya!" ucap Heechul menyodorkan amplop tadi pada Kyuhyun.

"_Igeo mwoya?_"

"Buka saja _chagi,_ kau pasti suka," ujar Heechul senang. Suka versi Kyuhyun dan Heechul memang jauh berbeda, pasangan _evil eomma _dan _aegi_ itu memang cukup aneh.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat foto beberapa _yeoja_ cantik yang dia ambil dari amplop itu. Sekilas Kyuhyun mengenali wajah mereka sebagai putri konglomerat-konglomerat setara dengan _appa_nya. Wajah putri konglomerat kan memang kerap kali pamer di televisi.

"Ini?"

"Kau boleh pilih pilih satu yang kau suka."

"Untuk?"

"Dijodohkan denganmu."

"APA? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun mentah-mentah.

"Kau membantah heh?" ucap Heechul sambil melotot horor pada Kyuhyun.

"_Aish!_ Aku tak mau! _Hyung,_ jangan membuat lelucon seperti ini. Ini ide konyolmu kan?"

"Apa? Aku? Bagaimana bisa aku? _Eomma_ hanya menyuruhku mengambil amplop ini ke kantor _appa_. Seenaknya saja kau menuduhku!" bantah Eunhyuk.

"Karena _hyung_ selalu pura-pura tidak tahu! Padahal _hyung_ tahu dan_ hyung_ berkomplot dengan _eomma!_"

"_Eomma_ yang menyuruh hyungmu untuk tak memberitahu apapun."

"Nah, seperti itulah _eomma._ Selalu seenaknya!"

"Kau yang jangan seenaknya! Kau memilih punya apartemen sendiri, meminta mobil dan motor sekaligus, apa yang tidak _eomma_ turuti? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak mau menurut pada _eomma?_ Mana balasanmu untuk _eomma?_" serangan balik Heechul membuat Kyuhyun diam. Ucapan Heechul sedikit banyak benar, walau nyatanya lebih banyak benarnya. Tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun tak terima soal perjodohan sialan ini. Bahkan keluarganya tidak lagi hidup di jaman-jaman ke-kaisaran. Kalaupun di jodohkan dan dua belah pihak sama-sama suka itu bukan masalah, nah ini? Kyuhyun bahkan hanya melihat wajah calon-calonnya lewat televisi, bagaimana bisa ia tiba-tiba memilih salah satu dari mereka?

"_Eomma~_"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk saat mendengar Eunhyuk memanggil _eomma_ mereka.

"Apa? Kau mau membela adikmu?" tanya Heechul galak.

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kekasih _eomma,_ jangan terlalu memaksa."

GLUK!

'_Hyung_ ini apa-apaan sih!' jerit batin Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Aigo~ kalau kau jujur kan _eomma_ tak perlu repot-repot mencarikanmu calon istri."

'Dan aku yang harus kerepotan sekarang! Bahkan aku belum bisa menganggap salah satu dari mereka sebagai kekasihku. Yang benar saja? Apa harus secepat ini?' batin Kyuhyun.

"Apa kekasih Kyuhyun cantik, Hyuk?"

"_Ne eomma,_ tentu saja. Kalau _eomma_ penasaran, Kyu bisa membawanya besok. Bukankah begitu Kyu?" jawab Eunhyuk santai.

Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan 'Mati saja kau _hyung!_'

"_Jeongmal?_ Ah, _eomma _tidak sabar untuk besok, Kyu~"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menatap Eunhyuk yang tengah mengedikkan bahu padanya.

'Dasar monyet gila!'

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang Kyuhyun lakukan saat memasuki apartemennya adalah memasuki kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Otaknya benar-benar panas dan terasa penuh untuk saat ini. _Eomma_nya terus saja memaksa Kyuhyun untuk menceritakan soal kekasih hasil bualan Eunhyuk, dan _hyung_nya sama sekali tak berusaha untuk membantunya.

"Kau bisa mengajak salah satu dari_ yeoja_ yang kau dekati kan? Sooyeon asset berhargamu kan? Gunakan dia! Atau mungkin Seohyun yang selalu mengejarmu, dan Hyorin mungkin, atau mungkin yang lain."

Kyuhyun mengehentakkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjangnya mengingat kalimat konyol yang Eunhyuk lontarkan padanya sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkan mansion Cho.

"Ini gila~" gumam Kyuhyun sambil bergerak-gerak malas di atas tempat tidurnya. Berkali-kali tangannya bergerak mengambil dan meletakkan PSP tercintanya.

"_Hyung!_ Minnie pulang!" suara cempreng Sungmin yang samar terdengar ke kamar Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ jangkung itu medengus sejenak. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu. Matanya bergerak menatap jam di meja nakasnya. Hampir jam 9 malam dan Sungmin baru pulang.

"_Aish!_ Darimana saja bocah itu!" kesal Kyuhyun kemudian beranjak keluar kamarnya. Kyuhyun sedang _bad mood _dan kedatangan Sungmin ini entah memperburuk _mood_nya atau sebaliknya. Sebaliknya? Hmm, rasanya mustahil.

BRAK!

"Darimana saja kau, heh?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah membuka kasar pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, _hyung._ Aku tadi pergi dengan Changmin _hyung, _Changmin _hyung_ bilang sudah pamit pada Kyu _hyung, _yasudah aku ikut Changmin _hyung_ pergi berkeliling kota," terang Sungmin dengan ceria.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

"Senang sekali_ hyung!_"

"Lalu kenapa masih kembali kesini? Pergi dengan Changmin sana! Tinggal saja dengannya!" bentak Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin berjengit kaget. Senyum manis yang terpatri di wajahnya mendadak lenyap, berganti raut pucat yang sarat dengan ketakutan. Kyuhyun membentaknya lebih keras dari biasanya. Bahkan matanya bersinar jahat dengan kekesalannya.

"_H-hyu-hyung? Hyung_ marah –ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan bibir bergetar takut. Dadanya mendadak bergemuruh takut seperti saat Kangin memarahinya dulu. Sungmin masih ingat ia menangis keras selama 3 jam penuh karena hal itu.

"Heh Lee Sungmin berhenti dengan sikap sok polosmu! Aku rasa otakmu tak terlalu bodoh untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresi orang yang tengah marah! Polos dan bodoh itu beda tipis dan kau lebih pantas dikatakan bodoh! Bahkan aku tidak sedang melucu sekarang!"

Sungmin memilih diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tenggorokannya mendadak serasa serasa dimbuhi benjolan yang seolah menghambat jalan pernapasannya, lapisan kaca bening mulai menumpuk makin tebal di mata Sungmin.

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya datang dan pergi, kau pikir aku penjanga pintu? _Baby sittermu_? Kalau kau sudah punya teman sebaik Changmin tinggal saja dengannya, biar si perut karet itu tahu bagaimana menyebalkannya kau itu! Pergi sana!" tuding Kyuhyun sambil menatap nyalang Sungmin.

TES!

Sungmin mengigit kuat bibirnya saat air matanya benar-benar mengalir. Dia tidak sebodoh itu, kenapa Kyuhyun mengatainya bodoh? Seharusnya dari awal Sungmin menyadari bahwa tempatnya bukan disini. Kyuhyun tak menginginkannya sama sekali. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya menyadari arah pemikirannya. Mungkin, dia harus pergi sekarang juga.

**TBC**

Annyeong chingudeul~

Pada sebel sama Kyu yah? Ada yang mau jambak, tonjok, tending, geplak, dan lain sebagainya. Janganlah~ sama Ming chagi gak dibolehin XD

Emm, aku minta maaf kalo FF-ku sulit diterima akal dan kurang dapet feelnya. Mungkin ada beberapa yang ngerasa sekarang humornya kurang dapet sampe kerasanya data raja. Ini alasanku gak masukin FF ini ke genre humor, aku gak tau selera humor tiap orang, FF ini juga gak selamanya menceritakan kepolosan Sungmin, kalo cerita lucunya Ming terus, nanti ada yang demo aku lagi. Nanti ada yang ngatain FF ini susah diterima nalar gara-gara Ming-nya terlalu polos. Aku harus gimana kalo gitu? Sebenernya gak mau sih nyampein uneg-uneg kayak gini, kemarin aku sudah bilang kalo setiap penulis punya jalan cerita masing-masing kan? Semua sudah ada porsinya masing-masing. Jadi, aku harap sabar, tunggu jalan ceritanya. Aku juga pengen ngasih yang terbaik buat kalian, jadi aku minta tolong sabar ya? Aku gak marah kok, ini cuma sekedar menyampaikan pemikiran yang mengganjal #plak *LOL* Jangan di anggep macam-macam yah? Aku hanya menyampaikan sedikit klarifikasi mungkin #berasa artis

Nah, pengumuman pentingnya. Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari kedepan aku belum bisa update FF ini. Walaupun gak ada yang nungguin #miris cuma mau bilang itu ajah T_T

Ps: Jangan anggap saya ngambekkan atau apapun itu. Waktu ngetik unek-unek itu aku juga takut kalian marah sama aku. Saling menjaga perasaan aja ya chingudeul. Aku sayang kalian walau kalian gak sayang aku #Siwon mode on *bletak*

Okay! Readers PC! Readers Ponsel! Dan readers warnet *bletak* Semangat tinggalin jejak ya? Sampai Jumpa tanggal 13 Juli *poppo chingudeul satu-satu*

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 8**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Kau pikir kau siapa? Seenaknya datang dan pergi, kau pikir aku penjanga pintu? Baby sittermu? Kalau kau sudah punya teman sebaik Changmin tinggal saja dengannya, biar si perut karet itu tahu bagaiman menyebalkannya kau itu! Pergi sana!" tuding Kyuhyun sambil menatap nyalang Sungmin.

TES!

Sungmin mengigit kuat bibirnya saat air matanya benar-benar mengalir. Dia tidak sebodoh itu, kenapa Kyuhyun mengatainya bodoh? Seharusnya dari awal Sungmin menyadari bahwa tempatnya bukan disini. Kyuhyun tak menginginkannya sama sekali. Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya menyadari arah pemikirannya. Mungkin, dia harus pergi sekarang juga.

Tapi?

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya membuat air matanya mengalir bebas menuruni pipinya.

Kyuhyunlah alasan utama Sungmin memilih berada disini.

Kyuhyun merasa mulutnya kering seketika, untaian kalimat yang ia siapkan untuk menyerang Sungmin mendadak tertelan dalam tenggorokannya saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi kesedihan bercampur rasa takut yang terlukis di wajah Sungmin.

"_H-hyung_?" panggil Sungmin sambil berjalan mendekati _namja_ pemarah yang baru saja memarahinya. Tubuhnya langsung menghambur mendekap erat tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin sadar dirinya tengah menangis, tapi entah kenapa ia tak bisa mengeluarkan isakannya sama sekali.

"Aku tidak bodoh _hyung,_ aku tahu _hyung_ marah, tapi kenapa _hyung_ semarah itu? Aku pergi dengan Changmin _hyung _dan Changmin _hyung_ bilang, _hyung_ sudah membolehkan. Kenapa_ hyung_ jadi semarah itu? Apa aku nakal lagi?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, mengutuk kebodohan akan tindakan berlebihannya. Telinganya dengan jelas menangkap bagaimana getaran dan sendatan yang Sungmin keluarkan saat bicara tadi.

"Maaf _hyung,_ jangan menyuruhku tinggal dengan Changmin _hyung._ Aku janji tidak akan membuat _hyung_ marah lagi."

Dengan gerakan pelan Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin, kemudian melepas pelukan mereka sebelum berlalu dengan kepala tertunduk menuju kamarnya. Melihat Kyuhyun mulai memasuki kamarnya, Sungmin buru-buru menghapus air matanya kemudian mengejar Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung,_ aku tidur dengan _hyung_ lagi _ne_?" ucap Sungmin mengekori langkah Kyuhyun.

"Boleh kan _hyung?_"

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Sungmin dan menemukan wajah sembab itu tengah melukiskan senyum ceria ke arahnya.

'Bahkan aku baru saja memarahinya. Anak ini benar-benar gigih,' batin Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung eotte?_" tanya Sungmin masih kekeuh dengan keinginannya. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki membuat Sungmin celingak-celinguk memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ah, aku akan mandi dulu _hyung._ Tapi boleh tidur dengan _hyung_ kan?" pinta Sungmin sambil mengerjab-ngerjab imut.

'_Aish!_' Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, kalau begini terus ia bisa kalah terus dari kelinci satu ini.

"Ming, aku sudah tidak marah. Jangan menggangguku sekarang! Kembali ke kamarmu sana!" usir Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih saja bertahan di tempatnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"_Hyung,_ aku suka panggilan itu. Besok aku suruh Hyukkie _hyung,_ Donghae _hyung,_ Changmin _hyung,_ dan Siwon _hyung_ memanggilku Ming juga."

WHAT THE-?

Jiwa-jiwa tak tenang yang bergentayangan di dalam tubuh Kyuhyun mulai beterbangan menyulut kembali emosi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya sudah stabil. Demi apa Sungmin akan menyuruh orang-orang menyebalkan itu untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan spesial yang sudah Kyuhyun siapkan.

"_Ya!_ Kalau sampai mereka memanggilmu begitu, benar-benar kuusir kau dari sini! Kembali ke kamarmu sekarang!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"_Hyung,_ aku kan mau-"

"Kembali ke kamarmu!"

Sungmin langsung ngibrit keluar kamar Kyuhyun setelah Kyuhyun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi PSP-nya dan bersiap melemparnya ke arah Sungmin. Ck! Kyuhyun tidak akan benar-benar melakukan itu Sungmin-ah.

Sungmin memasuki kamarnya kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur, tangannya segera meraih _bunny_-nya kemudian memeluknya dengan gemas.

"_Bunny_, Kyu _hyung_ memanggilku Ming, bagus tidak? Bagus kan?" ujarnya pada boneka yang sudah pasti tak akan membalas ucapannya.

"Ah~~ _bunny_, dadaku –eum kenapa dadaku terasa aneh ya? Biasanya tidak seperti ini? Apa karena _hyung_ tampan memanggilku begitu ya?" ucap Sungmin sambil menutup wajahnya yang tak berhenti tersenyum dengan boneka yang ia peluk tadi.

"Kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri?" tanya Sungmin sambil menggigit gemas telinga bonekanya.

"Ah~ nanti tanya Hae _hyung_ saja," monolognya kemudian berlalu ke kamar mandi.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hari ini Sungmin mendapat jadwal kuliah siang, sedangkan Kyuhyun hampir mendapat jadwal pagi setiap hari. Maskipun begitu, _namja_ manis itu sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pergi bersama Kyuhyun, kalau tidak dengan Kyuhyun dengan siapa lagi dia harus pergi?

"Kyu _hyung ireona~_ Aku sudah buatkan sarapan."

Kyuhyun mendengar jelas suara Sungmin, bahkan ia sudah bangun sejak jam 3 pagi dan tak bisa memejamkan matanya hingga sekarang.

Hanya saja..

'**Kalau **_**eomma**_** penasaran, Kyu bisa membawanya besok.'**

Kalimat tolol yang Eunhyuk ucapkan kemarin membuat Kyuhyun ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi.

"Apa ini sudah besok?" ucap Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerjab-ngerjab bingung.

"_Hyung.._"

"Kyu _hyung.._"

Kyuhyun masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu _hyung_ sakit ya?"

'Sakit pikiran,' batin Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung~_" rajuk Sungmin yang mulai tak suka saat Kyuhyun tak kunjung membuka matanya, biasanya Kyuhyun langsung bangun meskipun _namja_ pemarah itu harus marah-marah terlebih dahulu.

_Namja_ polos nan _aegyo_ itu perlahan mendekati ranjang Kyuhyun dan ikut masuk ke bawah selimut tebal Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Aku kan mau peluk Kyu _hyung,_ kalau aku sakit _appa_ akan memelukku seperti ini."

Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas, dia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi Sungmin dan membiarkan Sungmin memeluknya. Hmm, entah membiarkan karena malas menanggapi Sungmin atau karena memang ingin Sungmin mememeluknya. Tidak ada yang tahu jalan pikiran Kyuhyun kecuali Tuhan.

"Ming."

"_Ne hyung?_" sahut Sungmin.

"Kalau _appa_mu menjodohkanmu dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal, kau mau tidak?" Kyuhyun yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana memilih bercerita pada Sungmin walaupun dia sadar Sungmin tak akan membantunya. Tapi biarlah, mendengar Sungmin mengoceh toh cukup menyenangkan.

"Dijodohkan?" tanya Sungmin bingung, kepalanya mendongak menatap penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tak menertawakan wajah bingung Sungmin, dia memilih mengangguk. Sungmin kembali merebahkan kepalanya dan terlihat tengah berpikir keras.

"AH!" Sungmin memekik kuat sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya –salah satu ekspresi lucu saat Sungmin menemukan satu jawaban yang menurut Sungmin cukup bagus- Kyuhyun hanya menatap geli pada Sungmin yang terlihat kesulitan untuk keluar dari selimut tebal Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Mau duduk _hyung,_" sungut Sungmin sedikit sebal. Apa karena perutnya terlalu gendut jadi dia kesulitan bangun?

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh tanpa suara lalu mendorong punggung Sungmin membantu_ namja_ manis itu untuk duduk. Yeah,_ uri_ Kyuhyun sedang baik hari ini.

"Dasar kelinci gendut!" ejek Kyuhyun sambil kembali berbaring mendengarkan ocehan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun jujur kalau dia memang ragu apa _namja_ di hadapannya ini benar-benar berumur 19 tahun. Sungmin seolah berbanding terbalik dengannya. Sungmin boros umur namun hemat tampang, tapi Kyuhyun sebaliknya.

'Walaupun begitu, aku jauh lebih tampan darinya!' batin Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Tadi _hyung_ bilang dijodohkan ya? Tentu saja aku tidak mau!"

"Tidak mau? Kenapa?"

"Hng, _molla._ Tidak mau saja _hyung._"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau tidak tahu kenapa harus tidak mau?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir keras membuat wajah seriusnya terlihat benar-benar lucu. Sekelebat bayangan saat Sungmin tengah mengikuti ujian semester menghampiri otak Kyuhyun. Kalau tampang berpikirnya seimut ini dia yakin _yeoja-yeoja_ teman sekelas yang kini mejadi fans Sungmin sudah pasti ikhlas se ikhlas ikhlasnya memberikan kertas jawabannya pada Sungmin.

"Lama sekali! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?"

"_Molla hyung._ Tapi putri Jasmine tidak mau dijodohkan karena mencintai Aladin. Jadi, kalau _appa_ menjodohkanku aku tidak mau, karena aku hanya mencintai Kyu _hyung_. Kalau Kyu _hyung_ mencintai siapa?"

"Mencintaimu!" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli.

"_Jeongmal?_" tanya Sungmin yang kembali mendapatkan harapan palsu dari Kyuhyun.

"_Ya~_ kau berharap aku mencintaimu?"

Sungmin mengangguk-angguk cepat.

"Kau bisa meminta itu pada Changmin ataupun teman sekelasmu (_read:_ Siwon). Mereka pasti mencintaimu," suruh Kyuhyun sambil melirik reaksi Sungmin.

"Tidak mau _hyung,_" jawab Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ming, jangan lakukan hal yang seperti itu!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada bibir Sungmin.

"Tapi kan aku maunya Kyu _hyung,_" ujar Sungmin masih ngotot.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Aku kan mencintai Kyu _hyung!_"

"Heh, bocah sepertimu tau apa soal mencintai?" ejek Kyuhyun sambil mencibir.

"Aku tahu _hyung!_" protes Sungmin.

"Seperti apa memangnya?"

"_Hyung,_ aku mencintai _hyung,_ menikahlah denganku~" ucap Sungmin langsung membuat Kyuhyun menghela napas berat.

"Ck! Kau kebanyakan nonton dongeng!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentil kening Sungmin membuat empunya terkekeh sambil mengelus keningnya.

"Aladin bilang begitu _hyung._"

"Dan kau aladinnya begitu?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya lampu ajaib."

Kyuhyun langsung tergelak membuat Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa.

"Kau ini!"

"_Hyung, hyung_ tampan loh kalau sedang tertawa," tukas Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk bangga.

"_Ne,_ aku tahu kalau aku tampan," sahut Kyuhyun dengan narsisnya.

"_NE!_ Kyuhyun _hyung_ memang tampan!" seru Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun _sweatdrop._ Biasanya Eunhyuk atau Donghae langsung mencibir kenarsiannya tapi Sungmin justru mendukungnya.

'Ck! Sepertinya harus benar-benar terbiasa dengan sikap ajaibnya,' batin Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung,_ kita tidak ke kampus?"

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa? _Hyung_ benar-benar sakit ya?"

"Aku sedang malas. Aku pergi sendiri saja, minta Hyukkie _hyung_ atau Donghae _hyung_ untuk menjemputmu."

Ganti Sungmin yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya. Kalau _hyung_ tidak pergi, aku juga tidak pergi."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin sebelum mengangguk dan mengangkat bahu bersamaan.

"_Hyung,_ kita nonoton TV bagaimana?"

"_Shireo!_"

"Ayolah _hyung~_ hari ini episode special Spongebob-"

Kyuhyun memilih menutup telinganya saat Sungmin kembali memulai cerita persahabatan dua makhluk aneh yang Kyuhyun ragukan keberadaan habitatnya.

"Minnie!" lengkingan suara Eunhyuk yang menembus telinga Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ bermata tajam itu mendengus kesal.

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Eunhyuk yang dengan tidak sopannya ngeloyor masuk kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya. Apa Eunhyuk terlalu mesum sampai jarak tak bermasalah seperti inipun dianggap melakukan yang tidak-tidak.

"Memangnya aku terlihat sedang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, dia paling tidak suka ditatap seintens itu oleh siapapun.

"_Ani. Gwaenchana,_" jawab Eunhyuk yang mengerti nada suara adiknya terdengar kurang bersahabat.

"Tidak ke kampus Kyu?" tanya Donghae yang sedang berdiri di pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Di tangannya tampak beberapa _paper bag._

"Ck! Aku malas _hyung._ Eunhyuk _hyung_ membuat hidupku semakin berantakan," kesal Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Apanya? Kau masih kesal soal ideku kemarin? Cih! Kau tenang saja, aku bukan kau yang tak punya tanggung jawab dengan otakku. Aku sudah siapkan orang yang akan menjadi kekasihmu, karena aku tahu sampai matipun kau tidak akan membawa salah satu dari _yeoja-yeoja_ itu."

"Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan jalan pikiranmu _hyung._"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau dan aku sejalan soal pemikiran?" sahut Eunhyuk.

'Iya sih!' batin Kyuhyun sambil mengamati Eunhyuk yang mulai membongkar-bongkar _paper bag_ ia bawa.

"Minnie, coba ini," suruh Eunhyuk sambil menyodorkan _dress_ selutut berwarna putih pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa diam menatap bingung pada Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, kuberitahu ya. Kau akan berpura-pura menjadi _yeojachingu,_ Kyuhyun."

"_Mwo?_"

"_Ya hyung!_ Apa maksudmu!" kesal Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari acara rebahannya.

"Apanya yang apa maksudku? Apa kau punya ide yang lebih bagus dari ini?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya dengan gerakan dibuat selelah mungkin menghadapi tingkah Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah. Ayo Min, ku coba dulu~"

Sungmin hanya diam sambil mengerjab imut menatap dress cantik itu.

"Bocah ini tidak akan mau _hyung,_ kau jangan-"

"Tidak ada yang berwarna pink lalu bergambar banyak _bunny hyung?_ Eunngg, labu juga boleh," ujar Sungmin mengingat kaos-kaos cantik yang ia miliki dirumahnya.

Donghae melangkah untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang terlihat masih melakukan penawaran.

"_Eopseo_ Min, yang ini saja _ne?_" ucap Donghae.

Sungmin menatap Donghae dan _dress_ cantik itu bergantian sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Dan dengan polosnya, Sungmin berdiri untuk bersiap membuka kaosnya.

"_Ya_ bocah gila! Di kamar mandi sana!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa melongo dengan _innocent_nya.

"Ganti baju di kamar mandi sana!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini ia menyambar _dress_ itu sebelum mendorong Sungmin memasuki kamar mandi. Sedangkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali menahan tawa melihat sikap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kalian tertawa!" tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"_Ya!_ Jaga sikapmu _maknae!_ Masih bagus ku bantu!" sembur Eunhyuk sambil melotot pada Kyuhyun. Jangan berharap Kyuhyun takut, _namja_ itu tidak akan takut hanya karena dipelototi.

"Kau sendiri yang membuat ide, jadi sudah seharusnya kau yang menyelesaikan semua ini," sahut Kyuhyun sambil menatap Donghae yang kini ikutan membongkar _paper bag_ yang ia bawa.

"Apa yang kau cari _hyung?_"

Donghae mendongak lalu mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya membuat Kyuhyun mendecih kecil saat _namja_ berwajah komikal itu mengabaikannya.

"Ck! Tidak ada satu orangpun yang sehat jiwa."

"_Ya!_ Aku medengarmu _maknae!_" ucap Donghae sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kepalan tangannya.

CKLEK!

"_Hyung~_" Sungmin keluar mengenakan _dress_ putih tanpa lengan dengan renda kecil sebagai penghias sekitar lehernya. Sungmin akan terlihat jauh lebih manis seandainya wajahnya tak cemberut begitu.

"_Wae chagi_ ada masalah?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum puas dengan _dress_ pilihannya.

"_Igeo~_" Sungmin menuduk, dadanya dengan tampang cemberut.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Sungmin. Beberapa _dress_ di desain lengkap dengan _bra_-nya. _But, uri _Sungmin itu _namja. So-_

"Buahahahah, kempes!" tawa Donghae. Eunhyuk yang melihat wajah Sungmin ditekuk menjadi lima belas bagian urung melanjutkan tawanya.

Eh? Dimana _uri_ Kyuhyun?

"Kyu, pinjam kaos kakimu yang masih baru," ucap Eunhyuk tapi Kyuhyun tetap diam pada posisinya. Mata mesumnya terus saja memandangi Sungmin tanpa berkedip.

'Aku akui saja, dia memang terlihat lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ manapun. Bagus sih! Tapi kenapa aku lebih suka dia yang laki-laki ya?'

PLETAK!

"Aduh! Apa sih _hyung!_" kesal Kyuhyun pasca mendapat jitakan sayang dari_ hyung_ tercintanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat? _Namja_ normal dilarang senafsu itu pada sesama _namja,_" sindir Eunhyuk yang kini beralih mencari kaos kaki milik Kyuhyun.

'Ingat Kyu! kau itu normal!' batin Kyuhyun sambil melirik si polos yang tengah menatap penuh tanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengerjab satu kali sebelum berujar dengan polosnya.

"Nafsu? Aku sudah membuat sarapan. Kalau Kyu _hyung_ sedang nafsu makan, ayo kita sarapan."

GUBRAK!

"Apa yang kau tahu hanya nafsu makan heh!" kesal Kyuhyun sambil berdecak malas.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yang ini baru Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk tumpukan kaos kaki yang masih bersegel.

"_Ne._"

Eunhyuk mengangguk paham kemudian menghampiri Sungmin dan menempatkan kaos kaki itu di dada Sungmin sebelum menggulungya.

"Aduh _hyung~_ geli~" keluh Sungmin setelah Eunhyuk selesai meneyempurnakan dada buatan untuk Sungmin.

"Aih nona-ya~" panggil Kyuhyun dengan jahilnya. Sungmin yang tak suka dengan pangggilan Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengut sebal.

"Nona-ya, dada buatanmu lumayan besar," ejek Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sungmin menegang _dress_ bagian dadanya, terlalu besar memang.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang Min, pakai _wig_ tidak ya?" Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sambil merapikan helaian rambut Sungmin yang menjuntai hampir ke bahunya dengan model yang yang sangat manis.

"Pakai saja!" usul Kyuhyun.

"Ah iya. Bahkan aku lupa menanyakan pendapat kekasihmu Minnie _chagi~_" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"_Ya hyung!_ Hanya pura-pura!" protes Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk terlihat mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Ketemu!" seru Donghae yang sejak tadi memang sibuk membongkar _paper bag._

"Itu apa _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin yang terlihat pasrah saja saat Eunhyuk merapikan rambut aslinya.

"Ini _wig chagi._ Rambut palsu," ucap Donghae sambil menggerak-gerakkan dua alisnya.

'Ck! Kenapa orang-orang suka sekali memanggilnya semanis itu!' decak Kyuhyun dalam hati. Telinganya mendadak panas mendengar panggilan '_chagi_' yang Donghae berikan untuk Sungmin.

"Huh? Rambut palsu? Lalu kemana orang yang memiliki rambut itu? Apa _hyung_ mengambil kepalanya, lalu-"

Oke! _Uri_ Sungmin mulai berlebihan, jangan salahkan Sungmin yang terlalu polos tapi salahkan Kangin dan Yunho yang terlalu mengisolasi Sungmin dari lingkungan sosial, bahkan tontonan media elektronikuntuk Sungmin dari kecil sampai sebesar ini adalah kartun. Nasibmu nak~

"_Ya!_ Bocah! Jangan berlebihan! Menurut saja!" kesal Kyuhyun yang mulai jengah dengan parnoisme yang Sungmin anut. Waktu itu masalah dua makhluk aneh, sekarang kepala rambut palsu.

"Ehehehe, iya _hyung,_" ucap Sungmin berusaha menyukai _wig_ yang mulai Eunhyuk pasangkan.

Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, adik manisnya memang terlalu baik. Dipanggil bocah dan bentak sekalipun dia masih mengukir senyumnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Aigo_~ cantik sekali~ jangan terlalu banyak bergerak ya~" puji Eunhyuk sambil merapikan _wig _yang Sungmin gunakan.

(Kalau butuh bayangan gimana Sungmin sekarang. Chingudeul bisa cari pic Sungmin yang didandanin jadi yeoja SMA sama Ryeowookkie, cantik banget pokoknya! d(*0*)b Sampe aku gak percaya kalau itu Lee Sungmin Super Junior yang aslinya cowo #plak)

"Aku benar-benar catik ya_ hyung?_" tanya Sungmin tak percaya.

Eunhyuk mengacungkan dua jempolnya untuk menjawab Sungmin.

"Kyu, nanti pakai mobil saja. Untuk apa sih kau membawa mobil dari rumah kalau kau tak pernah menggunakannya."

"Hmm," sahut Kyuhyun sekenanya.

"Kyu _hyung,_ aku cantik tidak?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya.

'_YA,_ dari awal sudah kukatakan kau lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ manapun.'

"Kau kan _yeoja_ jadi-jadian, tidak cantik."

Sungmin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"_Ya~_ jangan dengarkan Kyuhyun. Kau tau kan kalau dia memang begitu, kau harus benar-benar terbiasa dengan segala penyangkalan dan cara mengelak yang dia lakukan dengan wajah sok tenangnya itu."

Sungmin yang tak mengerti sepenuhnya akan maksud Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah _hyung,_ ya dia cantik dan terimakasih atas kerja kerasmu. Kalian tunggu di luar, aku harus mempersiapkan diri."

Donghae langsung melempar bantal yang berada paling dekat dengannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu terimakasih _maknae_ satu ini!" gerutu Donghae sambil melangkah keluar kamar Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Kenapa jadi kau yang sensitif _hyung?_" balas Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti berteriak! Mandi sana! Baumu sudah seperti tidak mandi satu tahun! Ayo Min!" sungut Eunhyuk ikutan melangkah keluar kamar.

Sungmin masih berdiri di sana menatap bingung ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Apa? Untuk apa masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin.

"Tadi aku memeluk _hyung, hyung_ tidak bau kok. Kenapa Hyukkie _hyung_ bilang _hyung_ bau ya?" tanya Sungmin balik.

Kyuhyun mengendus-endus bau tubuhnya.

"Memang tidak bau, dasar monyet aneh itu saja yang suka membuat ulah dan marah-marah tak jelas. Jangan dengarkan dia!" Kyuhyun ikutan bersungut kesal sambil melangkah ke kamar mandinya.

Kali ini Sungmin diam menatap pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja Kyuhyun tutup dengan setengah membantingnya.

"Yang suka marah-marah kan Kyu _hyung,_ kenapa Kyu _hyung_ menyuruhku untuk tidak mendengarkan Hyukkie _hyung_ ya?"

"Minnie!" jerit Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"Iya _hyung~_" sahut Sungmin buru-buru menyusul Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tiba di mansion Cho. Konsentrasinya terbagi dua, antara Sungmin dan menyetir mobilnya. Sambil berkonsentrasi dengan situasi jalan, Kyuhyun terus melakukan _training _dadakan untuk Sungmin.

"Kau ingin jadi kekasihku kan? Karena itu, untuk hari ini saja jangan memanggilku Kyu _hyung._"

"Tapi _hyung,_ kata _appa-_"

"_Arraseo._ Tapi kalau kau menurut padaku, kau boleh meminta hadiah apapun padaku. _Eotte?_" Kyuhyun mulai melakukan penawaran.

Mendengar kata hadiah, mata bulat Sungmin langsung berbinar-binar gembira. Bayangan permen manis dan beberapa coklat berputar di kepalanya.

"_NE!_ Aku harus panggil apa _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin semangat.

"Hm, memangnya seorang kekasih harus memanggil apa pada kekasihnya?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"_Princess._"

Kyuhyun langsung menghela napas lelah, tanpa bertanya Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau Sungmin tahu panggilan itu dari film favoritnya (_read:_ Aladin).

"_Aish!_ Panggil aku _chagi,_ Ming!" kesal Kyuhyun.

"Kyu _chagi_ begitu? Lalu _hyung_nya kemana?"

"Aduh! Ayolah, Ming."

"_Ne hyung, hyung _tenang saja _ne?_"

Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin.

"Ingat! Kalau kau salah memanggil, hadiahmu hilang! _Arra?_" ancam Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas anggukan patuh oleh Sungmin.

"Kita seperti sedang akting ya _hyung?_"

"Memang. Kau pikir?"

Sungmin hanya menggeleng kemudian menatap pagar tinggi yang sudah berada di depan mobil Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kita sudah mau sampai ya _hyung?_"

"Memang sudah sampai!" sahut Kyuhyun sambil memarkir mobilnya.

Sungmin masih menatap kagum rumah besar Kyuhyun sambil mengerjab beberapa kali saat megingat rumahnya di Jepang, sama besarnya dengan rumah Kyuhyun.

"Ayo turun," ajak Kyuhyun yang sudah membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin.

"Loh? _Hyung_ turun duluan ya?" ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum malu kemudian buru-buru keluar dari mobil.

"Pelankan gerakanmu, saat ini kau seorang _yeoja._ Kemarikan tanganmu."

Dengan senang hati Sungmin mengulurkan lengannya pada Kyuhyun, walaupun dengan gerakan kikuk Kyuhyun menautkan jari tangannya dengan jari tangan Sungmin. Untuk hari ini mereka sepasang kekasih kan?

"Panggil aku _chagi!_" peringat Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

"_Ne,_ Kyunnie _chagi~_" ucap Sungmin sambil terkikik kecil membuat Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum mendengar panggilan semanis itu dari Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mulai melangkah dengan tenang memasuki rumahnya, sementara Sungmin terlihat menatap ornamen-ornamen unik yang menghiasi rumah Kyuhyun, beruntung Eunhyuk memilih _flat shoes_ hingga Sungmin tak perlu bersusah payah mengatur jalannya.

"Tuan muda, selamat datang. Mari saya antar~"

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sementara Sungmin membungkukkan badannya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Berbeda jauh kan?

"_Hyung,_ itu lukisan apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil menunjuk sebuah lukisan dengan coretan-coretan tak jelas.

"Tidak tahu. Kenapa?"

"Kalau cuma coret-coret begitu aku bisa membuat lebih bagus."

"Sok tahu! Itu namanya lukisan abstrak."

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk-angguk. Setelahnya Sungmin memilih diam menatap dua orang yang tengah duduk santai menatap mereka berdua. Sosok yang tadi mengantar Kyuhyun terlihat membungkuk sopan sebelum undur diri dari hadapan mereka.

"Sudah datang Kyu?" suara yang mengalun lembut namun terdengar mengerikan di telinga Kyuhyun itu terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Heechul, hanya saja ia cukup terkejut saat mendapati _appa_nya juga berada disana. Ck! _Eomma_nya memang penuh kejutan.

"Duduk Kyu~" ucap Hankyung mempersilakan.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun namun _namja_ itu mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang masih berdiri diam sambil menebar senyum manis yang benar-benar terlihat tak jelas maksudnya untuk saat ini.

"_Chagi,_ duduklah~" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyentuh lengan Sungmin, sebenarnya dia khawatir Sungmin berulah dengan tingkah polosnya.

"Emm, aku sudah boleh duduk?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya membuat Heechul tergelak.

"Duduklah _chagi~_" ucap Heechul dengan nada manis, Kyuhyun langsung melirik sebal pada _eomma_nya.

"Terimakasih _ajjuma~_" balas Sungmin yang kini mulai duduk tenang setelah mendapat pelototan mata dari Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu nak?"

"Ah, aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. _Bangapseumnida,_" ucap Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Sungmin ya? _Yeojachingu_mu cantik, Kyu~" puji Heechul.

"_Geureom,_" sahut Kyuhyun bangga sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin sebelum melayangkan ciumannya di pelipis Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa sedikit malu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, mungkin inilah yang dimanakan saling mencuri kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.

"_Aigo_ manisnya~" Heechul jadi ikutan tersipu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, Sungmin tinggal di daerah mana?" pertanyaan Hankyung yang sebenarnya wajar-wajar saja menjelma menjadi pertanyaan yang sangat berbahaya untuk Kyuhyun, tentu kita masih ingat dimana Sungmin tinggal sekarang. Haruskah Kyuhyun berkata 'Dia tinggal satu apartemen denganku _appa_'. Ck! Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri mengingat saat ini Sungmin adalah _yeojachingu_nya.

"Aku tinggal-"

"Sungmin tinggal sendiri di apartemennya _appa._ Iya kan _chagi?_" potong Kyuhyun segera, mata obsidiannya menatap minta persetujuan pada Sungmin.

"_Ne ajushi,_ aku tinggal sendiri," ucap Sungmin sambil mengembangkan _bunny smile_nya.

"Sejak kapan mengenal Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang terlihat menghitung jari-jari tangannya kemudian masih dengan polos _style_nya, Sungmin mengangkat jari telunjuknya menunjukkan angka satu.

"Kalau tidak salah hitung, hampir satu bulan _ajjuma._"

Sungguh Kyuhyun ingin meledakkan tawanya saat melihat usaha Sungmin mengingat kapan pertama kali ia bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Kalau soal menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun sejak kapan?"

"Lima hari yang lalu," jawab Sungmin mantap membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung setelah mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Lima hari yang lalu?" ulang Hankyung sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang masih saja menatap bingung pada Sungmin.

"_Ne ajushi,_ tapi Kyunnie _chagi_ menolakku," ucap Sungmin sambil merengut lucu.

"_Aigo~_ Kyuhyun menolakmu, Min-ah?" tanya Heechul yang tampak sangat tertarik menatap setiap ekspresi Sungmin yang menggemaskan.

"_Ne ajjuma._ Banyak yang mendekati Kyunnie _chagi,_ semuanya cantik-cantik tapi mereka suka memelototiku. Mereka nakal sekali padaku," Sungmin mengadu pada Heechul seperti murid TK yang diganggu teman bermainnya, bibirnya yang mengerucut sebal itu terkadang maju dan mundur saat bercerita. Seandainya tidak ada Heechul dan Hankyung, Kyuhyun tidak berani jamin dirinya bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melahap bibir itu.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting sekarang aku jadi _yeojachingu_ Kyu hy- ehehe Kyunnie _chagi~_" Sungmin tersenyum kikuk saat dirinya hampir salah memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Orang tuamu tinggal di daerah mana _chagi?_" tanya Heechul.

Sungmin nampak terkejut untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya melirik Kyuhyun untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ah, _eomma._ Orang tua Sungmin tinggal di Busan."

"Eh Busan? Busan itu dimana?"

JDUAK!

Batin Kyuhyun terlihat membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat.

Sungmin mulai berulah dan Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengacak-ngacak raut polos yang sekarang benar-benar mengancam kehidupannya.

"_Chagi,_ jangan bercanda seperti saat kita berdua. Kau tentu tau dimana Busan kan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin.

"Huh? Tapi kan~"

"Ayolah sayang, kita bercanda nanti saja, oke? Sambil makan _ice cream,_" ujar Kyuhyun buru-buru memotong kalimat Sungmin. Mendengar kata _ice cream,_ Sungmin langsung tertawa gembira sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_ Kyunnie _chagi_, kita bercanda nanti saja ya~"

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum namun dalam hatinya ia mengumpat-ngumpat kesal pada Sungmin.

"Sungmin memang suka bercanda _eomma,_ aku suka tertawa sendiri kalau dia sudah melucu seperti yang tadi," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha mengklarifikasi.

Hankyung dan Heechul mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ah, aku dan Minnie _chagi_ tidak bisa terlalu lama disini _eomma,_ appa. Setelah ini kami ada kuliah," ucap Kyuhyun berusaha mencari alasan agar bisa segera kabur dari kediaman orang tuanya.

"Oh, benarkah? Biar _eomma_ antar sampai depan ya?" tawar Heechul.

"Ani, tidak usah _eomma._ Kami pamit dulu," ucap Kyuhyun buru-buru berdiri dari duduknya sementara Sungmin hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang Kyuhyun buat.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Hubungi _eomma_ kalau kau sudah di apartemen."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham sambil melempar senyumnya.

"Ayo _chagi,_" ajak Kyuhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin.

"_Annyeong ajjuma~ annyeong ajushi~_" pamit Sungmin sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian melambai-lambai kecil pada dua orang tua Kyuhyun.

Heechul menatap punggung Kyuhyun dan Sungminn bergantian, menatap hingga ruang lain menelan dua sosok itu, menunggu beberapa saat hingga terdengar bunyi mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.

"Buahahahahahaha!" Heechul langsung meledakkan tawa yang sejak tadi ia tahan sekuat tenaga.

Hankyung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin terlalu polos," ujar Hankyunng membuat Heechul mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ya, karena itu aku tak pernah serius berpikir soal Sungmin yang menyukai Kyuhyun. Kangin saja masih seperti itu."

"Kangin benar-benar serius, padahal kejadian itu sudah sangat lama berlalu."

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Ada yang masih inget sama ini FF? Ada yang nungguin? Ada yang nyariin? Kalo gak ada yaudah gak papa #miris# Kalo ada, sukurin! Emang enak aku gak update satu minggu *evil laugh* #dihajar massa# Aku tepat janji loh, tanggal 13 juli mau update kan? Ini sudah update #terus gua harus bilang WeOWe gitu *TOLONG ABAIKAN OCEHAN GILAKU! LAGI SENENG SOALNYA JOYDAY! XD*

OKAY! Ada yang sebel sama Kyu? Kasian sama Ming gara-gara kemarin dimarain Kyupil? Liat noh, udah baikan tuh! KyuMin gitu loh #plak

Oiya! Aku mau getok reviewer chapter kemarin yang ngira aku gak update satu minggu gara-gara satu flamer! Enak aja! Bukan gara-gara itu! Satu orang yang menjelekkan FF ini gak sebanding dengan chingudeul yang mendukung FF ini. Jadi bukan karena itu, menghormati awal puasa aku mah! Bukan gara-gara flamer! #getok pake palu #getokbalik #LOL

Yasudah, tinggalin jejak yah? Readers apapun itu. ReadersPonsel! ReadersPc! ReadersWarnet! Tinggalin jejak yah? Nanti dapet ciuman dari bias masing-masing.

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 9**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Setelah kembali ke apartemen, Sungmin langsung mendapatkan omelan-omelan tak jelas khas Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan _namja_ pemarah itu tidak mempedulikan Sungmin yang kesusahan melepas _wig_ atau membersihkan _make up_ yang Eunhyuk poleskan di wajahnya. Sungmin berpikir setelah selesai dengan kegiatan membersihkan wajahnya, bagaimana bisa Eunhyuk meriasnya secantik ini? Eunhyuk kan _namja?_ Apa jangan-jangan Sungmin saja satu-satunya _namja_ yang tidak bisa merias diri?

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu dengan jelas satu orang yang tidak bisa berdandan dengan baik, _hyung_nya –Donghae juga tak bisa berdandan. Satu senyum konyol terlukis di bibir Sungmin, akhirnya ia tidak menjadi satu-satunya _namja_ yang tidak bisa berdandan. Jadi, kalau suatu saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau _namja_ yang tidak bisa berdandan adalah _namja_ yang bodoh, Sungmin bisa mengatakan kalau Donghae juga _namja_ bodoh karena tidak bisa berdandan. Kalau kalian bertanya apa maksud Sungmin berpikir itu, tanyakan langsung pada sosok _innocent_ itu.

"Ming!"

Sungmin yang tengah duduk diam di atas kasurnya langsung terlonjak dari lamunannya. Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan tampang kesal. Sungmin mengerjab untuk beberapa saat, apalagi ya kesalahannya kali ini? Apa Kyuhyun kalah main _game_ dan ini gara-gara Sungmin? Sungmin menggeleng sejenak.

"Iya _hyung?_"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Aku lapar."

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo menyadari sesuatu. Dia belum memasak.

"Itu _hyung,_ aku baru selesai membersihkan wajahku, susah sekali," keluh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian melakukan _rolling eyes._

"Ini sudah hampir jam 7 malam, apa saja yang kau bersihkan? Ck!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Tapi kan _hyung_ juga main _game_ dari tadi siang. _Hyung_ main apa saja?"

'Huh?' Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, secara tidak langsung sosok polos ini tengah membantahnya. Berani sekali bocah 19 tahun ini.

"_YA!_ Apa hakmu bertanya seperti itu? Kau lupa apa saja tugasmu heh?"

Sungmin buru-buru membereskan kapas-kapas yang mengotori kasurnya sebelum Kyuhyun kembali memarahinya.

"Iya _hyung, hyung_ mau makan apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan sampah-sampah untuk membersihkan riasannya.

"Terserah kau saja, asal jangan ramen."

Sungmin mengangguk sambil melangkah menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya. Sejenak Sungmin terdiam memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi.

"Apa ya?" gumam Sungmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri memperhatikan Sungmin hanya mengerutkan kening melihat tingkah ajaib Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Jangan menggunakan air berlebihan, tangan siapa saja yang kau cuci? Kenapa lama sekali?"

Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun kembali mengomelinya.

"Hehe, hanya tanganku _hyung,_" cengir Sungmin sambil memutar kran.

Kyuhyun mendengus kemudian beranjak melangkah.

"Ah _hyung!_ Aku ingat!" seru Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Hadiahku. Mana hadiahku? _Hyung_ sudah janji kan?"

'Oh!' Kyuhyun mengiyakan dalam hati.

"Memangnya kau mau hadiah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Emmmmm –apa ya?"

"Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum aku tidak jadi memberi hadiah padamu."

"Loh! Tapi kan _hyung_ sudah janji, _namja_ harus tepat janji, _hyung_ nam-"

"Lee Sungmin apa perlu kubuktikan kalau aku _namja?_" potong Kyuhyun dengan nada dingin.

Sungmin menggeleng takut-takut.

"Ck! Awas saja kalau kau meragukan-ku lagi," gerutu Kyuhyun sambil melangkah gusar menuju kamarnya.

KLING!

Kyuhyun melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu kamarnya. Dugaannya tepat, Sungmin masih berdiri diam dengan tampang polos menatap bingung ke arah pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ada tamu. Lihat sana!" suruh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk cepat kemudian sedikit berlari menuju pintu apartemen. Mengabaikan pesan Kyuhyun untuk melihat intercom sebelum membuka pintu, Sungmin langsung membuka pintu.

"_Annyeong~_" sapanya ramah.

"Kyu _oppa._"

Wajah sumringah Sungmin mengeruh perlahan, otot wajahnya yang semula tertarik untuk mengukir senyum langsung mengendur setelah melihat siapa yang bertamu ke apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan masuk _noona,_" ucap Sungmin singkat kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk melangkah menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh untuk melihat apa tamu Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sofa atau masih berdiri di pintu. Sungmin mendadak berharap tamu itu masih berdiri di pintu kemudian Sungmin menyihir pintu itu menjadi tertutup dengan sendirinya, jadi _noona _menyebalkan itu tidak jadi bertamu pada Kyuhyun. Tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin menghela napas sedih saat menyadari ia tak punya kekuatan sihir seperti di dongeng-dongeng yang sering ia tonton.

CKLEK!

"_Hyung._"

"_YA!_" Kyuhyun terlonjak. Tumben-tumben Sungmin tak mengetuk pintu kamarnya lebih dulu.

"Ada _noona_ yang mencari _hyung._"

Kyuhyun menatap wajah kusut Sungmin sejenak sebelum menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Kau kenapa lagi?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung,_ aku mau tidur saja," jawab Sugmin kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih menatap bingung ke arahnya.

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini _mood_-nya sering berubah ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjalan malas menuju ruang tamu guna menemui _noona_ yang dimaksud Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup pintu kamar kemudian menguncinya. Sebelum mendapatkan kamar seperti saat ini, Sungmin biasa melakukan hal seperti ini di kamar mandi.

Tangannya tampak berkutat dengan ponsel mencari kontak untuk melakukan panggilan pada seseorang yang sangat sering ia hubungi. Sungmin menempelkan ponselnya di telinga, menunggu beberapa saat sampai nada sambung terdengar.

'_Yeoboseyo?_'

"_Yeoboseyo hyung~_" jawab Sungmin setelah sosok di seberang sana menerima panggilannya.

'Ada apa Min?'

"_Hyung,_ ada _noona_ yang bersama Kyu _hyung_ di ruang tamu. Aku sudah bilang pada Kyu _hyung_ kalau aku tidak suka dengan _noona-noona_ yang mendekati Kyu _hyung,_ tapi mereka masih saja kesini. Aku kan kesal _hyung,_" cerita Sungmin sambil memukul gemas boneka yang sudah berada di pangkuannya.

Sosok di seberang sana terdengar mengeluarkan kekehan pelan.

'Hei, apa _namsaeng hyung_ yang paling imut ini sedang cemburu eoh?'

Sungmin merengut kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cemburu itu apa sih _hyung?_ Kemarin Kyu _hyung_ juga bertanya itu padaku."

Lawan bicara Sungmin kembali terkekeh.

'Seperti yang kau rasakan sekarang Min, kau tak suka Kyuhyun dekat dengan siapapun yang tidak kau sukai.'

"Oh, begitu ya~" sahut Sungmin sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Hae _hyung,_ kapan sih Kyu hyung mencintaiku? Aku kan sudah sangat mencintainya," ucap Sungmin sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya.

Kali ini lawan bicara Sungmin –Donghae tergelak keras.

'Minnie, memangnya mencintai itu apa?'

"Eung, seperti Aladin yang menikah dengan putri Jasmine," ungkap Sungmin mengabaikan reaksi malas Donghae di seberang sana.

'Minnie-ah, untuk mengerti suka saja kau masih terlalu polos apalagi mencintai, kau masih belum mengerti _chagi._ Dengarkan _hyung,_ Kyuhyun hanya menyukai _namja_ sepertimu, _yeoja-yeoja_ yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun itu hanya penganggu. Kyuhyun itu milikmu, kau tenang saja. _Arra?_'

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk paham.

"_Ne, algesseoyo hyung._"

'Nah, ada lagi yang mau kau ceritakan pada _hyung?_'

"Tidak ada, hanya itu. Nanti kalau ada lagi, aku telepon _hyung_ lagi."

'_Good boy._ Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?'

"Tidur saja _hyung, noona_ itu pasti lama."

Donghae kembali terkekeh.

"Yasudah, _jaljayo~_"

"_Hyung_ selamat tidur juga ya? Aku mencintai _eomma,_ mencintai _appa,_ mencintai _hyung,_ mencintai _harebeoji,_ mencintai Hyukkie _hyung,_ mencintai Kyuhyun _hyung,_ mencintai Siw-"

'Tidak! Cukup sampai Kyuhyun,' potong Donghae cepat.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah. _Bye hyung~_"

_Line_ telepon terputus, Sungmin mengamati layar ponselnya. Begitulah, setiap sedang kesal atau merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaannya, Sungmin akan langsung menghubung Donghae _hyung_-nya. _Hyung_ yang sangat berjasa bagi Sungmin, _hyung_ yang sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Sungmin, _hyung_ yang sudah mengenalkannya pada sosok yang selalu membuat harinya berwarana. Cho Kyuhyun, Donghae _hyung_-nya lah yang mengenalkan Sungmin pada sosok itu.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**OSAKA, **_**Two Years Ago**_

Donghae tengah menikmati liburannya, _namja_ berwajah komikal itu akan selalu menghabiskan waktu liburannya untuk mengunjungi keluarganya di Jepang. Khususnya untuk mengunjungi adik bungsungnya yang bernama Lee Sungmin.

"_Hyung,_ yang ini siapa? Kenapa tampan sekali?" tanya Sungmin sambil menatap foto keluarga Lee dan keluarga Cho yang memang Donghae bawakan untuk Sungmin. Foto pertunangannya dengan Eunhyuk.

"Oh. Itu _namsaeng_nya Hyukkie, namanya Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin terdiam beberapa saat, masih dengan mata mengawasi wajah tampan Kyuhyun dalam foto pertunangan _hyung_-nya.

"Tunangan _hyung_ namanya Hyukkie _hyung_ ya?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Seharusnya kau datang saat itu agar kau bisa melihat langsung betapa manisnya dia."

Sungmin langsung menghela napas sedih.

"Saat itu aku sedang ujian kenaikan kelas _hyung._ Jadi tidak bisa ikut."

Donghae langsung menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala adiknya.

"_Gwaechanayo chagi,_ nanti setelah kau lulus dari sekolah satu siswamu itu-"

Donghae tergelak saat melihat Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Donghae. Sungmin memang bersekolah seperti remaja pada umumunya, tapi kita masih ingat kan apa yang Lee Kangin lakukan dengan kelas eksklusif untuk Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ tau tidak? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekolah bersama yang lainnya," keluh Sungmin. Donghae diam mendengarkan, Sungmin memang anak yang sangat baik dan penurut. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengeluh akan tindakan _appa_ mereka, dan Donghae-lah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi tempat Sungmin mengeluh.

"_Ne, hyung_ mengerti _chagi._ Tenang saja, setelah kau lulus dari sekolah satu siswa itu, kita bujuk _appa_ dan _harabeoji_ untuk membiarkanmu kuliah di Seoul bersama _hyung. Eotte?_"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kemudian tertawa pelan.

"_Hyung_ tidak bohong kan?"

Donghae menggeleng pasti.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk erat foto yang Donghae berikan padanya.

"Apa _hyung_ yang tampan ini juga ada di sana?"

Donghae langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin dan mendapati wajah adiknya tengah berbinar-binar menatap foto –khususnya potret adik dari tunangannya.

"Hei~ apa kau suka dengan Kyuhyun?" goda Donghae.

Sungmin langsung mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ tampan sekali _hyung,_ aku suka."

Donghae hanya tergelak sambil mengangguk-angguk paham, dia cukup tahu kalau adiknya ini senang sekali dengan _namja-namja_ berwajah tampan seperti pangeran dalam dongeng yang sering ia tonton. Jadi, dia biasa saja saat Sungmin mengatakan kalau Sungmin tertarik dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bersabarlah, dua tahun lagi kau bisa bebas menatapnya. _Hyung_ janji!"

Sungmin mengangguk senang, tanpa sadar _namja_ polos itu menaruh harapan besar pada Donghae akan sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

Kyuhyun terlihat memasuki kamar Sungmin setelah tamu yang ternyata lagi-lagi salah satu dari _yeoja_ incarannya itu sudah pulang ke alamnya.

"Ck! Dia benar-benar tidur ya? Padahal tadi masih merengek minta hadiah. Lagipula aku belum makan dari pagi, ahh laparnya," monolog Kyuhyun sambil menatap wajah damai Sungmin.

"Dia juga belum makan," baiklah tuan pemarah sepertinya mulai menunjukkan perhatiannya.

Antara tega dan tak tega akhirnya tangan pucat itu terulur mengguncang pelan bahu Sungmin.

"Ming, _ireona._"

"Ming,,"

"_Baby_ Ming, _ireona chagiya,_" Kyuhyun berusaha melembutkan nada bicaranya berharap Sungmin mau membuka matanya. Namun sampai Kyuhyun mengulang panggilan manis itu hampir lima kali, tidak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin membuka matanya.

"MING! AKU LAPAR!" teriak Kyuhyun emosi.

Sungmin yang terkejut langsung terbangun dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat mengaduh kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk pelipisnya.

"Aduh, ini kenapa?" keluh Sungmin sambil mengeraskan tepukan di kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap aneh ke arah Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu _hyung,_ kenapa berputar-putar ya?"

"Tidak tahu, salahmu susah sekali dibangunkan. Aku lapar."

"_Hyung,_ aku tidak bisa berdiri. Bagaimana caranya memasak?"

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Gendong!" nah loh! _Uri _Sungmin mencari kesempatan dalam kepusingan.

"Ck! Jangan manja! Aku benar-benar lapar, ayo bangun Ming!" suruh Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sungmin agar _namja_ manis itu berdiri dari posisinya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menurut sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha meraih fokus sebanyak yang ia bisa. _Namja innocent_ ini berniat melangkah, namun saat melihat punggung tegap Kyuhyun yang ada di hadapannya, insting manjanya bangkit lagi.

"_Hyung~_"

"_Ya_ Ming, lepas!" kaget Kyuhyun sambil berusaha melepas lengan Sungmin yang sudah melingkari perutnya.

"Ming! YAH! Jangan gesek-gesekkan wajahmu di punggungku, geli _babo!_" Sungmin mengabaikan omelan Kyuhyun, _namja_ dengan kepolosan _overlimit_ itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengendus-ngendus harum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Ming! _Aish!_"

"_Hyung_ kan punyaku, kata Hyukkie _hyung_ aku bebas memeluk _hyung._ Jadi, _hyung_ tidak boleh menolak."

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat, bukan karena pasrah mendengar kalimat Sungmin. _Namja _tampan itu tertarik dengan bagian kalimat yang Sungmin ucapkan tadi.

"Punyamu?" ulang Kyuhyun yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya, tanpa sadar satu senyum penuh arti Kyuhyun lukiskan di bibirnya.

"_Hyung,_ katanya lapar. Ayo jalan."

"Bagaimana cara berjalannya kalau kau masih memelukku seperti ini. Lepas dulu!"

"Tidak mau! Aku mau begini _hyung~_" rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas, dia kalah. Perlahan _namja_ penyuka warna biru itu melangkah ke dapur dengan Sungmin yang terus menempel di punggungnya.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa punggung _hyung_ hangat sekali?"

"Mana kutahu! Ayolah Ming, lepas sebentar. Aku benar-benar lapar," kali Kyuhyun benar-benar memelas.

Masih dengan cemberut Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya, lalu berjalan ke arah kulkas, matanya tak sengaja menatap bak mesin cuci piring dan menemukan dua gelas _orange juice_ yang terlihat hanya diminum sedikit. Pikiran Sungmin langsung melayang pada beberapa jam yang lalu, Kyuhyun kedatangan tamu ya?

"Buatkan apapun Ming, aku benar-benar lapar," keluh Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi meja makan.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun lewat ekor matanya, insting cemburunya mendadak naik ke permukaan. Dengan sedikit kesal, Sungmin membuka kulkas kemudian mengelurakan segala sesuatu yang ia butuhkan. Kyuhyun tampak menunggu sambil memperhatikan punggung Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu terlihat berkutatat dengan sekotak susu dan satu buah mangkuk. Makan malam jenis apa yang tengah Sungmin siapkan?

Belum sampai 5 menit-

"_Igeo hyung,_" ucap Sungmin sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi makan malam –mungkin-

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya saat melihat apa yang Sungmin sediakan untuknya.

"_Ya!_ Aku mau makan malam Ming, bukan sarapan. Kenapa kau buatkan sereal sih! _Aish!_"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak.

"Kenapa tadi _hyung_ tidak makan dengan _noona_ yang tadi kesini? Lagipula aku ngantuk _hyung,_ kalau _hyung_ tidak mau makan kita tidur sekarang saja."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak percaya. Oke, abaikan alasan Sungmin mengantuk, tapi kalimat pertama Sungmin menegaskan kalau _namja_ manis itu benar-benar cemburu dan kesal dengan tamu Kyuhyun tadi.

"Tidak jadi makannya? Aku bereskan saja," ujar Sungmin lalu menyambar semangkuk sereal, meletakkannya di bak cuci piring, kemudian melangkah santai melewati Kyuhyun yang masih menatap tak percaya pada Sungmin.

"A-anak itu~" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sungmin tengah berjalan memasuki kamarnya –kamar Kyuhyun.

"_YA!_ MAU APA!" teriak Kyuhyun lalu menyusul Sungmin yang sudah seenaknya berbaring nayaman di kasur Kyuhyun.

"Siapa yang menginjinkanmu tidur di kasurku bocah? Bangun!" ck, Kyuhyun itu hobi sekali berteriak-teriak ya?

"Tidak mau _hyung._ Aku mau tidur dengan Kyu _hyung,_" tolak Kyuhyun malah menyamankan diri dengan merapatkan selimutnya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur denganmu bocah!"

"Tapi aku mau tidur dengan Kyu _hyung!_"

"Tidak bisa!"

Sungmin langsung cemberut dan bergegas bangun rebahannya sambil menggigit gemas selimut Kyuhyun membuat si pemilik Sungmin terkikik dalam hatinya.

"Ayolah _hyung~_" rengek Sungmin

Kyuhyun langsung membuang muka, kalau matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin yang tengah merengek, bisa-bisa dia kalah lagi.

"Tidak! Ke kamarmu sana!"

Sungmin menggeleng dengan imutnya.

"Ayolah Ming, sudah tak mau membuatkanku makan malam, sekarang kau mengganggu tidurku, kalau kau terus menyebalkan, hadiahmu hilang," ancam Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berdengung kecil untuk sesaat walau sedikit kemudian-

"Yasudah, hadiahnya aku mau tidur disini dengan Kyu _hyung. Hyung_ sudah janji kan?" ucap Sungmin dengan nada ceria, masih dengan tampang polos seribu _watt_ Sungmin menggeser tubuhnya kemudian menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di sebelahnya seolah menyuruh Kyuhyun segera menempatinya.

"Tapi-"

"_Hyung_ sudah janji kan? Janji _namja~_"

Kyuhyun berdecak dan memutar bola matanya bersamaan.

'Kau kalah Cho Kyuhyun!' batin Kyuhyun berteria mengejek, _namja_ jangkung itu hanya bisa berjalan menuju kasurnya. Menempatkan diri di sebelah Sungmin, berbaring dalam diam, matanya langsung terpejam setelah Sungmin membagi selimut untuknya.

30 menit berlalu..

"Bocah! Kenapa kau belum tidur sih!" Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara setelah 30 menit memilih diam dan menuruti keinginan Sungmin.

"_Hyung,_ hadap sini, aku kan mau dipeluk _hyung,_" rengek Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi.

"Hei! Aku sengaja memunggungimu! Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa meledak kalau menghadapmu!"

Sungmin mengerjab untuk beberapa saat.

"Meledak?"

"Ck! Sudahlah!" ucap Kyuhyun lalu memutar badannya menghadap Sungmin, dan sesuai dengan kemauan Sungmin, _namja_ jangkung itu memeluknya. Sungmin langsung menyamankan posisi wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum senang. Sungguh, Kyuhyun mengumpat detak jantungnya yang tak bisa dikontrol saat ini

"_Hyung~_"

"Hm?" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kenapa disini cepat sekali?" tanya Sungmin sambil menempatkan telapak tanggannya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, aku bisa meledak kalau menghadapmu. Jangan disentuh, nanti benar-benar meledak!" jawab Kyuhyun asal. Sungmin mengangguk kemudian menarik tangannya dari sana.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat.

"_Hyung~_"

"Apalagi?"

"_Hyung,_ juga belum tidur ya? Kalau tidur dengan _appa,_ biasanya _appa_ menciumku dulu. _Hyung _tidak ya?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya menunduk menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang selalu sama, polos dan tulus.

"Apa?" lirih Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar. Dia takut salah dengar.

"Tidak ada ciuman selamat tidur?" ulang Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun yakin pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Pelukannya di tubuh Sungmin mendadak menguat. Oh Sungmin permintaan macam apa itu nak? Kenapa kau seolah memberi Cho mesum itu kesempatan!

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya saat pandangannya beralih antara menatap mata dan bibir Sungmin bergantian.

'Persetan!'

Sungmin melebarkan matanya, _namja_ manis itu terkejut setengah mati saat Kyuhyun bukan hanya menempelkan bibirnya, tapi melumat dan menghisap kuat bibir Sungmin membuat _namja_ manis itu terpejam dan terengah karena keterkejutannya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah terpejam Sungmin, _namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum sebelum melepaskan bibir Sungmin dari tawanan bibirnya. Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati wajahnya tengah berada di depan dada Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu _namja_ manis itu menempatkan satu telapak tangannya di dada Kyuhyun dan meletakkan telapak tangannya yang lain di dadanya sendiri.

'Kenapa cepat sekali ya?' batin Sugmin saat merasakan detak jantungnya dan detak jantung Kyuhyun seolah berlomba mencapai garis akhir.

"_H-hyung-_"

"Itu namanya ciuman selamat tidur versi Kyu _hyung-_mu," potong Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai konyol.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mengabaikan kebingungannya.

"_Ne, jaljayo hyung-ah~_"

"_Jaljado~_" balas Kyuhyun kembali mengeratakan pelukan mereka.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hari terus berlalu menjadi hari yang lain, pagi ini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke kampus seperti biasa. Namun bedanya, sosok manis yang biasanya amat penurut itu terlihat menekuk wajahnya sambil menghentakkan kakinya saat Kyuhyun terus mengusirnya.

"Sana ke kelasmu!"

"Tidak mau _hyung!_"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kemudian berujar mantap.

"Aku mau ciuman selamat belajar dari Kyu _hyung._"

Oh Cho! Inilah akibat bergaul denganmu!

"Jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh, cepat sana!" usir Kyuhyun dengan ketus lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin.

"_Ish! Hyung_ pelit. Kenapa tidak pernah baik padaku? Pada _noona-noona_ genit itu _hyung_ selalu tersenyum. Kenapa padaku tidak?" tukas Sungmin secara tak langsung menuntut keadilan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap sekitar kemudian meringis pelan saat menyadari beberapa orang menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ming, jangan berulah! Ini kampus! Di rumah saja nanti," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Matanya terlihat melotot berusaha menakuti Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya seseorang yang selalu muncul di sekitar Sungmin. Melihat sosok itu, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak malas.

"_Eopseo!_ Sudah ke kelasmu sana!" usir Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Shireo hyung~_" tolak Sungmin masih keras kepala.

"Bocah! Sejak kapan sih kau makin menyebalkan seperti ini?" kesal Kyuhyun sambil menatap marah Sungmin. Sungmin yang mendapat tatapan sekejam itu dari Kyuhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, jangan terlalu kasar."

"Shim Changmin ini bukan urusanmu!" balas Kyuhyun ketus.

Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, agak susah memang saat harus berbicara _flower boy_ Kyunghee yang sok, cuek, dingin, dan angkuh seperti Kyuhyun.

"Masalah apalagi pagi ini?" tanya Donghae yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Eunhyuk.

"Kalian urus anak manja ini! Aku malas!" sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada marah.

"Minnie-ah _waeyo?_" tanya Eunhyuk yang tak tega melihat Sungmin hanya menunduk.

"_Gwaenchanayo hyung,_" jawab Sungmin bohong.

"Ya bocah! Kenapa kau suka sekali berulah!" kali ini Kyuhyun beteriak.

"Kyu _hyung_ kenapa sih! Hae _hyung_ dan Hyukkie _hyung_ bilang _hyung_ itu punyaku. Kenapa _hyung_ suka sekali marah padaku? Pada _noona-noona_ itu _hyung_ bersikap baik, kenapa padaku tidak? Aku hanya minta cium seperti tadi malam saja _hyung_ tidak mau!" Sungmin terlihat ikutan kesal.

"C-I-U-M?" ulang Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Changmin nyaris bersamaan. Sedang Kyuhyun terlihat menahan wajah malunya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki sejuta pesona mencium seorang _namja_ padahal ia menyangkal tegas saat Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae mengejeknya _'gay'_.

"Yasudah, kalau _hyung_ tidak mau tidak perlu marah. Aku tidak akan minta yang seperti itu pada _hyung,_ aku bisa minta pada Changmin _hyung_ nanti. Ayo _hyung,_" ucap Sungmin seenaknya, mengabaikan tatapan _shock_ orang-orang yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Lee Sungmin! Berani kau melakukan itu, jangan harap aku mau melakukan itu lagi!" ancam Kyuhyun.

"Habisnya _hyung_ tidak mau."

"Sudah kubilang nanti dirumah!"

"Tidak mau, aku mau sekarang _hyung!_"

Kyuhyun megerang tertahan, seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan akal dan seolah tak peduli _image_-nya, Kyuhyun melangkah tegas, meraih wajah Sungmin sebelum benar-benar menempatkan ciumannya di bibir Sungmin. Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung melongo, sementara Changmin tampak seperti mayat, dia memucat dengan mata melotot heboh.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa begitu?"

"Apalagi sih Ming!"

"Tadi malam kan begini-"

Donghae melotot _shock_ saat adik polosnya itu meraik wajah Kyuhyun sebelum menghisap kuat bibirnya.

"Aku mau yang seperti itu," ucap Sungmin sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Ck! _Arraseo!_" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menarik wajah Sungmin dan menciumnya seperti tadi malam.

Sungmin tersenyum-senyum kecil setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"_Gomawo hyung,_ aku ke kelas dulu _ne? Bye~_" kata Sungmin dengan wajah riang sambil menyeret lengan Changmin.

"_OMONA!_ KYUHYUN _OPPA!_" jerit beberapa _yeoja_ yang melihat langsung kejadian itu.

Kyuhyun yang tadinya tersenyum kecil melihat punggung Sungmin langsung melotot kaget.

'APA YANG SUDAH AKU LAKUKAN!' jerit batinnya.

Ini seolah menjadi akhir dari segalanya, beberapa orang mungkin sudah melihat kejadian itu. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya memikirkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang sudah pasti bersiap untuk menghantui hidupnya.

Merasa aura di sampingnya agak berbeda, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati dua makhluk aneh yang tengah tersenyum konyol kepadanya.

"APA?" mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun, bukannya takut, senyuman dua orang itu makin mengembang dan lama-lama membentuk seringaian mengerikan.

"_YAH!_ APA?"

"Cho _maknae~_ apa yang baru saja kau lakukan eoh?" goda Eunhyuk sambil menoel-noel lengan Kyuhyun.

"_Ya! Ya! Ya!_ Apanya!"

Donghae langsung terkekeh dan menarik Eunhyuk.

"Begini," ucap Donghae lalu menyambar bibir Eunhyuk membuat Kyuhyun melotot kaget.

"_Hyung!_ Dasar mesum! Jangan berciuman di depan umum!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Dasar orang gila!" umpat Kyuhyun terakhir kalinya. Sedangkan duo HaeHyuk hanya bisa tertawa cekikikan.

"Siapa yang lebih mesum? Bahkan dia mengajari _namsaeng_ terpolosku," ujar Donghae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Siwon masih berdiri disana, sosok tampan yang awalnya berniat menghampiri Sungmin itu terlihat berdiri dengan wajah pias, tangannya terangkat perlahan untuk menekan dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun~" lirihnya.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?" tanya Sungmin pada Changmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dia merasa sedikit aneh mengingat Changmin tak pernah begini sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Min," ucap Changmin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Sungmin yang merasa Changmin tengah dalam keadaaan kurang baik memilih melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Changmin, _namja_ tinggi itu menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa Min?"

"Aku nakal ya _hyung?_ Kenapa _hyung_ diam saja? _Hyung_ marah ya?"

Changmin tersenyum sejenak kemudian meletakkan tangannya di kepala Sungmin sebelum mengacak-acak lembut surai halus Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar panggilan Changmin.

"Kau tadi mengatakan Kyuhyun milikmu kan? Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan kalau kau itu milikku?" tanya Changmin serius.

Sungmin membeo untuk beberapa saat.

"Aku punya Changmin _hyung_ begitu?" tanya Sungmin memastikan. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kan _hyung,_ aku sudah punya punya Kyu _hyung~_"

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum singkat, ekor matanya bergerak menelisik sepanjang koridor yang mereka tapaki. _Namja_ penyuka berbagai jenis makanan itu hanya bisa menarik satu sudut bibirnya saat mendapati penguntit tunggal bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi secara diam-diam mengikuti mereka.

'Jadi begitu ya?'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Suasana tenang yang sejak tadi dirasakan Leeteuk sedikit terganggu saat Hong _ajushi_ menghampiri Leeteuk dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"_Jeoseonghamnida,_ Tuan Lee ingin bicara dengan anda," ujar Hong _ajushi_ sambil menyerahkan ponsel pada Leeteuk.

"_Ne,_ terimakasih. Kau boleh pergi," balas Leeteuk dengan nada lembut.

Setelah orang kepercayaan suaminya pergi, Leeteuk terlihat mengatur napas sebelum mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo yeobo~_"

'_Ne yeobo._ Bagaimana kabarmu? _Mianhe_ satu bulan ini aku sangat sibuk sampai tak ada waktu untuk meleponmu.'

"Tidak apa-apa Kanginnie, jangan terlalu lelah, jaga kesehatanmu disana," ucap Leeteuk berusaha mengalihkan kegugupannya.

'Dimana _aegideul?_'

Leeteuk kembali menghela napas.

"Mereka sudah pergi ke kampus sejak pagi tadi."

Leeteuk benar kan? Walau tidak sepenuhnya benar.

'Ah _geurae._ Apa _uri_ Sungmin baik-baik saja? Dia tetap dalam pengawasan Tuan Hong dan Donghae kan?'

"Iya _yeobo, uri_ Minnie baik-baik saja," jawab Leeteul lagi-lagi setengah jujur dan setengah berbohong.

'Baguslah, tidak salah aku membiarkan Donghae membawa Sungmin. Ah iya, hari ini aku akan naik penerbangan kedua ke Seoul. Aku sudah sangat merindukan kalian.'

"Oh, _jeongmalyo?_ Kami menunggumu _yeobo._"

'_Ne,_ yasudah nanti ku hubungi lagi.'

_Line_ telepon terputus. Leeteuk meletakkan ponsel itu perlahan sebelum wajahnya benar-benar berubah pucat pasi. Bukan, bukan karena tak suka dengan kepulangan suaminya. Tapi, nasib dua putranya benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk untuk saat ini.

'Oh Tuhan, ini terlalu cepat!'

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Chapter 9 datang. Pada bayangin gimana cantiknya Sungmin pas didandanin jadi yeoja ya? Hehe, sama cantiknya kayak aku #PLAK pasti nih banyak yang gak setuju *pout*

Oke, kasih review lagi ya chingudeul~ Oiya, jangan minta maaf kalo reviewnya kepanjangan, aku suka baca review yang panjang-panjang(?) sepanjang punya seme Ming *bletak* Oke! Kesalah bukan terletak pada pembaca FF tapi terletak pada otak mesum yang nulis FF! #LOL

Readers apapun itu! Semangat buat review ya! Kalo yang review 1000 orang chapter sepuluh aku update 1 jam lagi #bletak Becanda ding! Abaikan orang gila satu ini! Sudah dulu cuap-cuapnya. Chu~

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	10. Chapter 10

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: ****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 10**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Dengan tangan setengah gemetar, Leeteuk berusaha mencari nama Donghae di _list contact_ ponselnya. _Namja_ berwajah cantik itu tampak melafalkan beberapa doa penenang selama nada sambung masih terdengar.

KLIK!

"Hae?"

'_Ne eomma?_ Ada apa?'

"Hae~ _appa_mu~"

'Huh? Kenapa? Apa _appa_ marah-marah pada _eomma?_'

Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya walaupun ia tahu Donghae tak bisa melihat itu.

"Bukan Hae, _appa_mu akan _take off_ hari ini ke Seoul."

'APA? _Eomma_ bercanda? _Appa_ bilang akan mengunjungi kita 6 bulan lagi,' Donghae benar-benar terkejut, _namja_ tampan itu tanpa sadar menaikkan nada suaranya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang _eomma_nya paparkan.

"Tidak Hae. _Eomma_ tidak tahu kenapa, tapi _appa_mu akan naik penerbangan kedua hari ini. Bagaimana sekarang?"

Tak terdengar jawaban dari Donghae. Leeteuk mengerti Donghae pasti tengah kebingungan setengah mati.

"Hae?" panggil Leeteuk.

Helaan napas berat terdengar jelas di telinga Leeteuk.

'Kenapa mendadak _eomma?_ Bagaimana kalau Minnie susah dibujuk?' keluh Donghae sambil mengerang frustasi.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya untuk sesaat.

"Kau tahu dengan pasti kemungkinan apa yang terjadi kalau _appa_mu tahu semua ini."

Ganti Donghae yang memejamkan matanya, dia benar-benar seolah tercekik dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi.

'_Eomma,_ aku harus bagaimana?'

"Bujuk Minnie Hae~ _eomma_ yakin dia pasti mendengarkanmu."

Untuk beberapa saat hanya helaan napas Donghae dan bising suara orang-orang di sekitar Donghae-lah yang terdengar.

"Hae, masih dengar _eomma?_" tanya Leeteuk memastikan.

'_Ne,_ aku akan berusaha membujuk Minnie. _Eomma_ tenang saja.'

"Yasu-"

TUT! TUT! TUT!

Leeteuk menatap ponselnya. Donghae memutus panggilan secara tiba-tiba menandakan betapa gugupnya putra sulungnya itu. Helaan napas kembali terdengar, pikirannya melayang pada sosok suaminya. Ingin menyalahkan siapa jika situasinya sudah begini.

"Tapi kau keterlaluan Kangin-ah~"

.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hyung!_ Bagaimana bisa?" teriakan marah Kangin membuat Leeteuk yang tengah meringkuk di ranjangnya menangis makin keras. Saat marah Kangin pasti memanggilnya _hyung,_ bukan _yeobo_ ataupun panggilan manis lainnya.

"Maaf Kangin-ah~"

"Ceroboh!" bentak Kangin sambil melempar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

Hankyung tampak sibuk melakukan panggilan sementara Heechul terlihat diam dengan wajah pucat pasi, Kangin marah besar, _namja_ yang biasanya selalu melakukan hal konyol itu berubah mengerikan saat kehilangan kontrol seperti ini.

"Kangin!"

"Diam kau _hyung!_" tuding Kangin sambil menunjuk marah wajah Heechul.

Heechul yang berniat membuka suara untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa diam sambil mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Dia cukup kaget mendapat bentakan sekasar itu dari Kangin.

"Tuan Lee bisakah kau bersikap sedikit tenang!" bentak Hankyung disela kegiatan meneleponnya.

"Haruskah aku duduk diam sambil memasang wajah tenang sementara putraku yang bahkan belum bisa mendengar apapun itu hilang entah kemana! Haruskah aku tenang!" balas Kangin dengan nada tak kalah kasar, wajahnya memerah dengan letupan emosinya.

Hankyung memutus panggilan sebelum akhirnya menghela napas pelan agar ia tak ikut terbawa emosi.

"Kangin-ah, tenanglah sedikit. Mereka sedang melakukan pengejaran, mobil yang membawa putramu sedang dalam pengejaran, tenanglah~" ujar Hankyung dengan nada tenang.

Mendengar itu, wajah emosi Kangin perlahan melembut, tanpa sadar hatinya berdoa dengan sendirinya, mengharapkan keajaiban Tuhan-lah yang membawa putra mereka kembali. _Namja_ itu langsung jatuh terduduk dan menangis terisak-isak.

"Donghae kami sudah menunggu ini _hyung,_ dia sangat menginginkan adik kecilnya, aku~"

Kangin urung melanjutkan kalimatnya saat merasakan pelukan hangat 'istri'nya, samar-samar Kangin mendengar bagaimana Leeteuk meredam isakan di punggungnya.

"Maaf~ maaf~" kata itu terus terlontar dari bibir Leeteuk. Ini terlalu cepat. Dia hanya pergi sebentar untuk ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan menemukan kekosongan di kasur putra kecil mereka.

Dalam dunia bisnis segala sesuatu seolah menjadi halal demi mencapai tujuan utama. Siapa yang bertahan, dia yang terbaik. Jadi, melumpuhkan lawan terkuat adalah hal yang harus pertama dilakukan untuk mencapai keunggulan yang sesungguhnya. Lee Kangin adalah salah satu pengusaha tersukses di Seoul, _namja_ yang sempat mendapat sorotan sinis masyarakat umum karena orientasi seks-nya itu telah membuktikan kepakan sayapnya di dunia bisnis. Hidupnya benar-benar terasa sempurna setelah Tuhan menganugerahkan ia seorang putra yang lahir dari rahim 'istri'nya yang nyatanya adalah seorang namja. Lee Donghae nama putra tampan mereka.

Diawal kelahiran Donghae, keluarga kecil itu tampak hidup dengan bahagia. Hingga persaingan-persaingan curang antar eksekutif berpengaruh menyerang Kangin. Teror dari sana-sini seolah tak henti menyerang keluarganya. Saat itu, entah harus disebut berita bahagia atau tidak, Leeteuk kembali hamil saat usia Donghae menginjak 4 bulan. Putra kecil mereka –Donghae sempat menjadi incaran beberapa penculik yang dibayar oleh saingan bisnis Kangin. Hal ini membuat kepala keluarga Lee itu benar-benar menjaga ketat keluarga kecilnya.

"Kau tenangkan mereka sebentar Chullie-ya, aku harus menerima beberapa panggilan," ujar Hankyung yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Heechul.

Menyedihkan memang, kekayaan berlimpah yang dimiliki Kangin harus dibayar dengan nyawa-nyawa tak berdosa putra kecil mereka. Heechul terlihat mengelus dada, tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa orang-orang jahat itu tega sekali menculik bayi yang bahkan masih berumur dua hari. Ya, saat itu adalah tepat dua hari setelah Leeteuk kembali menghadiahkan malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah situasi mencekam yang masih menyerang keluarga Lee.

"Kangin-ah, tenanglah~ Hannie berjanji akan menemukannya. Kalau kau terlalu emosi seperti ini Hannie jadi ikut bingung, tenang Kangin-ah~" bujuk Heechul sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kangin.

"Aku kecewa _hyung,_ aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku pikir dengan kejadian gagalnya penculikan Donghae, mereka akan berhenti. Aku tidak menyangka jika-" Kangin menengadahkan kepalanya. Air matanya seolah mengalir deras tanpa bisa dihentikan.

"Bahkan putraku belum mendengar suaraku _hyung,_ dia belum melihatku, belum melihat ibunya, belum melihat _hyung_nya, bagaimana bisa mereka-"

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya, air matanya ikut mengalir. Sungguh, dia iba memikirkan kondisi keluarga sahabatnya ini. Orang jahat mana yang tega melakukan ini pada Kangin, padahal dia tahu dengan jelas kalau Kangin selalu berhubungan baik dengan relasi bisnisnya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, aku berjanji Hannie akan kembali dengan membawa berita baik."

Kangin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, perasaan bersalah karena telah membentak Leeteuk mendadak memenuhi dadanya. Tidak seharusnya dia melimpahkan kesalahan sepenuhnya pada Leeteuk, seharusnya dia membenarkan masukan beberapa orang kepercayaannya agar Kangin mempekerjakan pengawal atau _bodyguard_ handal untuk melindungi putra mereka, seharusnya Kangin melakuka itu sejak awal.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf _yeobo~_" ujar Kangin sambil merengkuh Leeteuk dalam pelukannya.

Leeteuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala disela isakannya. Dia juga sedih, teramat sedih malah, dia yang mengandung putra mereka, yang melahirkan putra mereka, dan dia juga yang pertama kali menemukan raibnya putra mereka, sosok ibu mana yang tidak terpukul jika di hadapkan dengan kondisi seperti itu.

"Kangin-ah!" seruan keras Hankyung membuat Kangin, Leeteuk dan Heechul menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu ruang rawat Leeteuk.

"Pihak rumah sakit menemukan beberapa peristiwa mencurigakan, mereka barusaja menyerahkan rekaman CCTV seminggu terakhir pada pihak kepolisian."

Kangin buru-buru melepas pelukannya kemudian sedikit berlari menghampiri Kangin.

"Setidaknya kita harus lihat _hyung._"

"Sudah, aku sudah melihatnya. Mereka merencanakan ini dengan baik, suster yang menangani Leeteuk _hyung_ ternyata bagian dari mereka."

Kangin memejamkan matanya, napasnya berembus berat.

"Kupikir aku sudah sangat selektif memilih segala hal _hyung,_ bagaimana bisa?"

Hankyung hanya menepuk bahu Kangin sebelum kembali menerima panggilan.

"_NE?_"

Kangin menolehkan kepalanya mendengar seruan keras Hankyung, dadanya mendadak bergemuruh hebat, pikirannya bercabang antara bayinya selamat atau tidak selamat.

"_Ne,_ lakukan pertolongan secepat mungkin! Aku segera kesana!"

Leeteuk langsung berdiri dari posisinya, _namja_ cantik ber_dimple_ itu langsung menghampiri Hankyung.

"Apa? Apa yang mereka katakan Hankyung-ah? Bagaimana kondisinya?"

Hankyung menghela napas, bibirnya terlihat beregarak ragu, antara harus memberitahu berita ini atau tidak.

"_Hyung,_ aku tahu hal buruk sedang terjadi. Katakan sekarang!" sentak Kangin tak sabaran.

"Itu~"

Hankyung menghela napas sejenak, dengan mengumpulkan segenap keyakinannya, _namja_ berdarah Cina itu menatap Kangin dan Leeteuk bergantian.

"Putra kalian sudah ditemukan, saat ini sedang dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Mereka sedikit melukai-"

"Apa? Melukai siapa _hyung?_" tanya Kangin tak percaya.

"Putramu," jawab Hankyung pelan.

"A-apa?" suara Leeteuk dan Heechul terdengar bersahutan.

"Tidak hanya itu, mereka meracuni putra kalian dengan gas beracun, malaikat kecil kalian sedang meregang nyawa."

Seolah oksigen berhenti melingkupi dunianya, Leeteuk merasakan sesak menyerang dadanya tanpa ampun. Kepalanya serasa dijatuhi godam besar, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah meneteskan air mata sebelum gelap menghampiri seluruh kesadarannya.

BRUK!

"Teukie!" jerit Heechul saat melihat Leeteuk limbung ke arahnya.

Kangin terdiam, _namja_ bermarga Lee itu terlihat mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, manusia biadab mana yang tega melakukan hal itu pada bayi yang bahkan baru belajar menghirup udara bebas.

"Bangsat!" teriaknya marah.

"Kangin-ah!" pekik Heechul seolah memperingatkan Kangin akan kondisi Leeteuk.

Dalam satu gerakan tegas bercampur emosi yang meletup-letup, Kangin meraih Leeteuk dalam rengkuhannya. Kepala keluarga Lee itu benar-benar dalam kondisi buruk, air matanya mengalir namun wajahnya menunjukkan kemarahan yang amat dalam.

"Aku bersumpah! Aku bersumpah akan menghabisi mereka semua _hyung!_ Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh keluargaku seujung kuku-pun. Teukie, Donghae, dan~"

Kangin kembali terisak kuat.

"Sungmin, namanya Lee Sungmin _hyung,_ aku sudah menyiapkan nama yang bagus untuknya, haruskah Tuhan mengambilnya dari kami?"

Heechul hanya bisa memeluk Hankyung meredam isakan yang sejak tadi memang ingin sekali ia keluarkan.

"Lee Sungmin, _hyung~_ namanya Lee Sungmin, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuhnya! Tuhan harus menyelamatkannya! Aku bersumpah _hyung_ akan menjaganya _hyung,_ aku bersumpah!"

**FLASHBACK END**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Karena malu menjadi bahan perbincangan masyarakat satu kampus, Kyuhyun memilih menyeret Sungmin pulang. Bahkan _namja_ pemilik _smirk_ terbaik sepanjang masa itu belum mengikuti jadwal kuliah pertamanya.

KLING!

Sungmin yang tengah menonton acara kartun favoritnya ditemani beberapa batang coklat langsung berlari kecil ke arah pintu apartemen.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong~_ mencari siapa?"

Tamu yang mungkin lagi-lagi mencari Kyuhyun itu hanya diam sambil menatap wajah Sungmin yang belepotan coklat. Merasa diperhatikan se-intens itu, Sungmin langsung menatap tubuhnya dengan pandangan bingung sambil mengerjab-ngerjab tak mengerti akan pandangan yang tamu itu layangkan.

'Eung? Sepertinya pernah lihat,' batin Sungmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha mengingat wajah tamu ini. Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya pirang dan bisa dikatakan panjang. Sepertinya~

"_Ajjuma?_" sapa Sungmin dengan riang, _namja_ manis itu langsung melambai-lambaikan tangannya begitu mengenali wajah tamu yang ternyata Cho Heechul itu.

"_Ne chagi,_ ingat denganku?" tanya Heechul sambil menusuk gemas pipi gembul Sungmin menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"Tentu saja!"

"Nah, mana Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam apartemen.

"Oh, Kyu _hyung_ sedang mandi sepertinya. _Ajjuma_ masuk dulu saja~" tawar Sungmin.

Heechul menggeleng kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengelus sayang kepala Sungmin.

'Anak ini tidak sadar rupanya, bahkan dia sudah menipuku kemarin. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh! Bisa-bisanya dia memanfaatkan anak sepolos Sungmin. Kalau dia benar-benar jatuh cinta, dia pikir aku mau membujuk Kangin untuk menikahkan mereka. Jangan-jangan sampai mati sekalipun Kangin akan tetap bersikap seperti itu pada Sungmin,' batin Heechul sambil menggeleng tak percaya.

"_Ajjuma_ kenapa?" tanya Sungmin yang bingung dengan sikap Heechul.

Heechul hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak apa-apa, Minnie-ah. _Ajjuma_ tidak bisa mampir, katakan pada Kyu _hyung_-mu _ajjuma_ hanya kesini untuk melihat-lihat."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk patuh.

"Hmm, _good boy! Ajjuma_ pergi dulu _ne chagi~_" pamit Heechul setelah menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin.

"_Ne. ajjuma_ hati-hati ya? Nanti kalau sudah sampai di rumah telepon Kyu _hyung_ ya?" pesan Sungmin membuat Heechul terkikik pelan sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju _lift._

Sungmin masih berdiri di pintu, menatap ke arah Heechul yang sekali lagi melambaikan tangannya sebelum memasuki _lift._

"Bocah nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" suara _bass_ Kyuhyun yang selalu mengalun ketus terdengar di telinga Sungmin.

"Oh, _hyung_ sudah selesai mandi?"

"Kelihatannya?" tanya balik _namja_ jangkung itu, sengaja berkacak pinggang seolah menegaskan pada Sungmin kalau ia sudah segar dan artinya dia sudah selesai mandi.

"Sudah," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum kecil. _Namja_ penggemar makanan manis itu terlihat menutup pintu apartemen sebelum melangkah ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa kau di sana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu apartemennya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar.

"_Ajjuma_ yang kemarin baru saja pergi, tadi sih mencari Kyu _hyung._ Aku sudah menyuruh masuk, tapi _ajjuma_nya tidak mau _hyung, _katanya hanya mau lihat-lihat," jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terlihat mengerutkan kening berusaha menelaah penjelasan Sungmin.

"_Ajjuma?_" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memicingkan matanya, pikirannya mendadak melayang pada hobi Sungmin yang suka sekali berfantasi. Jangan-jangan _ajjuma_ yang dimaksud Sungmin juga hayalannya. Oh ayolah, kita tahu dengan pasti kalau Sungmin selalu menempeli Kyuhyun, jadi mustahil Sungmin memiliki kenalan _ajjuma-ajjuma. Ajjuma_ yang mana? Kyuhyun rasa tetangganya bukan orang sosialis, hidup individulis. Jadi? _Ajjuma_ mana?

"_Ajjuma_ yang mana Ming? Jangan menghayal."

"Huh? Bukan, bukan _ajjuma_ menghayal. _Ajjuma_ sungguhan _hyung, ajjuma_ yang ada di rumah Kyu _hyung, ajjuma_ yang Kyu _hyung_ panggil _eomma,_" oceh Sungmin berusaha menjelaskan siapa _ajjuma_ yang ia maksud.

"Maksudmu _eomma_ku?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melotot kaget.

Sungmin mengerjab sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk polos.

"Dan kau berpakaian seperti ini?"

Kali ini Sungmin mengamati pakaiannya sebelum mengangguk polos.

"Astaga Sungmin!" Kyuhyun memekik keras sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi, masalah yang satu belum selesai, masalah lain sudah menunggu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyusahkanku sih!"

Sungmin yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya bisa mengerjab bingung.

KLING!

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu bersamaan.

"Mungkin _ajjuma_nya kembali lagi, aku buka pintu dulu ya _hyung._"

Sungmin kembali melangkah ke arah pintu sementara Kyuhyun terlihat menahan napas, ia berharap yang berdiri di balik pintu adalah orang yang salah memencet bel kemudian meminta maaf karena sudah mengganggu.

CKLEK!

"_Ajjuma?_"

Tamu yang kali ini dipastikan mencari Kyuhyun itu langsung memasang wajah sadisnya.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _ajjuma?_"

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati saat samar-samar mendengar suara Sooyeon-lah yang terdengar. Harinya sedang buruk, untuk apa _yeoja_ dengan ke-pede-an _overlimit_ itu mengunjunginya.

"Aku mencari Kyuhyun _oppa,_ jadi minggir sekarang!"

Sungmin hanya menurut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sooyeon melirik Sungmin sekilas lalu melenggang angkuh ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat memasang wajah _stay cool-_nya. Dia harus berakting suka-suka saja menerima Sooyeon agar _image-_nya sebagai _namja_ paling berpengaruh soal menjerat wanita di Kyunghee tetap berada dalam genggamannya.

"_Oppa~_" sapa Sooyeon dengan nada teramat manis.

Kyuhyun memasang satu senyum tampannya saat Sooyeon sudah berdiri dengan cantik di hadapannya.

"_Ne,_ Yoonnie~ tidak pergi ke kampus, hm?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekor matanya tampak melirik sinis ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sooyeon. Sungmin benci Kyuhyun yang selalu sok manis pada _noona-noona_ genit yang tidak ia sukai.

"_Aniya oppa,_ aku kemari untuk menemuimu. Soal berita di kampus~"

Sooyeon sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, matanya melirik remeh ke arah Sungmin sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap lembut pada mata Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak pernah percaya soal itu, soal ciuman itu~ aku yakin 'dia' yang memaksamu. _Oppa, _tenang saja, aku selalu percaya pada _oppa~_"

CHUP!

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin melotot bersamaan saat Sooyeon dengan seenak jidatnya menempatkan ciuman sekilasnya di bibir Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak mengerti itu apa, hanya saja tangannya bergerak refleks memegangi dadanya saat melihat adegan tadi.

Sooyeon melirik Sungmin dengan ekor matanya dan menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan saat mendapati wajah pucat Sungmin.

"_Hyung?_" panggil Sungmin lirih.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya, bibir Sungmin mengatup rapat namun matanya terlihat menunjukkan kesedihan dan ketidak-relaan yang mendalam.

"Ming~" sebut Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih.

Dengan cepat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya. _Namja_ manis itu bersyukur ponselnya berdering di waktu yang benar-benar tepat. Dengan gerakan sedikit canggung, Sungmin menutup pintu apartemen sebelum melangkah cepat meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sooyeon menuju ruang TV.

"Sooyeon-ah, duduk dulu. Akan ku buatkan minum," ucap Kyuhyun terkesan buru-buru.

Walau sejujurnya tengah mengumpat dalam hati, Sooyeon hanya bisa tersenyum manis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. _Yeoja_ berwajah sinis itu langsung menatap dingin punggung Kyuhyun, dia cukup tahu kalau letak dapur bukanlah di ruangan yang baru saja di masuki Kyuhyun, _yeoja_ itu cukup paham apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan di ruangan itu.

Sungmin baru saja mengakhiri panggilan setelah Kyuhyun muncul di hadapannya. _Namja_ manis itu segera menyambar coklat dan mengantongi ponselnya, bersiap untuk beranjak namun Kyuhyun menahannya.

Entah kenapa ia perlu menjelaskan kejadian tadi pada Sungmin. Mungkin, kebiasaannya menerima tamu _yeoja_ dan segala jenis ke-_playboy_-annya masih dalam batas normal, namun untuk kali ini, entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin tidak seharusnya melihat kejadian menggelikan itu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun di lengannya sebelum berusaha mengukir satu senyum untuk _hyung_ tampannya.

"Hyukkie _hyung_ sedang menunggu di bawah, katanya kami akan pergi jalan-jalan."

Kyuhyun mengerti, _namja_ jangkung itu bahkan menganggukkan kepalanya namun tangannya tak berniat melepas cekalan tangannya di lengan Sungmin.

"Ming~"

Lantunan lagu Howl-Love U membuat Kyuhyun urung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya dan menemukan nama 'Hyukkie _hyung_' di layar ponselnya.

"Aku harus ke bawah sekarang _hyung~_" ujar Sungmin sambil mengantongi ponselnya. Senyum palsu itu kembali terukir di bibir _kissable_ Sungmin.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh turun sekarang. Aku tidak mengizinkamu pergi dengan siapapun."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tapi Hyukkie _hyung_ sudah menunggu, _hyung~_"

"Kita pergi berdua. Aku janji kita pergi berdua hari ini."

Sungmin tersenyum hambar.

"Diluar sedang ada _noona hyung_, besok saja pergi berduanya~" jawaban Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun mengerang frustasi dalam hati, pikirannya mendadak kacau saat mengingat panggilan lirih dan wajah terluka Sungmin karena kelakuan nekat Sooyeon.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, seharusnya ia menolak _yeoja_ itu sejak dulu. Sooyeon sudah seperti monster!

"_Hyung,_ aku pergi ya~" pamit Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cekalan tangan Kyuhyun. Namun yang ia dapati adalah makin mengeratnya cekalan Kyuhyun di lengannya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, katakan kau hanya pergi jalan-jalan," pinta Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Hyukkie _hyung_ bilang hanya jalan-jalan _hyung._"

Dengan gerakan setengah rela dan tak rela, Kyuhyun melepas cekalannya. _Namja_ jangkung itu menatap Sungmin yang kembali mengukir senyum padanya. Kyuhyun mendengus pelan saat tak melihat ketulusan di balik senyum manis Sungmin.

"Jangan tersenyum, apa yang lucu?" tanya Kyuhyun setengah tak suka.

Sungmin yang semula menarik dua sudut bibirnya langsung mengendurkan tarikan pada otot pipinya setelah mendengar pernyataan Kyuhyun. _Namja_ manis itu langsung menundukkan kepalanya membuat pandangan Kyuhyun terarah pada pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Apa –apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan jujur Sungmin.

"Dimana?"

Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya, tubuhnya bergerak jujur, tangan kanannya terangkat menyentuh dada bagian kirinya. Kyuhyun terdiam, matanya menatap bergantian ke arah mata dan tangan Sungmin yang tengah menyentuh dadanya. Satu senyum tulus Kyuhyun lukiskan di bibirnya.

Dalam satu gerakan lembut _namja_ jangkung itu meraih pinggang Sungmin ke arahnya, dan dengan gerakan sangat lembut pula Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sungmin kemudian melumatnya pelan, mengecap rasa manis bercampur pahit yang terasa di bibir Sungmin mengingat _namja_ mungil itu baru saja menghabiskan beberapa batang coklat hitam.

Sungmin masih memejamkan matanya bahkan saat sesi ciuman mereka sudah berakhir.

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengelus pipi _chubby_ Sungmin dengan buku jarinya.

Tak terdengar jawaban apapun, mata mereka bertemu dalam satu padangan teduh saat Sungmin membuka matanya.

"Hei~"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku tak bisa tersenyum walaupun _hyung_ sudah menciumku~"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dia mengerti sebagian hati Sungmin senang akan tindakannya, namun sebagian lainnya merasa tak rela dan tersakiti setelah melihat Sooyeon menciumnya di depan mata Sungmin.

"Jangan tersenyum kalau begitu~"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum konyol dalam hatinya, sejak awal ia yang meragukan rasa 'suka' Sungmin terhadapnya, namun saat ini justru ia sendiri yang berusaha, meyakinkan diri, dan menemukan bukti kalau Sungmin –sosok polos yang selalu menempelinya ini benar-benar menyukainya bahkan lebih dari sekedar menyukai.

Kyuhyun bersyukur, walaupun otak Sungmin terkesan lamban, namun hati kecilnya lekas tanggap dengan kondisi yang terjadi. Dan _point_ bagusnya lagi, Sungmin sangat polos dan mengatakan dengan detail apapun yang ia rasakan.

"Aku turun sekarang ya _hyung,_ nanti Hyukkie _hyung_ terlalu lama menunggu," ucap Sungmin mengingat Eunhyuk tengah menunggunya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekali kemudian menyambar kotak _tissue_ yang ada di meja ruang TV.

"Sebentar," ujar Kyuhyun lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa coklat yang mengotori wajah Sungmin.

Kali ini Sungmin benar-benar tersenyum, _namja_ manis itu tersenyum senang dengan perlakuan hangat Kyuhyun terhadapnya.

"Aku mau peluk _hyung,_ boleh?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum merentangkan dua lengannya.

Sungmin tertawa pelan, _namja_ manis itu langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum menempatkan pipinya di pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Setelah selesai langsung pulang~" bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk patuh sebelum Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Yasudah, aku ke bawah sekarang ya _hyung._"

"Jangan nakal apalagi berulah, dengar bocah nakal?" pesan Kyuhyun sambil menarik gemas ujung hidung lancip Sungmin.

"_Ne hyung,_ aku janji tidak akan nakal."

Dua _namja_ itu saling melempar senyum dan tawa tak menyadari jika tamu 'spesial' Kyuhyun (_read:_ Sooyeon) tengah menatap mereka penuh kebencian. Ini yang ia takutkan, sejak awal ia curiga dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Sejak kedatangannya, aku tahu akan begini. Tapi, Kyuhyun milikku! Tak akan kubiarkan bocah gila itu merebutnya dariku!" gumam Sooyeon penuh dendam. _Yeoja_ ambisius yang sejak awal mengklaim kepemilikan dirinya atas Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sungmin yang tampak kebingungan mencarinya di area depan apartemen. _Namja_ manis itu langsung tersenyum cerah saat melihat Eunhyuk. Dengan gerakan tak sabar ia berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk yang berdiri di dekat mobil Donghae.

"Mian lama _hyung._"

"_Gwaenchanayo,_ Minnie-ah. Ayo!" ajak Eunhyuk kemudian menggandeng Sungmin memasuki mobil.

"Hae _hyung_ juga ikut ya?" senyum Sungmin makin melebar melihat Donghae tengah duduk di bangku kemudi sedang ia dan Eunhyuk duduk di jok belakang.

"_Ne chagi,_" jawab Donghae seadanya.

"Kita mau kemana _hyung?_"

"Kita ke kedai _ice cream_ dulu, kau mau _ice cream_ kan?" tawar Eunhyuk yang diterima Sungmin dengan anggukan senang hati. Ide Eunhyuk lumayan bagus untuk sedikit memberikan waktu agar Donghae bisa memikirkan cara membujuk Sungmin

"Tentu saja mau _hyung!_ Aku mau rasa _strawberry,_ coklat, _vanilla_, dan emm –semuanya!" seru Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk terkikik gemas dengan tingkah imut calon adik iparnya itu.

"_Ne,_ kau boleh menghabiskan rasa apapun yang kau mau."

Sungmin langsung terlonjak senang.

"_Jeongmal?_ Kyu hyung bilang aku harus cepat pulang setelah jalan-jalan, jadi aku mau rasa coklat untuk Kyu _hyung_ nanti. Boleh kan _hyung?_"

"Bo-boleh~" Sungmin makin gembira saja, tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Eunhyuk.

Untuk beberapa detik terjadi keheningan, mereka masih berada di depan area apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Eung~ _hyung?_"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya mendengar panggilan Sungmin.

"Kenapa mobilnya diam saja? Kita jadi beli _ice cream_ kan?" tanya Sungmin bingung.

Donghae kembali menghadap stir mobilnya, tangannya menggenggam erat kunci mobil yang urung diputarnya.

"Hae~" panggil Eunhyuk pelan.

Donghae terlihat menghela napas lalu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Min.."

Sungmin mengejab bingung melihat tatapan Donghae terhadapnya.

"Hari ini _appa_ akan terbang ke Seoul, kita-"

Donghae meneguk ludahnya banyak-banyak.

"Harus pulang Min~"

Sungmin terhenyak kaget, bukan karena kepulangan _appa_nya, tapi karena ajakan Donghae.

.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat duduk gelisah di atas sofanya, sejak tadi Sooyeon mengajaknya bicara banyak hal namun pikiran Kyuhyun benar-benar tak berada disana. Sungmin, Sungmin, dan Sungmin. Ia benar-benar gelisah karena bocah 19 tahun itu.

Helaan napas lesu terdengar dari Sooyeon.

"Aku rasa aku masih ada urusan lain _oppa,_ lain kali aku akan berkunjung lagi~" ucap Sooyeon menyentak kesadaran Kyuhyun.

"Ah? _Geuraeyo?_" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

Sooyeon mengangguk dengan senyum masam, malas juga mengoceh sendiri tanpa mendapat tanggapan. Dengan gerakan halus bercampur kesal, _yeoja_ yang selalu menggunakan _high heel_s dengan ukuran ekstrim itu melangkah menuju pintu apartemen tanpa harus diantar Kyuhyun.

Menyadari itu senyum Kyuhyun langsung terkembang, Sungmin baru saja pergi, mungkin saja _namja_ manis itu masih berada di bawah bersama Eunhyuk.

Dengan segera _namja_ jangkung itu berlari keluar apartemennya, memencet semua tombol _lift_ berharap salah satu dari kotak berjalan itu membuka saat ini juga.

"Sial!" umpat Kyuhyun saat sampai hitungan 10 detik tidak ada satupun pintu _lift_ terbuka. Tangga darurat adalah pilihan satu-satunya, Kyuhyun berlari cepat menuruni tangga, mengabaikan sandal jepit dan pakaian rumahan yang ia gunakan. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah menemui Sungmin di bawah sana, berharap sosok polos itu tersesat dan tak menemukan Eunhyuk, jadi mereka bisa pergi berdua sesuai janji Kyuhyun.

Napas Kyuhyun mulai memburu saat ia baru berhasil melewati 5 lantai.

'Jangan datang sekarang penyakit bodoh!' batin Kyuhyun sambil menekan kuat-kuat dadanya, masih perlu beberapa lantai untuk benar-benar sampai ke bawah. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat satu pintu _lift_ terbuka.

"Tunggu!" teriaknya keras.

Seseorang _namja_ paruh baya melongokkan kepalanya dari dalam _lift_ membuat pintu tertahan untuk tetap terbuka.

"Kau berniat ke bawah anak muda?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berlari memasuki _lift._

'Sebentar saja Ming!' batinnya sambil menekan tombol menuju lantai satu.

.

.

.

"_Hyung~ hyung_ sudah janji.."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali seolah mengakui kesalahannya pada Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ minta maaf Min, _appa_ sangat sibuk jadi _hyung_ belum bisa bicara soal itu," ucap Donghae penuh sesal.

Sungmin terlihat diam dengan wajah pias, sungguh dia ingin keluar dari mobil Donghae, kembali berlari menuju apartemen Kyuhyun, mengunci diri dalam kamar dan tak membiarkan siapapun membawanya dari apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Minnie, _hyung_ benar-benar minta maaf~" ujar Donghae lagi.

Sungmin menatap Donghae, untuk beberapa detik Donghae menangkap sinar kecewa di mata adiknya.

"_Hyung_ mohon kali ini saja~ satu kali ini saja~ kita pulang ke rumah, _hyung_ akan bicara baik-baik dengan _appa. Hyung_ janji Min!" ucap Donghae sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya memasang gestur memohon dengan sangat pada adiknya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela apartemen Kyuhyun, untuk sesaat Sungmin berharap Kyuhyun memarahi Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk ataupun dirinya, lebih bagus lagi kalau Kyuhyun bisa membawanya keluar dari mobil Donghae.

"Min~" panggil Donghae.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Donghae tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat itu, Sungmin yang pada dasarnya amat menyayangi Donghae hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Donghae menghela napas lega, kemudian buru-buru memutar kunci mobilnya sebelum Sungmin berubah pikiran.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya sekali lagi, berharap Kyuhyun berdiri di lorong utama lantai satu. Namun sampai mobil Donghae melaju meninggalkan area apartemen, Kyuhyun tak terlihat menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya mendadak menetes.

"SUNGMIN!"

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh bersamaan, sementara Donghae terlihat melirikkan matanya ke arah spion mobilnya.

Disana tampak Kyuhyun tengah berlari mengejar mobilnya, dia melihat jelas bagaiman peluh membanjiri wajah Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ berhenti sebentar, itu Kyuhyun _hyung!_" pinta Sungmin sambil membuka paksa pintu mobil yang sudah Donghae kunci.

"_Hyung!_" Sungmin memekik kesal karena Donghae seolah menulikan telinganya, bahkan _namja_ bermata indah itu makin menginjak gas nya menambah kecepatan mobilnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha menahan laju air matanya.

"_Hyung!_ Aku mau turun! _Hyung!_ Buka pintunya _hyung!_" Sungmin mulai berteriak kesal sambil terisak kuat saat melihat Kyuhyun tampak kepayahan berlari bahkan tubuhnya merosot perlahan sebelum akhirnya berlutut seperti orang bodoh meratapi mobil Donghae.

Eunhyuk terlihat membuang pandangannya ke segala arah saat air matanya mengalir, dengan sedikit keras _namja_ ber_gummy smile_ itu menggigit kuat bibirnya. Dia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Ini salahnya.

'Kyuhyun bodoh!' umpat Eunhyuk dalam hatinya.

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Aku datang membawa yang pada minta flashback.

Soal kemaren pada melting ye gara-gara KyuMin kissue-an? Pada mesum sih readersnya #bletak

Oke, dikit ajah cuap-cuapnya. Tinggalin jejak yah~

Yang new readers beneran selamat datang tapi kalo mantan siders sini saya gatak! #plak

Yasudah sampai jumpa chapter depan~

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	11. Chapter 11

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning: ****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 11**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**OSAKA, **_**Last Years**_

Donghae kembali menghabiskan waktu liburannya dengan mengunjungi Sungmin di Jepang, dua _namja_ dengan tinggi badan hampir sama itu terlihat bersantai sambil telungkupan di atas kasur empuk Sungmin. Donghae lagi-lagi mengernyit tak suka, setiap mengunjungi Sungmin ia arus terbiasa bahkan pura-pura betah berada di dalam kamar adiknya. Bukan, bukan karena Sungmin yang –menurut Kyuhyun- menyebalkan, tapi warna nuansa kamar Sungmin yang cukup menyolok mata –menurut Donghae- terasa sangat menganggunya.

"Min, kau masih menggemari warna ini yah?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk ke seluruh warna pink yang bisa dikatakan mendominasi suasana kamar Sungmin.

"Suka sekali _hyung,_ warnanya cantik, aku suka."

"Ya sih, kau memang cocok dengan warna ini, tapi asal kau tahu saja, _hyung_ tidak suka dengan warna itu."

Sungmin yang tengah menatap potret Kyuhyun –kegiatan favoritnya sejak Donghae memberinya foto satu tahun yang lalu- langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Donghae.

"Kenapa tidak suka _hyung?_ Aku tidak bisa mengganti jadi warna lain," tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedih.

"Hei~ _hyung_ tidak menyuruhmu untuk mengganti warna yang kau suka. _Hyung_ hanya bilang tidak suka bukan berarti kau harus tidak suka."

"Nanti _hyung_ tidak mengunjungiku lagi," rengut Sungmin.

Donghae terkekeh kemudian mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi telentang menatap langit-langit kamar Sungmin.

"Bagaimana bisa _hyung_ tidak mengunjungimu, _hyung_ hanya punya satu _namsaeng_ dan _hyung _sangat menyayangimu."

Sungmin ikut-ikutan mengubah posisi rebahannya.

"Aku juga menyayangi _hyung._ Aku juga hanya punya Donghae _hyung._"

Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sungmin.

"Nanti kau akan punya banyak _hyung,_" ujar Donghae pelan. _Namja_ penyuka ikan nemo itu terlihat menatap kosong ke arah Sungmin, pikirannya melayang pada kejadian satu minggu yang lalu.

Dia dan Eunhyuk bertengkar hebat karena Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang pada dasarnya bermulut pedas itu seenaknya mengejek hubungan Eunhyuk dan Donghae di depan banyak orang, dasarnya Donghae orang yang cukup sabar akan tindakan Kyuhyun, ia hanya bisa tertawa menanggapi Kyuhyun dan membelanya sementara Eunhyuk yang sudah berbalut emosi hampir saja memukul adik bungsungnya itu.

"**Anak tengil, tidak punya aturan, dan angkuh seperti dia sudah seharusnya kita beri pelajaran, Hae! Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya menjadi sama sepertiku lalu mengejeknya habis-habisan di depan semua orang, agar anak bodoh itu tahu bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan!"**

Donghae tahu Eunhyuk sangat marah saat itu, ia berusaha membujuk Eunhyuk agar mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyewa seorang _namja_ manis guna menjebak Kyuhyun agar tidur dengan _namja_ sewaan Eunhyuk. Donghae berdecak pelan mengingat niat jahat tunangannya yang akan menyebar foto mesum Kyuhyun jika rencananya berhasil.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Sungmin karena heran dengan tingkah _hyung_nya.

"Hm?" sahut Donghae.

"Kenapa diam saja? _Hyung_ memikirkan sesuatu ya?"

Donghae tersenyum kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak mengacak surai lembut Sungmin seolah menegaskan semuanya baik-baik saja walau kenyataannya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"**Cara seperti itu bisa disangkal dengan ketidaksengajaan, bisa saja Kyuhyun memberi alasan kalau dia sedang mabuk saat itu. Jadi, kurasa cara itu tidak bisa dilakukan **_**chagi,**_** selain membuat nama keluargamu buruk, itu tidak akan berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengakui orientasi seks-nya. Satu-satunya cara adalah menghadirkan **_**namja**_** yang rela menempeli adik sok-mu itu **_**chagi.**_** Buat Kyuhyun menyukai **_**namja**_** itu, setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintai **_**namja**_** itu kita bisa menyelesaikan semua, **_**namja**_** itu juga selesai, Kyuhyun pasti sakit hati, aku rasa itu akan menjadi pelajaran yang cukup berharga untuk Kyuhyun."**

"**Bagaimana kalau **_**namja**_** itu justru meyukai Kyuhyun? Lagipula tidak gampang mencari sosok yang mau menempeli Kyuhyun, Hae. Kau pikir adikku sebaik apa sampai ada yang rela setulus hati menempeli si mulut pedas itu."**

"**Tenang saja, ini satu tahun terakhir untuk Kyuhyun, tahun depan aku bawa sosok itu."**

"**Maksudmu?"**

"**Sungmin. Aku yakin bisa memanfaatkan Sungmin untuk itu."**

"**Ha? Sungmin adikmu? Kau yakin?"**

"**Yeah! Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang. Sungmin tak mengerti soal cinta, kau tahu dengan pasti bagaimana ceritaku soal kepolosannya."**

"_Hyung!_"

Donghae tersentak kaget mendengar pekikan Sungmin.

"Ada apa Min?"

"_Hyung_ kenapa diam saja? Aku bercerita sejak tadi, _hyung_ malah diam saja."

Donghae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya sambil memasang senyum tenang.

"Apa? Kau bercerita apa tadi? Maaf _hyung_ tidak dengar."

Sungmin langsung bangun dari posisi rebahannya, _namja_ manis itu terlihat duduk tenang sambil memasang wajah antusias.

"_Hyung,_ aku naik kelas loh! Satu tahun lagi bisa lulus!"

"Uwooo, _jeongmalyo?_"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan semangat.

"Woahhh, _namsaeng hyung_ memang pintar."

"Iya _hyung,_ aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu _hyung_ yang tampan seperti pangeran. Jadi, harus rajin belajar."

Donghae mengerti dengan pasti siapa '_hyung_ yang tampan seperti pangeran' yang dimaksud Sungmin. Cho kyuhyun –adik dari tunangannyalah yang dimaksud Sungmin.

"_Ne,_ kau harus berjanji lulus dengan nilai baik lalu pindah ke Seoul bersama _hyung._ Nanti kau bebas bersama _hyung_ itu."

Anggukan semangat Sungmin lakukan sekali lagi. Dia memang harus melakukan itu untuk bisa pindah ke Seoul bersama Donghae dan point bagusnya, Sungmin bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_ tampan yang Donghae maksud. Dan Donghae, _namja_ berbibir tipis itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat sinar semangat di mata Sungmin, siapa yang menyangka jika Cho menyebalkan itu menjadi salah satu hal yang memotivasi belajar Sungmin. Ah, semuanya tidak masalah selama Sungmin tidak benar-benar menyukai –mencintai Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung, appa_ dan _harabeoji_ bagaimana?"

Pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Donghae seolah tersadar dengan hal penting yang seharusnya tidak ia lupakan. Ayahnya –Lee Kangin dan _harabeoji_nya –Lee Yunho adalah tantangan terberat Donghae nantinya.

"Bagaimana _hyung?_"

Donghae menatap Sungmin kemudian kembali mengukir senyum tenang.

"Tenang saja. Kau cukup merengek pada _appa_ dan _harabeoji_ untuk bisa tinggal di Seoul bersama _hyung_ dan _eomma._ Urusan di Seoul, biar _hyung_ yang bicara pada _appa_ dan _harabeoji,_ kau bisa bebas kalau ada di Seoul, _eotte?_" tawar Donghae sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ayolah _chagi,_ kau hanya perlu merengek,di Seoul nanti kau bisa tinggal dengan _hyung_ tampanmu itu. _Eotte?_ Tidak tertarik eoh?"

"Kalau _appa_ marah?"

Donghae menepuk dadanya.

"Itu urusan _hyung._ Bagaimana? Tidak ada kesempatan kedua loh!"

Sungmin mengangguk kecil kemudian tersenyum malu-malu.

"_Aigo, namsaeng hyung_ yang paling manis ini malu-melu eoh?" goda Donghae sambil menjawil gemas pipi Sungmin.

"_Ne hyung,_ aku senang sekali jika bisa tinggal dengan _hyung_ tampan."

Donghae tergelak mendengar penuturan Sungmin yang ternyata sudah berpikir sejauh itu.

"_Ne,_ tenang saja, _hyung_ itu baik kok."

"_Geurae?_"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Asal Minnie menurut pada _hyung,_ semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Sungmin mengangguk paham lalu kembali memeluk potret Kyuhyun. Sungmin membutuhkan Donghae agar bisa hidup seperti remaja pada umumnya dalam artian bisa bersosialisasi dengan semua orang dan Donghae memang berniat membantu adiknya dengan sedikit misi utama, yaitu mengerjai Cho _maknae_ dengan memanfaatkan adiknya. Terdengar saling membutuhkan memang, tapi sayangnya Sungmin tidak tahu menahu akan misi _hyung_nya.

**FLASHBACK END**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang Sungmin lakukan adalah menangis, ia kesal dengan Donghae. Seharusnya Donghae berhenti sebentar, Sungmin butuh bicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk tampak menggandeng Sungmin memasuki mansion Lee, namun adik dari tunangannya itu tak terdengar mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, hanya matanya yang sembab dan hidungnya yang memerah-lah yang menggambarkan bagaimana buruknya kondisi Sungmin saat ini.

"_Chagiya~_"

Sungmin menatap sesosok _namja_ cantik yang memang sangat ia rindukan. Itu _eomma_nya.

"_Eomma~_" sebut Sungmin sebelum akhirnya berlari memeluk ibunya, menahan diri agar tak kembali menangis.

"_Eomma_ merindukanmu, Minnie-ah~"

"Aku juga merindukan _eomma,_" jawab Sungmin dengan suara paraunya.

Leeteuk hanya bisa mengelus sayang helaian rambut Sungmin, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin sekarang.

"_Chagi, eomma_ sudah siapkan kamar yang sama dengan kamarmu di Osaka. Kau butuh istirahat sekarang. Biar Hyukkie _hyung_ menemanimu disana," ujar Leeteuk yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Ayo Min," ajak Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh Leeteuk. Sungmin hanya diam mengikuti bimbingan langkah Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk menatap punggung Sungmin dengan pandangan haru, sedetik kemudian matanya beralih menatap putra sulungnya.

"Hae~" panggil Leeteuk sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Donghae yang memang membutuhkan seseorang untuk menumpahkan kesesakannya langsung menghambur memeluk _eomma_nya sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Aku membuat Sungmin sedih _eomma~_"

Leeteuk hanya diam, bukan mereka bermaksud membesar-besarkan suasana, hanya saja Sungmin –mungkin tak pernah sesedih ini selama tinggal bersama Kangin walau faktanya Kangin mengisolasi Sungmin dari kehidupan luar. Selain ingin menjaga Sungmin agar tetap aman dalam pengawasannya, mungkin inilah salah satu alasan Kangin mengisolasi putra bungsu mereka. Sungmin selalu mendapat perlakukan spesial dan baik disana, kebahagiaan putra mereka adalah nomor satu bagi Kangin.

"Hae~"

"_Ne eomma?_"

"Apa memang _eomma_ yang tak pernah bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan Sungmin?" pertanyaan Leeteuk seolah membuat Donghae semakin diliputi perasaan bersalah.

"_Eomma,_ aku-"

"Sudahlah~" sela Leeteuk sambil mengelus pelan punggung Donghae, tidak seharusnya ia menambah beban pikiran Donghae.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terlihat duduk diam mengamati Sungmin, sejak memasuki kamar nyaman ini Eunhyuk tak sedikitpun mendengar suara Sungmin. Adik Donghae itu tenang dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Minnie~" panggil Eunhyuk.

Sungmin yang sadar dengan panggilan Eunhyuk langsung menoleh dan tersenyum kecil ke arah Eunhyuk membuat _namja_ ber_gummy smile_ itu mengehela napas. Masih sempat saja senyum palsu itu tersungging dari bibir Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk untuk mengiyakan pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Soal Kyuhyun~ aku akan mengurusnya. Dia pasti baik-baik saja, kau harus disini untuk beberapa waktu, dengarkan apapun yang _hyung_-mu katakan."

Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung,_ Kyu _hyung_ tak pernah mengejarku seperti tadi. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata Donghae _hyung,_ Donghae _hyung_ pasti menyuruhku berbohong lagi. Kasihan Kyuhyun _hyung._"

Ganti Eunhyuk yang terdiam.

"Aku sudah bohong banyak hal pada Kyu _hyung._ Kenapa aku harus pura-pura tidak mengenal _hyung_ dan Hae _hyung?_ Aku sudah berbohong terlalu banyak pada Kyu _hyung._"

"Minnie-ah kami punya alasan soal itu. Kau ingin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, kalau kami mengatakan kenal denganmu, Kyuhyun pasti mengusirmu sejak awal."

Sungmin terdiam membenarkan kalimat Eunhyuk, pikirannya melayang pada saat bagaimana Kuhyun berusaha mengusirnya dari apartemennya.

"Kau butuh istirahat Min, _hyung_ akan menemanimu disini."

Sungmin tak menjawab apapun, pikirannya benar-benar terpusat pada sosok Kyuhyun, air matanya kembali mengancam saat menginngat bagaimana Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar mobil Donghae. Kyuhyun mengejarnya, bahkan Sungmin mendengar dengan jelas kalau Kyuhyun meneriakkan namanya. Kyuhyun pasti berniat mengajaknya pergi berdua sesuai janjinya.

Kyuhyun~ bagaimana sosok tampan itu sekarang?

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sesosok _namja_ jangkung terlihat berbaring lelah di atas sofanya. Dengan satu lengan yang menutupi wajahnya, sosok itu terdengar menghembuskan napas berat sambil menekan dadanya dengan satu tangan lainnya. Di meja tampak botol air yang isinya nyaris habis.

"Seharusnya dia menunggu sebentar lagi," gumam sosok itu sambil menurunkan lengan yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sosok tampan bernama Kyuhyun itu terlihat bangkit dari acara berbaringnya untuk meneguk habis sisa air yang ada dalam botol.

"Sial, aku benar-benar sulit bernapas~" keluh Kyuhyun sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Pikirannya melayang pada Sungmin yang –mungkin tengah pergi jalan-jalan dengan Eunhyuk. Dia menghela napas konyol mengingat ke-khawatiran berlebih yang dia rasakan tadi. _Namja_ jangkung itu meremas kuat rambutnya saat pikirannya melayang pada saat-saat ia mengejar Sungmin se-gigih itu padahal ia tahu dengan jelas Eunhyuk –hanya- akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Tapi masalahnya, ada satu titik di hati Kyuhyun yang tak bisa mengabaikan bahwa Sungmin sakit hati karena kejadian Sooyeon menciumnya tadi, bisa saja Sungmin-

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya saat pikirannya melayang ke arah- arah yang tak jelas.

"_Aish!_ Awas saja anak itu! Aku sudah berlari seperti orang bodoh tapi dia tak turun dari mobil ikan menyebalkan itu. Padahal aku yakin teriakanku cukup keras," monolog Kyuhyun sambil melempar kesal botol kosong itu ke atas meja.

Kyuhyun menatap jam dinding kemudian mendesah malas.

"Dia pulang jam berapa ya? Tidak mungkin aku telepon Hyukkie _hyung,_ bisa ditertawakan."

Kyuhyun diam untuk beberapa saat, pikirannya melayang pada beberapa saat yang lalu, _namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Sungmin tadi.

'Lucu sekali kalau aku menyukai bocah itu,' pikirnya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Apanya yang lucu bodoh? Bahkan jantung bodoh ini berdetak lebih cepat daripada saat aku berlari 1000 meter.'

KLING!

Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Sungmin," sebutnya tanpa sadar. Seringaian jahat tergambar di wajah tampannya. Setelah sedikit memperbaiki penampilan lusuhnya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Sel-sel otak jeniusnya terlihat bergerak cepat menyusun kata-kata yang akan iaa ucapkan untuk menyambut Sungmin dengan kalimat-kalimat ketusnya.

"Selamat datang bocah manis~" lirih Kyuhyun saat tangannya meraih knop pintu. Ekspresi wajahnya diubah sedingin mungkin, dengan begitu Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin tahu kalau _namja_ manis itu melakukan kesalahan padanya.

CKLEK!

"_Annyeong~_"

Kilat kaget melintasi obsidian datar Kyuhyun untuk beberapa saat. Bukan, bukan Sungmin yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"_Eomma~_" sebut Kyuhyun lirih.

"Ya? Tidak mempersilahkan masuk anak nakal?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah gugup sebelum membuka jalan agar _eomma_ cantiknya bisa memasuki apartemen.

"_Ne,_ silahkan masuk _eomma._"

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun, tadi Eunhyuk menghubunginya dan menceritakan soal kepulangan mendadak Kangin. Jadi, ia kemari untuk kembali mengalihkan perhatian putra sok-nya ini._ Namja_ cantik itu melenggang santai memasuki apartemen putranya, tangannya terlihat menenteng _paper bag_ berisi _cake_ kesukaan Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu dipersilahkan Heechul langsung mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa, setelahnya Kyuhyun menyusul untuk duduk di hadapan _eomma_nya.

"Mana Sungmin?" tanyanya _to the point._

"Huh? Su-Sungmin?"

Heechul melengos.

"Apa kau jadi gagap sekarang Cho?"

Ganti Kyuhyun yang melengos, kenapa Heechul dan Eunhyuk suka sekali memanggilnya begitu? Bukankah _eomma_ dan _hyung_-nya juga Cho?

"Tadi _eomma_ kemari?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. _Namja_ tampan itu teringat dengan ucapan Sungmin soal _ajjuma_ yang katanya mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Iya, tadi _eomma_ hanya lihat-lihat. Setelahnya, _eomma_ pergi untuk membeli ini," ujar Heechul sambil menunjukkan _paper bag_ yang ia bawa.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk diam, berharap Heechul tak mengenali Sungmin.

"Ah iya Kyu, tadi _eomma_ menemukan seorang _namja_ manis yang wajahnya mirip dengan _yeojachingu_mu, namanya juga sama, Sungmin ya?" sindir Heechul.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun langsung berdecak malas.

"Aku yakin _eomma_ sudah sadar maksudnya, jadi jangan berpura-pura."

PLETAK!

Heechul mendelik hebat setelah menjitak keras kepala jenius Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya merasa salah, kau malah menantang _eomma!_" ujar Heechul keras.

Kyuhyun yang sudah terbiasa mendapat jitakan jika berada di sekitar _eomma_ dan _hyung_nya hanya meringis kecil sambil mengelus kepalanya satu kali.

"Memangnya aku harus bagaimana? _Eomma_ mau meenjodohkanku dan aku tidak mau."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengenalkan Sungmin sebagai _namja_ yang kau cintai?" kejar Heechul.

Kyuhyun melirik Heechul lewat ekor matanya, _eomma_nya sama saja dengan _hyung_nya, kalau Kyuhyun salah berbicara sedikit saja, masalahnya akan berubah fatal. Jadi, dia harus pandai-pandai mengelak jika bicara dengan dua orang berbahaya ini.

"Cintai? _Eomma_ bercanda?" tanya balik Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh meremehkan.

Heechul menatap sanksi Kyuhyun kemudian mendengus keras.

"Apanya yang lucu heh?"

Kyuhyun masih saja terkekeh kemudian menatap eommanya.

"_Come on mom,_ aku ini _straight!_"

"Hoh! Sok sekali kau, Cho!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kekehannya kemudian melayangkan tatapan penuh tanya pada _eomma_nya.

"Apa?" tantang Heechul.

"Kenapa _eomma_ seolah mendukung-ku ke arah sana?"

Heechul terdiam beberapa saat, _namja_ berjari indah itu terlihat memikirkan kalimat apa yang cocok ia lontarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan penting Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, sekarang _eomma_ yang bertanya padamu. Kau mau disebut _straight_ dari segi apa? Kau punya _appa_ dan _eomma_ seorang _namja,_ hyungmu sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan _namja,_ kau hidup dalam lingkungan yang seperti itu, tapi kau selalu berusaha menyangkal dan meremehkan hubungan _namja_ dengan _namja._ Memangnya kau lahir dari siapa?"

Kyuhyun diam, _namja_ jangkung itu tahu dan mengerti maksud ucapan Heechul. Memang benar apa yang _eomma_nya katakan, Kyuhyun hidup dalam lingkungan seperti itu dan sekali lagi apa yang _eomma_nya ucapkan benar, dari segi mana Kyuhyun bisa dikatakan _straight?_ Bahkan ia menjerat _yeoja-yeoja_ di kampusnya hanya untuk sebuah gelar kepopuleran.

"Lagipula~ _yeoja_ mana yang sudah membuatmu jatuh cinta?"

"Banyak," sahut Kyuhyun.

Heechul menyeringai menang.

"Bawa ke rumah semua _yeoja_ itu!"

Tampang Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berair datar dengan aksen meremehkan berubah terkejut setelah mendengar kalimat _eomma_nya.

"_Shireo!_"

"Kenapa?" tantang Heechul.

"_Eomma,_ aku masih belum berminat memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengerang frustasi, otak jeniusnya bergerak cepat menusun argumen-argumen yang tepat untuk menjawab atau mungkin membantah tuduhan –kebenaran- yang Heechul lontrakan padanya.

"_Oh God. Eomma,_ Sungmin itu hanya bocah 19 tahun yang ku temukan di depan apartemenku. Jadi, jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh tentangku dengannya," jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai mengabaikan tatapan Heechul yang sangat ingin menghajar wajah sok putranya yang pandai mengelak ini.

"_Waeyo eomma?_"

Heechul menahan gemuruh emosinya kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sejak kapan anak baik itu tinggal bersama orang mesum sepertimu?"

Kyuhyun kembali berdecak. Kenapa dia selalu mendapat peran antagonis dan Sungmin protagonisnya?

"Seperti yang _eomma_ dengar kemarin, sekitar satu bulan mungkin."

"Kau apakan saja anak itu?"

"_Eomma,_ kenapa pertanyaanmu begitu? Apa aku begitu-"

"Jawab saja!" sela Heechul cepat.

Kyuhyun berdecak malas.

"Sudah kubilang aku _straight eomma._"

Heechul langsung memicingkan alisnya.

"Nah, cermati pertanyaan _eomma._ _Eomma_ hanya bertanya apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Sungmin dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan orientasi seks konyolmu itu. Kalau kau merasa tertuduh berarti kau memang sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan Sungmin. Jadi, jangan mengelak dengan wajah sok mu itu, aku ini _eomma_mu, sebelum kau bicarapun aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu itu."

"Terserah _eomma_ saja," sahut Kyuhyun kalah.

Heechul hanya mengedikkan bahu sambil mencibir malas.

"Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Sejak tadi dia pergi bersama Hyukkie _hyung._"

"Oh, jadi Hyukkie tahu soal Sungmin? Kenapa tidak bercerita pada eomma ya?" monolog Heechul sambil memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut yang tak dicurigai Kyuhyun.

"Aku membawa Sungmin ke rumah itu juga ide Hyukkie _hyung._"

"Nah, kalo _hyung_-mu membantu berarti dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal perjodohan kemarin. Tapi kau menuduh bahkan berteriak padanya, benar-benar anak nakal kau ini!" omel Heechul lagi-lagi melemparkan kebohongan pada Kyuhyun.

"Nah, _eomma_ juga begitu. Sudah tahu Hyukkie _hyung_ ikut berbohong, kenapa hanya aku yang dimarahi?"

"Karena kau selalu seenaknya!"

Kyuhyun berdecak malas.

"Apa dia lama? _Eomma_ sudah membelikan kue untuknya."

"Siapa? Untuk Hyukkie _hyung?_"

"Ck! Untuk kekasih jadi-jadianmu itu!"

Kyuhyun berdecak dan memutar bola matanya bersamaan.

"Tidak tahu! Lama atau tidak bukan urusanku."

"Jangan-jangan Hyukkie tak membiarkannya pulang."

"Biar saja!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Dalam situasi seperti ini mengelak harus dilakukan dengan baik.

"Yakin tidak mau mencarinya?"

"Cih! Untuk apa?"

Heechul tertawa lepas.

"Aku dan _hyung_-mu akan menertawakan bahkan mengejekmu habis-habisan jika kau sampai mencari Sungmin, apalagi mencari ke rumah."

"Tidak akan, malah bagus kalau dia tidak disini lagi, merepotkan sekali anak itu!"

Heechul mengangguk-angguk sok paham kemudian bangkit dari duduknya, _namja_ cantik itu memperbaiki pakaiannya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang masih duduk tenang di sofa.

"_Eomma_ harus pergi sekarang, kuenya kau simpan di kulkas, siapa tahu Sungmin pulang."

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Heechul yang tengah berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. _Namja_ jangkung itu memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat menunggu tutupan pintu yang _eomma_nya lakukan.

BLAM!

Kyuhyun membuka matanya kemudian meraih botol kosong yang ada di atas meja, menatapnya sejenak sebelum meremas kuat botol tak berdosa itu kemudian melemparnya.

"Bocah nakal! Kau dimana!" teriak Kyuhyun marah.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Gemerlap lampu kota terlihat mewarnai malamnya kota Seoul. Kelap-kelip beberapa bintang terlihat di gelapnya langit malam, bulan besinar redup, seredup hati sosok polos bernama Sungmin. Sungmin tengah duduk di sofa bersama Eunhyuk, _namja_ manis itu masih saja tak banyak bicara.

"Hae, ada apa dengan adikmu?" tanya Yunho –_harabeoji_ Sungmin.

Ah, perlu sedikit diketahui, Kangin sudah tiba di Seoul dan Yunho memaksa ikut. Yeah, _harabeoji_ tampan itu pasti merindukan cucunya.

"Minnie sedang tidak enak badan _beoji~_" ucap Donghae sambil mengelus sayang kepala adiknya. Sungmin tak mengelak walaupun sejujurnya ia masih kesal dengan Donghae.

"Jangan terlalu lelah Min~" ucap Kangin mengingatkan.

Sungmin menatap ayahnya kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku tidak lelah _appa._"

"Lalu? Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Kangin.

"_Ne,_ aku butuh-"

"Butuh istirahat _appa,_ Minnie hanya kelelahan," potong Donghae cepat. Salah-salah nanti Sungmin mengatakan butuh bertemu Kyuhyun, bisa habis detik itu juga hidupnya.

Sungmin menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai, _namja_ manis itu langsung melayangkan tatapan tajam khas kelinci manis yang tidak suka karena benda berharganya diambil oleh Donghae.

"Kalian bertengkar? Tumben sekali," komentar Yunho setengah kaget, aneh juga melihat cucunya yang _innocent_nya _overlimit_ itu melayangkan tatapan setajam itu pada _hyung_ tersayangnya.

"Tidak, kami- AWWW! _Yah!_ Min, sakit Min! Lepas!"

Kangin dan Yunho hanya bisa melotot _shock_ melihat Sungmin menggigit kuat lengan Donghae.

"Minnie, jangan begitu~" bujuk Eunhyuk berusaha menarik Sungmin dari kegiatannya menggigit lengan Donghae. Walaupun diakhir Sungmin menggigit kuat lengan Donghae, akhirnya _namja_ _innocent_ yang kini berubah sadis itu melepaskan lengan Donghae dari tawanan giginya.

"Hae! Kalian benar-benar bertengkar ya?" kali ini Kangin yang bertanya.

"_Aigo~_" keluh Donghae sambil menggosok lengannya, dari kerasnya intensitas gigitan Sungmin, Donghae seolah merasakan kalau dua gigi kelinci Sungmin masih menancap di lengannya.

"_Gwaenchana?_" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memeriksa lengan Donghae yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh namja ikan itu.

"Minnie-ah, jangan begitu~" kali ini Eunhyuk menasihati Sungmin. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian memeluk leher Eunhyuk sebelum berbisik pelan.

"Aku mau bertemu Kyuhyun _hyung~_"

Untuk sesaat Eunhyuk menelan ludah, _namja _penggemar susu strawberry itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, nanti dulu~"

Sungmin kembali menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Tangannya bergerak memukul kecil tubuh Donghae. Semuanya gara-gara Donghae kan? –menurut Sungmin-

"Aduh, iya Min, setelah ini kita ke kamar," ujar Donghae berusaha mengelak dari pukulan Sungmin.

"Mau apa Hae? Apa dia membutuhkan sesuatu?" tanya Kangin lagi.

"Ingin tidur _appa,_" jawab Donghae kembali berbohong. Sungmin yang tadinya hampir menangis, kini menangsis kesal sambil memukul keras lengan dan bahu Donghae.

Leeeuk sudah keringat dingin, dia khawatir Sungmin berteriak menuntut kemauannya diruruti mengingat Kangin dan Yunho selalu memanjakan Sungmin –dengan cara mereka. Namun kasus yang ini berbeda.

"Hae, tidak biasanya Sungmin begitu, kalian ada masalah apa?" tanya Kangin lagi, dia benar-benar memasang tampang curiga penuh tuntutan pada anak sulungnya.

"_Appa,_ Sungmin hanya kelelahan dan tak enak badan. Jadi agak rewel~" elak Donghae sambil melindungi tubuhnya dari pukulan-pukulan sadis yang Sungmin lampiaskan pada tubuhnya.

"Minnie, kita ke kamar saja _ne?_" ajak Eunhyuk berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

Sungmin yang kesal dengan Donghae langsung menuruti ajakan Eunhyuk.

"Kami ke atas dulu _harabeoji, appa, eomma~_" pamit Eunhyuk sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo Min~"

Sungmin menurut, _namja_ manis itu mengikuti langkah Eunhyuk, sesekali tangannya bergerak mengusap pelan lelehan air matanya.

Kangin dan Yunho saling melempar pandangan sebelum akhirnya menatap Donghae yang tengah menatap punggung Sungmin dan Eunhyuk.

"Hae," panggil Kangin.

Donghae tersentak kemudian menatap ayahnya, _namja_ bertubuh tidak tinggi itu tampak gugup didetik awal. Walau begitu, didetik selanjutnya Donghae sudah memasang tampang khas putra keluarga Lee, polos tak berdosa, memang begitu kan tampang Donghae dan Sungmin.

"_Ne appa?_"

"Bagaimana bisa tidak enak badan? Apa saja yang Minnie lakukan di kampus?" tanya Kangin.

Donghae mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih santai, sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman aneh sebelum menjawab pertanyaan _appa_nya.

"Tidak ada _appa,_ dia punya banyak teman di kampus. Jadi, dia sering bermain. _Appa_ tentu mengerti bagaimana senangnya Sungmin bisa bersosialisasi dengan orang lain," ucap Donghae mengabaikan tatapan Kangin dan Yunho yang benar-benar merasa tersindir.

Yunho segera mengembangkan senyumnya, berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Cucu _beoji_ yang satu ini sudah dewasa eoh?"

Donghae hanya bisa tergelak bosan.

"Apakah menyenangkan memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai?"

"Tentu saja beoji, kalau tidak senang aku pasti kurus sekarang," gurau Donghae berusaha melucu.

"Teukie, jangan berhenti menyediakan susu _high calcium_ untuknya setiap hari," ejek Yunho.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi candaan mertuanya.

"_Aish!_ Kalau _beoji_ ingin memiliki cucu yang bertubuh tinggi, seharusnya _beoji_ punya anak yang tinggi juga."

"_Ya_ Hae! Maksudmu _appa_ pendek begitu?" Kangin sudah melotot tak terima pada Donghae.

"Nah, memangnya aku dan Sungmin pendek karena apa? Tidak ada gen tinggi _appa._"

Yunho dan Leeteuk tertawa bersamaan, Kangin dan Donghae berpandangan sebelum akhirnya ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon Donghae.

.

.

.

"Minnie-ah~"

"_Hyung,_ aku mau bertemu Kyuhyun _hyung~_"

Eunhyuk menghela napas, sejak tadi Sungmin terus meracau minta bertemu Kyuhyun.

"Kita telepon saja _ne?_"

Sungmin yang tadinya berbaring malas di kasurnya langsung bangun setelah mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk.

"Telepon?" ulang Sungmin sambil mengusap-ngusap matanya yang terasa mengabur karena air matanya.

Eunhyuk menangguk lega.

"Kenapa tidak daritadi ya?" ucap Sungmin langsung merogoh ponselnya sambil tersenyum-senyum senang.

'_Aigo,_ dengar nama setan tengil itu saja sudah bahagia sekali wajahnya,' batin Eunhyuk.

"_Hyung,_ aku tidak menyimpan nomor ponsel Kyu _hyung,_" ucap Sungmin sedih lalu meletakkan ponselnya.

Eunhyuk terlongo untuk beberapa saat, bahkan belum ada 5 detik dia melihat Sungmin tersenyum seperti orang baru memenangkan lotre, kini wajah calon adik iparnya itu sudah kembali mendung.

"Hae sudah menyimpannya, cari saja."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum kemudian meraih ponselnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak mencari nama _hyung_ tampannya di-_list contact_ ponselnya.

"KYU-HYUN," eja Sungmin saat melihat nama Kyuhyun di ponselnya.

"Loh _hyung,_ kenapa hanya Kyuhyun? _Hyung_-nya kemana? Seharusnya Kyuhyun _hyung,_" protes Sungmin dengan tak pentingnya.

"Nanti kau ubah sendiri menjadi Kyuhyun _hyung,_" sahut Eunhyuk tak sabaran.

"_Arra,_" balas Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis kemudian menekan tombol hijau untuk melakukan panggilan dengan _namja_ tampannya. Sungmin menunggu dengan sabar, nada sambung masih terdengar untuk beberapa saat.

KLIK!

"Ah! _Yeoboseyo hyung?_"

'DIMANA KAU?'

Walaupun di telepon teriakan Kyuhyun terdengar sangat keras, bahkan Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget di tempatnya.

"Aku~"

'LEE SUNGMIN BOCAH NAKAL! PULANG SEKARANG!'

Sungmin menjauhkan ponselnya saat teriakan super keras Kyuhyun mampir di telinganya.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa berteriak?"

'PULANG SEKARANG!'

"Tidak bisa _hyung~_" ucap Sungmin sedih.

'Aku tidak mau tahu! Pulang sekarang! Kau berjanji cepat pulang kan? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi! Pulang sekarang juga!'

Sungmin menggeleng dengan air muka yang semakin sendu saja. Eunhyuk buru-burur merebut ponsel dari Sungmin.

"_Babo!_ Jangan berteriak!"

Kyuhyun diam tak merespon, entah apa yang tengah ia lakukan di seberang sana.

"_YA!_"

'Apa sih _hyung!_'

"Kau ini bisa tidak tak usah berteriak?"

Kyuhyun berdecak malas.

'Suruh pulang bocah itu. Aku lapar.'

Oke! Kali ini Kyuhyun kembali mengelak.

"Tidak bisa!"

'Sudahlah _hyung,_ aku malas berdebat.'

"Siapa yang mau berdebat, aku hanya mau mengatakan kalau Sungmin akan menginap –atau mungkin tinggal di rumah."

'_Ya!_ Jangan macam-macam _hyung!_'

"Aku serius! Soal _eomma_ biar aku yang selesaikan."

'_Eomma_ sudah tahu!'

"Baguslah!"

'Pulang _hyung!_'

"_Aniya!_"

'_Aish hyung!_ Apa sih maumu?'

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Sungmi menginap di rumah."

Kyuhyun mengumpat dongkol dalam hati. Jika tidak ingat kata-kata Heechul untuk tak mencari Sungmin kerumahnya ditambah tak ingin mendapat cap 'menjilat ludah sendiri', sudah di pastikan tangannya sendirilah yang menyeret Sungmin keluar dari –mungkin- rumah orang tuanya.

"Hei, kau tenang saja, urusan perutmu aku bisa meminta Hae untuk membelikan sesuatu untukmu."

'Cih! Monyet gila! Seenaknya saja mulutmu bicara!'

"Ya! Kalau kesal jangan mengumpat padaku, bilang saja kau merindukan Sungmin!"

'TIDAK!'

"Sudahlah, aku malas bicara dengan _namja babo_ sepertimu!"

'Yak! _Hyung_ kau-'

"Kyu _hyung, bogoshippeo~_" suara manja Sungmin mengalun lembut disela perdebatan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun.

'Kalau merindukanku pulang sekarang!'

Panggilan terputus.

"Eh? Diputus?"

Sungmin meraih ponselnya.

"Hah? Diputus?" kaget Sungmin berusaha menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"_Hyung?_"

"_Hyung!_"

Sungmin menatap ponselnya.

"_Hyuuunnngggg!_"

Sungmin langsung berteriak kesal dan Eunhyuk yang melihat itu langsung gelagapan, salah-salah dia yang mendapat tuduhan menyakiti Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, kalau kau begini, _appa_ bisa curiga. Kalau _appa_ tahu soal kau tinggal dengan Kyuhyun bisa-bisa _appa_ membawamu kembali ke Jepang Dan kau tak bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi."

HENING.

Sungmin berhenti berteriak, berhenti menangis, dan berhenti menyebut kata _'hyung'._ Ancaman manis yang ampuh Cho Hyukjae!

"Dibawa ke Jepang lagi?" ulang Sungmin kaget, matanya membulat lucu.

"Hmm," angguk Eunhyuk.

"Tidak mau! Tidak mau!"

"Bagus. Karena itu kau harus tidur sekarang, nanti kita pikirkan lagi soal Kyuhyun, _ne?_"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat kemudian segera berbaring di kasur empuknya sambil memejamkan mata.

"_Waeyo_ Hyukkie?" tanya Kangin yang muncul di pintu kamar Sungmin bersama Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa, _appa._ Tadi Minnie masih kesal dengan Donghae," jawab Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum manis.

Kangin menatap Donghae kemudian tersenyum konyol.

"Jangan terlalu menganggu adikmu, Hae~"

Donghae mengangguk kemudian balas tertawa pada ayahnya.

'Ya, silahkan tertawa Lee Donghae, kau tinggal menghitung mundur waktu yang tersisa sebelum Sungmin meneriakkan semuanya di depan _appa_mu,' batin Donghae mengejek dirinya sendiri.

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Chapter 11 sudah dibaca kan? Sekarang kasi review buat aku.

Yang minta M-preg sini aku cium #plak lain kali aja ya M-pregnya XD

Okay, lagi-lagi cuap-cuapnya sedikit. Maklum~ kekenyangan abis buka puasa, jadi ngantuk deh sekarang! XD

Maaf buat typos yah XD

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	12. Chapter 12

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 12**

**.**

**~(*o*)~**

**.**

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

"Kemana Sungminnie?"

Pertanyaan itu berulang kali didengar Kyuhyun setiap melewati orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sepanjang koridor menuju gedung kuliahnya. Dan _flower boy_ Kyunghee yang cuek itu hanya berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Kalau boleh jujur ia merasa jengkel karena kini semua orang seolah membuat slogan baru.

**DIMANA ADA KYUHYUN DISITU ADA SUNGMIN**

Belum lagi kejadian memalukan kemarin, masih jelas di ingatannya bagaimana hebohnya penghuni Kyunghee setelah menonton _kissing scene_ Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Beruntung adegan yang lebih mengejutkan dari _flashmob_ itu tak diunggah ke jejaring sosial yang sedang naik daun saat ini. _You know what_-lah, YOUTUBE.

"_Oppa,_ kami tetap mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti maksud _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menghadang jalannya ini hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya.

"Maksud kami, mau _oppa straight_ atau _gay_-pun kami tetap mendukung _oppa._"

GYAH!

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun memaki sekumpulan makhluk laknat di hadapannya ini. Tapi bersyukurlah, Cho Kyuhyun sang pemilik poker _face_ itu pandai sekali megatur raut wajahnya. _Namja_ tampan itu masih terlihat tenang dengan sikap _stay cool_nya.

"_Gomawo,_" jawab Kyuhyun cuek kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

Dan lihat _yeoja-yeoja_ itu, mendengar kata _gomawo_ saja mereka sudah menepuk-nepuk pipi tak percaya.

Tentu saja!

Mereka jelas tahu tipe wanita seperti apa yang akan direspon Kyuhyun. Misalnya saja, seperti Seohyun yang terkenal dengan perdikatnya sebagai _yeoja_ teranggun di Kyunghee, atau Hyorin dengan predikat _yeoja_ ter-_sexy_, atau mungkin Sooyeon yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan keambisiusannya dalam megejar Kyuhyun.

"Mana Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun mendengus saat mengenali suara ini.

"Kau pikir aku penjaganya?" sindir Kyuhyun sengit.

Orang itu hanya tergelak.

"Hei, aku tahu kau memang ketus pada semua orang termasuk aku, hanya saja, sejak kapan berubah jadi se-sensitif itu padaku? Jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku sudah mengambil barang berhargamu"

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya hanya untuk melayangkan tatapan sinisnya pada sosok itu.

"Apa kau berniat membual pagi-pagi?"

"_Aish_ Kyu! bahkan aku hanya bertanya dimana Sungmin."

"Kau tidak mengerti bahasaku Shim Changmin?"

"Apa susahnya menjawab tak tahu Cho Kyuhyun?" balas Changmin yang ikut kesal karena sikap Kyuhyun.

"Otakmu saja yang lamban."

Changmin hanya mengeluarkan kekehan sinisnya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti seorang kekasih yang berhadapan dengan selingkuhan kekasihnya. Kalau kau cemburu cukup katakan cemburu," sindir Changmin membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatap berang Changmin.

Dua _namja_ berbadan tinggi itu saling melempar tatapan sengit.

"_Hyungggg!_" suara cempreng nan _aegyo_ itu menyengat kuat gendang telinga Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya mengedikkan bahunya kemudian berjalan menuju gedung kuliah mereka. Ada Changmin kan? Dia pasti menjaga Sungmin dari amukan Cho Kyuhyun, lagipula mereka berdua masih terlalu pusing untuk ikut campur pagi ini.

GREB!

"_Hyung, bogoshippeo~_" Sungmin yang tak sadar dengan situasi yang terjadi antara dua _namja_ tampan itu langsung menerjang dan memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kalau jujur dengan hatinya Kyuhyun ingin sekali balas memeluk erat _namja_ manis satu ini.

_BUT,_ kita tahu dengan jelas siapa _namja_ tampan satu ini, Cho Kyuhyun adalah _namja_ pemilik _evil smirk_ terbaik sepanjang masa dengan gengsi _overlimit_.

"Jangan memelukku begini, kenapa kau hobi sekali membuatku dipermalukan!"

Sungmin menengadah, menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ tidak rindu padaku ya?"

"Tidak!"

Sungmin kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun untuk menghirup wangi maskulin itu sejenak kemudian melepasnya. Matanya beralih pada sosok Changmin yang memang selalu tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Bogoshippo hyung,_" lagi. Dengan seenaknya Sungmin memeluk Changmin mengabaikan kilat marah yang mampir dalam mata Kyuhyun. Salahmu Cho!

"_Nado chagiya~_" balas Changmin yang tengah melempar senyum menang ke arah Kyuhyun.

'Sial!' Kyuhyun marah. Rasa kesalnnya sudah bersarang di ubun-ubunnya, tapi lagi-lagi dia memasang poker _face_-nya dan bersikap seolah tak peduli dengan adegan di hadapannya.

"Ayo, _hyung_ antar ke kelas."

Sungmin melepas pelukannya, ingin sih berpamitan pada Kyuhyun, tapi melihat _yeoja_ yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun, niat itu Sungmin urungkan.

"_Oppa~_"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget saat pelukan hangat itu mampir di tulang belakangnya.

'Ah sial sekali hidupku!' umpat Kyuhyun saat mengenali suara sosok yang tengah memeluknya tubuhnya ini. Dengan menahan seluruh emosi yang benar-benar membuat kepalanya seolah bisa mematangkan satu butir telur, Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hai Yoonnie~"

_Yeoja_ dengan _high heels_ ekstrim itu tersenyum sok _innocent_ pada Kyuhyun, namun mata tajamnya menatap sinis pada Sungmin.

"Ayo _hyung,_" ajak Sungmin yang langsung menggandeng Changmin pergi dengan tampang cemberut. Untuk terakhir kalinya Changmin kembali megukir senyum kemenangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin menekuk habis wajah dengan senyum menjijikkan itu agar tampang sok itu tak nampak lagi di hadapannya. Harga dirinya benar-benar terhina karena senyum menyebalkan itu.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun memasuki kelasnya dengan _stoic face_nya. Tapi, jika kita memperhatikan dengan detail, alis Kyuhyun nampak tertekuk 1 milimeter dibanding hari kemarin atau hari-hari yang lalu.

Dan seperti biasanya juga, Donghae dan Eunhyuk datang bersamaan dengan senyum dan gelak tawa yang selalu menghiasi dua _namja_ yang memiliki hobi _dance_ itu.

"Hai Kyu~" sapa Donghae berusaha biasa saja.

Kyuhyun memilih tak peduli, _namja_ tampan itu menutup rapat mulutnya tak berniat menjawab sapaan Donghae dan memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan PSP yang entah sejak kapan sudah melekat di tangannya.

"Sudah bertemu Sungmin?"

"_" tidak ada respon. Sungguh dia masih kesal dengan dua orang ini, orang tuli mana yang tak mendengarkan teriakannya yang sempat mengundang perhatian beberapa orang di depan area apartemennya kemarin.

"Hei Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun seolah menulikan telinganya mengabaikan Eunhyuk dan Donghae padahal Donghae melihat dengan jelas tidak ada benda apapun yag menutupi telinga Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana,_" singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Jadi kau marah soal Sungmin?" tebak Eunhyuk tepat sasaran.

"_" kembali tidak ada respon.

"Terserah kau saja, Kyu!"

"_"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan berharap Kyuhyun menunjukkan reaksi lain.

"Ck! Kau ini kenapa sih!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tak baik-baik saja. Kau tuli heh?"

Donghae yang berniat sedikit menghibur Kyuhyun mulai beringsut mundur.

"Heh, jangan bersikap seolah-olah aku membawa kabur kekasihmu. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau Sungmin hanya bocah ingusan. Jadi jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya karena dilihat dari segi manapun aku lebih tepat dan cocok menjaga makhluk sepolos Sungmin," kata Eunyuk dengan gaya angkuh yang ia contoh dari Cho Heechul.

Kyuhyun masih saja diam.

"Oh, soal Sungmin ya~" ucap Donghae canggung.

"Cho! Kau bisu heh!"

"Memangnya aku harus bicara apa Cho!" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

Untuk beberapa saat dada Eunyuk bergemuruh takut melihat tatapan mengerikan yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya.

"Katakan kenapa kau semarah itu?"

Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memilih sabar menghadapi tuntutan pertanyaan ini dan itu dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk mulai naik darah.

"Kau membawa Sungmin seenaknya tanpa ijinku! Kau pikir itu lelucon!" teriak Kyuhyun mengabaikan tatapan ingin tahu dari orang-orang yang memerhatikan perdebatan mereka.

"Memangnya kau siapa sampai aku harus meminta ijinmu?"

Kyuhyu terhenyak. Eunhyuk memang tak balas berteriak padanya, hanya saja ucapan Eunhyuk seolah menegaskan siapa Kyuhyun, dan hak apa yang dia miliki atas Sungmin. Jawabannya _NOTHING!_

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lebih tepatnya melempar senyum kecutnya.

"Ya~ memang bukan siapa-siapa~" ujarnya pelan walau sedetik kemudian tatapannya berubah tajam, menghujam tepat di manik kecoklatan Eunhyuk membuat desir ciut kembali menghampiri dada Eunhyuk.

"Dan suruh dia disana seterusnya. Aku tak mau mengenal yang namanya Lee Sungmin."

Eunhyuk terlihat menahan napas sementara Donghae benar-benar ingin membenturkan kepalanya pada apapun yang berada di dekatnya. Entah siapa yang bodoh, Sungmin yang memang menyukai Kyuhyun sejak awal, atau Kyuhyun yang kini mulai menyukai Sungmin atau mungkin memang sudah menyukai. Donghae tahu dengan jelas, Kyuhyun cukup sensitif mengenai hal-hal yang sudah menyangkut miliknya. Dan sekarang dia dan Eunhyuk juga menjadi korban ke-sensitifannya karena Sungmin. Dan rasanya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk-lah yang paling bodoh disini, mereka yang bersalah tapi mereka yang ngotot minta pembenaran.

.

.

.

"Hei, _waeyo?_"

Siwon menatap Sungmin yang sejak masuk kelas tadi hanya diam sambil memasang wajah sedih bercampur kesalnya. Bibir yang dipoutkan, pipi yang digembungkan, dan alis yang hampir menyatu satu sama lain.

Siwon tersenyum, menatap gemas pada Sungmin yang kini menumpukan kepalanya di atas meja, pipinya menempel di meja dengan posisi menghadap ke arah Siwon.

"_Hyung?_"

"_Ne?_"

"Aku tak suka dengan _yeoja-yeoja_ yang mendekati Kyuhyun _hyung,_" ujarnya sedikit curhat.

Siwon tersenyum kecil menanggapi Sungmin namun batinnya sedikit mengernyit perih mendengar alasan Sungmin uring-uringan sejak tadi.

"_Wae?_" tanyanya.

"Mereka genit!"

Siwon tergelak.

"Hei, memangnya genit itu apa?" tanya Siwon yang yakin si polos Sungmin tak akan tahu apa itu genit.

"Eung, kata Hae _hyung_ genit itu suka mengganggu kekasih orang lain."

Siwon lagi-lagi tergelak kemudian mengacak pelan surai halus Sungmin.

"Jadi _yeoja-yeoja_ itu mengganggu kekasihmu? Kyuhyun kekasihmu begitu?"

Sungmin yang tadinya menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk mengentuk meja mendadak berhenti kemudian menatap Siwon yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Bukan _hyung._ Kyuhyun _hyung_ tidak mau jadi _namjachingu_ku," sahut Sungmin sedih.

Senyum Siwon makin melembut, menegaskan ketampanannya dengan dua lesung pipinya. _Namja_ bertubuh kekar itu perlahan menggeser mejanya untuk lebih dekat dengan Sungmin, _namja_ itu juga menempelkan pipinya pada meja dengan posisi menghadap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum saat wajah tampan Siwon berada sedekat itu dari wajahnya, irisnya beradu pandang dengan iris kelam Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menjadi _namjachingu_mu?" selepas ucapannya, tatapan Siwon makin menguat seolah menegaskan kesungguhannya.

Dasarnya Sungmin polos, bukannya menanggapi ucapan Siwon, ia sejak awal lebih tertarik mengamati wajah tampan Siwon, benar-benar seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam dongeng yang sering kali ia tonton. _Namja_ manis dengan senyum menenangkan hati itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Siwon.

"_Hyung_ tampan sekali," ucap Sungmin sambil menyentuh hidung mancung Siwon.

Dan _uri_ Siwonnie? Tentu saja dia tersenyum senang. Tangan besarnya menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin yang tengah membelai wajahnya kemudian menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Aku senang setiap memegang tanganmu."

Sungmin tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga senang kalau bisa membuat _hyung_ senang."

Dua _namja_ itu saling memandang dalam satu tatapan berbeda, Sungmin dominan dengan kepolosannya sementara Siwon dominan akan kesungguhannya. Senyuman tulus terkembang dari bibir keduanya.

"Kau _namja_ yang baik~" ujar Siwon sambil mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengacak rambut Sungmin.

"_Hyung_ juga _hyung_ yang baik," balas Sungmin.

Dua _namja_ itu masih asik dengan kegiatan mereka mengabaikan tatapan iri dari beberapa orang yang mungkin menyukai Siwon ataupun menyukai Sungmin.

**.**

**~(*o*)~**

**.**

Semenjak insiden cekcok dengan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun memilih diam dan tak menggubris siapapun. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi ucapan Eunhyuk tadi benar-benar menyakiti sesuatu dalam dadanya, dan Kyuhyun tahu hal itu sudah menyangkut hatinya.

Saat ini _namja_ bertampang _stoic_ itu tengah mengikuti mata kuliahnya, namun pikirannya tak fokus sedikitpun pada tugas ataupun keterangan yang diberikan dosennya.

'Memang kau siapa sampai aku harus meminta ijinmu?'

Ucapan Eunhyuk terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ya, dia menyadari itu. Siapa dia? Atas dasar apa Eunhyuk harus meminta ijinnya?

Kyuhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sel-sel otak jeniusnya mengusulkan beberapa strategi yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan. Hei, Sungmin itu menumpang di apartemennya, otomatis dia harus bekerja untuknya sesuai perjanjian.

Namun, mengingat Eunhyuk yang tengah duduk tepat di belakanganya membuat ide itu musnah seketika. Dia yakin Eunhyuk akan melakukan apapun untuk mempertahankan Sungmin, apalagi hubungan mereka saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan baik dan lagi mungkin Eunhyuk mendapat dukungan dari Heechul. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan kalau posisinya benar-benar terjepit.

Satu hal penting yang Kyuhyun sadari disini.

'Untuk apa aku berusaha agar anak itu tetap bersamaku? Bukannya bagus kalau bocah merepotakan itu pergi,' batin Kyuhyun yang tengah menggalau.

'Tapi~' Kyuhyun mendesau pelan.

"Ah Sungmin~" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan napas lelah.

.

.

.

Hari ini mata kuliah kuliah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin selesai bersamaan. Dan sama seperti kemarin, Changmin menyusul Sungmin ke kelasnya bersamaan dengan Siwon yang sejak tadi sudah menggandeng manis lengan Sungmin.

"_Annyeong hyung~_" sapa Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arah Changmin sementara tangan kirinya masih setia bertaut dengan jemari Siwon.

Changmin tersenyum cerah kemudian membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin, _namja_ tinggi itu tak merasa terganggu bahkan memilih tak peduli walau untuk beberapa saat matanya melirik ke arah dua tangan yang bertaut mesra itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin basa-basi.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian mengulurkan lengannya untuk mearaih tangan Changmin.

"Siwon _hyung_ senang menggenggam tanganku, Changmin _hyung_ senang tidak?" tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya mengabaikan raut wajah Siwon yang mendadak kikuk.

Sejenak bola mata Changmin dan Siwon bertemu, dua _namja_ yang selalu mendekati Sungmin itu kerap kali terlibat dalam suasana kikuk.

"_Ne, hyung_ senang sekali _chagi~_" jawab Changmin.

Mendengar embel-embel _chagi_ yang diucapkan Changmin, yang bisa dilakukan Siwon adalah menghela napas. Dia memang sering mendengar Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae memanggil Sungmin begitu, tapi bagi Siwon Changmin bisa dikatakan rivalnya kan? Ini sudah beda kasus namanya.

"_Hyung,_ aku lapar~" suara yang terdengar mengenaskan itu langsung mengubah suasana.

"Ingin makan apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Hng?" Sungmin terlihat berpikir sementara Changmin dan Siwon hanya tersenyum menatap pose berpikir Sungmin yang benar-benar menggemaskan itu. Siwon yang tak tahan akhinya melakukan tarikan gemas di pipi Sungmin.

"Ya _hyung!_" seru Sungmin sambil mengusap-usap pipinya membuat Changmin tertawa.

"Habis kau pasang ekspresi berpikir seperti itu," balas Siwon membela diri.

"Nah, apa yang mau kau makan?"

"Aku ingin makan _hobak-juk._"

Changmin langsung mengehentikan tawanya.

"Kenapa harus _hobak-juk?_"

"Dasar labu manis,' ejek Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin langsung menatap Siwon.

"Labu manis?"

"Ya, kau labu manis kan?"

"Bukan _hyung,_ aku Sungmin."

Siwon menghela napas.

"Baiklah, kau Sungmin, ingin makan dimana?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap Changmin minta persetujuan.

"Setahuku di kantin tidak ada yang menjual _hobak-juk_. Kita makan di luar saja, _eotte?_" usul Changmin, Siwon yang setuju langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak jadi _hyung,_ makan di sini saja. _Jajangmyeon_ juga boleh," ucap Sungmin yang kembali mendapat anggukan setuju dari dua makhluk tinggi di hadapannya.

Mereka langsung berjalan menuju kantin, dua _namja_ tampan yang tengah mengapit satu pemuda kecil itu terus berjalan melintasi koridor mengabaikan tatapan-tatapan iri penghuni koridor lainnya. Sesekali dua _namja_ yang awalnya terlibat suasana kaku itu saling melempar tawa ataupun ber-_highfive_ setelah menggoda Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan Sooyeon melihat jelas hal itu. Ya, _namja_ tampan itu memang tengah menguatkan hatinya setelah berpikir keras sepanjang jam kuliahnya tadi.

'Kau bukan siapa-siapanya!' kalimat itu berkali-kali Kyuhyun tegaskan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menghentikan tawa maupun ocehannya saat menangkap senyum sinis Sooyeon yang _yeoja_ itu layangkan untuknya, jangan lupakan raut kemenangan yang tergambar di wajah Sooyeon. _Yeoja_ itu sengaja memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah melingkari pinggangnya seolah menegaskan kalau Kyuhyun sudah memilihnya dan Kyuhyun itu miliknya.

Sungmin juga tak mengerti kemana larinya senyum yang biasanya selalu ia lemparkan pada Kyuhyun dalam situasi apapun. Bahkan saat ini ia seolah kesusahan menggerakkan bibirnya.

"_Oppa,_ kita pergi jalan-jalan _ne?_" suara Sooyeon yang terdengar sengaja dikeraskan langsung membuat Sungmin sedikit melirikkan ekor matanya pada Kyuhyun dan Sooyeon.

"_Ne,_ setelah ini kita jalan-jalan," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap balik mata Sungmin yang masih menatap ke arahnya, bahkan Kyuhyun hanya melewatinya seolah tak melihat Sungmin sama sekali. Yang bisa Sungmin lakukan hanyalah mengeratkan genggaman Siwon dan Changmin di tangannya.

.

.

.

Gelak tawa yang berasal dari ruang tengah itu terus saja terdengar semenjak tamu dari keluarga Cho itu duduk di sofa mewah keluarga Lee.

"Lalu bagaimana nasib perusahaanmu disana?" dua kepala keluarga itu terlihat mengobrol ringan soal bisnis yang mereka geluti.

"Ayolah _hyung,_ aku memilih pulang untuk lepas dari tumpukan dokumen itu, tentu saja asistenku yang mengurus semuanya," Kangin berucap santai sambil menyesap kopinya sesekali.

"Bagaimana perusahaanmu, Hankyung-ah? Kudengar kau akan membuka cabang baru di China," _namja_ tertua disana ikut menimpali.

"Itu rencananya _ajushi._"

"Hanya rencana awal," tambah Heechul.

"Eh _wae?_" tanya Yunho.

"_Ajushi_ tentu mengerti, Hyukkie akan menikah dengan Donghae setelah selesai kuliah. Mana mungkin menjadi istri sambil memimpin perusahaan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, anak itu susah dibujuk untuk sekolah bisnis," cerita Heechul.

"Emm, Kyuhyun itu adiknya Hyukkie ya?" tanya Kangin.

"_Ish!_ Sesibuk apa kau sampai tak mengingat putraku?" omel Heechul setelah memelototi Kangin.

"Bukan begitu _hyung,_ anak itu terlalu cuek, beda dengan Hyukkie. Saat pesta pertunangan Donghae dan Hyukkie, dia tak banyak bicara, hanya diam dan mengikuti acara, setelahnya dia sudah tak terlihat."

"_Ne,_ jangankan pada orang lain, padaku saja anak itu hanya berbicara seperlunya. Iya kan Hannie? Tapi untuk saat ini dia sudah banyak bicara."

"Wah, putra kalian unik sekali ya? Anak seperti itu kadang punya sisi lembut yang tersembunyi." puji Yunho.

"Ya, karena keunikannya itu aku dan Hyukkie gemar sekali memukul kepalanya. Dia itu kelewat cuek!" sungut Heechul memarahi Kyuhyun yang sudah pasti tak mendengar sungutan eommanya.

"_Ajushi_ tidak tahu wajah Kyuhyun?" tanya Hankyung.

"Aku hanya tau lewat foto pertunangan Hae dan Hyukkie, sepertinya dia pemuda yang tampan."

"Jangan katakan itu di depan anak itu _ajushi,_ bisa besar kepala dia!"

Yunho hanya tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Heechul.

"Ah, kudengar _namsaeng_ Hae ada di Seoul," ucap Hankyung berusaha mencari topik lain, walau sejujurnya ia tahu hal ini sejak awal.

"Oh iya, Minnie memutuskan kuliah disini."

"Hei Kangin-ah! Apa yang membuatmu membebaskannya? Bukankan kau _overprotective_ sekali padanya."

Kangin tertawa pelan.

"Hyung, bukan seperti itu~"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membiarkannya di Seoul? Daripada di Osaka kau keterlaluan seperti itu, toh mau di Seoul atau di Osaka kan tetap ada pagar berjalan yang menjaganya," tentu kita tahu siapa yang berbicara seketus itu.

"Ayolah Chullie _hyung,_ Teukie sudah ada Hae, aku bisa mati bosan dan tak yakin bisa bekerja dengan baik disana. Anak-anak dan 'istri' ku di Seoul, aku bisa pulang pergi setiap hari kalau begitu ceritanya."

Heechul hanya mendengus.

"Salahmu sendiri memusatkan bisnis di Jepang. Bahkan aku melihatnya terakhir kali saat usianya 3 tahun kemudian seenaknya saja kau membawanya."

Kangin hanya tersenyum menangagapi dumelan Heechul.

"Chullie sebenarnya aku sudah menyuruh Kangin untuk melepas Minnie saat masuk sekolah tingkat atas. Hanya saja, anak itu terlalu polos jika dilepas begitu saja," cerita Yunho.

"_Arra,_ lalu apa yang membuat _ajushi_ berubah pikiran?"

"Dia bilang ingin tinggal dengan _eomma_ dan _hyung_nya, Sungmin bukan anak kecil lagi, aku yakin lama-lama dia mengerti."

"Aku masih tidak setuju _appa!_" celetuk Kangin.

"_YA!_ Kangin-ah!"

"_Hyung,_ seandainya bukan karena Hae dan Tuan Hong yang berjanji akan menjaga Sungmin, aku tak akan membiarkan Sungmin tinggal di Seoul tanpaku."

Heechul memutar bola matanya dengan gerakan malas, sejenak ia memerhatikan suasana ruang tengah, setelah yakin sesuai prediksinya Heechul kembali membuka suara.

"Bahkan kejadian itu sudah sangat lama berlalu. Lagipula kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah Teukie tidak bisa menjaga anak kalian. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaannya? Kenapa sejak dulu kau hanya memikirkan perasaan dan parnoisme yang kau anut itu," ucap Heechul yang langsung membuat hening melingkupi suasana di ruang tengah.

"Bukan maksud memojokkanmu, hanya saja _appa_ juga sependapat dengan Chullie," ucap Yunho kembali membuka suara.

Kangin menghela napas.

"Aku tak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja~"

Kangin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat matanya menangkap siluet tubuh Leeteuk yang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu ruang tengah. Dia yakin seratus persen Leeteuk mendengar percakapannya dengan Heechul tadi.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, yang aku mengerti kau sangat menyayangi putra bungsumu itu," ucap Hankyung berusaha menetralkan suasana.

"_Ne hyung_ aku memang sangat menyayanginya," ucap Kangin kembali melirik ke arah pintu yang kini menampakkan bayangan Leeteuk yang berjalan menjauhi ruangan itu dengan derap langkah yang hampir tak terdengar sama sekali.

Heechul tersenyum, _eomma_ dari _evil maknae_ itu bisa menangkap apa yang tengah dilihat Kangin. Salahkan mata iblisnya yang selalu tepat memantau sasaran.

'Tenang saja Teukie, aku selalu dipihakmu,' batinnya.

Sekali lagi Heechul tersenyum, lalu menyesap _greentea_nya. _Namja_ cantik ini benar-benar berbahaya untuk urusan menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

"Ah, aku ingin menjemput Minnie sesekali, akan ku panggilkan Teukie untuk menemanimu _hyung,_ Hankyung _hyung_ bisa ngobrol dengan _appa_ kan?" canda Kangin berusaha menormalkan suasana.

**.**

**~(*o*)~**

**.**

Changmin yang biasanya antusias soal makan mendadak kehilangan nafsu melihat Sungmin yang sejak tadi hanya mengaduk _jajangmyeon_-nya dengan hitungan teratur. Kalau Changmin tidak salah hitung, Sungmin mengaduk _jajangmyeon_ menggunakan sumpitnya dengan hitungan 5 ke kanan dan 5 ke kiri.

"_Chagi~_"

"Hng?"

"Uhuk!" Siwon langsung tersedak mendengar panggilan Changmin yang sepertinya semakin memekakkan telinga.

"Kenapa tak dimakan?" tanya Changmin mengabaikan Siwon yang sepertinya masih bergelut kejengkelannya soal panggilan tadi. Sungmin tak menjawab dan memilih benar-benar menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Sedang kesal saja," ucap Sungmin pelan.

Siwon dan Changmin berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya Siwon memilih menghentikan makannya kemudian meneguk _softdrink_nya.

"Kesal kenapa?" tanya Changmin.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat, pikirannya berkelana ke sosok Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung,_ suka itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti aku yang menyukaimu," jawab Siwon cepat.

Changmin mencibir ke arah Siwon.

"Sama tidak dengan aku yang suka _bunny, ice ceram,_ permen, coklat, gula kapas, dan engg.. Kyuhyun _hyung._"

Siwon dan Changmin tergugu, walau mata bulat bening yang selalu berbinar itu menatap mereka polos, tapi mereka berdua tak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami maksud Sungmin.

"Apa –apa kau menyukai Kyuhyun? Dia kan _hyung_mu," tanya Changmin sambil melirik Siwon.

"Changmin _hyung_ dan Siwon _hyung_ juga _hyung_ku."

Changmin berdecak, sedangkan Siwon yang sudah cukup sadar dengan apa yang diterima jika berani menyukai Sungmin hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"Kalau cemburu?"

"Seperti aku yang kadang tak rela kau dekat dengan siapapun," ucap Siwon lagi-lagi menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin seolah menegaskan lelah yang dirasakannya. Terlalu lelah untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Lee Sungmin untuk hatinya.

"Kau sedang curhat ya~" bisik Changmin.

Siwon menoleh ke arah Changmin kemudian tersenyum –agak malu.

"Ada apa _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin.

Siwon dan Changmin yang masih terlibat dalam suasana tawa konyol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Min!"

Sungmin dan Changmin menolehkan kepalanya. Yeah, nama kecil mereka sama-sama Min kan?

"Hae _hyung~_" lirih Sungmin saat melihat sesosok _namja_ berperawakan tidak tinggi berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju Sungmin.

GRABS!

"Apa _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin bingung. _Namja_ manis itu berusaha melepaskan genggaman Donghae di lengannya.

"Ayo pulang."

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin.

Changmin dan Siwon menatap Donghae yang terlihat gugup sambil menengok ke segala arah.

"Minnie ayolah~"

Sungmin masih menggeleng. Bocah manis berusia 19 tahun itu mulai tidak menurut.

"Ayo pulang!" sentak Donghae sambil menarik lengan Sungmin. Adiknya berjengit kaget mendengar sentakan Donghae, seumur-umur tak pernah sekalipun Donghae membentaknya seperti itu.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dengan gerakan frustasi saat melihat ekspresi ketakutan yang tergambar di wajah Sungmin.

"Maaf," ucap Donghae berusaha meraih tubuh ketakutan adiknya itu namun Sungmin segera menghindar dan memilih memeluk Siwon kemudian menangis terisak-isak. Sepertinya Donghae lupa kalau Sungmin cukup sensitif jika dibentak keluarganya.

'Aduh, bagaimana ini?' batin Donghae kalut.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa membentaknya sih!" tanya Changmin tak suka.

Donghae hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, pikirannya bercabang dua, khawatir Kyuhyun melihatnya dan khawatir jika _appa_nya benar-benar menjemput Sungmin ke Kyunghee. Lee Kangin pasti membakarnya hidup-hidup jika tahu Sungmin pergi ke kampus tanpa Hong _ajushi _dan pagar berjalannya –_bodyguard._

Sekali Donghae memerhatikan suasana kantin yang cukup sepi. Aman mungkin.

"Min, ayo pulang. Kalau _appa_ tahu kau tak bersama Hong _ajushi, appa_ bisa menggantungku," ucap Donghae tak mendramatisir keadaan sedikitpun, karena kenyataannya memang begitu.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda tak mau mendengarkan kemauan Donghae. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaan Donghae bagaimana bisa Changmin dan Siwon tak terkejut sedikitpun mendengar pengakuan Donghae soal hubungan darahnya dengan Sungmin.

"Minnie-ah, pulanglah~ kasian Donghae _hyung,_" bujuk Siwon sambil mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Ayolah Min, _hyung_ janji setelah _appa_ kembali ke Jepang kau boleh tinggal dengan Kyuhyun lagi. _Hyung_ janji Min, sekarang kita pulang," Donghae masih saja berusaha membujuk.

Siwon melepas pelukan Sungmin, dua tangan besarnya menangkup wajah Sungmin dan jemarinya bergerak menghapus air mata Sungmin.

"Apa kau tidak senang dengan hidupmu sekarang? Apa kau lebih suka hidup di Jepang dengan dua pleton pengawal yang selalu menjagamu? Apa kau tidak merasa sesak?"

Sungmin hanya terdiam menatap bola mata Siwon.

"Pulang dan dengarkan kata Hae _hyung, arra?_"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk patuh.

"Oh terimakasih Tuhan," bisik Donghae sambil menepuk pelan dadanya.

"Ayo Min~" ajak Donghae kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"_Gomawo,_" ucapnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Changmin dan Siwon, sejujurnya ia ingin bertanya bagaimana bisa Siwon tahu soal kehidupan Sungmin di Jepang. Tapi, yang lebih penting saat ini adalah membawa Sungmin pulang sebelum Kangin tiba di Kyunghee, salah-salah Kyuhyun melihat mereka dan semuanya semakin berantakan.

Dua _namja_ tinggi itu menatap punggung Donghae dan Sungmin yang terlihat berlalu dengan cepat dari pandangan mereka.

"Heh, sebenarnya kau siapa?" tanya Changmin saat matanya tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum.

"Kami satu sekolah di Osaka," ucap Siwon singkat.

"Dengan Sungmin maksudmu?" tanya Changmin memperjelas.

"_Ne._"

"Owh! Jadi kau kenal dia sejak awal?"

"Ya, aku juga menyukainya sejak awal."

"Yeah, aku bisa melihat itu. Aku itu peka sekali, asal kau tahu saja."

Siwon menatap Changmin kemudian mengedikkan bahunya.

"Waktu itu dia melompat dari jendela kelasnya hanya untuk menyelamatkan seekor burung yang sayapnya terluka. Saat itu aku sedang di luar kelas, aku ingat betul bagaimana paniknya dia berlari dari taman belakang menuju ruang kesahatan hanya karena seekor burung."

"Mungkin Sungmin berpikir burung itu sama dengannya, harus terluka kalau memilih lepas dari sangkarnya."

Siwon mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku juga ingat betul bagaimana pengawal-pengawalnya heboh mengejar Sungmin karena anak itu menyelamatkan seekor anak anjing di jalan besar yang ada di depan sekolah kami."

Changmin langsung tertawa keras.

"Aku yakin mereka kelabakan setengah mati, tergores sedikit saja Lee Kangin bisa memecat mereka."

Siwon megangguk sambil tertawa.

"Kau benar, aku menyukai Sungmin karena sikap lembutnya. Dia tulus, polos, dan jujur."

"Iya, kasian juga sih. Keterlaluan juga _appa_nya, aku juga tak habis pikir."

"Aku yakin semua itu ada alasannya," kata Siwon kemuadian menatap Changmin.

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu."

"Huh? Apa?" sahut Changmin bingung.

"Aku sudah menceritakan siapa aku. Sekarang giliranmu."

Changmin menatap Siwon seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga rahasia."

"Oke, akan kuceritakan kalau kau mau berjanji."

Siwon mengangguk membuat Changmin memulai ceritanya. Siwon sempat terkejut maupun tertawa di beberapa bagian yang Changmin ceritakan. Sesuatu yang sangat besar sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa jadian dengan Sungmin."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sadar itu sejak awal. Tenang saja, aku tidak terlalu patah hati~"

"Ya, aktor sepertimu bisa mendapatkan kekasih sesuai keinginanmu," sindir Changmin.

"Tidak begitu juga Changmin-ah. Ah~ aku pikir Lee Kangin benar-benar sudah berubah, ternyata~"

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Aku bawa chapter, kasih tanggapan ya chingudeul~

Ah, anu~ Itu~ yang kemarin nanya Twitter, aku udah ada Twitter kok #akhirnya bikin jugaa setela melewati tahap-tahap pemaksaan#

Di follow ya~

** DhienhieenJOY137**

Di profil udah aku tulis kok.

Buat new readers yang menyempatkan diri review tiap chapter, aku ucapin makasih banyak ya~

Okay! Aku udah update kan? Sekarang laksanakan tugas kalian!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	13. Chapter 13

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 13**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Ini malam kedua Sungmin tak pulang ke apartemen Kyuhyun, _namja_ penyuka warna biru itu sejak tadi berusaha menyibukkan diri dengan segala jenis _game_ portablenya.

"Ayolah~" ucapnya sambil terus memencet-mencet stick _game_-nya. Mulutnya sedari tadi berusaha membuat suasana kamarnya heboh dengan tindakannya sendiri walau hati dan pikirannya tertuju pada sosok yang mengisi harinya satu bulan terakhir.

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun berteriak hambar untuk kekalahannya, tak seperti biasanya yang selalu berteriak heboh sambil mengumpat.

"Hahhh~" helaan napas berat itu akhirnya terdengar. Perlahan diletakkannya stick _game_ lalu menoleh ke arah jam di meja nakasnya. Hampir tengah malam.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya berharap Sungmin berdiri disana untuk mengacaukan kegiatannya. Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding saat ini. Kyuhyun tak mengerti sejak kapan dia merasa begitu bergantung pada _namja aegyo_ itu.

KLING!

Kyuhyun tersentak, sadar dari lamunnnya. Sekali lagi matanya menatap jam di meja nakas.

"Siapa yang bertamu tengah malam begini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kesal keluar kamarnya. Sejenak dia memejamkan mata merasa dejavu.

Mungkin terkesan bodoh, ia sok tak peduli, sok ingin melenyapkan bayang-bayang itu, tapi Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin-lah yang berdiri disana dengan wajah polos memerah karena kedinginan, persis seperti pertama kali ia menemukan Sungmin. _Namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum, bersiap memasang tampang kesal untuk memarahi Sungmin.

"Pulang juga anak ini~" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

CKLEK!

"_Ya!_"

"_Annyeong_ Kyu~"

'Huh?' Kyuhyun terlongo untuk beberapa saat, ekspresinya mendadak kikuk antara ingin melempar senyum atau melanjutkan akting pura-pura marahnya. Dua sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini jelas bukan Sungmin.

"Hei!"

"_Aish!_ Apa sih _hyung!_" kesal Kyuhyun setelah mendengar panggilan tamunya.

"Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja kepala besar! Kau pikir jam berapa sekarang?"

Orang yang dipanggil kepala besar itu langsung melayangkan tangannya untuk menggeplak keras kepala Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ Cho itu mengaduh sambil mengusap kepalanya satu kali.

"Kau ini! Masih sama saja ya. Menyebalkan sekali!"

"Biar saja."

"Apa pukulanku kurang keras untuk menyadarkan bocah menyebalkan sepertimu?" sosok yang Kyuhyun panggil kepala besar tampak mengangkat tangannya bersiap melayangkan pukulan lagi di kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Yeobo~_" tegur _namja_ satunya.

"Cih! Wookkie _hyung,_ suamimu ini masih sama saja. Aku percaya dia itu keponakan _eomma_ku, lagaknya saja sudah sama. Suka sekali memukul kepala! Dasar Yesung _pabo._"

"_YA_ bocah!"

"Aku lebih tinggi dari Hyukkie _hyung_ maupun kau, jadi berhenti memanggilku bocah!"

Ryeowook hanya bisa melayangkan tatapan jengah pada dua sosok yang sebenarnya sangat dekat ini, walau kenyataannya kedekatan mereka adalah dibidang saling mengumpat.

"Nah! Itu! Lihat kan _yeobo,_ bocah mana yang rela dipanggil bocah? Bahkan tinggi badan dia masukkan jadi alasan. Satu lagi tindakan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bocah, tetangga kita di rumah sama seperti dia kan? Tidak pernah menyuruh tamu masuk dengan sopan!" sindir Yesung.

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Masuk!" ucapnya malas kemudian melenggang gusar ke dalam apartemennya diikuti Ryeowook dan Yesung yang tengah melemparkan senyum penuh kemenangan ke arah punggung Kyuhyun.

"Maaf ya Kyu kalau kau merasa terganggu, tadinya kami berniat langsung ke rumahmu. Tapi aku benar-benar lelah, jadi-"

"Kalian ke apartemenku, begitu?" sela Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku dan Wookkie hanya menginap satu malam. Apa selain makin menyebalkan, sekarang kau ketularan sifat kikir _hyung_-mu itu? Kalau kau berniat meminta uang sewa, aku bayar sekarang juga."

"Sudah _hyung~_ kalian bertengkar besok saja. Aku benar-benar lelah," keluh Ryeowook.

Yesung berhenti mengomel namun matanya memelototi Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencibir malas.

"Disini ada kamar kosong kan Kyu?" tanya Ryeowook.

"_Ne,_ disana," jawab Kyuhyun menunjuk kamar Sungmin.

"_Geurae,_ kami istirahat sekarang _ne?_" ucap Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah _hyung,_ kalian~ tidur di kamarku saja."

Yesung mengernyit heran, untuk beberapa saat ia menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun. Dia tak mungkin salah ingat, Kyuhyun tak pernah mau membagi kamarnya dengan siapapun.

"Hei _maknae,_ kita sudah biasa bertengkar konyol seperti tadi. Apa kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku?" tanya Yesung.

Kyuhyun menggeleng karena bukan itu alasannya.

"Tidak _hyung,_ aku tahu kau hanya bercanda tadi. Hanya saja, kamar tamunya kotor sekali."

"Lalu kau?"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali sih _hyung,_ sana tidur di sofa kalau kau tak mau menempati kamarku!" ucap Kyuhyun sengit.

"Aku tidak gila _maknae,_ kapan lagi aku bisa menguasai istana kegelapanmu itu," balas Yesung sambil tersenyum jahil kemudian berlalu menggandeng Ryeowook yang sudah mengantuk.

"Kim Jongwoon jangan sentuh barangku-barangku!" teriak Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas lambaian tangan tak peduli dari Yesung.

"_Aish! Jinjja!_" kesal Kyuhyun lalu berjalan memasuki ruangan yang menjadi kamar Sungmin.

Kamar itu tetap seperti awal, bersprei putih dengan dua bantal dan satu guling. Yang membuat berbeda adalah barang-barang pink Sungmin. Perlahan Kyuhyun menaiki kasur itu, merebahkan tubuhnya dan mulai memejamkan mata. Aroma vanilla bercampur strawberry itu menembus indra pembaunya, aroma khas seorang Lee Sungmin.

Orbs kelam itu kembali membuka dan menetapkan pandangannya pada sebuah boneka yang tengah duduk manis di sebelah bantal. Kyuhyun meraih boneka pink bertelinga lucu itu kemudian memeluknya. Matanya menatap pintu saat pikirannya menggambarkan bayang-bayang pada saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sungmin. Sosok yang selalu mengisi harinya dengan kekecauan manis itu terlihat berjalan mondar-mandir seperti saat Sungmin sibuk mengerjakan apapun di apartemennya. Dia juga melihat dirinya tengah berdiri diluar sana sambil meneriaki Sungmin dan sosok itu hanya akan menampakkan wajah sedihnya di detik awal karena di detik berikutnya Kyuhyun melihat sosok itu memeluknya.

Kyuhyun mengerjabkan matanya saat melihat betapa gugupnya dia dalam bayang-bayang itu.

'Ya, itu memang aku, selalu gugup kalau dia terlalu dekat denganku' batin Kyuhyun mengakui.

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tubuhnya membelakangi pintu, memejamkan matanya agar bayang-bayang Sungmin tak berkeliaran di depannya. _Namja_ jangkung itu meremas kuat boneka berwarna pink Sungmin saat suara-suara halus _namja_ manis itu berkeliaran di kepalanya.

'**Dan suruh dia disana seterusnya. Aku tak mau mengenal yang namanya Lee Sungmin.'**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat suaranya mendadak muncul di kepalanya. Ya, dia mengucapkan itu pada Eunhyuk. Dia mengucapkan hal itu untuk menguatkan hatinya, tapi siapa sangka ia merasa Sungmin yang selalu manis untuknya berubah sedikit kejam saat ini, saat Kyuhyun sudah bisa sedikit jujur dengan hatinya, sosok itu malah memilih _hyung_nya walaupun Kyuhyun tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya sampai Sungmin benar-benar –mungkin- berada di rumahnya.

"Aku tak benar-benar serius mengatakan itu _hyung._ Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengenal _namja_ menyebalkan yang sudah memainkan perasaanku seperti ini," gumam Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Aku benar-benar merindukan bocah itu~"

Yesung yang awalnya berniat meminta ijin Kyuhyun untuk meminjam beberapa helai baju langsung terdiam di pintu. Kyuhyun mengigau? Apa benar adik sepupunya itu sudah tidur? Tapi siapa yang Kyuhyun sebut tadi? Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya, dia pikir Kyuhyun akan tidur di sofa, tapi kamar yang Kyuhyun bilang kotor tidak kotor sama sekali, terkesan lebih rapi dari kamar Kyuhyun bahkan sekarang adik sepupunya sendiri yang menempati.

'Ada apa dengan anak itu?' batin Yesung kemudian menutup pelan pintu kamar.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sarapan pagi keluarga Lee berlangsung dengan suasana sedikit canggung, Sungmin memilih sarapan lebih dulu tanpa menunggu _appa_, _eomma_, _harabeoji_, dan _hyung_nya. Donghae terlihat memakan roti bakarnya dengan gerakan terburu-buru. Sungmin yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat pikirannya tak tenang.

"Apa sejak tinggal disini Sungmin susah tidur, Hae?" tanya Kangin tiba-tiba membuka suara. Pikirannya melayang ke beberapa maid yang tengah malam masih terlihat keluar masuk dapur hanya untuk membuat segelas susu untuk Sungmin.

Donghae mengerutkan kening untuk sesaat sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menjawab Kangin. Malas menanggapi _appa_nya yang selalu menyertakan kalimat 'apa sejak tinggal disini'. Memangnya seburuk apa kondisi Sungmin? Tinggal dirumah orang tuanya tentu tak berbahaya, kenapa Kangin berlebihan sekali.

"Kenapa _appa_ lihat dia rewel sekali sejak _appa_ tiba disini?"

"_Molla appa,_ memangnya aku harus selalu tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sungmin?" ucap Donghae santai namun terkesan sinis.

"Hae, susul Sungmin, kalian harus pergi ke kampus sekarang~" suruh Leeteuk yang menyadari nada bicara putranya itu terkesan menusuk.

Donghae hendak beranjak.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan pada _appa?_" tanya Kangin.

Donghae tersenyum manis, bahkan sangat manis.

"Belum saatnya _appa,_" ucap Donghae kemudian berlalu ke kamar Sungmin.

Yunho yang sejak awal memilih diam, kini terlihat beranjak dari duduknya setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

Kangin menatap ayahnya yang berlalu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, dia hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat menyadari situasi aneh yang tengah terjadi. Merasa tengah diperhatikan, Kangin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Leeteuk tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"_Wae yeobo?_" tanya Kangin memasang ekspresi heran.

Leeteuk berdiri dengan anggunnya, menatap lembut Kangin kemudian berucap dengan nada halusnya.

"Seharusnya kau berpikir dua kali untuk membiarkan Sungmin tinggal bersama kami," ucap Leeteuk menekankan kata 'kami'.

Kangin terhenyak.

"Kami?" ulang Kangin.

"Siapa yang memberi batas lebih awal?"

Kangin mengerti arah pembicaraan Leeteuk.

"Apa kau tak berniat menanyakan apa yang ingin ku katakan?" tanya Leeteuk.

"_Yeobo~_"

"Jangan memeberi alasan sebelum aku selesai bicara. Aku tak masalah jika kau membatasi hubunganku dengan putraku sendiri tapi jangan sekalipun kau membatasi hubungan Sungmin dengan _hyung_nya sendiri."

"_Yeobo,_ aku tak pernah bermaksud membatasi hubunganmu dengan Sungmin, apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu?"

Leeteuk melengos malas.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang tadi kau katakan? Bisakah kau menghilangkan kata 'sejak tinggal disini'? Memangnya seburuk apa kondisi Sungmin sejak tinggal bersama ibunya?"

Kangin diam, menanggapi Leeteuk yang tengah dalam kondisi emosi akan semakin memperkeruh suasana, salah-salah Leeteuk mendiaminya berhari-hari.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kau? Kau mengisolasi Sungmin selama 16 tahun, membuatnya seperti tahanan penjara dengan alasan kau ingin menjaganya. Kau yang menyuruhku melupakan kejadian itu tapi kau sendiri yang menghidupkan itu di depan mataku. Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan seorang 'ibu' melihat putranya diperlakukan seperti itu?" mata _namja_ yang memiliki _angel smile_ itu terlihat memerah karena letupan emosinya.

"Sungmin juga putraku _yeobo.._"

"Orang tua mana yang tega bersikap seperti itu pada anaknya?"

"Aku hanya ingin menjaganya."

"Bukan menjaga! Kau keterlaluan! Anak presiden sekalipun tak diperlakukan seperti itu. Jadi, berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Kangin-ah!"

Kangin menghela napas.

"Belum saatnya untuk berhenti~"

Leeteuk tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku!" ucapnya kemudian beranjak.

"Jangan kekanakan."

Leeteuk menoleh.

"Siapa yang lebih kekanakan? Sungmin masih terlalu kecil untuk hidup layaknya kebanyakan orang, lalu apa kabar dengan Donghae yang kau ijinkan hidup bebas? Kenapa kau tak mengisolasinya juga. Apa kau melupakan putramu yang satu itu? Apa mungkin sejak awal kau tak menganggap dia putramu?" balas Leeteuk dengan menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya –akibat berteman dengan Heechul-

Kangin mengusap wajahnya kasar, matanya menatap Leeteuk yang terlihat berjalan menuju kamar Sungmin. Niatnya menikmati liburannya di Seoul harus berakhir begini.

"_Aish!_ Kenapa jadi begini!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun yang masih mengibarkan bendera perang pada Eunhyuk hanya menatap sekilas saat Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Sungmin turun dari satu mobil bersamaan. Mereka tiba di area parkir bersamaan.

Seandainya Kyuhyun masih menggunakan helmnya, dia pasti bisa menatap wajah Sungmin lebih lama lewat kaca hitam helm-nya. Walaupun sekilas, Kyuhyun melihat jelas raut wajah lesu yang tergurat di wajah _aegyo_ itu.

"Kyu _hyung~_" panggil Sungmin senang, namun Kyuhyun tak bergeming sedikitpun dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan tempat parkir.

Senyum yang tadi sempat terukir di bibir Sungmin mendadak lenyap berganti getaran kecil yang siap mengeluarkan isakan. Hmm, _uri_ Sungmin berubah cengeng dan susah menurut semenjak 3 hari yang lalu, tepatnya setelah Donghae membawanya ke rumah meninggalkan apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Kyu _hyung~_" lirih Sungmin menatap sendu punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh, air matanya mengalir dengan sendirinya.

"Sudah~" bujuk Donghae sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sungmin namun siapa sangka _namja_ manis itu menyentak kuat lengan Donghae.

"Ini gara-gara _hyung!_" sentak Sungmin.

Donghae terkejut? Tentu! Sebesar itukah pengaruh Kyuhyun untuk _namsaeng_nya?

Bukan hanya berubah cengeng dan tak menurut, Sungmin juga mulai pandai mengekspresikan kekesalannya.

"Hae, Hong _ajushi_ menunggumu," ucap Eunhyuk mengelus pelan bahu kekasihnya.

Donghae mengerang pelan, Kangin menyuruh Hong _ajushi_ untuk mengikuti dia dan Sungmin ke kampus. Dengan gerakan malas Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah yang memang sudah dia kenali. Disana berdiri kurang lebih 20 _namja_ berbadan kekar dan seorang _namja_ tua yang tengah menatap Donghae.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda mereka sudah boleh pergi sekarang.

Puluhan _namja_ itu mulai berpencar memasuki mobil yang sengaja mereka parkir berjauhan atas perintah Donghae. Ayolah! Donghae tidak mau membuat Kyunghee seolah tengah diintai puluhan intel.

"Mana Sungmin?" tanya Donghae yang sudah tak melihat Sungmin di sebelahnya.

"Sudah pergi," jawab Eunhyuk.

Donghae menghela napas.

"Kepalaku benar-benar penuh," keluh Donghae.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menghela napas, sedikit banyak ini semua berasal dari keinginan konyolnya untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Hei~ sudah jangan dipikirkan aku hanya kelelahan~" ujar Donghae saat melihat wajah murung Eunhyuk.

"Hae, aku minta maaf."

"Tidak, bukan salahmu _chagi._ Ayo~" ajak Donghae kemudian menggandeng Eunhyuk pergi.

Sementara itu, sosok manis yang Donghae cari tadi terlihat duduk sendiri di bangku taman yang kerap kali menjadi tempatnya melampiaskan kesedihan. Tangannya sesekali terlihat bergerak mengusap matanya.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya, ia melihat jelas hal itu dari sudutnya. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin, muncul tiba-tiba, marah tiba-tiba, dan melakukan semua yang tiba-tiba seolah tak pernah terjadi kesalahan apapun di antara mereka. Tapi itu konyol, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan itu saat ini.

'Sesulit itukah jujur dengan perasaanmu, Kyuhyun-ah?' batin putih Kyuhyun seolah bertanya.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya kemudian melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan wajah lebih masam dari biasanya. Dia tak bisa menatap Sungmin terlalu lama.

"_Annyeong~_"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya kemudian mengukir senyum manisnya.

"_Annyeong hyung~_"

Orang yang tadi menyapa Sungmin hanya bisa mengernyit heran mendengar panggilan Sungmin.

"Kenapa _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin sambil mengamati tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bisa tunjukkan gedung kuliah untuk jurusan sastra?" tanya orang itu langsung. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"_Ne,_ kita cari bersama ya _hyung._ Aku juga tak tahu dimana gedungnya," ucap Sungmin sambil mengukir senyum _innocent_nya.

Sosok yang bertanya pada Sungmin kembali menampakkan kilat heran di matanya.

"Tidak tahu? Apa sebaiknya aku meminta bantuan orang lain, sedikit merepotkanmu kalau kau harus menemaniku berkeliling mencari gedungnya."

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung,_ aku senang bisa membantu _hyung._ Ah, aku Sungmin, _hyung_ siapa?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengulurkan lengannya.

"Aku Kim Kibum, _bangapseumnida_ Sungmin-_sshi,_" balas sosok itu sambil menjabat balik uluran tangan Sungmin.

"Tidak usah pakai itu, Sungmin saja, atau Minnie juga boleh," ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Namamu manis sekali, jadi bagaimana?" tanya _namja_ berwajah datar itu pada Sungmin. Sosok _innocent_ itu sempat bingung beberapa saat, kenapa wajah Kibum hanya seperti itu? Dia jadi bingung apa Kibum benar-benar memujinya tadi?

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mengingat orang-orang di sekitarnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang benar-benar hiperaktif dalam hal mengomeli Kyuhyun, Changmin yang selalu ceria dan menemaninya, Siwon yang selalu sabar dan lembut padanya, Kyuhyun yang selalu marah-marah tapi Sungmin menyukainya, dan sekarang Sungmin berhadapan dengan orang yang berbeda. Kibum bahkan seolah tak memiliki ekspresi.

"Kau menangis ya?" tanya Kibum saat melihat mata Sungmin yang sedikit basah.

"Iya _hyung,_" jawab Sungmin dengan _innocent_nya kemudian menggunkan lengan kemejanya untuk mengusap matanya membuat wajah datar Kibum menampakkan seulas senyum lucu.

"Ayo cari sama-sama _hyung,_" ajak Sungmin seenaknya menyeret Sungmin.

"Sungmin!"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar Siwon memanggilnya.

"Sini _hyung!_" Sungmin melambaik-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh Siwon mendekat.

Siwon tampak berlari kecil menghampiri Sungmin.

"Eh? Kau menangis lagi ya? Kenapa sendiri? Mana Changmin?" tanya Siwon langsung menyerbu Sungmin dengan pertanyaan _charming_nya.

"Tidak aku sudah tidak menangis, aku juga tidak tahu kemana Changmin _hyung._ Ah, _hyung_ bantu aku mencari gedung kuliah eungg- apa tadi namanya _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin pada sosok di sebelahnya.

"Sastra," jawab Kibum membuat Siwon menolehkan kepalanya menyadari ada sosok lain di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kibummie~" lirih Siwon.

"Kupikir kau sudah lupa padaku Wonnie~"

"Woaahhh, _hyungdeul_ sudah kenal ya?" tanya Sungmin mengabaikan situasi kaku yang tengah terjadi antara dua sosok itu.

"_Hyung,_ ayo antar Kibum _hyung_ ke-"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pertanyaan yang Siwon ucapkan dengan nada dingin membuat Sungmin urung melanjutkan kalimatnya. Matanya mengerjab sesaat melihat tatapan dingin yang Siwon layangkan untuk Kibum.

"Melanjutkan pendidikan seperti kebanyakan orang," jawab Kibum datar.

"Menyesal?" tanya Siwon ambigu.

"Untuk?" balas Kibum.

"Kebiasaanmu tak mendengarkan penjelasan orang lain."

Kibum tertawa hambar.

"Apa yang harus didengarkan kalau mataku sudah melihat dengan jelas. Kau pikir aku kuliah disini untuk mengejarmu? Aku sudah tidak peduli tentangmu sejak kau dengan wanita itu."

"Sudah kubilang Yoona bukan siapa-siapa!"

"Tapi kau menciumnya!"

Sungmin yang tak mengerti situasi hanya bisa mengerjab-ngerjab bingung.

"Itu~ tidak jadi ya _hyung?_" tanya Sungmin ragu-ragu.

Siwon tersadar kemudian buru-buru melukiskan senyum untuk Sungmin.

"Siapa? Apa _namja_ polos ini yang menjadi targetmu setelah wanita itu memutuskanmu?" tanya Kibum sambil melirik Sungmin.

Siwon mengerang kesal.

"Ya, dia calon kekasihku, tapi yang terpenting disini, dia tidak meninggalkanku," sindir Siwon.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau sendiri yang membuatku meninggalkanmu!"

"Kau yang tak mendengarkanku, Kibummie!"

"Ah! Aku pergi saja!" Sungmin ikutan berteriak kesal.

Siwon dan Kibum berjengit kaget walaupun sedetik kemudian dua orang itu menatap langkah gusar Sungmin yang menjauhi mereka.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Leeteuk terlihat duduk malas di kasurnya, namja ber_dimple_ itu menatap ke arah telepon rumah yang ada di meja nakas. Ia butuh menelepon Heechul untuk sedikit curhat tapi ponselnya tertinggal di meja makan tadi, dan ia malas keluar kamar apalagi bertemu dengan Kangin.

Dengan gerakan setengah malas, Leeteuk meraih telepon tanpa kabel itu kemudian memencet kombinasi nomor telepon rumah keluarga Cho berharap Heechul segera mengangkatnya.

'_Yeoboseyo,_' sahut satu suara halus dari seberang.

"_Ne, yeoboseyo._ Bisa berikan teleponnya pada Heechul?" suruh Leeteuk.

'Ne, mohon menunggu sebentar.'

Leeteuk menghela napas saat mendengar langkah terburu-buru sosok yang mengangkat teleponnya itu. Samar-samar Leeteuk mendengar sosok itu bicara dengan Heechul.

'Ya? Halo?'

"Chullie~"

'Eoh Teukie? Tumben sekali menelpon ke rumah,' sahut Heechul.

"Ponselku tertinggal diluar dan aku malas bertemu dengan Kangin."

'Oh, dia mencari masalah lagi denganmu?' tanya Heechul sengit.

"Tidak bisa dikatakan begitu juga, kami berdebat tadi pagi. Kau tau?"

'Tidak,' sahut Heechul cepat.

"_Aish!_ Dengarkan dulu."

'Ya, baiklah~ ada apa?'

"Kau sedang sibuk?"

'Tidak sih, hanya sedang ngobrol dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook. Ingat mereka kan?'

Leeteuk tertawa pelan.

"Mereka mengunjungimu? Bagaimana kabarnya?"

Heechul mendesah pelan di seberang sana.

'Jangan bertanya kabar orang yang baik-baik saja, bagaimana kabarmu? Sungmin juga bagaimana?'

Leeteuk menyamankan posisi duduknya kemudian mendesah pelan.

"Dia buruk sekali, sering menangis diam-diam. Aku tidak tega melihatnya begitu, sekarang dia sudah tak banyak bicara bahkan tak mau menurut dengan Donghae."

'Ya, disini juga begitu. Kemarin Hyukkie bilang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk dan kabar emm- entah ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk.'

"Apa?" tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

'Yesung dan Ryeowook mengunjungi apartemen Kyuhyun semalam, anakku yang tak pernah rela berbagi kamar dengan siapapun itu mengijinkan Yesung dan Ryeowook menempati kamarnya sementara dia tidur di kamar yang Sungmin gunakan. Ah Teukie~ aku sedih mendengar cerita Yesung, dia bilang Kyuhyun mengigaukan Sungmin. Aku rasa Kyuhyun tak pernah se-menyedihkan itu.'

Leeteuk terdiam. Sama saja situasinya.

"Aku berpikir seharusnya sejak awal kita tak menyetujui semua ini."

'Ya, kurasa itu lebih baik seandainya memang itu yang kita pilih sejak awal. Tapi sekarang sudah terjadi Teukie~'

Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Heechul tak menyadari jika di bawah sana Kangin tengah berdiri di dekat meja nakas dengan tangan menempelkan telepon rumah di telinganya. _Namja_ berwatak tegas itu mendengar dengan jelas percakapan Leeteuk dengan Heechul

Awalnya Kangin berniat menelpon rekan bisnisnya, tapi siapa sangka ia akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih penting. Dengan gerakan pelan Kangin meletakkan telepon.

"Sudah sejauh itu ya~"

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendirian melintasi koridor. Beberapa orang sempat bertanya-tanya, dimana Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Changmin ataupun Siwon? Tumben-tumbennya _namja innocent_ itu berjalan sendirian. Terkadang dia meringis kecil saat beberapa mahasiswi yang ia lewati menyuruhnya berhenti hanya untuk menarik gemas pipi elastis Sungmin. Kesempatan kan? Kapan lagi bisa menarik pipi Sungmin tanpa ada penjaga-penjaga galaknya.

Sungmin berhenti, bukan karena ada yang _yeoja_ yang ingin menarik pipinya. Matanya tertarik menatap dua sejoli –mungkin- di hadapannya. Kyuhyun dan Sooyeon. Dengan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya, Sungmin menghadang langkah Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung,_ jangan mendiamkanku~" ucap Sungmin berusaha berbicara dengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menulikan telinganya dan terus saja melangkah melewati Sungmin yang kini berjalan cepat mengikutinya.

"Tunggu _hyung,_ aku mau bicara dengan _hyung._"

"_Ya!_ Pergi sana!" teriak Sooyeon.

"_Noona_ aku ingin bicara sebentar dengan Kyuhyun _hyung._"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya mendengar nada memohon Sungmin.

BRUK!

"Astaga! Keterlaluan sekali Sooyeon-_sshi!_" seru beberapa orang

"Menganggu saja! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Kyuhyun _oppa_ itu kekasihku! Berhenti mengikunya!"

Kyuhyun yakin seratus persen bunyi debuman yang cukup keras itu berasal dari tubuh Sungmin yang di dorong keras oleh Sooyeon hingga membentur lantai atau apapun itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar isakan Sungmin. Namun saat membalikkan tubuhnya yang ia dapatkan adalah kekacauan diluar dugaannya.

Satu pot tanaman besar terguling dan Sungmin terlihat meringkuk di lantai kampus sambil memegangi sikunya yang berdarah.

"_YA!_ Keterlaluan sekali kau!" teriakan marah super keras itu berasal dari satu sosok tinggi yang baru saja muncul.

Changmin baru muncul karena ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa urusan, sejak tadi ia berkeliling mencari Sungmin dan yang ia dapatkan adalah pemandangan menyakitkan mata seperti ini.

"Apa? Dia melukai diri sendiri," ujar Sooyeon ngawur.

"Apa katamu?" tanya Changmin dengan rahang mengatup membentuk satu garis tegas penuh emosi.

"Apa kau ingin aku melempar pot ini ke kepalamu agar kau tahu kalau benda ini bukan hanya bisa melukai siku orang lain tapi memecahkan kepala sialanmu itu!"

Sooyeon mundur selangkah saat Changmin menggertaknya.

"Pergi wanita sialan! Dan kau Cho Kyuhyun-" tunjuk Changmin menuding wajah Kyuhyun.

"Dasar pengeut bodoh! Mati saja kau!" umpat Changmin kemudian menarik lengan Sungmin untuk melingkari lehernya sebelum menggendong sosok yang masih terisak-isak itu di punggungnya.

"Seharusnya kau keluar kelas dengan Siwon, Min. Jangan pernah berjalan sendirian!"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang melangkah kalut melintasi koridor. Matanya beralih menatap pot bunga yang melukai Sungmin. Changmin benar, pot yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu bisa menghancurkan kepala siapapun termasuk kepala wanita di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sooyeon.

"_O-oppa~_" panggil Sooyeon saat melihat tatapan tajam yang Kyuhyun tujukan untuknya.

"Pergi kau," ucap Kyuhyun pelan, sangat pelan hingga terdengar mengerikan di telinga siapapun yang mendengar.

"_Oppa,_ aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Pergi sebelum aku benar-benar memecahkan kepalamu!" teriak Kyuhyun membuat Sooyeon berjengit kaget.

"Sial!" umpatnya sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Sooyeon yang tengah memasang wajah pucat pasi. Wanita itu menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh lemas di koridor. Bukan hanya Changmin, Kyuhyun juga meneriakinya sekeras itu padahal awalnya ia senang sekali bisa melukai Sungmin. Dan yang lebih memalukan, secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun telah menolaknya di depan banyak orang.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Leeteuk menolak saat beberapa _maid_ menawarkan diri mengobati luka Sungmin. Tangan _namja_ cantik itu masih gemetar.

Dia yang sejak tadi memilih berdiam diri di kamar di kejutkan dengan langkah terburu-buru beberapa _maid_nya. Tuan muda Sungmin mengalami kecelakaan kecil di kampusnya. Jawaban itu yang ia dapatkan saat menanyai salah satu maid. Satu yang ada pikiran Leeteuk saat itu, kalau Kangin tidak mengamuk pada Tuan Hong berarti Donghae-lah yang kena amukannya.

"Sakit?" tanya Leeteuk saat mengoleskan sedikit obat merah di sekitar luka Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng, putra bungsunya masih sesenggukan tapi tidak lagi menangis. Di sebelah Sungmin tampak sesosok _namja_ yang tak Leeteuk kenali. Tapi ia melihat sosok itulah yang membawa Sungmin pulang ke rumah, walau beberapa menit kemudian Donghae muncul bersama Eunhyuk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Changmin-ah, kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Donghae ragu-ragu.

"Hanya terjatuh tadi _hyung,_" jawab Changmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maaf, tadi aku ada sedikit urusan," ujar Donghae entah pada siapa. Kangin mungkin. Donghae sendiri kan yang berjanji akan menjaga Sungmin jika Kangin membiarkan Sungmin tinggal di Seoul bersamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung,_ aku juga ada sedikit urusan tadi. Kupikir dia bersama Siwon."

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Sungmin pulang, ne?" ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum penuh terimakasih.

"Ah, _ne._ Tidak apa-apa," balas Changmin sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Minnie, _hyung_ pulang dulu ya~ jangan cengeng~" pamit Changmin dengan sedikit memberi nasihat untuk Sungmin. Tangannya bergerak mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun matanya menatap penuh terimakasih pada Changmin.

"Annyeong~" pamit Changmin.

Kangin masih duduk diam di posisinya, menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Donghae terlihat duduk gugup di kursinya, dia ingin Kangin berteriak marah padanya daripada duduk diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Itu jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Sakit?" tanya Kangin saat melihat Sungmin mengintip plaster luka yang menempel di sikunya.

Sungmin menatap Kangin kemudian menggeleng.

"Masih ingin bermain-main diluar sana?" tanya Kangin lagi, terselip nada marah disana membuat Sungmin langsung memeluk _eomma_nya kemudian kembali menangis.

Donghae menelan ludah gugup sementara Eunhyuk hanya menggenggam lembut jemari dingin Donghae.

"Kalau kau berniat marah, pergi sana!" usir Leeteuk kesal.

Kangin berdiri dari duduknya. Menatap Donghae, Leeteuk, dan Sungmin bergantian.

"Aku memang harus pergi sekarang."

Leeteuk melayangkan tatapan bertanya saat nada biacara Kangin mengalun santai seperti biasanya.

"Aku harus ke Ilsan untuk menyusul _appa._"

Leeteuk kembali melayangkan tatapan bertanya.

"_Appa_ pergi setelah sarapan, kau sedang marah dan mengurung diri di kamar kan? Jadi _appa_ tak berpamitan padamu."

Leetuk hanya mengagguk singkat.

"Hae, _appa_ akan pergi selama tiga hari. Jaga adikmu baik-baik."

Donghae mengangguk gugup.

Seorang valet terlihat muncul dengan satu koper kecil ditangannya.

"Dimana Tuan Hong?" tanya Kangin.

"Sudah menunggu diluar Tuan~"

Kangin mengangguk lalu menatap Leeteuk.

"Aku pergi _yeobo~_" pamitnya. Dia yakin Leeteuk masih marah padanya.

Leeteuk dan Donghae berpadangan bingung kemudian menatap pintu yang sudah menelan sosok Kangin ke ruangan lain. Tak berapa lama deru mobil terdengar meninggalkan halaman rumah mereka.

"Oh _eomma~_" seru Donghae sambil menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya di sandaran sofa.

"Aku benar-benar takut, _appa_ yang diam seperti tadi seperti menghajarku pelan-pelan."

Leeteuk mengulurkan lengannya untuk mengusap pelan lengan Donghae.

"_Appa_mu tidak akan melakukan itu, tenang saja~"

Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil melihat wajah lega Donghae.

"_Uljima chagi~_" bujuk Leeteuk sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Aku mau bertemu Kyuhyun _hyung eomma~_"

"Min~" panggil Donghae.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bicara dengan _hyung!_" jerit Sungmin.

Donghae menghela napas, Sungmin benar-benar tak mau mendengarkannya lagi.

"Jangan begitu sayang. Donghae _hyung_ mengkhawatirkanmu," ucap Leeteuk.

"Biar saja!"

"_Ya~_"

"Tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin bicara dengan Kyuhyun _hyung_ waktu itu, tapi _hyung_ tidak mau menghentikan mobilnya. Aku tidak mau dengar _hyung_ lagi!"

"Setelah _appa_ kembali dari Jepang kau bisa kembali ke tempat Kyuhyun, Min."

"Aku mau sekarang _hyung!_"

Donghae menghela napas, pikirannya melayang-layang pada pesan ayahnya.

"Eh? _Appa_ pergi 3 hari kan _eomma?_" tanya Donghae seolah terkejut.

"Sepertinya iya, _eomma_ dengar appamu mengatakan 3 hari."

Donghae langsung tersenyum cerah. Tangannya meninju kuat udara di atasnya.

"Min, kau bisa menginap di rumah Kyuhyun satu hari. _Eotte?_"

Leeteuk, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin menoleh bersamaan ke arah Donghae.

"_Jeongmal?_" tanya Sungmin buru-buru melepaskan diri dari pelukan Leeteuk.

"_Ne!_ Tapi satu hari, _appa_ hanya pergi 3 hari, _eotte?_ Daripada tidak bertemu sama sekali?" usul Donghae.

"Hae~ jangan membuat masalah baru~" peringat Leeteuk.

"Iya Hae~" dukung Eunhyuk.

"Tidak _eomma,_ hanya satu hari. Itu sih kalau Minnie mau mendengarkanku," kata Donghae sambil melirik reaksi Sungmin.

"Mau _hyung!_" seru Sungmin.

"Satu hari loh!"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Yang penting bertemu Kyuhyun. Toh, nanti dia bisa mengunci diri di apartemen Kyuhyun agar Donghae tak bisa membawanya lagi. Oh, _uri_ Sungmin belajar dari pengalaman rupanya.

"Oke, setelah ini kita pergi, _hyung_ mau sekalian mengantar Hyukkie _hyung_ pulang. Sana bersihkan wajah jelekmu itu."

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ejekan Dongahe.

"Ini kan gara-gara _hyung,_" sungut Sungmin sambil berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Donghae kembali terlongo, lagi-lagi Sungmin menggerutu karenanya.

"Hae~"

"_Eomma_ tenang saja, aku yakin ini aman. Kalau ada masalah aku yang hadapi, _eomma_ tenang saja. Aku tidak tega melihat Minnie seperti itu~"

Leeteuk hanya bisa mengangguk, berdoa dalam hati mendukung apapun yang terbaik untuk putranya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun terlihat duduk dengan wajah bingungnya di sofa. Hatinya yang kembali menggalau karena tindakan keterlaluan Sooyeon pada Sungmin membuat rasa bersalah menjalar di hatinya. Sungguh dia tidak berharap hal itu terjadi pada Sungmin. Mungkin Changmin benar, Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang pengecut bodoh yang tak bisa mengakui perasaannya.

Saat ini, raut wajah yang sempat berair suram selama beberapa hari terakhir itu berubah menjadi raut kebingungan. Matanya menatap bergantian wajah dua sosok yang kembali mengunjunginya untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang tertinggal.

"Kau serius _hyung?_" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Serius Kyu, apa kau pernah melihat aku se-serius ini? Tidak ada tamu selain aku dan Wookie di rumahmu," jawab Yesung.

"Hyukkie _hyung_ membawanya ke rumah _hyung,_ mungkin dia tidur di kamar Hyukkie _hyung._"

Ryeowook menghela napas.

"Tidak ada Kyu, bahkan _eomma_mu menyuruhku menempati kamar Hyukkie saja."

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada _hyung,_ Hyukkie _hyung_ yang membawanya."

"Donghae maksudmu?" tanya Yesung.

"Bukan _hyung,_ namanya Sungmin."

"Huh? Orang yang kau igaukan tadi malam ya?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Tidak –maksudku jangan tanyakan itu sekarang, cukup jawab pertanyaanku, apa Sungmin ada disana?" tanya Kyuhyun tegas.

"_Aish_ bocah ini! Sudah kubilang tidak ada! Aku serius Kyu!"

"Kau~"

Kyuhyun tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, pikirannya melayang-layang pada saat-saat Sungmin meneleponnya dan Eunhyuk mengatakan Sungmin menginap dirumahnya, Heechul datang ke apartemennya dan sedikit membahas tentang Sungmin yang kemungkinan tidak pulang.

Apa ini suatu kebetulan yang memang disengaja?

Kyuhyun langsung mengepalkan tangannya. Jangan bilang Eunhyuk dan Heechul bekerja sama untuk membohonginya.

'Awas kau _hyung!_'

"Eh? Mau kemana?" tanya Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian buru-buru meraih kunci motornya. Dia sudah tidak peduli jika nanti Eunhyuk ataupun Heechul mengejeknya karena Kyuhyun mencari Sungmin ke rumahnya karena saat ini ia sudah menyiapkan ribuan untaian kalimat kasar yang akan ia layangkan pada dua sosok itu. Yang dia pikirkan sekarang adalah dimana Sungmin selama 3 hari ini jika tidak bersama Eunhyuk.

"Aku ke rumah! Awas saja monyet gila itu!" sahut Kyuhyun kesal.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang tak mengerti situasi hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Kyuhyun mengabaikan itu, _namja_ jangkung itu mengenakan jaket kulitnya dengan wajah menahan kekesalan.

"Aku pergi," ucapnya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya.

KLING!

"_Shit!_" Kyuhyun mengumpat, menyiapkan diri untuk berteriak pada siapapun di balik pintu sana agar menunda kunjungannya. Dia harus mencari Sungmin dan menyeret bocah 19 tahun itu pulang ke apartemennya saat ini juga.

CKLEK!

"YA-"

"_Hyung~_"

Kyuhyun terdiam di posisinya, matanya menatap tak percaya pada sosok yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Benarkah ini sosok yang ia hindari akhir-akhir ini? Benarkah ini sosok yang membuat tidurnya tak nyenyak selama 3 hari? Sosok yang bayangannya selalu memenuhi kepala Kyuhyun? Benarkah ini sosok yang akan ia seret pulang?

"_Hyung?_" panggil sosok itu lagi.

"Sungmin?" panggil Kyuhyun balik.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Benar-benar Sungmin.

"Sialan! Kemana saja kau!"

Sungmin yang awalnya terkejut dengan bentakan Kyuhyun, kembali terkejut saat Kyuhyun menarik kuat tubuhnya hingga membentur tubuh Kyuhyun. Senyum Sungmin mendadak terkembang merasakan lengan Kyuhyun melingkar kuat di tubuhnya.

"_Hyung~_"

"Tidak, jangan bicara sekarang!"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya terulur balas memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Benar-benar kau bocah nakal. Jangan pernah ikut jalan-jalan dengan Eunhyuk hyung lagi!"

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil merasakan bibir hangat Kyuhyun di pucuk kepalanya.

.

.

.

Donghae melangkah riang memasuki rumahnya. Senang sekali rasanya sudah membuat Sungmin kembali berceloteh senang seperti tadi.

"Ah~ walau satu hari, paling tidak Minnie senang," ujar Donghae sambil berlari kecil menuju ruang tengah. Dia tak sabar menceritakan ocehan Sungmin pada Leeteuk.

"_Eommaaaa!_" seru Donghae saat ia berdiri di depan pintu.

"_Annyeong_ Lee Donghae~"

PLASH!

Wajah Donghae mendadak pucat pasi, aliran darah mengalir cepat menjauhi wajahnya._ Eomma_nya terlihat duduk dengan wajah sembab. Di sebelahnya tampak Yunho yang tengah duduk menatapnya. Tapi bukan dua sosok itu yang membuatnya pucat pasi. Tapi sosok bahkan belum genap satu jam berpamitan akan pergi ke Ilsan.

Bagaimana bisa?

"_Appa~_" panggil Donghae lirih.

Donghae menahan napas beberapa saat ketika matanya menangkap satu koper besar milik Sungmin yang sudah berada di tangan Hong _ajushi_. Ini mimpi buruk bagi Sungmin. Mata indahnya menatap Kangin yang kini tengah menatap tajam padanya.

"Mau main-main Lee Donghae? Antarkan aku ke tempat kau membuang Sungmin!"

**TBC**

Annyeong~

This is chapter 13 #plak *sok inggris*

Ah, pada penasaran ya siapa Changmin #naik turunin alis Tenang aja chingudeul Changmin itu manusia kok, bukan hantu, jadi gak usah terlalu penasaran #bletak

Ah, aku sudah lama *lebay* tidak mengucapkan banyak terimakasih. Sudah lama juga gak memeluk chingudeul satu-satu –emang kapan meluk?- Sekarang mau bilang terimakasih banyak buat chingudeul yang masih mengikuti FF abalku. Buat yang selalu sabar ngikutin jalan cerita, sini saya cium satu-satu walaupun kalian gak mau #miris. Buat yang selalu protes sini saya gatak! #gigit Waktu KyuMin lagi hepi-hepi pada pengen buru-buru konflik, aku kasi konflik pada minta KyuMin baikan. Kalian harus di hukum! #jewer yang suka protes (Tapi aku cinta kalian kok –yang penting jangan jadi siders ya? Kasihanilah aku yang ngetik susah payah #poppo) Buat yang mengikuti FF-ku dari awal. Terimakasiiiiihhhh ya~ Aku tau kok nama-nama kalian.

Okhae! Pada penasaran gak ya sama kelanjutannya? Kalo gak, yaudah aku gak mau lanjut update #tabocked# Tapi kalo banyak yang penasaran, aku mau update satu bulan lagi, biar mati penasaran kalian semuaahhhhh hahahahahahah #evil laugh *dihajar massa* Abaikan cuap-cuap gilaku, lagi sakit perut soalnya, tapi aku gak tau apa hubungannya O.o Tapi soal update sebulan lagi~ gimana yah? #plak Sudahlah~

Buat yang nge-fav atau nge-follow~ sekali-kali tinggalin jejak napa. Sering liat pen-name kalian di list fav ataupun follow FFku tapi gak pernah ninggalin jejak. Itu maksdunya gimana yah? Siders yang baik hati kali ya? #slapped

Typos tolong dimaafkan, aku memang ratu typos! Gak ada waktu buat ngedit 2 kali.

And last, AKU CINTA KALIAN SEMUA! REVIEW LAGI YAH!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	14. Chapter 14

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 14**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Dua _namja_ yang memang tak mengerti akan situasi yang tengah terjadi hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan mata saling memandang satu sama lain. Yesung dan Ryeowook yang samar-samar mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun langsung menyusul _maknae_ Cho itu mengingat tadi Kyuhyun terlihat sangat emosi saat mengatakan akan pergi ke rumahnya.

"Itu~ siapa ya _hyung?_" tanya Ryeowook sambil menunjuk sosok yang tengah dipeluk Kyuhyun. Ah! Bahkan mereka masih berada di pintu, bagaimana bisa berpelukan seperti itu?

Yesung mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak bisa lihat wajahnya. Tapi dari instingku sepertinya itu _namja,_ jangan-jangan Cho kecil itu benar-benar sudah pindah aliran ya?" ujar Yesung dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

Ryewook yang mengerti kemana arah pikiran Yesung langsung mencubit kesal pinggang 'suami'nya.

"Jangan begitu, Kyuhyun kan baru saja jatuh cinta. Kalau _ajjuma,_ _hyung,_ dan Eunhyukkie terus-terusan mengejeknya, kapan dia bisa jujur dengan perasaanya. Berhenti seperti itu _hyung~_"

Yesung terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menoleh pada Ryeowook.

"Ah, bahkan _maknae_ menyebalkan seperti dia masih saja mendapat pembelaan."

"_Hyung~_"

"Iya _baby,_ aku akan berhenti. Kasihan juga _maknae _itu," cibir Yesung setengah malas.

Ryeowook tersenyum kemudian menepuk pelan lengan Yesung.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun, _hyung._"

Yesung hanya berdecak kemudian mengeluarkan jurus sindirian halus namun tepat sasaran dengan nada agak keras.

"_Ya_ Wookie, bocah yang menjadi tetangga kita di rumah kan memang begitu tingkahnya. Pacaran di pintu, memangnya yang ingin lewat pintu hanya dia ya?"

Kyuhyun tersentak. _Namja_ bermata tajam itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati wajah Ryeowook yang tengah tersenyum ramah padanya berbanding terbalik dengan Yesung yang terlihat menatapnya dengan pandangan khas yang selalu ia layangkan saat menatap Kyuhyun, tatapan malas khas candaan.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dengan gerakan kikuk.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap dua orang yang kini tengah menatap padanya.

"_Annyeong hyung~_" sapanya ramah.

"_Annyeong~_" balas Ryeowook dengan nada ramah sementara Yesung terlihat diam sambil mengerutkan kening pada Kyuhyun seolah bertanya 'siapa bocah yang kau bawa?'

"_Annyeong hyung,_" kali ini Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada Yesung karena _namja_ itu belum menjawab sapaannya.

"Sudah, jangan menyapa orang aneh!" sembur Kyuhyun saat Yesung tak kunjung membalas sapaan Sungmin.

Yesung mendengar itu, ingin rasanya menggerakkan tangannya untuk melayangkan geplakan jarak jauh pada Kyuhyun, tapi mengingat Ryeowook yang tengah berdiri di sebelahnya sambil melayangkan pandangan 'hyung menyayangi Kyuhyun kan?' akhirnya Yesung memilih diam.

"Ayo masuk, _hyung~_" ajak Sungmin buru-buru menarik lengan Kyuhyun.

Yesung memperdalam kerutan di keningnya saat melihat Sungmin-lah yang antusias menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk masuk apartemen.

Eh? Tunggu!

Yesung mulai mengamati kondisi apartemen Kyuhyun, matanya memicing, menatap ke segala sudut ruangan. Ini benar apartemen Kyuhyun kan?

Loh? Lalu sosok yang tadi? Kenapa sosok itu seperti penghuni apartemen ini? Seharusnya Kyuhyun yang mempersilahkan masuk, tapi sosok yang tadi?

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan tak mendapatkan siapapun di sebelahnya.

'Eh? Kemana Wookie?' pikirnya.

"Heh _pabo!_ Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?" suara ketus Kyuhyun menyadarkan Yesung, _namja_ bermata segaris itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tiga sosok yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yesung memfokuskan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Ah, aku Sungmin. _Hyung_ siapa?"

Yesung mengerjab sesaat. Dimana-mana orang berkenalan itu menunggu lawan bicara menyebutkan nama bukan bertanya langsung seperti yang Sungmin lakukan.

'Bocah ajaib,' pikir Yesung.

Ryeowook mencubit lengan Yesung kemudian melotot kecil sebelum melengos kesal.

"Ah, Aku Kim Ryeowook dan yang ini Kim Jongwoon," ucap Ryeowook mengenalkan.

"_Ya~_ kenapa Jongwoon?" protes Yesung.

"Salah _hyung_ tidak mau berkenalan sendiri," sahut Ryeowook.

Yesung menghela napas kemudian menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Karena Kim Jongwoon sama dengan nama anak presiden Korea Utara jadi namaku Kim Yesung, lagipula Jongwoon sudah banyak."

Sungmin mengerjab sejenak memikirkan kalimat Yesung.

"Owh, jadi _hyung_ punya saudara kembar?" tanyanya.

"HUH?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kemudian menyentil pelan kening Sungmin.

"Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, cukup panggil Yesung. Jadi, jangan pikirkan apakah dia kembar dengan Jongwoon di negeri lain ataupun Jongwoon di negeri antah berantah."

Sungmin mengelus keningnya kemudian tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Walaupun tiga hari, rasanya seperti bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu dengan _hyung_ tampannya.

"_Hyung, bogoshipposeoyo~_"

GREP!

Yesung dan Ryeowook saling berpandangan saat lagi-lagi dua makhluk di hadapan mereka kembali berpelukan, bahkan Cho sok nan angkuh itu tersenyum kecil beberapa saat sebelum membalas pelukan Sungmin.

'Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah pindah aliran,' pikir Yesung.

"Aduh _hyung~_ jangan terlalu erat, aku sesak," keluh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan kemudian melepas pelukannya.

"Itu hukuman untuk bocah nakal sepertimu."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Aku suka dihukum Kyuhyun _hyung~_"

"_Ya~_ anak itu gila ya? Mana ada orang sehat jiwa yang mau berdekatan dengan _maknae_ satu itu," bisik Yesung pada Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang tak mengerti situasi hanya bisa mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku rasa~ dia anak ajaib _hyung._"

"Bbbffffttt!"

"_Ya!_ Apa yang kalian tertawakan?" seru Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook hanya melempar tatapan 'aku tidak melakukan apapun', sementara Yesung terlihat mengulum bibir untuk menahan tawanya.

"Ah, ini tamu _hyung_ ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Bukan , mereka hanya dua mahkluk aneh yang tak tahu harus pergi kemana kemudian terdampar di apartemenku," jawab Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengerjab satu kali kemudian menatap Yesung dan Ryewook.

"Tapi kan _hyung,_ yang terdampar hanya ikan, yang sering _hyung_ panggil ikan kan Donghae _hyung._ Jadi, yang terdampar itu Donghae _hyung._"

"Tapi dia kura-kura," sahut Kyuyun.

Sungmin kembali mengerjab kemudian mengangguk sok paham. Sedetik kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, Yesung _hyung_ dan Ryeowook _hyung_ duduk dulu, aku buatkan minum sebentar."

"Tidak usah Ming, biar aku saja," sergah Kyuhyun.

"_Ya!_ Tadi aku minta minum tidak kau buatkan!" protes Yesung.

"Ah, Yesung _hyung_ pasti haus sekali. Biar aku saja, _hyung_ duduk di sini saja _ne?_" ucap Sungmin dengan nada memohon.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, kalau sudah begitu mau bagaimana lagi, padahal dia sudah berniat tulus akan membuatkan minum –hanya- untuk Sungmin.

"_Jamsiman gidariseyo hyungdeul,_" ucap Sungmin kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

Kyuhyun menatap siku Sungmin yang tampak dibalut sebuah plester luka. Ringisan pelan Kyuhyun rasakan dalam hatinya, Sungmin masih saja bersikap seperti itu padahal semua yang ia lakukan selama ini tak bisa dikatakan baik untuk Sungmin. Seharusnya Sungmin bersama Siwon ataupun Changmin yang sejak awal memang menyayangi bocah sembilan belas tahun itu, tapi kenapa Sugmin lebih memilihnya?

Kyuhyun meneguk salivanya dengan gerakan pelan saat mengingat bagaimana sosok itu mengatakan perasaannya.

'Seharusnya aku memikirkan kalimatnya sejak awal.'

"Cho?"

Kyuhyun terhenyak kemudian menatap Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah duduk nyaman di sofanya, jangan lupakan banyaknya tanda tanya yang tergambar di wajah _hyung_ kura-kuranya.

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak pandai basa-basi apalagi berkilah sepertimu. Intinya, aku ingin bertanya, dimana kau menemukan bocah sepolos itu?"

"Entahlah~" jawab Kyuhyun kemudian menyusul Sungmin ke dapur meninggalkan Yesung yang kini menambah intensitas tanda tanya di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri di pintu dapur, menatap Sungmin yang tengah mondar mandir di dalamnya. Samar-samar Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, rasanya sudah lama tidak melihat sosok itu berkeliaran seperti ini di apartemennya. Selama tiga hari terakhir, Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdiam diri di meja makan menatap bayang-bayang Sungmin yang tengah mondar-mandir di sekitarnya.

Tapi, saat ini sosok itu benar-benar berada di dapurnya, mondar-mandir dengan wajah polos nan seriusnya yang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. _Namja_ jangkung itu benar-benar tengah berbunga-bunga saat ini.

"Sungmin~"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit menampakkan raut terkejut.

"_Hyung_ kenapa ke sini?"

Kyuhyun tersadar dari kegiatan berpikirnya kemudian menatap Sungmin yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Tidak boleh? Ini kan dapurku."

"Ehehehe, iya sih! Sebentar lagi ya _hyung, hyung_ tunggu di luar saja."

"Tidak mau, aku mau di sini membantumu."

Sungmin yang tengah menuang _orange juice_ instan pada gelas langsung menolehkan kepalanya.

"Membantuku?"

Kyuhyun menaik turunkan alisnya membuat putra bungsu keluarga Lee itu tertawa pelan sebelum menyerahkan botol yang dipegangnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ tuang minumannya, aku siapkan kue-kue kering."

_Namja_ Cho itu langsung mengambil alih tugas Sungmin sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Sungmin yang tengah serius menata beberapa penganan ringan. Sekali lagi matanya menatap plester di siku Sungmin.

"Soal lukamu~"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah bicara padanya.

"Kenapa _hyung?_"

Kyuhyun menunjuk luka di siku Sungmin membuat _namja innocent_ itu mengintip apa yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa _hyung._"

Kyuhyun terdiam, tangannya terlihat memegang kuat botol berisi _orange juice_ sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap wajah Sungmin.

"Maaf."

Sungmin menahan napas untuk beberapa saat, sejak kapan Kyuhyun menatapnya se-teduh itu? Apa dia tengah bermimpi? _Hyung_ tampan yang selalu menggunakan intonasi nada tinggi setiap bicara dengannya bisa menatapnya seperti itu?

"_Hyung, hyung_ sedang sedih ya? Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku juga tidak pernah marah pada _hyung,_ jadi _hyung_ tidak perlu minta maaf," ujar Sungmin tulus.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, meletakkan botol yang dipegangnya sebelum memutar tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin. Sosok di depannya memang terkesan bodoh mungkin, tapi memang begitulah Sungmin, sejak awal Sungmin selalu seperti Sungmin yang saat ini berada di hadapannya. Selalu berkata jika ia tak pernah marah pada Kyuhyun, jadi Kyuhyun tak perlu meminta maaf padanya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan hatinya berubah melankolis seperti saat ini.

"Kemari," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan satu lengannya.

Sungmin menatap bergantian pada wajah dan lengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku menyuruhmu kemari," ulang Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yakin kalau kalimat yang tadi Kyuhyun ucapkan memang tertuju padanya. Dengan langkah sedikit ragu, Sungmin melangkah untuk menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun.

_Namja_ jangkung itu menarik pelan lengan Sungmin hingga tubuh _namja_ yang lebih pendek itu berada di hadapannya. Tepat di hadapannya.

Sungmin menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun saat _namja_ jangkung itu meletakkan telapak tangan Sungmin di pipinya sendiri. Kyuhyun butuh menegaskan perasaanya saat ini juga.

"_Hyung_ sakit?" tanya Sungmin yang berpikir Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Cium aku."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya. Tangannya yang tengah berada di pipi Kyuhyun mendadak terdiam kaku. Mata bulatnya melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ kenapa?"

"Tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku dengar, tapi kenapa _hyung_ ingin itu?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas.

"Kalau kau memang tak ingin melakukannya-"

"Bukan _hyung,_ aku mau! Tapi~"

Kyuhyun yang masih menangkap raut bingung di wajah Sungmin kembali menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menurunkan tangan Sungmin yang berada di pipinya.

"Lupakan, aku mengerti kau bingung," ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. _Namja_ jangkung itu berniat melanjutkan tugas menuang _juice_-nya saat Sungmin menarik lengannya pelan.

"Walaupun aku tidak mengerti, aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat _hyung_ senang."

CHUP!

Yesung dan Ryewook melebarkan mata dan menutup mulut mereka bersamaan. Sungmin benar-benar mencium Kyuhyun dan Cho mesum itu terlihat memejamkan mata bahkan menelusurkan tangannya untuk menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Jangan lupakan tumpahan _juice_ yang sudah mengotori lantai dapur.

"Anak itu~" gumam Yesung saat matanya menangkap bagaimana rahang Kyuhyun bergerak mendominasi adegan di hadapannya.

"_Hyung,_ itu Kyuhyun~"

Yesung hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sambil menarik lengan Ryeowook untuk menyingkir perlahan dari tempat pengintipan mereka. Oh ayolah! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlalu lama jika hanya ingin membuat minuman.

"Dia benar-benar menyukai _namja_ sekarang!" pekik Yesung nyaris tercekik.

"Ah _hyung,_ bukannya tadi namanya Sungmin, apa itu Sungmin yang Kyuhyun tanyakan tadi?"

"Eh iya juga ya. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menjalin hubungan."

"Tapi, sepertinya aku pernah dengar Hyukkie bercerita soal _namsaeng_nya Donghae, namanya-"

KLING!

Jika Yesung dan Ryeowook terlonjak karena masih terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat, maka Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terlonjak kemudian buru-buru menjauhkan wajah mereka berdua dengan gerakan salah tingkah.

"A-ada tamu lagi _hyung,_" kata Sungmin kikuk.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar dapur sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih berdentam kuat.

"Loh Hae?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat samar-samar mendengar suara Yesung.

Donghae bertamu?

'Pasti dengan monyet gila itu!' pikir Kyuhyun dan tumben-tumbennya dua _namja_ itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk menekan bel?

Emosi yang tadi sudah surut saat melihat Sungmin kembali sendiri ke apartemennya, kini kembali meluap ke permukaan ketika nama pasangan menyebalkan itu mampir di telinganya.

Dengan gerakan kesal _namja_ jangkung itu menyeret langkahnya lebar-lebar menuju pintu apartemen. Otak jeniusnya langsung bekerja sama menyusun kalimat yang akan ia lontarkan untuk menahan Sungmin jika Eunhyuk ataupun Donghae berniat kembali membawa Sungmin.

"Ayo masuk," ajak Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun sengaja berdiri menyambut siapapun yang berada di pintu sana dengan tatapan marahnya.

"Ah Kyu!" seru Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dengan sambil menyilangkan dua lengannya di depan dada. Mengabaikan Yesung, mata Kyuhyun langsung tertuju pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang masih berdiri dengan canggung di hadapannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali menaikkan sebelah alisnya untuk mengejek raut wajah Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Jika Donghae memasang wajah frustasi penuh permohonan, maka Eunhyuk sudah siap dengan wajah sembabnya.

'Dasar penipu!' umpat Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Aku ke sini untuk menjemput Sungmin," ujar Donghae pelan.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menurunkan lengannya kemudian memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

"Ya? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada angkuh.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang lagi-lagi tidak mengerti situasi hanya bisa menatap bingung pada sosok-sosok yang kini terlihat berada dalam situasi canggung itu.

Donghae menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menatap tepat di mata Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin. Aku harus menjemputnya untuk pulang."

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibrinya kemudian berdecih pelan.

"Dia yang kembali kes ini, itu sudah membuktikan kalau Sungmin sendiri yang ingin tinggal bersamaku."

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kita selesaikan, Kyu~" sahut Eunhyuk dengan suara paraunya.

"Apa? Mau menipuku lagi? Katakan padaku, di mana kau menyembunyikan Sungmin selama ini? Rumah siapa yang kau maksud waktu itu?"

Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin menangis lagi saat ini, tadi ia menangis karena perbuatannya selama ini sudah tercium oleh Kangin dan ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana Lee Kangin berbicara dengan nada kelewat dingin seolah menghakimi dia dan Donghae. Dan saat ini, nada bicara Kyuhyun benar-benar serasa menusuk perasaannya membuat Eunhyuk benar-benar ingin menangis, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak menyebut kata '_hyung_' dalam kalimatnya.

"Kita selesaikan itu nanti, kami harus membawa Sungmin sekarang."

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar kemudian menoleh pada Sungmin yang sejak tadi memang berdiri dengan tangan memegang nampan berisi 4 gelas _orange juice._

"Mau ikut dengan mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Min~"

"Aku tidak mau _hyung,_ aku tidak mau pulang dengan _hyung._ Kalau _hyung_ mau pulang _hyung_ pulang saja, aku tidak mau!"

Donghae benar-benar merasa ruang bernapasnya semakin menyempit saja, Sungmin menantangnya, bahkan mata yang dulu selalu bersinar polos itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam.

"Min-"

"Sungmin akan di sini bersamaku. Kau dengar sendiri?" potong Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau~ waktu itu kau bertanya apa hak-ku atas Sungmin kan?" tatapan mata Kyuhyun beralih pada Eunhyuk yang kini terlihat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sungmin kekasihku mulai saat ini. Panggil _eomma_ sekarang, katakan padanya kalau aku jatuh cinta pada seorang _namja._ Kau, _eomma_, tunanganmu dan mungkin Yesung _hyung_ yang juga kebetulan ada di sini bisa mengejekku habis-habisan. Aku tidak peduli lagi."

Isakan pelan mulai terdengar dari Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun benar-benar marah dan ini bukan waktunya bermain-main lagi. Mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

Donghae menurunkan tubuhnya perlahan, _namja_ yang biasanya selalu bertingkah konyol itu terlihat berlutut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pulang sekarang Min~" pinta Donghae.

Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak marah, kenapa otaknya merasa ada hal aneh yang terjadi saat ini?

"Pergi kalian," usir Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ini bukan waktunya untuk marah. _Hyung_ minta maaf-"

"Aku tidak peduli!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Yesung dan Ryeowook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu apartemen saat mendengar bunyi pintu terbuka. Keterkejutan mereka bertambah saat melihat dua _namja_ dengan lima _namja_ berbaju hitam-hitam memasuki apartemen Kyuhyun.

'Bagaiamana bisa mereka masuk?' pikir Yesung.

Donghae hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, menghitung mundur teriakan bercampur tangis keras Sungmin saat Kangin menyeretnya nanti. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menjatuhkan tubuhnya, memeluk Donghae erat-erat saat bunyi hentakan sepatu mahal itu terdengar jelas di telinga mereka.

"Lee Sungmin."

PRANG!

"_Ajushi?_"

"_Appa?_"

Kyuhyun terhentak. Hanya Sungmin yang memiliki suara se-halus itu. Siapa yang Sungmin panggil _appa?_

Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah terisak-isak seperti orang bodoh, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sungmin tengah berdiri dengan wajah pucat, terkesan berlebihan mungkin, tapi wajah itu benar-benar seolah tak teraliri darah sedikitpun.

Keanehan yang Kyuhyun rasakan makin kental saja saat melihat Sungmin semakin melangkah mundur dengan tatapan masih mengarah fokus pada sosok yang tadi Kyuhyun panggil dengan sebutan _'ajushi'._

Kyuhyun tidak mungkin salah dengan ingatannya, sosok yang dia panggil _ajushi_ itu Lee Kangin, ayah Donghae, atau mungkin lebih cocok Kyuhyun katakan sebagai calon mertua _hyung_-nya. Tapi masalahnya bukanlah siapa status Kangin bagi Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk, yang menjadi masalah disini adalah siapa Kangin bagi Sungmin?

'_Appa?_' sebut Kyuhyun dalam pikirannya.

"Berhenti disitu, Lee Sungmin!" perintah Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersadar akan gerakannya.

Sungmin memang berhenti, tapi matanya bergerak mencari apapun yang bisa ia gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Min, kita pulang sekarang!" Donghae tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Sungmin tak kalah keras berteriak.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini!" satu suara lain muncul.

Kangin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hankyung datang bersamaan.

"Kukira kau tak berniat melihat pertunjukannya," ucap Kangin dengan nada meledek.

Heechul yang tadi sempat berdebat habis-habisan dengan Kangin kembali maju dengan melayangkan tatapan menantangnya pada Kangin.

"Katakan di mana otakmu? Sungmin ingin di sini bersama Kyuhyun!"

Kangin hanya berdecih pelan.

"Jangan konyol _hyung._"

"Jangan memanggilku _hyung,_ brengsek! Aku tak sudi mendapat sebutan itu darimu!"

Hankyung bergerak menenangkan Heechul.

"Apa salahnya aku membawa putraku sendiri?"

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku benar-benar membunuh anak-anakmu di depan mata sialanmu itu! Apa yang kau lihat sekarang?"

Kangin menatap Donghae yang masih terisak pelan kemudian beralih menatap Sungmin yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun seolah putra Cho Hankyung itu adalah dunianya walau faktanya memang begitu.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di posisinya, matanya menatap Sungmin namun telinganya seolah tepecah belah mendengar suara-suara yang terus bersahutan di sekitarnya.

"Minnie."

Sungmin mundur satu langkah saat suara Kangin terdengar memanggilnya.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau _appa._"

Sungmin putra Kangin? Dan itu berarti Sungmin adalah saudara Donghae, saudara kandung –adik lebih tepatnya. Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya membuat giginya bergemeretuk saling menjepit. Ketololan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Apa ada orang tolol selain dirinya?

"Kau harus pulang."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat suara dingin Kyuhyun kembali menyambar gendang telinganya. _Namja_ manis itu berniat melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Jangan mendekat."

"_Hyung~_"

"Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun yang membuatku senang. Sekarang lakukan itu. Pulang ke tempat dimana seharusnya kau berada."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat air matanya menetes perlahan.

"Aku ingin disini _hyung~_"

"Atas dasar apa aku membiarkan kau tinggal bersamaku? Siapa kau? Bahkan aku tak mengenalmu sama sekali."

"Kenapa _hyung_ bicara seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun membuang udara lewat mulutnya. Pandangan masih terfokus pada raut sedih yang terlukis di wajah Sungmin.

"Kau~"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Aku bahkan berpikir kau serius soal perasaanmu padaku, Ming. Tapi apa? Mereka benar-benar pintar karena sudah memilihmu untuk semua ini."

Satu tawa hambar mengalun dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau benar-benar polos hingga terlihat bodoh atau semua itu hanya akting, aku tidak tahu itu. Yang aku tahu, kau sama saja dengan mereka, penipu yang pandai memainkan perasaan orang lain."

"Aku tidak begitu _hyung~_" sangkal Sungmin.

"Berhenti menyangkal! Kalau tujuanmu sejak awal memang seperti ini, aku hanya bisa mengucapkan selamat. Kau berhasil membuatku lebih dari sakit hati."

Semuanya terlalu cepat. Kyuhyun hendak beranjak meninggalkan situasi konyol itu saat Sungmin berlari ke arahnya mengabaikan pecahan gelas yang terinjak kakinya.

"Sungmin!" jeritan Kangin-lah yang terdengar paling keras.

Kyuhyun berdiri diam, _namja_ jangkung itu mendengar dengan jelas isak tangis Sungmin yang teredam kuat di punggungnya. Sungmin menangis terlalu kuat sampai Kyuhyun merasakan dua lengan Sungmin yang tengah melingkari perutnya bergetar hebat.

"Tidak _hyung,_ aku tidak seperti itu."

Dalam hati kecilnya, Kyuhyun berharap Sungmin memang tidak seperti apa yang ia bayangkan. Tapi, untuk saat ini akalnya tidak bisa menerima apapun yang menjadi alasan terjadinya situasi ini.

"Aku tidak mau ikut _appa,_ aku mau disini bersama _hyung,_ jangan bicara seperti itu padaku. _Appa,_ aku berjanji tidak akan meminta taman bermain sebesar Disneyland, aku berjanji tidak akan nakal, tidak akan bermain terlalu jauh, tapi biarkan aku disini bersama Kyuhyun _hyung~_" racau Sungmin.

Wajah Kangin mendadak memucat. Sungmin memohon padanya? Sampai seperti itu demi Kyuhyun. Leeteuk hanya bisa menangis mendengar suara Sungmin yang benar-benar terdengar putus asa.

"Kau benar-benar telah menjadi monster mengerikan!" teriak Heechul pada Kangin.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya pada Kangin.

"Sudah cukup~" ucapnya pelan.

Kangin menatap Yunho kemudian medesau pelan.

"Baiklah, setelah puas menghakimiku. Katakan sesuatu yang lebih menyudutkanku setelah kalian tahu apa tujuanku kemari," ujar Kangin sambil memberi isyarat agar Tuan Hong menarik koper Sungmin ke hadapannya.

Leeteuk mengawasi semuanya dengan pandangan waspada membuat Kangin menatap 'istri'nya dengan pandangan 'Apa aku terlihat seperti musuhmu?'

"Cukup bermain-main Kangin-ah!" seru Yunho kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah~ aku kemari untuk mengantarkan barang-barang Minnie."

"HUH?"

**.**

**~(*o*)~**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu."

"Huh? Apa?" sahut Changmin bingung.

"Aku sudah menceritakan siapa aku. Sekarang giliranmu."

Changmin menatap Siwon seolah menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga rahasia."

"Oke, akan kuceritakan kalau kau mau berjanji."

Siwon mengangguk membuat Changmin memulai ceritanya.

"Kau kenal Lee Kangin dengan baik tidak?"

Siwon mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku hanya tau infonya dari surat kabar ataupun televisi. Apa itu bisa disebut mengenal baik?" tanya Siwon balik.

Changmin langsung mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak, itu hanya mengikuti berita. Bukan mengenal dengan baik."

"Lalu darimana kau akan memulai cerita?" tanya Siwon tak sabaran.

Changmin mengeluarkan satu cengiran konyol kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau aku dan Kyuhyun adalah maniak _game?_"

Siwon kembali mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak pernah terlalu ikut campur urusan orang lain."

"Iya sih, kau kan tidak peka."

"Kapan kau memulai ceritanya?"

Changmin menghela napas.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu, aku dan Kyuhyun kebetulan keluar bersamaan dari _game center_. Memang sih kami sering ngobrol urusan _game,_ tapi selebihnya dia sudah seperti manusia-manusia penganut sinisisme."

Siwon tergelak membenarkan kalimat Changmin.

"Kau tahu, saat Kyuhyun sudah pergi aku tiba-tiba di kepung oleh kawanan pagar berjalan keluarga Lee. Seandainya kau berada disana, kau pasti melihat dengan jelas bagaimana terkejutnya aku. Bahkan saat itu aku sudah merasa seperti buronan yang akhirnya tertangkap basah, orang-orang di sekitarku juga tak terlihat mau menolongku. Satu hal yang aku ingat saat itu, salah satu dari pegar berjalan itu mengatakan padaku kalau Lee Kangin ingin bertemu denganku."

Siwon memasang tampang terkejut.

"Apa selanjutnya?"

"Ya, aku terkejut sekali walau faktanya aku bangga bisa bertemu dengan orang paling kaya di negaraku. Tapi siapa yang menyangka kalau pertemuan itu menjadi titik awal dimana aku harus selalu melaporkan kegiatan Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun selama di kampus ataupun diluar kampus sejauh yang bisa ku jangkau."

"_Mwo?_ Jadi kau?"

Changmin langsung menatap situasi di sekitarnya.

"Kau ini! Jangan terlalu keras!"

"Ah, baiklah, maaf. Tapi kau?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Aku melihat tumpukan kaset _limited edition_ yang bisa aku dapatkan satu buah jika aku menabung selama enam bulan, dan satu lagi, uang saku –aku sih menyebutnya uang saku karena aku tidak bekerja padanya dan Tuan Lee juga tidak mau menganggap aku bekerja padanya. Uang yang bisa kudapatkan itu hampir sepuluh kali lipat dari uang saku yang biasa aku minta pada orang tuaku. Aku seperti mimpi saja saat itu, kaset game ku dapatkan tanpa harus menabung dan nilai plusnya aku bisa memiliki tabungan sendiri hanya dengan mengerjakan tugas-tugas kecil. Walaupun Kyuhyun sinis padaku, tapi aku merasa masih bisa mendapat informasi."

"Kau mata duitan ya?" ejek Siwon.

"_Aish!_ Aku tidak pernah lihat uang sebanyak itu! Memangnya kau, sudah biasa~"

Siwon tergelak kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Berarti dari awal kau tahu kalau Sungmin akan tinggal dengan Kyuhyun."

Changmin menggeleng.

"Awalnya tidak, kupikir Sungmin itu teman Kyuhyun atau apalah~ jadi aku terkejut setengah mati saat Tuan Lee mengatakan kalau Sungmin itu putranya. Aku berpikir Kyuhyun melakukan penculikan terhadap putra keluarga Lee, ternyata tidak sama sekali. Sedikit banyak aku mengerti kalau Donghae _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ masuk dalam daftar nama orang yang paling tidak harus kulaporkan juga. Kalau soal Sungmin, aku tidak tahu awalnya, sampai bertemu langsung sekalipun aku pikir dia masih siswa tingkat pertama."

"Memangnya Lee Kangin tidak mengatakan kalau putranya sudah kuliah?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Tidak sama sekali! Makanya aku terkejut. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau Sungmin itu putranya. Itu saja, selebihnya aku yang bekerja keras mencari info hingga harus mengabaikan kekasihku. Tapi, biar begitu aku senang bisa kenal dekat dengan Sungmin, dia sosok polos yang benar-benar tulus."

Siwon menatap Changmin sebelum mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Menurutmu Lee Kangin keterlaluan tidak?"

"Sedikit keterlaluan, tapi apa yang kau ucapkan memang benar. Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua itu."

"Apa kau tahu alasannya?"

Changmin menggeleng.

"Satu hal penting yang aku tahu."

"Apa?"

"Tuan Lee sangat menyukai Kyuhyun. Mungkin dia berniat menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin. Jadi, jangan harap kau bisa jadian dengan Sungmin."

Siwon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sadar itu sejak awal. Tenang saja, aku tidak terlalu patah hati~"

"Ya, aktor sepertimu bisa mendapatkan kekasih sesuai keinginanmu," sindir Changmin.

"Tidak begitu juga Changmin-ah. Ah~ aku pikir Lee Kangin benar-benar sudah berubah, ternyata~"

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**~(*o*)~**

**.**

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" suara Leeteuk mengalun sengit.

Kangin langsung berdecak.

"Kau dan Heechul _hyung_ masih saja membenarkan diri seperti ini? Bahkan aku tahu sejak awal kalau kau dan Heechul _hyung_ mendukung rencana Donghae."

"A-apa?"

Kangin hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Aku tahu Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun sejak Donghae membawakannya foto keluarga saat kita berfoto bersama untuk pesta pertunangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk."

Konyol. Konyol. Dan konyol. Hanya itu yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, langsung intinya saja Kangin-ah. Kau terlalu berbelit-belit!" omel Yunho.

"Ah~ baiklah~ intinya aku tahu semua yang kalian lakukan sejak awal, bagaimana rencana kalian untuk Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, aku tahu semuanya sejak awal. Aku akan jujur agar kalian berhenti menghakimiku, aku memang berniat menjodohkan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun karena aku menyukai putra cuekmu itu _hyung._ Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun juga menyukai Sungmin. Jadi, kupikir ini sudah saatnya berhenti bermain-main. Kalian tak bisa mengelabuhiku selama orang-orang kepercayaanku berkeliaran di sekitar kalian. Sudah kuputuskan Sungmin akan tinggal disini bersama Kyuhyun."

Baiklah, ini terlalu pendek untuk disebut sebagai pidato. Tapi apa yang Kangin ucapkan benar-benar membuat Donghae, Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Heechul terpekur untuk beberapa saat.

Hankyung bergerak maju kemudian menepuk pundak Kangin.

"Sejak awal aku yakin, kau punya cara tersendiri untuk menyenangkan putramu."

Heechul berdesis kesal.

"Tidak lucu!" gertaknya kesal bercampur malu.

Leeteuk terdiam di posisinya sampai suara Kangin terdengar.

"_Yeobo,_ sejak awal aku mengatakan padamu, kebahagiaan putra kita nomor satu bagiku. Seandainya aku tidak menyayangi putraku, mungkin aku sudah menyeret Sungmin ke Jepang saat itu juga. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tahu lebih dulu kalau putra kita tengah menyukai seseorang."

Setetes air mata lega kembali meluncur dari mata Leeteuk sebelum _namja_ cantik itu menghambur memeluk 'suami'nya.

"Terimakasih~"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk masih terdiam di posisinya.

"_Ya_ anak nakal!" seru Kangin membuat Donghae menoleh pada ayahnya.

"Da-darimana _appa_ tahu?" dari sekian banyaknya pertannyaan yang berputar-putar di kepala Donghae, hanya itu lah yang bisa keluar.

Kangin hanya mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Tuan Hong membuat Donghae mengerang pelan sementara Tuan Hong hanya bisa membungkuk sambil mengucap maaf dalam bahasa formal.

"Sampai mati sekalipun dia pasti setia pada _appa!_ Seharusnya aku tahu itu!" sungut Donghae entah pada siapa. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian senyum lega terlukis di bibir tipisnya membuat Eunhyuk terpengaruh untuk ikut mengukir senyum lega.

Yesung dan Ryeowook memang tak terlalu mengerti duduk persoalannya, hanya saja melihat senyum lega yang terlukis di bibir orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat pasangan manis itu ikut menyunggingkan senyum lega.

"Sudah selesai?"

'HUH?' dengungan dari batin tiap-tiap orang di ruangan itu langsung menyentak mereka dari kelegaan.

"_Hyung!_" Sungmin berseru panik saat Kyuhyun berusaha melepas lengannya yang tengah melingkari perut Kyuhyun.

"Lepas!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil menarik kasar lengan Sungmin sebelum melangkah marah meninggalkan apartemennya.

"_Hyung!_" Sungmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun namun perih di kakinya benar-benar tak bisa di ajak kerja sama.

"_Hyung!_"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan teriakan Sungmin. Dia butuh sendiri untuk saat ini.

"Sungmin-ah~ sudah, kakimu berdarah~" bujuk Ryeowook.

Sungmin hanya bisa menangis, menatap pintu apartemen yang baru saja mendapat bantingan keras dari Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa situasinya jadi begini ya?" keluh Kangin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kyuhyun butuh sendiri," kata Hankyung menenangkan.

"Kau sih! Sok mau memberi kejutan," omel Heechul yang masih saja tak terima dengan pengakuan Kangin.

"Aku tahu kau kesal padaku _hyung~_" sahut Kangin sambil terkekeh pelan.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun.

**Penipu yang pandai memainkan perasaan orang lain.**

Sungmin tak pernah merasa dirinya menipu Kyuhyun. Donghae yang menyuruhnya berbohong. Jadi semua ini salah Donghae! _Namja_ manis itu langsung melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Donghae.

"Minnie, nanti Kyuhyun-"

"Hyung yang menyuruhku berbohong! Bukan aku penipunya!" tunjuk Sungmin tiba-tiba membuat Kangin urung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Minnie? Ada apa?"

Sungmin langsung berjalan kesal menuju Donghae mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menyerang telapak kakinya. Dengan kekuatan penuh Sungmin memukul tubuh Donghae.

"_Hyung_ yang mengatakan kalau aku harus jadi anak baik selama bersama Kyuhyun _hyung!_ Tapi _hyung_ sendiri yang membuat Kyuhyun _hyung_ menganggapku penipu! Aku benci _hyung!_ Pergi kalian semua!" seiring dengan teriakan kesalnya, Sungmin melangkah tertatih-tatih memasuki kamar Kyuhyun sebelum membanting pintunya dengan gerakan kasar.

Donghae memegangi bahunya yang benar-benar terasa nyilu, ruang bernpasnya memang sedikit lebih luas dibanding kemarin namun yang menjadi masalah saat ini adalah Sungmin –adiknya dan Kyuhyun –calon adik iparnya. _Namja_ bermata indah itu menghela napas saat matanya menatap bercak darah sepanjang jalan yang Sungmin lewati.

"Ah, kenapa jadi begini?"

**TBC**

Annyeong~ Annyeong~ Annyeong~

Ada yang nungguin ini ep-ep gaaaakkk? #banyaaaaakkkk *bagus-bagus* #kumat *LOL*

Ah~ gimana chapter ini? Aneh? Membosankan? Atau? Kasih tanggapan yah!

Dikit ajah cuap-cuapnya, kekenyangan soalnya #plak Mian buat Typos!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	15. Chapter 15

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 15**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Bunyi 'cetak-cetak' yang cukup mengganggu terdengar sangat keras dari salah satu stand _game,_ beberapa orang terlihat melemparkan tatapan terganggu pada si pelaku –pembuat bunyi yang sedikit mengganggu kenyamanan telinga itu.

"Tuan, bisa tolong pelankan sedikit~" tegur seseorang sambil menunjuk benda yang ada di tangan si pelaku.

Kyuhyun –_namja_ yang menjadi pelaku timbulnya bunyi 'cetak-cetak' itu hanya melirikkan ekor matanya.

"Hei! Ini _game_ center, bukan hanya kau yang bermain di sini, orang lain jadi terganggu karena bunyi _stick game_-mu itu! Lagipula apa yang kau mainkan? Kalah begitu! Bunyinya saja yang keras."

Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya. Dengan menahan setumpuk emosi yang menumpuk di kepalanya, _namja_ jangkung itu melayangkangkan tatapan datar ke arah sosok yang bukan hanya memprotesnya tadi.

"Ada masalah?" tanyanya.

Sosok yang tadi mencemooh Kyuhyun terlihat diam sambil berdiri kaku di tempatnya saat melihat bagaimana mengerikannya bayangan yang tergambar di _stoic eyes_ Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang membuatmu terganggu? Bunyi ini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan _stick game_-nya.

TRAK!

"Benda itu?"

"Ya Tuan! Apa yang kau lakukan!" seruan marah dari salah satu penjaga _stand game_ mampir di telinga Kyuhyun. _Stick game_ yang Kyuhyun pegang tadi sudah terlempar jauh menghantam layar LED yang –mungkin juga mengalami sedikit kerusakan.

Orang-orang mulai berkumpul memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang terlihat santai seolah tak ada yang salah dengan tindakannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih bertahan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau merusaknya. Dan kau harus membayar untuk itu."

Tanpa banyak bicara Kyuhyun langsung merogoh sesuatu dari celananya. Melempar benda berbentuk persegi itu tepat ke muka sosok yang sudah berani mengganggunya.

"Jangankan membayar kerusakan kecil seperti ini, membeli gedung inipun bisa kulakukan dengan kartu itu. Simpan baik-baik!" ujar Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah pergi.

Seseorang yang sejak tadi mengamati tingkah Kyuhyun terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Matanya sekali lagi bergerak melihat kerumunan yang kini tengah heboh membicarakan sosok Kyuhyun yang ternyata adalah putra dari keluarga Cho. Bisa sosok itu lihat dengan jelas bagaimana menyesalnya wajah penjaga _stand game_ yang tadi sempat berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

"Selalu seenaknya~" gumam sosok itu kemudian mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang terlihat berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dalam kondisi seperti ini sosok itu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun menahan emosinya. _Namja_ jangkung itu melangkah cepat dengan tangan mengepal kuat.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" panggil sosok itu sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti namun tak menolehkan kepalanya. Sosok itu tahu kedatangannya tak mungkin bisa dikatakan menghibur Kyuhyun, salah-salah Kyuhyun berteriak marah padanya.

"Hei, sedang apa di sini?" tanyanya basa-basi.

Kyuhyun menahan gemeletuk giginya, apa orang bodoh yang tengah sok asik padanya ini tidak sadar jika kepalan tangan Kyuhyun sejak tadi menahan diri untuk tak menempatkan sasarannya?

"Kau pikir di sini tempat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Hei, aku di sini, kenapa kau bicara tanpa menatap wajahku?"

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, namun tubuhnya berputar menatap sanksi pada sosok tinggi yang mungkin menempati daftar sosok paling menyebalkan dalam otak Kyuhyun.

"Ada hal penting apa di wajahmu sampai aku harus repot-repot menatapmu?"

Sosok yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai _partner in crime_ urusan _game_ alias Changmin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak ada sih, hanya tidak sopan saja kalau kau tak menatap lawan bicaramu."

"Sejak kapan aku punya sopan santun?" balas Kyuhyun.

Changmin kembali mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak tahu, tapi kurasa terjadi sesuatu sampai kau melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan di dalam sana."

Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya kemudian berniat melangkah.

"Sungmin ya?"

Ini tebakan?

Tentu bukan!

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Changmin kemudian memasang wajah penuh tuntutan.

"Apa kau bagian dari penipu sialan itu?" tanyanya sarkastik.

Changmin tergelak kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan gerakan sedikit keras.

"Oh Tuhan Kyuhyun-ah, jadi kau benar-benar kesal soal itu?" ujar Changmin tak menyadari kepalan tangan Kyuhyun yang kini terangkat menuju wajahnya.

Changmin terlalu telat untuk menghindar hingga saat kepalan tangan Kyuhyun benar-benar mampir di sudut bibirnya, ia hanya bisa mendesis sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Changmin berdecih, sambil menyentuh sudut bibirnya, matanya menatap penuh ejekan pada jarinya saat liquid merah yang keluar akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun itu terlihat di tangannya.

"Sudah sedikit baikan pengecut bodoh?" ejek Changmin.

Kyuhyun kembali meradang, bersiap melayangkan pukulannya saat Changmin mengelak pukulan itu dengan menahan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau bersikap seperti bocah, tidak akan ada penyelesaian sampai akhir," ujar Changmin kemudian menyentak tangan Kyuhyun dengan gerakan kasar.

"Selesaikan ini sekarang juga!"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang melangkah keluar pintu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Terserah kau saja, ingin tahu yang sebenarnya atau bertahan dengan sikap keras kepalamu itu. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau menolak niat baikku, yang terpenting aku sudah menawarkan diri untuk sedikit menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi sekarang."

.

.

.

Dua _namja_ bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat duduk santai di sebuah kafe, _namja_ yang berkulit pucat terlihat memijit kepalanya dengan siku bertumpu pada meja di hadapannya.

"Aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya, percaya atau tidak itu terserah padamu."

Kyuhyun –_namja_ yang berkulit pucat terlihat melirik Changmin yang duduk tepat di hadapannya dengan pandangan kesal bercampur tak percaya. Changmin menceritakan semua yang ia tahu tentang situasi yang terjadi saat ini.

"Aku juga terkejut awalnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, semuanya berawal dari mulut pedasmu kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Seandainya kau bisa mengontrol mulutmu untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menyakiti perasaan orang lain, kurasa semuanya baik-baik saja. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kau pernah mengejek hubungan Donghae _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ didepan banyak orang? Aku saja masih ingat bagaimana malunya Eunhyuk _hyung_ saat itu."

Kyuhyun berdecih.

"Aku tidak ingat."

Changmin hanya bisa menghela napas sebelum mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tidak sadarkah kalau sikapmu yang seperti itu justru membuat semuanya semakin sulit. Kau terlalu sulit mengakui kesalahanmu sendiri."

"Kau hanya pandai dengan teori omong kosongmu Tuan Shim, seandainya kau menjadi aku, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau menemukan kalau dirimu-lah satu-satunya orang yang paling tolol di antara semua orang tolol yang ada di sekitarmu?"

Changmin terlihat menormalkan suaranya sebelum kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Anggap satu bulan ini adalah waktumu bersama Sungmin, dan kau sudah mengenal baik bagaimana sosoknya. Kau tahu dengan baik siapa dan bagaimana Sungmin."

"Mereka bersekongkol," sahut Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengerang pelan, _namja_ berkaki panjang itu terlihat menyamankan posisi sandaran punggungnya sebelum kembali memulai percakapan seriusnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kalaupun mereka bersekongkol tentang Sungmin yang tak mengenal Donghae _hyung_ ataupun Eunhyuk _hyung,_ dan bersekongkol soal bagaimana bisa Sungmin berada di rumahmu, dan bersekongkol apapun itu, tapi intinya~"

Changmin menghela napas sejenak.

"Intinya, aku yakin Sungmin menyukaimu sejak awal."

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Changmin.

"Kau bagian dari mereka, bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada bualanmu?" ejek Kyuhyun.

Changmin kembali mengedikkan bahunya, sulit sekali bicara dengan Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan angkuhnya benar-benar tak ada batasnya.

"Aku sadar sepenuhnya, bicara denganmu memang tak ada untungnya untukku. Kau bahkan menuduhku bagian dari mereka tanpa bukti yang jelas? Aku hanya tahu tentang mereka, selebihnya aku tak ikut campur."

"Oh, jadi kemunculanmu sekarang seolah menegaskan kalau kau adalah salah satu pahlawan kesiangan yang datang untuk membela Sungmin, begitu kah maksudmu?"

Ganti Changmin yang mengeluarkan decihan pelan.

"Apa untungnya bagiku? Dia hanya seorang bocah polos yang bisa saja ku manfaatkan kapan saja ku inginkan. Apa kalau aku menjadi pahlawan kesiangan yang membela Sungmin di depan matamu, akankah Sungmin berpaling padaku, kemudian meninggalkanmu? Kalau itu bisa, mungkin sejak awal Sungmin sudah jatuh ke tanganku."

Kyuhyun terlongo, mulutnya terbuka hendak mengumpat Changmin namun _namja_ itu kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia _namja_ polos yang cukup manis untuk 'dimanfaatkan', asal kau tahu saja sih. Tapi bodohnya dia bertahan untukmu-"

"Dia bertahan karena dia terikat persekongkolan konyol dengan Donghae _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _hyung_! Itu alasannya!" sentak Kyuhyun membuat beberapa penghuni kafe mulai menatap ke arah mereka. Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum minta maaf namun ia sadar jika Kyuhyun tengah menahan emosi untuk tak kembali melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

"Ah, kurasa kau terlalu percaya diri Kyuhyun-ah. Lagipula mana ada orang sehat jiwa yang mau berdekatan dengan orang sepertimu? Kau bahkan selalu berteriak pada Sungmin. Jangan lupakan satu _namja_ yang bahkan jauh lebih sempurna daripada kau. Choi Siwon, kau ingat orang itu kan? Dia selalu bersikap baik pada Sungmin, dan dia pria yang baik. Dan kenapa Sungmin justru memilih orang bodoh sepertimu, tanyakan itu pada hatimu sendiri Cho!" ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk dada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeram kemudian menepis tangan Changmin.

"Omong kosong!"

Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setengah mencibir.

"Ya, aku tahu mulutmu akan bicara begitu. Tapi sudah ku katakan, tanyakan semua itu pada hatimu, karena menurutku, satu dari sekian banyak manusia yang memiliki cara kerja otak, hati, dan mulut yang tak sinkron adalah kau."

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk memukul tak apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Kata-kata Changmin sejak awal benar-benar menaikkan tingkat emosinya. Kyuhyun bisa terima jika Changmin mengatakan dirinya adalah makhluk paling tak sinkron di dunia, tapi tadi Changmin mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah _namja_ polos yang cukup manis untuk 'dimanfaatkan'.

Sial! Dalam mimpi sekalipun Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir hal se-kejam itu tentang Sungmin.

"Baiklah~"

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya, menghembuskan napas berat lewat hidungnya sebelum melayangkan tatapan datar sarat emosinya pada Changmin.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, banyak hal yang harus ku lakukan. Sekarang terserah kau saja, kalau kau masih bertahan dengan keras kepalamu, aku bersyukur, paling tidak aku hanya bersaing dengan Siwon, dan itu mudah sekali~"

'Brengsek!'

"Pergi kau sialan!" desis Kyuhyun pelan.

Changmin hanya menyunggingkan senyuman penuh ejekan kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"Selamat menikmati hari indahmu, Tuan Cho!" ujarnya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terlihat memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada meja kafe.

Changmin mengukir satu senyum tulus, paling tidak dengan sedikit bualan konyolnya Kyuhyun bisa menggunakan perasaannya untuk mengambil keputusan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Kyuhyun melangkah malas menuju apartemennya. Hati kecilnya berharap Sungmin masih berada di apartemennya namun tidak dengan sosok-sosok menyebalkan yang tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini.

Pikirannya melayang pada sosok Sungmin dan tingkah pola Sungmin selama tinggal bersamanya, Kyuhyun masih bingung apakah Sungmin benar-benar polos atau hanya berakting sok polos atas suruhan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Kalaupun Sungmin berakting sok polos, apa yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan sekarang? Bahkan ia sudah terlanjur jujur dengan hatinya.

CKLEK!

Kyuhyun membuka sepatunya dan melenggang malas dengan kaos kakinya. Helaan napas lega terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun, suasana apartemennya memang sedikit berantakan, pecahan gelas dan nampan yang Sungmin gunakan untuk membawa minuman untuk Ryeowook dan Yesung masih tergeletak di lantai.

Kyuhyun yang awalnya menatap hampa kondisi apartemennya mulai memicingkan mata saat melihat bercak-bercak merah yang cukup mengotori lantainya. Dengan gerakan sedikit meneliti, Kyuhyun melangkah, mendekati, dan mengawasi asal muasal bercak-bercak sewarna darah itu.

_Namja_ berwajah tampan itu mendadak digelayuti _parnoisme,_ bagaiamana kalau tadi terjadi keributan serius setelah dia pergi? Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, siapa korbannya? Kerutan samar di kening Kyuhyun mulai terlihat jelas saat mata tajam _namja_ berambut _spike_ itu menangkap jejak-jejak merah asing itu menuju ke arah pintu kamarnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil buru-buru melangkah memasuki kamarnya.

Pemandangan yang pertama Kyuhyun dapatkan di kamarnya –ah lebih tepatnya di kasurnya adalah satu sosok manis yang tengah terpejam dengan wajah polos bercampur raut sedih. Jejak-jejak air mata yang sudah mengering seolah menjelaskan bagaimana sosok yang masih menikmati tidurnya itu tengah diliputi kesedihan yang mendalam.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan gerakan perlahan khawatir membangunkan sosok yang tengah tertidur itu.

Masih dalam posisi menjaga jarak Kyuhyun bisa melihat pecahan gelas dengan ukuran kecil yang sedikit berkilat karena terpaan sinar lampu tampak mengotori lantai kamarnya. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menyeret langkahnya untuk mendekati sosok manis bernama Sungmin itu.

"Hng?" Kyuhyun mendengung tanpa sadar saat obsidiannya menangkap bercak-bercak darah yang terlihat sudah mengering di telapak kaki Sungmin, mengabaikan fakta bahwa sprei kasurnya dikotori cairan merah, Kyuhyun langsung bergerak mengambil posisi di dekat kaki Sungmin sebelum meraih pergelangan kaki sosok yang sering ia panggil bocah itu.

"Apa yang bocah ini lakukan?" gumam Kyuhyun saat matanya menangkap dengan jelas ada beberapa pecahan gelas dalam ukuran yang sangat kecil menempel di telapak kaki Sungmin seolah merekat karena darah di kaki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya pada wajah polos Sungmin. Hatinya mendadak berteriak mengumpat Kyuhyun yang masih saja meragukan sikap Sungmin selama ini.

"Ah, kepalaku benar-benar terasa penuh~" lirih Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah untuk mengambil beberapa peralatan yang ia butuhkan untuk membersihkan luka Sungmin.

Masih dengan pikiran yang benar-benar serasa memenuhi kepalanya, Kyuhyun mengambil satu helai handuk kecil bersih dari lemarinya.

Mendengar suara-suara kecil yang cukup mengganggu tidurnya, Sungmin terlihat bergerak kecil dari posisinya tidurnya. Saat telinganya kembali menangkap suara-suara kecil di sekitarnya, Sungmin memilih membuka matanya yang benar-benar terasa berat. Sungmin tak mengingat dengan jelas berapa lama ia menangis, tapi matanya benar-benar seolah ditumbuhin benjolan besar sehingga sangat sulit rasanya untuk terbuka.

Kyuhyun diam di posisinya, menatap Sungmin yang tampak masih berkutat dengan usaha meraih fokus tertingginya. Setelah melihat Sungmin menatap padanya, barulah Kyuhyun mengambil posisi duduk sebelah kaki Sungmin.

Mungkin Sungmin terkejut, _namja_ manis itu tampak beringsut bangun dari tidurnya saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di depannya. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun sudah meraih pergelangan kakinya dan menempatkan kompres di telapak kakinya, Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam di posisinya dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir.

Kyuhyun yang tak sengaja melirik Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas pelan saat matanya menangkap raut menyedihkan yang Sungmin lukiskan di wajah manisnya.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendengar itu, hanya saja ia tak merasa harus menjawab panggilan Sungmin. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah mengurus luka konyol yang entah bagaimana ceritanya bisa berada di telapak kaki Sungmin.

Tidak, Kyuhyun bukannya tidak tahu kalau luka itu disebabkan oleh pecahan berbahan kaca yang terinjak kaki Sungmin. Tapi masalahnya orang bodoh mana yang bisa seteledor itu hingga menginjak pecahan kaca seperti itu.

Kyuhyun berdecih dalam hati. Makhluk dengan keteledoran tingkat akut hanyalah Sungmin-nya yang polos.

Eh tunggu!

Kyuhyun meneguk ludah saat pikirannya kembali melayang pada sikap polos Sungmin, semuanya seolah tergambar dengan nyata di kepala Kyuhyun. Bagaimana Sungmin bicara, bagaimana Sungmin mengekspresikan diri, bagaimana tingkah sosok polos itu, semuanya natural dan Kyuhyun tak menangkap kesan di buat-buat akan sosok itu.

"Aku pikir _hyung_ tidak akan kembali ke sini," ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersentak dari lamunannya. Matanya beradu pandang dengan _foxy eyes_ Sungmin yang telah menteskan entah berapa banyak air mata untuknya.

Melihat Kyuhyun tak meresponnya, Sungmin mengambil inisiatif untuk menarik kakinya, Kyuhyun masih marah padanya, Sungmin tahu itu. Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana Kyuhyun menampakkan wajah kecewa yang sangat dalam karena perbuatan yang Sungmin rasa tak pernah ia lakukan sama sekali.

"Aku bisa sendiri _hyung,_" ujar Sungmin sambil merangsek kecil meraih handuk kecil yang tengah berada di tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian kembali meraih pergelangan kaki Sungmin.

"Aku bisa sendiri _hyung,_ sungguh~" kata Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun namun matanya menatap Sungmin yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha meraih handuk kecil yang Kyuhyun genggam erat di tangannya. Kyuhyun tidak tuli, ia mendengar dengan jelas bagaimana bunyi-bunyi aneh terdengar dari mulut Sungmin, berani bertaruh berapapun, Kyuhyun yakin Sungmin tengah menahan isakannya.

"Diamlah!" sentak Kyuhyun namun tangannya bergerak meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin sebelum menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Seolah mendapatkan ruang luas untuk menumpahkan kesesakan yang tengah dirasakannya, Sungmin langsung menangis keras-keras saat Kyuhyun membenamkan wajah Sungmin ke dada bidangnya.

"Aku bukan penipu _hyung~_"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Sungmin yang berusaha menjelaskan tuduhan tak beralasan yang Kyuhyun layangkan padanya. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun kembali mengumpat dalam hati, mengumpat Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang dengan teganya menggunakan Sungmin untuk bahan permainan mereka.

Satu kecupan manis Kyuhyun tempatkan di pelipis Sungmin, dirinya boleh saja merasa menjadi korban di sini. Tapi Sungmin, siapa yang tahu kalau sosok manis yang mungkin sampai saat ini tak mengerti sepenuhnya dengan situasi inilah yang menjadi korban terberat.

"_Uljima,_" bisik Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

Merasa belum puas menangis Sungmin terlihat masih sesenggukan saat Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian menangkup wajah Sungmin. Tak ada percakapan berarti, namun tangan besar Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap air asin yang menjadi faktor utama memerahnya wajah Sungmin. Setelahnya _namja_ jangkung itu kembali berkutat dengan luka di telapak kaki Sungmin sambil sesekali melirikkan ekor matanya untuk mengintip Sungmin yang masih bertahan dengan kegiatan menangisnya.

Bahkan sampai Kyuhyun selesai dengan luka di kaki Sungmin sekaligus membersihkan pecahan-pecahan kaca yang mengotori dan membahayakan penghuni apartemennya, Sungmin masih saja terisak-isak sambil mengusap air matanya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menyadari sesuatu, ini pasti karena kata-kata kasarnya tadi. Bahkan saat mengatakan itu Kyuhyun tak sadar akan siapa sosok yang pantas atau tidak pantas mendapat 'cap' se-buruk itu darinya.

Sungmin menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, namun air mata dan sesenggukannya seolah tak bisa berhenti, mata bengkaknya mengawasi dengan jelas setiap gerakan Kyuhyun. _Hyung_ tampannya terlihat mengambil satu trining dengan kaos oblong longgar sebelum berlalu ke kamar mandi.

"_Hyung~_" Sungmin bergumam lirih saat Kyuhyun telah memasuki kamar mandi. Kyuhyun masih tak ingin bicara dengannya. Itu artinya Kyuhyun masih sangat marah padanya.

Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya saat Kyuhyun muncul dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dengan tubuh dibalut baju santai yang biasa Kyuhyun gunakan di rumah.

Seolah tak mempedulikan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menata posisi bantal dan guling di kasurnya. Setelahnya _namja_ jangkung itu langsung menyamankan posisi berbaringnya di atas kasur mengabaikan Sungmin yang tengah menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung bercampur takut.

Kyuhyun yang semula terpejam langsung membuka matanya saat merasa telah melupakan sesuatu.

"_Jalja,_" ucapnya kemudian kembali memejamkan mata.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam diam, entah kenapa ia merasa banyak hal yang harus ditangisi saat ini.

_Namja_ manis itu menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati satu bantal yang sudah Kyuhyun sediakan untuknya tepat di samping bantal Kyuhyun. Dengan gerakan ragu Sungmin membaringkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun. Matanya mengawasi bagaimana Kyuhyun terpejam dengan tenang seolah tak menyadari keberadaannya, padahal waktu itu mereka menghabiskan waktu hampir 30 menit hanya untuk menunggu kantuk menyerang.

"_Hyung?_" panggil Sungmin namun Kyuhyun tak terlihat memberi reaksi yang berarti. _Namja_ dengan paras rupawan itu masih setia memejamkan mata dengan hembusan napas teratur persis seperti seseorang yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Sungmin menghembuskan napas dan menggigit bibir bersamaan. Mata bengkaknya masih setia menatap wajah Kyuhyun, bukankah tadi Kyuhyun marah padanya, kenapa Kyuhyun tak berteriak seperti biasanya? Itu jauh lebih baik daripada Kyuhyun yang diam seolah tak menghiraukan keberadaan Sungmin.

**Penipu yang pandai memainkan perasaan orang lain.**

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya saat ucapan Kyuhyun melintas di kepalanya. Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mengatakan itu padahal Sungmin tak pernah merasa melakukan itu. Sungmin tak pernah memainkan perasaan Kyuhyun, dia menyukai Kyuhyun sejak awal dan harusnya Kyuhyun tahu soal itu.

"Walaupun sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu mencintai itu seperti apa, tapi aku mencintai _hyung_ sejak awal. Aku harap _hyung_ juga mencintaiku dan kita segera menikah," gumam Sungmin teramat pelan.

_Namja_ manis kelahiran Januari itu terlihat bergerak bangun dari posisinya untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun, dengan gerakan takut-takut Sungmin menempatkan bibirnya di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencintai _hyung~_"

GREP!

Sungmin terlonjak kaget saat satu lengan Kyuhyun bergerak merangkap tubuhnya namun mata dengan _orbs_ kelam itu masih setia terpejam.

"Ya~" igau Kyuhyun –menurut Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam bingung menatap wajah terpejam Kyuhyun sebelum menempatkan kepalanya di depan dada hangat Kyuhyun, matanya ikut terpejam saat perasaan hangat itu mengaliri perasaannya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari sepasang orbs kelam terlihat membuka. Menatap pucuk kepala Sungmin sebelum akhirnya kembali terpejam.

'Aku juga.'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat duduk santai di atas kasur Donghae, pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengganggu pikiran mereka sejak tadi. Sungmin sendirian di apartemen Kyuhyun karena _namja_ manis itu tak kunjung mau bicara dengan siapapun yang membujuknya tadi, bahkan Kangin sudah membujuk Sungmin dengan iming-iming taman bermain sebesar Disneyland, tapi Sungmin tetap saja menangis dan meminta siapapun untuk meninggalkannya sendiri.

"_Chagi,_ bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tidak pulang? Aku tak yakin Sungmin bisa mengobati lukanya dengan baik, salah-salah tangannya ikut tergores pecahan kaca."

Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengintip jam yang tergantung di dinding kamar Donghae.

"Ini sudah lewat dari jam 9 malam Hae, kalaupun Kyuhyun masih berkeliaran di luar sana, aku yakin dia pasti pulang. Dia tak punya tujuan selain rumah dan apartemennya, rasanya mustahil Kyuhyun pergi ke rumah."

Donghae mencerna kalimat Eunhyuk sebelum akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. Benar juga kalimat Eunhyuk.

"Ya, kau benar. Dan yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana menjelaskan duduk persoalannya pada Kyuhyun. Aku rasa dia terlanjur sakit hati."

"Hae, kenapa kita harus berpikir untuk membuat penjelasan pada Kyuhyun kalau kenyatannya Kyuhyun sendirilah yang menjadi alasan kita untuk melakukan semua ini. Seandainya dia bisa menjaga mulutnya, semuanya pasti baik-baik saja."

Donghae menghela napas sebelum melayangkan tatapannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie, Kyuhyun itu _namsaeng_mu, seharusnya kau bisa mengerti dan memaklumi kalau memang begitulah sikap Kyuhyun. Abaikan fakta kalau kau memang cukup sensitif jika ada orang lain yang mengejek hubungan kita. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan orang lain, dia adikmu sendiri _chagi._ _Namja_ seperti Kyuhyun butuh waktu untuk menegaskan jati dirinya."

"Ya, aku tahu itu~ dia memang begitu sejak kecil."

Donghae kembali menghela napas sebelum merangkulkan lengannya untuk melingkari bahu Eunhyuk.

"Aku tahu kalau kau sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun. Aku melihat itu di dalam matamu. Jadi, berhenti bersikap seolah kau memusuhi adik yang bahkan sangat kau sayangi itu."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Hei~"

"Ya, kalaupun ada yang harus kita jelaskan pada Kyuhyun, kurasa akulah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab disini," ujar Eunhyuk.

Donghae tersenyum kemudian menepuk sayang kepala Eunhyuk.

"Tidak, kita akan jelaskan bersama."

.

.

.

Heechul masih duduk dengan wajah kesal di sofa mansion Lee, ada banyak hal yang terlalu tiba-tiba untuk hari ini. Dan jika harus menunjuk satu orang, yang paling bertanggung jawab di sini adalah Lee Kangin.

"Mungkin kau terus berpikir bagaimana bisa aku menyukai Kyuhyun untuk menjadi menantuku."

Heechul hanya melirikkan ekor matanya sebagai respon bahwa dia mendengar Kangin.

"Bicaralah _hyung,_ jangan bersikap seperti saat-saat aku melihat Kyuhyun di pesta pertunangan Donghae dan Eunhyuk."

Hankyung tergelak untuk beberapa saat.

"Dia memang ibunya, dan Kyuhyun sangat mirip dengan Chullie," ujar Hankyung.

Kangin mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku benar-benar melihat Heechul _hyung_ saat melihat Kyuhyun pertama kali. Tidak tahu alasannya sih, aku suka saja dengan sikap cueknya. Aku melihat aura pemimpin dari tubuhnya."

Heechul tiba-tiba mendengus.

"Pemimpin apa maksudmu? Mau mengejek? Bahakan dia tak mau sekolah bisnis!"

Kangin hanya bisa tergelak kecil.

"Chullie, soal sekolah bisnis hanya untuk formalitas. Kalau Hankyung bisa mempengaruhi Kyuhyun untuk menghandle perusahaan dengan baik, semuanya pasti berjalan dengan lancar," kata Yunho menyampaikan aspirasinya.

"Kyuhyun berbeda dengan Donghae _ajushi,_ kalau Hae selalu mengikuti kata-kata Kangin, maka Kyuhyun tidak begitu sama sekali. Dia punya cara sendiri yang terlihat aneh untuk membuktikan siapa dirinya."

"Nah! Itu yang aku lihat!" seru Kangin tiba-tiba.

Heechul mendelik tak suka kali ini.

"Mungkin _appa_ benar Chullie, Kyuhyun memang punya potensi tanpa harus sekolah bisnis," imbuh Leeteuk.

"Aku pernah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk menggantikanku satu hari, hasilnya bagus, persis seperti yang kau katakan Kangin-ah, caranya berbeda denganku, tapi dia memiliki cara khusus untuk membuktikan kalau dia bisa lebih baik dari siapapun. Aku sudah menceritakan itu tapi Chullie pikir itu hanya bualanku untuk membiarkan Kyuhyun tetap mengambil jurusannya saat ini."

Kangin melempar pandangannya pada Heechul.

"Nah! Itu salahmu _hyung!_"

"Apa! Kau bicara seolah kau benar saja! Mau kubunuh heh?"

Kangin langsung tergelak.

"Aku tahu kau masih kesal soal kejutanku kan _hyung? _Sudahlah~ itu balasan karena kalian tidak mau jujur padaku, seandainya kalian jujur sejak awal, aku bisa langsung setuju kan?"

"Memangnya siapa yang tahu kalau kau menyukai Kyuhyun! Kau pikir kau itu orang yang baik sampai aku harus berpikir seperti itu? Dan lihat hasil perbuatanmu sekarang, tidak jelas bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sekarang."

Kangin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku banyak koneksi _hyung_-"

"Aku tahu itu dan berhenti menyombongkan diri!" sela Heechul sambil melempar tatapan tajamnya.

Kangin langsung tertawa.

"Tenang _hyung,_ Yesung dan Ryeowook masih berada di sekitar apartemen Kyuhyun. Mereka mengatakan padaku akan memberi kabar jika Kyuhyun sudah pulang."

"Oke! Anggap Kyuhyun sudah pulang, lalu apa selanjutnya? Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun tak menggubris Sungmin? Bagaimana kalau Sungmin justru menjadi sasaran kemarahan Kyuhyun? Kau tidak tahu bagaimana mengerikannya Kyuhyun jika sedang marah!"

Kangin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku tidak sedikitpun merasa akan terjadi hal buruk _hyung._ Jangan katakan kalau _hyung_ mulai tertular aliranku."

"A-apa?" tanya Heechul dengan alis bertaut.

"_Parnoisme._"

Heechul langsung berdecak sementara yang lain langsung tergelak.

"Sebentar~" ujar Kangin saat mendengar dering ponselnya.

Leeteuk langsung menatap Kangin, menunggu dengan sabar bagaimana Kangin memulai percapakan dengan orang di seberang sana.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk tepat saat Kangin mengakhiri panggilannya.

Kangin menatap ponselnya kemudian mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku tidak tahu ini berita baik atau buruk, tapi sejauh pengamatan Yesung dan beberapa orangku, tidak terjadi hal buruk, Kyuhyun sudah pulang dan dia keluar beberapa saat hanya untuk membuang sampah, setelahnya dia kembali masuk apartemen. Sungmin juga tidak terlihat keluar dari apartemen Kyuhyun."

"Anak itu pasti menyiksa Sungmin," tuduh Heechul.

"_Hyung,_ kenapa kau selalu berpikir buruk tentang Kyuhyun?" protes Kangin.

"Dan aku bertanya balik, kenapa kau selalu memuji Kyuhyun?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan? Aku akan menjadikan Kyuhyun menantuku, sebagai calon mertua aku harus menonjolkan kesan baik tentang menantuku bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak setuju memiliki besan gila sepertimu!"

Kangin hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Memangnya aku butuh restu _hyung?_ Kalau Kyuhyun suka dengan Sungmin tanpa restu _hyung_ maupun Hankyung _hyung_ aku tetap akan menikahkan mereka setelah Donghae menikahi Eunhyuk. Aku bersyukur sih kalau _hyung_ tidak merestui, jadi aku bisa membawa Sungmin sekaligus Kyuhyun untuk tinggal bersamaku di Jepang. Ah~ senangnya~"

BRUK!

Kangin hanya bisa meringis pelan saat bantal sofa melayang tepat di wajahnya.

"Mau cari mati heh?"

"_Ya~_ kau tidak serius membawa Sungmin kan?" tanya Leeteuk.

Kangin berniat menjawab saat Heechul kembali melontarkan kalimat dengan lidah tajamnya.

"Bawa saja kalau kau sudah bosan hidup!"

"Dengar sendiri kan _yeobo~_" gumam Kangin membuat Leeteuk tersenyum lega.

"_Appa_ sarankan kau segera memindahkan pusat perusahaanmu di Korea saja," usul Yunho.

"Ya, aku tahu itu _appa. Appa_ kan memang tak bisa jauh dari Minnie dan Donghae," sahut Kangin membuat yang lainnya tertawa pelan.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Dua perbandingan yang bisa dikatakan seimbang namun benar-benar mengganggu. Pagi yang berbeda, situasi yang berbeda, ruangan yang sama, bersama dengan sosok yang sama.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah fokus memakan roti panggang buatannya –buatan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Pagi ini, Sungmin terbangun dengan menemukan sosok Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Sungmin. Tak ada percapakan sedikitpun namun tangan pucat Kyuhyun bergerak meletakkan satu handuk besar seolah mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk pergi mandi, Kyuhyun memang memapah Sungmin ke kamar mandi, namun lagi-lagi tak ada percakapan. Saat Sungmin menggumamkan kata terimakasih sekalipun Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin sejenak sebelum berlalu ke luar kamar mandi.

Sungmin menggigit rotinya, dadanya mendadak dipenuhi kesesakan saat mengingat sikap _hyung _tampannya. Kyuhyun memang tak marah padanya, tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun bahkan saat Kyuhyun mengganti perban di kaki Sungmin, berlanjut ke perban kecil di sikunya, dan satu plaster kecil di jari telunjuk Sungmin. Mungkin insting Donghae benar. Kyuhyun tak sengaja menemukan satu luka kecil di jari Sungmin, mengingat betapa teledornya Sungmin, Kyuhyun cukup tahu kalau luka itu mungkin berasal dari kecerobohan Sungmin yang sok bisa mengobati lukanya.

Kyuhyun melirikkan ekor matanya untuk mengintip Sungmin dan menemukan sosok manis itu tengah menangis sambil memakan roti panggangnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, bagaimana rasanya makan roti panggang bercampur air asin.

'Kenapa dia cengeng sekali akhir-akhir ini?' batin Kyuhyun.

Ponsel Kyuhyun berdering tepat saat _namja_ jangkung itu selesai dengan sarapannya, matanya menatap malas ke layar ponselnya saat menangkap nama Eunhyuk-lah yang tengah melakukan panggilan padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin saat sosok manis itu meletakkan roti panggangnya kemudian menangkup wajahnya sendiri sebelum kembali menangis terisak-isak.

"Ah~" Kyuhyun mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya mengambil tempat di sebelah Sungmin untuk memeluk sosok manis yang kembali terisak-isak seperti seseorang yang telah melakukan dosa besar seolah pengampunan sudah tertutup rapat untuknya.

_Hyung_ bicara padaku.

_Hyung_ kenapa diam saja?

_Hyung_ seharusnya berteriak padaku.

Jangan diamkan aku seperti ini _hyung._

Kyuhyun menghela napas saat kalimat-kalimat yang bahkan tak bisa Sungmin ungkapkan dengan benar itu terus terdengar di telinganya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin.

Selalu seperti itu, hanya kalimat itulah yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sejak tadi malam. Sungmin tidak butuh itu, Sungmin butuh Kyuhyun yang selalu berteriak memarahinya.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang," satu kalimat kembali terlontar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kali ini Kyuhyun bergerak mengambil tas-nya kemudian menyerahkan tas Sungmin. Untuk selanjutnya tak ada percakapan lain. Bahkan saat Kyuhyun memapah Sungmin untuk menuju basement, _namja_ jangkung itu hanya berdiam diri berusaha menulikan telinganya yang jelas-jelas mendengar isakan-isakan pelan yang masih berasal dari Sungmin.

Orang-orang tentu menatap bingung pada mereka, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, yang menjadi sorotan –Kyuhyun- seolah tak merasa ada masalah. Jadi, mereka hanya bisa bicara saling berbisik seolah menyalahkan Kyuhyun karena sudah membuat Sungmin sedih.

.

.

.

Hampir seluruh orang menatap aneh saat Kyuhyun melangkah dengan wajah datar sambil memapah Sungmin yang terlihat menundukkan kepalanya. Seingat mereka Sungmin hanya mengalami luka di bagian siku, kenapa hari ini jari tangan Sungmin juga dibalut plester? Ah, jangan lupakan bagaimana usaha sebelah kaki Sungmin untuk tetap bisa menapak lantai koridor yang ia lewati, apa terjadi hal lebih buruk selain perbuatan Sooyeon kemarin?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di benak sosok-sosok yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengamati kondisi Sungmin. Walaupun kini slogan kebesaran itu telah kembali (read: DI MANA ADA KYUHYUN DI SITU ADA SUNGMIN), tapi mereka tak berharap sosok imut yang selalu mengintil pada Kyuhyun itu kembali dengan kondisi seperti korban penganiayaan.

"Kurasa kemarin lukanya hanya di siku, kenapa dengan kakinya?"

"Jangan-jangan Sooyeon melakukan sesuatu pada Sungminnie!"

Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung menghentikan langkahnya membuat Kyuhyun secara tak langsung ikut berhenti.

"Tidak, Sooyeon _noona_ tidak melakukan apapun, kakiku sakit karena kesalahanku sendiri," ujar Sungmin seolah mengklarifikasi.

Jika _yeoja-yeoja_ yang tadi menggosipkan Sungmin terlihat memasang tampang 'kau benar-benar anak baik, Sungminnie.' Maka Kyuhyun terlihat membentuk satu senyum samar di bibirnya.

Ya, Sungmin memang selalu dan akan selalu seperti itu. Polos dan apa adanya, bukan polos ada apanya.

"Cepat sembuh Sungminnie~ jangan sedih seperti sekarang."

Sungmin menatap _yeoja_ yang baru saja berucap padanya.

"Terimakasih _noona,_ semoga _noona_ mendapatkan _namjachingu_ yang baik."

Grasak-grusuk khas _yeoja-yeoja_ yang mulai diserang penyakit bernama agresif membuat Kyuhyun langsung kembali memapah langkah Sungmin agar mereka segera pergi dari sana.

Sungmin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya untuk mengintip wajah Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih sama seperti tadi pagi ataupun tadi malam. Sungmin menghela napas panjang untuk menahan tusukan air matanya.

"Aku tidak sedih karena luka-luka di tubuhku, aku sedih karena _hyung_ mendiamkanku," ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun sedikit melirikkan ekor matanya untuk melihat Sungmin. Ah, mereka benar-benar dalam situasi yang tak bisa ditebak.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka telah sampai di pintu kelas Sungmin. Mata mereka memang beradu pandang namun tak ada percakapan berarti yang terjadi. Kyuhyun hanya berdiri diam menatap Sungmin.

"Terimakasih _hyung_ sudah mau mengantarku~" ujar Sungmin pelan.

Kyuhyun tak mengangguk namun tangannya bergerak menarik kepala Sungmin sebelum melayangkan satu kecupan hangat di kening namja manis-nya.

"_Jal gongbuhaeyo._"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak kemudian menganggukkan kepala.

"_Hyung,_ juga belajar dengan baik."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian melangkah menuju kelasnya meninggalkan kehebohan yang terjadi di belakang sana.

Sungmin masih terdiam di posisinya, menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan pandangan bingung. Kyuhyun berlaku sangat baik padanya, tapi Kyuhyun tak mau bicara padanya.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar. Kau terlalu percaya dengan analisa awalmu, kenapa kau tak bertanya padaku?"

"Apa yang harus aku tanyakan kalau aku melihat dengan jelas kalau kau berciuman dengan _yeoja_ itu."

"Oh Tuhan, Kim Kibum! Bagaimana bisa kau menilai seseorang tanpa bukti. Yoona menjebakku. Aku tidak menciumnya! Dia hanya membuat situasi seolah-olah dia menciumku dari sudut pandangmu. Kau memiliki otak yang jenius, tapi kenapa kau tak menggunakan itu untuk menganalisa situasi sebelum kau terbakar kecemburuan konyolmu itu."

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, kurang lebih seratus meter dari tempatnya berdiri, tampak Siwon dan Kibum yang tengah berdebat serius. Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang itu selalu terlibat situasi saling melemparkan argumen-argumen pembenaran untuk diri mereka. Siwon yang ngotot bahwa dirinya benar dan Kibum yang merasa Siwonlah pihak yang salah.

"Begitu kan lebih baik, setidaknya mereka masih bicara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hyung tidak mau bicara padaku~" gumam Sungmin kemudian melangkah pelan sambil menumpu pada tembok untuk memasuki kelasnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Donghae dan Eunhyuk tampak duduk diam di hadapan Kyuhyun. Setelah melewati dua mata kuliah yang berdempetan jam-nya, akhirnya kelas Kyuhyun berubah lengang setelah ditinggalkan penghuninya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Hyung_ tahu kau pasti kecewa, marah, dan kesal. Karena itu _hyung_ ingin meminta maaf."

Eunhyuk mengatakan itu sejak tadi, namun sampai menit ke-sepuluh Kyuhyun tak terlihat memiliki niat untuk membuka mulutnya. _Namja_ jangkung itu hanya terdiam menatap datar bergantian sosok Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Kyu-"

"Aku tidak masalah jika kau mengerjaiku, tapi kenapa harus menggunakan Sungmin?" sela Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya kemudian melirik Donghae.

"Karena hanya Sungmin yang sangat menyukaimu, awalnya Hae pikir Sungmin menyukaimu karena kau tampan seperti Pangeran, tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Sungmin justru menyukaimu lebih dari itu."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya pelan.

"Aku sedikit banyak sudah tahu alasan kalian melakukan ini, aku juga minta maaf kalau ucapanku waktu itu menyinggung perasaan kalian."

Eunhyuk hanya bisa memundukkan kepalanya mendengar gaya bicara Kyuhyun. Mereka seperti orang yang tak pernah mengenal saja.

"Apa ada yang ingin di bicarakan lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengambil tas-nya seolah menegaskan kalau ia harus pergi sekarang.

"Aku hanya minta kau untuk tak bersikap seperti orang asing pada kami. Aku tahu kau marah, Kyu. Tapi jangan seperti ini," ujar Donghae yang akhirnya angkat bicara.

Kyuhyun menghela napas kemudian mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tak boleh bersikap seperti ini? Sementara kalian memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

Eunhyuk yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung menggeplakkan salah satu bukunya ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"_Ya hyung!_"

"Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki _dongsaeng_ menyebalkan sepertimu! Seandainya kau tak sok _straight,_ semuanya baik-baik saja! Seandainya mulutmu bisa dijaga, aku pasti tak akan melakukan itu padamu!"

Kyuhyun meringis pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"_Ya hyung!_ Bahkan kau bersalah lebih besar di sini, kenapa masih memukul kepalaku? Dasar monyet gila! Kau pikir kepalaku itu terbuat dari apa?"

"Dari batu!" sembur Eunhyuk.

Donghae hanya bisa menatap cengo pasangan kakak-adik ajaib ini. Sudah susah payah ia mencari kalimat untuk membujuk Kyuhyun ternyata hanya dengan satu geplakan keras saja Kyuhyun langsung kembali berteriak seperti biasanya.

'Tahu begitu ku hajar dengan kursi saja tadi kepalanya,' batin Donghae dongkol.

"_Aish!_ Aku pulang!" seru Kyuhyun kemudian melangkah gusar keluar kelasnya.

Eunhyuk menatap punggung Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum kecil.

'Dasar menyebalkan!'

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berniat menyusul Sungmin ke kelasnya. Kalau tidak salah, Sungmin hanya memiliki satu kelas pagi, jadi sudah Kyuhyun pastikan Sungmin telah selesai sejak tadi.

Satu senyum konyol Kyuhyun lukiskan di bibirnya mengingat bagaimana sedihnya Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tak mengajaknya bicara. Tak ada alasan penting yang membuat Kyuhyun melakukan itu, ia hanya terlalu kaget, otak keras kepalanya masih sedikit ingin egois dengan mendiamkan Sungmin walau hatinya sudah bergerak natural menuntun Kyuhyun untuk memperlakukan Sungmin sebagai sosok yang ia sayangi.

"Ah~ Sungmin~" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas Sungmin.

Bayangan Sungmin tengah menunggunya sendirian di dalam kelas membuat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk memeluk erat sosok manis itu nanti. Namun, senyumnya mendadak lenyap saat obsidian Kyuhyun menangkap lalu lalang mahasiswa yang berlari menuju area parkir.

"Ada apa?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil melangkah cepat menuju area parkir. Firasat buruk menghampiri perasaan Kyuhyun apalagi saat dirinya hampir mencapai kerumunan, telinganya menangkap jelas bentakan keras Changmin dan Siwon yang terdengar bersahutan, entah memarahi siapa.

Tak ingin membuang waktu untuk bertanya, Kyuhyun langsung menerobos kerumunan yang terdengar bersahutan prihatin dengan kondisi sosok yang Kyuhyun cari saat ini.

"Ada-"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat mengenali sosok yang menjadi tontonan itu. Matanya beralih menatap berang pada dua sosok yang tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan Changmin dan Siwon.

"Brengsek! Habisi mereka!"

**TBC**

Annyeong~~~~~ \(o_o)/

Chapter 15 sudah datang! Buat yang menunggu, sudah baca kan? Nah! Sekarang kasih feedback buat aku yang gak tidur semaleman buat demi kalian sayangkuuuhhhh~ #getoksatu-satu

Oke, aku disini buat menanggapi beberapa review yang menurutku memang butuh di tanggapi. Jiahahahahahaah.

**Vie Joyers3424****: **Amiiinnn, makasih doanya ya~ makasih juga sudah mengikuti semua FF-ku dari awal. Aku semangat lanjut kok, ini udah lanjut #nyengir. Emm- ngomong2 soal kritik, aku terbuka kok sama kritikan, tapi aku orangnya rada sensitif plus keras kepala. Kalo cara ngomong waktu mengkritik FFku bahasanya bisa halus aku pasti terima dengan tangan terbuka. Tapi kalao ngritiknya pake acara jatuhin mental sampe mulutnya berbusa sekalipun gak bakalan aku dengerin. Aku selalu hati-hati kalau bicara sama orang (lebih baik diam daripada salah ngomong), menjaga perasaan orang itu nomor satu buat aku, nah kalo orang itu gak bisa berperilaku sama dengan apa yang aku lakukan sama orang itu, aku langsung gak respek. Hehe, aku emang gitu. Jadi intinya, siapapun boleh mengkritik asal bahasanya bisa diterima akal sama hati. Oke! Keep review ya bebebbhhhh *cium* #plak

** danu . umbara . 58****: **Itu~ bales PM-ku aja yah. Jangan ribut disini. Gak enak, banyak JOYers soalnya. Kamu kan bukan JOYers, jadi ini bukan area kamu. Mending pergi ya~ Disini mah masyarakatnya cinta damai #smirk

**km137****:** **Ini bkn author park min ri ya ? Kok pendek. Biasanya kan author selalu panjang. Trus updatenya lama bgt. Aku harap author update cpt lg. Bagian akhirnya agak nyesek. Dan gak nyangka reaksi kangin kaya gt.. Padahal kyu baru nyatain perasaannya. Eh tp udh marah2 duluan. Satuin kyumin... Aku harap updatenya jgn lama2**

Yang pertama, kamu lihat pen-name di atas kan? Bacaannya apa? Park Min Rin atau bukan? Kalo masalah pendek atau panjanganya tiap chapter itu tergantung sama kondisi alur ceritanya, kalau TBC-nya disitu aku gak bisa nambahin adegan lain, karena menurutku itu merusak alur awalnya. Soal update lama, apanya yang lama? Paling lama sekalipun cuma 3 hari kecuali aku bener-bener sibuk. Aku kan juga punya kesibukan lain. Setiap penulis pasti pengen ngasih yang terbaik buat pembacanya, aku juga begitu. Tapi, namanya menulis itu butuh nalar, kalo idenya benar-bener gak ada gimana mau lanjut. Selama ini aku udah usaha semampuku kok. Maaf kalo masih belum memuaskan.

Oke, buat yang lain aku berterimakasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk baca FF-ku sekalian aku mau minta maaf kalo tulisanku kurang memuaskan buat kalian. Keep review yah! Saranghaeyo~

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	16. Chapter 16

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:****YAOI****, Typo(s),**** AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing!**** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 16**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

Kyuhyun berniat menyusul Sungmin ke kelasnya. Kalau tidak salah, Sungmin hanya memiliki satu kelas pagi, jadi sudah Kyuhyun pastikan Sungmin telah selesai sejak tadi.

Satu senyum konyol Kyuhyun lukiskan di bibirnya mengingat bagaimana sedihnya Sungmin karena Kyuhyun tak mengajaknya bicara. Tak ada alasan penting yang membuat Kyuhyun melakukan itu, ia hanya terlalu kaget, otak keras kepalanya masih sedikit ingin egois dengan mendiamkan Sungmin walau hatinya sudah bergerak natural menuntun Kyuhyun untuk memperlakukan Sungmin sebagai sosok yang ia sayangi.

"Ah~ Sungmin~" lirih Kyuhyun sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju kelas Sungmin.

Bayangan Sungmin tengah menunggunya sendirian di dalam kelas membuat Kyuhyun berpikir untuk memeluk erat sosok manis itu nanti. Namun, senyumnya mendadak lenyap saat obsidian Kyuhyun menangkap lalu lalang mahasiswa yang berlari menuju area parkir.

"Ada apa?" monolog Kyuhyun sambil melangkah cepat menuju area parkir. Firasat buruk menghampiri perasaan Kyuhyun apalagi saat dirinya hampir mencapai kerumunan, telinganya menangkap jelas bentakan keras Changmin dan Siwon yang terdengar bersahutan, entah memarahi siapa.

Tak ingin membuang waktu untuk bertanya, Kyuhyun langsung menerobos kerumunan yang terdengar bersahutan prihatin dengan kondisi sosok yang Kyuhyun cari saat ini.

"Ada-"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya saat mengenali sosok yang menjadi tontonan itu. Matanya beralih menatap berang pada dua sosok yang tengah menjadi bulan-bulanan Changmin dan Siwon.

"Brengsek! Habisi mereka!" geram Kyuhyun membuat Siwon dan Changmin kembali melayangkan pukulan penuh emosi dua sosok yang sebenarnya sudah babak belur itu.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang, kepalanya seolah terlempar jauh melihat bagaimana buruknya kondisi Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa sosok yang tengah memeluk Sungmin itu, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Bahkan kemeja Sungmin sudah tak karuan bentuknya, resleting celananya juga sudah-

"Arrrgggh! Bangsat!" teriak Kyuhyun kemudian meraih salah satu dari dua sosok _namja_ itu sebelum melayangkan pukulan-pukulan mentahnya ke wajah sosok yang bahkan tak lagi bisa membuka matanya.

"Buka mulutmu dan katakan siapa yang menyuruhmu sebelum aku benar-benar mengirimmu ke neraka!" suara Siwon terdengar mengerikan bahkan membuat meremang bulu kuduk beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakan _namja_ terkenal dengan sifat kalemnya itu.

"_Ya_ Kyu! Apa yang-"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berniat pulang, sama terkejutnya seperti Kyuhyun di awal tadi. Eunhyuk pikir terjadi kecelakaan kecil atau apalah itu, tapi yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah adik bungsunya yang tengah menghajar habis _namja_ yang bahkan sudah tak bisa disebut bentuknya.

"Minnie~" lirih Eunhyuk nyaris tercekik.

Donghae berdiri diam di posisinya, matanya seolah mengabur dengan ketidak percayaan saat melihat bagaimana Sungmin adik polosnya menangis terisak-isak dalam pelukan seorang _namja _yang juga terlihat menampakkan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ini?" Donghae meneguk ludahnya saat lidahnya terasa kelu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kakak mana yang tidak _shock_ saat menemukan adiknya dalam kondisi –hampir atau kemungkinan terburuknya telah menjadi korban pelecehan seksual.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu Sungmin juga hampir menjadi korban, tapi bedanya saat itu Donghae memang tak ada di sekitarnya, namun sekarang. Bahkan mereka berada dalam satu tempat dan Donghae lagi-lagi tak tahu menahu bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi.

"Berhenti," ujar Donghae tegas.

Siwon langsung melempar sosok yang menjadi bulan-bulannanya hingga tersungkur tepat di kaki Donghae, demikian pula dengan Kyuhyun.

Donghae tahu dengan pasti, kegiatan di-_bully_ dan mem_bully_ memang lumrah terjadi di dunia pendidikan negaranya. Hampir semua sekolah dan universitas di Korea Selatan pasti melakukan hal itu, tapi siapa yang terima jika adikmu sendiri yang bahkan tak pernah tersentuh justru menjadi korbannya.

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, katakan hal yang menurutmu penting untuk di ucapkan sebelum aku menginjak kepalamu hingga pecah."

Beberapa orang langsung merangsek mundur mendengar nada bicara Donghae. Suaranya yang seoalah bisa membekukan satu liter air dalam waktu satu detik itu terdengar sangat mengerikan di telinga mereka. Entah kenapa semua orang ramah berubah mengerikan saat ini. Yeah~ secara tidak langsung dua sosok tak punya otak itu mebangunkan penjaga-penjaga galak Sungmin.

"Kami~"

"Lima."

"Empat."

Dua sosok yang sudah babak belur itu saling berpandangan, menimbang-nimbang apakah mereka harus buka mulut atau tidak.

"Tiga."

"Kami hanya~"

"Dua."

"Sa-"

"Jung Sooyeon dan Seo Joohyun," salah satu dari mereka buru-buru menyahut saat Donghae mengangkat sebelah kakinya bersiap menginjank kepala mereka bergantian.

Donghae menurunkan kakinya, sementara Kyuhyun terlihat mendesah remeh. Lagi-lagi secara tak langsung Kyuhyun-lah yang membuat Sungmin berada dalam kondisi berbahaya. Mungkin ini salah satu akibat sok _playboy_-nya. Hei! Wanita lebih mengerikan dari pembunuh tersadis sekalipun saat mereka patah hati karena cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Seharusnya yang menjadi korban di sini adalah dirinya sendiri bukan Sungmin.

Satu senyum miring terlukis di bibir Donghae saat tangannya bergerak meraih ponsel di saku celananya.

"Ya, aku Lee Donghae. Ada tikus kecil yang cukup mengganggu kenyamananku, tolong bereskan mereka."

Semua orang terlihat menahan napas bahkan melempar pandangan harap-harap cemas satu sama lain.

"Jung Sooyeon dan Seo Joohyun."

Grasak-grusuk heboh mulai terdengar, sebagian sedikit prihatin dengan keselamatan Sooyeon dan Seohyun, namun selebihnya terlihat tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan bertaruh siapa yang akan gila lebih dulu. Kejam memang!

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dan Siwon kemudian mendengus keras, setelahnya _namja_ jangkung yang masih jelas tampak dibaluti emosi itu langsung menghampiri Sungmin yang tengah meringkuk lemas di dekapan Kibum.

"_Hyung~_"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap iba Sungmin sebelum merengkuh tubuh yang bahkan masih bergetar hebat itu dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah,sudah. Kau sudah aman~" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Kibum hanya bisa menatap prihatin ke arah Sungmin.

"Hei~" panggil Kyuhyun saat merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin.

"Itu~ Sungmin tidak pingsan, hanya sedikit lemas karena terlalu shock," ujar Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mengerang pelan.

"Kita pulang ya~" ajak Kyuhyun yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh Sungmin.

"Heh tiang listrik! Bawa mobilku!" seru Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Changmin buru-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau Choi Siwon! Jelaskan kecerobohanmu nanti!"

Siwon hanya bisa melongo tak mengerti, namun saat Kibum mengisyaratkan agar Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Changmin, _namja_ berdimple itu langsung menyeret Kibum untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kami minta maaf, maafkan kami, tolong jangan laporkan kami pada polisi."

Donghae hanya mendecih malas kemudian menggandeng Eunhyuk yang bahkan masih tak bisa mendapatkan suaranya kembali setelah melihat bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi Sungmin.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Leeteuk berkali-kali mengingatkan Kangin untuk menahan diri, sejak tadi 'suami'nya itu berusaha menelepon suruhannya untuk menghabisi dua _yeoja_ tak ber-prikemanusiaan yang tega sekali melakukan hal ini pada Sungmin, namun Leeteuk selalu berhasil menghalanginya.

"Lebih baik kau berteriak pada Donghae atau mungkin memukulku daripada kau melakukan hal seperti ini. Itu sama bejatnya dengan tindakan mereka."

"_Hyung!_ Kau selalu begini! Sungmin hampir menjadi korban pelecehan seksual dan kau masih memikirkan bagaimana nasib dua _yeoja_ yang membuat putraku seperti ini!"

Untuk kali ini Donghae menyetujui pemikiran ayahnya, alasan apa yang membuat mereka harus memikirkan bagaimana nasib Seohyun dan Sooyeon jika dua _yeoja_ mengerikan itu tak memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sungmin jika kejadian itu benar-benar menimpa adiknya.

"Hae~"

Donghae hanya mengangkat bahunya saat mendengar panggilan Leeteuk.

"Aku tidak akan berubah pikiran, kali ini aku mendukung _appa._ Aku tahu _eomma_ terlalu baik, tapi yang hampir menjadi korban itu Sungmin, _eomma._ Kenapa kita harus memikirkan nasib mereka jika mereka sendiri tak memikirkan bagaimana nasib Sungmin jika rencana gila mereka benar-benar terjadi."

Heechul yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Aku rasa sebaiknya kau pikirkan ulang Kangin-ah, mereka wanita, rasanya tidak pantas jika menyuruh orang-orangmu untuk-"

"Dan karena putraku _namja_ jadi Sungmin sah-sah saja menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Begitu maksud kalian _hyung?_" sela Kangin membuat Heechul dan Leeteuk langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"_Ya_ Kangin-ah, jangan keterlaluan begitu. Kita seharusnya bersyukur Sungmin masih baik-baik saja. Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat kita kena imbas di kemudian hari. Kau pikir hukum alam tidak berlaku ya?" suara Yunho yang terdengar santai namun tepat menusuk batin Kangin membuat beberapa orang yang tadi sempat ikut tegang menghadapai kemurkaan Kangin langsung mengerjab membenarkan kalimat kakek Donghae dan Sungmin itu.

Kangin berdecak tak suka, namun tangannya bergerak meraih ponselnya. Antara rela dan tak rela Donghae juga bergerak meraih ponselnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat menuruni tangga saat Kangin dan Donghae melakukan panggilan. _Namja_ jangkung itu segera mengambil posisi di satu single sofa yang masih tak berpenghuni.

"Bagaimana Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Sudah tidur _ajjuma,_" jawab Kyuhyun membuat Leeteuk menghela napas lega.

Heechul hanya diam mengamati Kyuhyun yang selalu begitu –tak banyak bicara kecuali itu kepentingannya.

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana sih kronologinya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang sampai saat ini masih tak mengerti dengan pasti akan situasi yang tengah terjadi saat ini."

"Aku-"

Changmin urung melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat Kangin memberi isyarat agar Changmin menjelaskan setelah ia selesai melakukan panggilan.

"Baguslah kalau kalian hanya menakut-nakuti mereka. Selebihnya jangan lakukan sesuatu yang tidak ku perintahkan, kalau sampai salah satu dari anak buahmu melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar, kau mati bersama mereka."

Leeteuk langsung memutar matanya sementara Heechul langsung menyunggingkan senyuman '_good job_ Kangin-ah!' pasca mendengar keputusan Kangin.

"Bagaimana tadi?" tanya Kangin sambil meletakkan ponselnya.

"Itu~"

"Changmin-ah, tumben sekali kau tak mengekori Sungmin. Kemana saja kau?" sela Donghae.

"Aku ada urusan lain _hyung,_ aku juga tidak tahu kalau akan begini. Awalnya pun aku tidak tahu, karena tadinya aku justru berkeliling mencari Sungmin."

Siwon terdengar menginterupsi dengan berdehem pelan.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mencurigai dua _namja_ yang tadi, seingatku mereka bukan mahasiswa di kelas kami, tapi tadi mereka mengambil kelas yang sama dengan aku dan Sungmin, bahkan mereka duduk tepat di sebelahku, padahal sebelumnya tak pernah ada yang menduduki dua bangku kosong itu. Itu hanya kecurigaan awal. Selebihnya aku dan Sungmin baik-baik saja dengan dua orang itu."

Siwon menghela napas kemudian menatap Kangin.

"Mereka juga sama seperti mahasiswa pada umunya, mendengarkan penjelasan dosen kami bahkan mencatat penjelasan yang di anggap penting. Setelah jam kuliah selesai aku berniat mengajak Sungmin untuk keluar kelas tapi Sungmin bilang dia akan menunggu Kyuhyun di dalam kelas, berhubung aku ada emm –sedikit urusan yang harus kuselesaikan-"

Siwon melirikkan ekor matanya pada Kibum.

"-jadi, aku meninggalkan Sungmin di kelas. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Yang aku tahu Changmin tiba-tiba memarahiku karena Sungmin tidak ada di kelas ataupun di tempat-tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi."

Siwon sedikit menggaruk kepalanya saat dirinya merasa sedikit malu untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Changmin-ah kau saja~" suruh Siwon setengah berbisik.

Changmin langsung menggeleng sambil menyuruh Siwon saja yang melanjutkan ceritanya.

Kangin menunggu dengan tak sabaran.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kami mencari Sungmin bersama, aku sebenarnya bingung, kenapa aku harus mencari ke ujung tempat parkir yang kurasa tak pernah terjamah mahasiswa sekalipun. Tapi aku memang menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di sana," sosok berwajah datar yang Kyuhyun kenali sebagai sosok yang memeluk Sungmin terdengar melanjutkan cerita versinya, karena sepertinya Kibum-lah yang menemukan keberadaan Sungmin pertama kali.

"Diujung tempat parkir? Disana selalu gelap meskipun sinar matahari membakar kepala!" dumel Donghae entah pada siapa.

"Mungkin karena itu satu-satunya lokasi yang memang jarang digunakan mahasiswa lain, jadi mereka melakukan itu disana," sahut Kibum dengan tenang.

Donghae dan Kangin berdesis bersamaan.

"Apa selanjutnya?" tanya Eunhyuk yang ikut tak sabaran.

"Aku awalnya hanya berdiam diri menatap mobil aneh yang entah kenapa bisa-bisanya terparkir di sana, namun saat aku mendengar teriakan tertahan dari dalam mobil bodoh itu, aku langsung mengambil langkah untuk mendekatinya, dan yah~"

Kibum terlihat menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu atau tidak perlu melanjutkan penjelasaannya. Agak rancu juga menjelaskan kronologis kejadian seperti ini.

"Ya? Selanjutnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara dinginnya.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun kemudia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku melihat dua _namja_ tadi sudah berhasil membuka baju Sungmin walaupun tidak sepenuhnya."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya sambil menghela napas pelan untuk sedikit meredakan kesesakan di dadanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku pecahkan saja kacanya. Saat itulah mereka menyadari keberadaanku. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan kalau aku jadi Sungmin~"

Leeteuk terlihat mendongakkan kepalanya saat air mata mulai terasa menusuk matanya.

"Aku pikir Tuhan terlalu sempurna menciptakan Sungmin, aku melihat jelas dia ketakutan bahkan menangis terlalu kuat, tapi dia memintaku untuk tak mengatakan kejadian ini pada siapapun, dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun _hyung_-nya marah atau~ _appa_nya mengajaknya kembali ke Jepang."

"Ya Tuhan~" suara Heechul mengalun sendu.

Kangin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara Donghae yang nyatanya memang cengeng itu terlihat membuang pandangannya ke segala arah saat air matanya mulai mengancam.

"Tapi sepertinya keinginan Sungmin tak terkabulkan , Siwon dan Changmin muncul bersamaan saat aku sudah berhasil membawa Sungmin keluar mobil itu. Kejadian selanjutnya ya seperti yang terlihat tadi~" ujar Kibum sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku hajar sampai mati saja tadi," sungut Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap malas Changmin.

"Mulutmu saja yang besar, kata-katamu kemarin seolah menyuruhku pergi menjauh dari Sungmin tapi kau sendiri tak bisa menjaganya. Sedang sibuk apa sih kau itu? Sejak kapan kau berubah sok sibuk? Bukannya dulu kau selalu mengekori Sungmin."

Changmin meringis pelan mendengar kalimat tajam Kyuhyun.

"Changmin punya kekasih, jadi dia sibuk," celetuk Siwon.

Kyuhyun langsung beralih menatap Siwon.

"Kau juga begitu. Jangan merasa benar, kau kan teman sekelasnya. Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu? Sejak kapan kau sok sibuk sampai harus memiliki urusan lain? Bukannya kau sebelas dua belas dengan Changmin, selalu mengekori Sungmin."

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun kemudian menunjuk Kibum.

"Ini kekasih Siwon, jadi dia juga harus mengurus kekasihnya."

Kibum ingin membantah ucapan Changmin saat Kyuhyun mengibaskan lengannya.

"Apa peduliku kalian pacaran dengan siapa. Kalau memang berniat menjaganya, seharusnya kalian konsisten sampai akhir. Dasar manusia tidak punya loyalitas."

Changmin dan Siwon terlongo bersamaan, demi apa mereka yang bahkan sudah berusaha menyelamatkan Sungmin masih kena imbas omelan tajam Kyuhyun. Siwon mendesis dalam hati, bahkan ia tak pernah sekalipun bicara dengan Kyuhyun, mengenalnya saja baru-baru ini, tapi apa yang dilakukan makhluk bermulut tajam itu.

Menceramahinya?

Yang benar saja!

"Kau juga tidak punya loyalitas, kalau kau berniat untuk mengabaikan Sungmin sejak awal, kenapa sekarang kau berubah sok perhatian?" celetuk Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari posisinya.

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan itu padamu _hyung?_ Apa selain usil kau juga sok tahu? Atau mungkin kau berubah pikun sekarang. Bukankah sudah kukatakan, dia kekasihku. Jadi, kalau kau dan _eomma_ berniat mengejekku lakukan saja, memangnya aku peduli. Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kalian mengerti perasaanku."

Eunhyuk terlihat meneguk ludah sementara Heechul hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat kembali menaiki tangga.

"Dia jadi sensitif sekali akhir-akhir ini," gumam Donghae.

Kangin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangga kemudian menatap Donghae.

"Namanya juga korban kebohongan. Pasti sakit hati," sindir Kangin.

Donghae mengangguk kaku saat mendengar sindiran ayahnya.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Sungmin terlihat duduk diam di atas kasurnya, _namja_ manis penyuka labu itu sebenarnya tidak tidur, ia hanya memejamkan matanya agar Kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kamar. Pikirannya melanglang buana, bercabang ke segala arah hingga membuatnya tak bisa tidur nyenyak. Apakah begini rasanya hidup seperti manusia pada umunya? Kenapa keras sekali? Kenapa ada saja yang tak menyukainya padahal Sungmin sudah bersikap baik seperti yang kerap kali Donghae katakan.

Entah kenapa Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa kalau kehidupannya selama di Jepang jauh lebih baik daripada kehidupannya di sini. Selama hidup bersama ayah dan kakeknya Sungmin selalu di perlakukan dengan baik, sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan, urusannya akan menjadi panjang karena Kangin tak pernah menolerir siapapun yang sudah menyakiti Sungmin.

Tapi sekarang? Perilaku baik Sungmin justru dibalas dengan ini.

"Aku tidak pernah nakal pada Sooyeon _noona,_ kenapa Sooyeon _noona_ tidak menyukaiku?" gumam Sungmin.

'Mungkin kembali ke Jepang adalah pilihan yang bagus.'

CKLEK!

Sungmin berniat kembali pada aksi pura-pura tidurnya, tapi Kyuhyun terlihat sudah muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hei~ kenapa sudah bangun?"

Sungmin mengerjab untuk beberapa saat, mengamati dengan jelas bagaimana raut wajah Kyuhyun saat bicara dengannya. Apa Kyuhyun masih marah? Atau bahkan lebih marah karena Sungmin kembali berulah.

Merasa tak mendapat respon Kyuhyun bergerak menutup pintu sebelum melangkah untuk duduk di sebelah Sungmin.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Sungmin masih diam di posisinya, menatap ragu pada Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya memilih menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun yang bicara sehalus itu adalah Kyuhyun yang masih 'marah' padanya.

"_Aish!_ Bocah ini! Aku bicara padamu!"

'Huh?'

"_Ya_ bocah! Aku bicara padamu!"

_Namja_ manis dengan senyum lucu itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung~_"

CTIK!

"Aww!" ringis Sungmin sambil mengelus keningnya pasca mendapat sentilan keras dari jari Kyuhyun.

"Aku bicara padamu!"

Diantara ringisannya, Sungmin berusaha menatap Kyuhyun, mengamati dengan jelas ekspresi yang tergambar di raut tampan itu. Walaupun tengah menautkan alisnya dan membuat ekspresi wajah dengan kesan galak yang membuat beberapa orang mungkin langsung mundur ketakutan, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Sungmin. Bukannya mundur ketakutan, _namja_ manis itu justru diam-diam tersenyum dalam hati.

Itu Kyuhyun _hyung_nya!

"_Hyung_ sudah kembali?" gumam Sungmin tanpa sadar.

"Memangnya aku kemana Ming!"

Sungmin menghembuskan napas lega saat nada-nada kasar yang Kyuhyun lontarkan di setiap kalimatnya membuat Sungmin semakin meyakini sesuatu. Kyuhyun _hyung_-nya benar-benar sudah kembali, tak peduli Kyuhyun akan selalu berteriak padanya, yang terpenting Kyuhyun tidak mendiamkannya.

Satu senyum lega terlukis di bibir _pinkish_ Sungmin, _namja_ imut itu langsung bergerak memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku senang sekali _hyung~_" ujarnya dengan nada tak percaya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Mungkin dengan bersikap seperti ini Sungmin lebih bisa menerimanya.

"Aku juga senang. Jangan sedih lagi~" balas Kyuhyun sambil melingkarkan dua lengannya di tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya mengerat di leher Kyuhyun.

"Aku sempat berpikir kalau kembali ke Jepang adalah hal yang menyenangkan _hyung._"

Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukan mereka kemudian memegang bahu Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, kau harus jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu!"

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Di sini terlalu banyak yang tidak suka padaku _hyung~_"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dengan kesan mengejek.

"Jadi kau berniat kembali ke Jepang?"

Sungmin terdiam, awalnya dia berpikir begitu, tapi melihat Kyuhyun _hyung_-nya sudah kembali, _namja_ manis iu terlihat berpikir dua kali untuk kembali ke Jepang atau tidak. Ingat kan siapa yang menjadi alasan utama Sungmin untuk tetap berada di negara kelahirannya ini.

Dengan gerakan pelan Kyuhyun meloloskan bahu Sungmin dari pegangannya, _namja_ jangkung itu langsung menghembuskan napas berat melalui bibirnya. Kepalanya terlihat mengangguk-angguk seolah tengah membenarkan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak _hyung-_"

"Ya, semuanya terserah kau saja. Aku bisa apa? Kau memang begitu kan? Bahkan saat aku sudah mengatakan perasaanku sekalipun kau seolah tak pernah sadar kalau aku serius menyukaimu."

"A-apa?"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas sebelum berdiri dari posisinya.

"Sudahlah~ lupakan."

"Tidak mau! Aku dengar _hyung_ bilang menyukaiku. Benarkan?"

Kyuhyun hanya balas menatap Sungmin.

"Aku juga menyukai _hyung. Hyung_ sudah tahu kan? Aku sudah sering mengatakan itu _hyung._ _Hyung_ tahu kalau aku suka _bunny,_ aku suka labu, aku suka permen, tapi aku lebih menyukai _hyung,_ apa _hyung_ juga begitu? Eung- lebih menyukaiku daripada _game?_"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan Sungmin.

"Ya, aku jauh lebih menyukaimu daripada _game._"

"_Jeongmal!_" seru Sungmin histeris, _namja_ manis itu langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya namun kembali terjatuh di atas kasur saat luka di kakinya terasa berdenyut.

"Aduuhhh~" keluh Sungmin sambil mengamati kakinya.

Kyuhyun langsung berdecak sebelum kembali duduk di dekat Sungmin, _namja_ jangkung itu buru-buru meraih pergelangan kaki Sungmin untuk sedikit memeriksanya.

"Ya, bukankah sudah ku obati, kenapa masih berdarah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas perban yang melingkari kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin mengintip takut-takut pada Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya menjawab dengan jujur.

"_Hyung-hyung_ yang tadi menyeretku-"

Kyuhyun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat nada bicara Sungmin terdengar sangat pelan. Kyuhyun mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sungmin. _Namja_ berwajah tampan itu buru-buru meraih dagu Sungmin, membuat mata mereka bertemu dalam satu pandangan.

"Sudah, jangan diingat lagi."

Sungmin berusaha tersenyum walau Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana lapisan kaca bening mulai mengembun di pelupuk mata Sungmin.

"Aku selalu percaya pada _hyung._ Karena itu, aku percaya kalau aku memang bodoh."

"_Ya~ _sudah jangan diingat lagi," ulang Kyuhyun sambil kembali meraih tubuh Sungmin ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku bodoh ya _hyung,_ hiks~ mereka bilang _hyung_ menungguku di tempat parkir, jadi aku ikut mereka, tapi mereka~"

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan diingat lagi!" erang Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya saat isakan-isakan tertahan mulai terdengar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Maaf, ini salahku, Ming."

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya banyak-banyak saat perasaan sesak ikut menyerang tenggorokannya. Kyuhyun sudah tak lagi bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasib Sungmin jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Akalnya benar-benar tak bisa menerima, secara tidak langsung orang-orang kejam itu seolah menjadikan Sungmin tumbal karena sudah berani mengambil Kyuhyun dari mereka-mereka yang tak punya akal itu.

'Aku sendiri yang akan memberi mereka pelajaran! _Yeoja_ sial!'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Dua sosok _yeoja_ yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya hanya bisa meringkuk, menangis di sudut ruangan. Di sekitar mereka berdiri puluhan _namja_ bertubuh kekar dengan tampang datar yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Ampun~ ampuni kami~"

Salah satu dari _namja_ bertampang datar itu menggeram marah mengisyaratkan salah satu dari dua _yeoja_ itu untuk berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang bahkan sudah ratusan kali dilontarkan.

Isak tangis kembali terdengar. Salah satu dari dua _yeoja_ yang bernama Jung Sooyeon itu hanya bisa menangkup wajahnya sambil kembali menangis. _Namja-namja_ berbadan kekar itu memang tak melakukan hal-hal yang menjurus ke arah pelecehan seksual, namun cara mereka menggenggam tangan, menyeret, dan menghempaskan mereka berdua benar-benar kasar seolah bisa meremukkan tulang. Bahkan mereka tak segan-segan menggertak dua _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku menyesal."

"Ucapkan kalimat itu di depan pihak kepolisian nanti, nona! Dan berhenti merengek!" bentakan yang terdengar lebih keras kembali terdengar.

_Seohyun_ –satu _yeoja_ lain yang terlihat lebih banyak diam itu tampak menatap datar apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Ini salahmu!" seruan marah Sooyeon layangkan pada Seohyun.

_Yeoja_ cantik yang menjadi sasaran kemarahan terlihat menolehkan kepalanya sambil menyunggingkan satu senyum sinisnya.

"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha untuk merebut Kyuhyun-ku."

"_Yeoja_ gila! Kau pikir gara-gara siapa aku berada di sini! Aku mau pulang! Seharusnya dari awal aku tak mengikuti rencana gilamu, psikopat bodoh!"

Seohyun kembali menyunggingkan satu senyum tenangnya. Siapa yang tahu kalau di balik wajah polos, anggun, dan menenangkan ala Seo Joohyun tersimpan berjuta-juta kegilaan dan ambisi yang kuat.

"Dan bodohnya kau mau saja mengikuti rencanaku dari awal."

Sooyeon yang benar-benar geram dengan sikap Seohyun langsung menampar keras wajah _yeoja _anggun itu, namun tawa pelan-lah yang Sooyeon dengar dari Seohyun.

"Dasar gila! Kau bilang kau hanya akan memberi Sungmin sedikit pelajaran agar menjauhi Kyuhyun _oppa._ Tapi apa yang kau perbuat, kau bahkan bukan memberi sedikit! Itu berlebihan! Aku memang tak pernah menyukai Sungmin, tapi aku tak pernah berpikir sejahat itu padanya! Kau gila Seohyun!"

Ruangan yang awalnya bersinar temaran berubah terang saat pintu ruangan yang menjadi tempat penyekapan dua _yeoja_ itu terbuka. _Dua_ sosok _namja_ terlihat berdiri dengan raut jahat di pintu sana.

"Tuan muda~" sapaan hormat mengalun bersamaan untuk dua sosok yang kini melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_Oppa~_" gumam Sooyeon saat mengenali wajah dua _namja_ yang kini berdiri dengan wajah angkuh di depan mereka.

Salah satu dari dua _namja_ itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya sementara _namja_ satunya hanya berdiri diam menatap datar Sooyen dan Seohyun yang kini menatapnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian~" ujar _namja_ dengan senyum sinis –Donghae.

Sooyeon meneguk ludah saat melihat Donghae melangkah tepat ke arahnya.

"Kau bahkan melakukan dua kebaikan sekaligus. Aku rasa aku harus memberi sedikit hadiah untuk anak baik sepertimu," ujar Donghae sambil memasang wajah sok polosnya.

"Tidak~"

"Huh? Kenapa tidak? Aku sedang berbaik hati pada anak baik sepertimu. Kebaikan pertama yang kau lakukan adalah sengaja mendorong adikku dan kebaikan kedua yang kau lakukan adalah melecehkan adikku. Kau tahu? Putra bungsu keluarga Lee tak pernah tergores sedikitpun, dan kau bukan hanya membuat goresan-"

"Bukan _oppa,_ aku tak berniat seperti itu. Mungkin aku sengaja mendorong Sungmin tapi untuk kejadian tadi, itu rencana Seohyun, aku tak berpikir hal itu sama sekali."

"Menyangkal eoh?"

Sooyeon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Sungmin itu putra keluarga Lee. Aku setuju dengan tawaran Seohyun, karena dia bilang hanya ingin sedikit memberi pelajaran agar Sungmin menjauhi Kyuhyun _oppa._ Aku bersumpah aku tak pernah berpikir sejauh itu _oppa!_ Ini murni rencana Seohyun, aku bersumpah."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian ganti menatap Seohyun yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu sebelum aku benar-benar mengirim kalian ke tempat yang indah?"

"Tidak," sahut Seohyun cepat.

"Ah, tidak berusaha membela diri ya? Ternyata memang kau pelakunya. Aku salut karena selama ini aku tak pernah mencurigaimu, kupikir kau wanita berkelas dengan otak yang berkelas juga. Tapi aku baru tahu satu hal, otakmu benar-benar setara dengan ubi. Kau tahu dengan jelas dimana ubi tumbuh?"

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan melihat Seohyun yang justru melempar tatapan menantang pada Donghae.

"Tanah itu tempat kaki berpijak, dangkal sekali kan? Dan otakmu bukan hanya dangkal, karena ubi tumbuh di dalam tanah. Mungkin istilah tidak punya otak lebih cocok untukmu, karena untuk diinjak sekalipun otakmu masih di pertanyakan letaknya!"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Sooyeon langsung menatap garang Seohyun.

"Kau benar-benar gila! Kau bersalah di sini!"

"Aku punya alasan kuat melakukan ini!" teriak Seohyun tiba-tiba.

Donghae mengangguk setengah mencibir.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya apa alasanmu karena yang aku tanyakan adalah siapa yang menjadi alasanmu?" ujar Donghae kemudian menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Dia kah? _Namja_ yang berdiri di sana itukah yang menjadi alasan 'kuat'mu untuk melakukan ini pada adikku?"

Seohyun menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Ya."

Donghae tergelak penuh ejekan.

"Oh Tuhan, kenapa ini lucu sekali~ bahkan _namja_ yang menjadi alasanmu itu tak pernah tertarik dengan makhluk bernama wanita, bagaimana bisa~" tawa Donghae kembali mengalun membuat Seohyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kyuhyun milikku dan Lee Sungmin sialan itu sudah merebutnya!"

"Tutup mulutmu! Kau yang sialan!" bentak Kyuhyun sambil melangkah mendekati Seohyun.

Seohyun tersenyum kecil, senyum konyol yang terlihat seperti senyuman orang-orang yang memiliki gangguan mental.

"Aku tidak bisa lihat apa bagusnya _namja_ sok polos itu. Kau buta sampai tak bisa membedakan mana yang lebih pantas untukmu."

Kyuhyun mendengus.

"Ini hidupku, aku berhak menentukan siapa yang pantas dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi bagian hidupku."

Satu senyum konyol kembali terlukis di bibir Seohyun.

"Dan kau memilih dia untuk menjadi bagian dari hidupmu! Apa aku kurang cantik sampai kau tak melihatku! Katakan kenapa kau tak bisa mencintaiku, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Seohyun.

Sooyeon beringsut menjauh saat Seohyun mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri sambil berteriak seperti orang gila.

Kyuhyun menatap datar Seohyun yang kini tengah menangis keras di hadapannya.

"Aku juga tak bisa lihat apa bagusnya kau, karena aku memang tak pernah tertarik dengan _yeoja_ manapun."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku! Bahkan aku lebih memilihmu dibanding _namja-namja_ diluar sana!"

"Aku tak pernah berharap kau memilihku. Karena aku sudah memilih Sungmin."

Selepas ucapannya Kyuhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya untuk melangkah keluar ruangan.

"Bereskan mereka!" perintah Donghae sebelum melangkah keluar.

"_Opaa!_ Aku tidak melakukan apapun! _Oppa!_" teriak Sooyeon.

Donghae mendengar itu, _namja_ bermata indah itu hanya mengibaskan tangannya kemudian berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Tuan muda~" salah satu pengawal keluarga Lee menyusul Donghae.

"Ya, pulangkan _yeoja_ bermarga Jung dan untuk Seohyun, tolong amankan dia. Aku tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk di kemudian hari. Dia butuh perawatan serius."

"Saya mengerti Tuan muda."

Donghae mengangguk kemudian melangkah pergi. Dia masih tak habis pikir kenapa dua _yeoja_ itu justru harus di perlakukan baik padahal mereka sudah mencelakakan Sungmin. Mungkin benar, _eomma_nya terlalu baik pada semua orang.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Makan malam keluarga Lee kali ini benar-benar berbeda dengan makan malam di malam-malam kemarin. Changmin, Siwon, dan Kibum berhasil ditahan hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Leeteuk tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana _namja-namja_ seumuran putranya itu berinteraksi nyaman dengan para kepala keluarga. Terkadang, Heechul melontarkan kalimat tajamnya untuk menyindir calon pasangan baru –Siwon dan Kibum, hal itu membuat para orang tua yang ada di ruangan itu seolah bernostalgia dengan masa-masa muda mereka.

"Ya, aku memang sering begitu. Hannie sangat tampan dulu, jadi banyak wanita yang mendekatinya."

"Jadi sekarang aku tidak tampan lagi?" celetuk Hankyung tak terima.

Kibum langsung berdecih saat Siwon menyunggingkan senyum penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Tapi dia tidak tampan sama sekali!" balas Kibum kesal.

"Dulu saat kau pacaran dengan Siwon, dia pasti terlihat sangat tampan. Semua orang berkata begitu jika hubungan mereka sedang tidak baik," sahut Changmin.

"Lagipula kalau tidak tampan mana bisa jadi aktor."

"Ah? _Ajjuma_ tahu?" tanya Siwon kaget.

"Ya, aku dan Teukie hobi menonton drama. Untuk ukuran debut, aktingmu sudah bagus!"

Siwon tersenyum canggung kemudian menggumamkan kata terimakasih sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun _hyung_ mana?"

Seluruh orang yang tengah menghuni meja makan menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara Sungmin.

"Eh? Sudah bangun _chagi?_" tanya Leeteuk.

Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah Kyuhyun kembali membalut kakinya, Sungmin tertidur dan tak menemukan Kyuhyun di sekitarnya.

"Kyuhyun pergi dengan Donghae, mereka bilang sebentar, tapi ini sudah hampir tiga jam," sahut Eunhyuk sambil melirik jam antik yang tergantung di dinding.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, kita makan bersama dulu," ujar Kangin sambil melambaikan tangannya agar Sungmin segera mengambil tempat.

Sungmin memang melangkah, medudukkan tubuhnya pada salah satu kursi yang masih kosong. Namun tangannya tak bergerak dari pangkuannya. Matanya bergerak menatap pintu dan jam dinding bergantian.

"_Eomma_ ambilkan ya?" suara Leeteuk terdengar dari belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kemudian buru-buru menggeleng.

"Tidak usah _eomma,_ aku tunggu Kyuhyun _hyung_ saja."

Leeteuk meletakkan kembali piring yang sudah diambilnya kemudian mengelus sayang kepala putranya.

"Yasudah, tapi nanti harus makan."

Sungmin mengangguk patuh sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Nah, begitu kan manis," celeteuk Changmin.

Heechul yang benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah Changmin langsung melayangkan tangannya untuk menggeplak kepala Changmin.

"Kau ini sama menyebalkannya dengan Kyuhyun ya. Kalau Kyuhyun pelit bicara, kau terlalu banyak bicara. Bagaimana bisa kalian berteman?"

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dia hanya baik, kalau aku punya kaset _limited edition ajjuma._ Selebihnya dia selalu sinis padaku," adu Changmin.

Yunho orang pertama yang tergelak mendengar penuturan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun itu cuek sekali ya?" tanyanya.

"Sangat! Mulutnya terlatih dengan baik jika sudah menyangkut urusan menyindir orang lain."

"Benar-benar putramu _hyung!_"

Hankyung tertawa pelan kemudian menyikut pelan Kangin yang sudah terbahak-bahak mengabaikan Heechul yang sudah memunculkan dua tanduk tak kasat mata di atas kepalanya.

"Ahahahah, baiklah~ baiklah~ aku berhenti _hyung,_ tidak perlu marah seperti ibu hamil," ujar Kangin setengah mengejek.

Sungmin yang tak mengerti arah pembicaraan hanya ikut tersenyum saat orang-orang di meja makan itu seolah tak berhenti tertawa.

"WOH! Kejadian seru apa yang sudah ku lewatkan?" seruan heboh Donghae kembali membuat penghuni meja makan menolehkan kepalanya.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Donghae dengan mata tertuju padanya.

"_Hyung~_" gumamnya pelan.

_Namja_ manis itu buru-buru menepuk satu kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum apalagi menerjang sosok yang tengah mengukir _eye smile_ padanya itu.

"Bagaimana Hae?" tanya Kangin.

"Beres _appa._ Yang satu aku bebaskan, satunya masih dalam proses~"

"Eh? Siapa yang masih dalam proses? Proses apa _hyung?_" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Seohyun. Dia butuh psikiater."

Siwon dan Changmin melongo bersamaan.

"_Yeoja_ cantik yang berkaki panjang itu ya?" tanya Kibum.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Kibum mengerjabkan matanya satu kali sebelum kembali menatap makanannya.

"Kupikir dia _yeoja_ yang baik."

"Hanya sampulnya saja. Selebihnya dia bejat, sejak awal aku sudah tak suka pada sikap sok tuan putrinya itu," jawab Eunhyuk.

Kibum hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia satu kelas denganku, dia menjadi idola _namja-namja_ di kelas."

"Tapi dia gila," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Nah! Aku benar kan, Kyuhyun-ah! Hanya orang sakit jiwa yang mau berdekatan denganmu, aku sudah bilang itu kan!" seru Changmin heboh kemudian ber-_highifive_ dengan Siwon.

Heechul dan Eunhyuk terlihat mengulum bibir mereka untuk menahan diri agar tak meledakkan tawa saat itu juga.

Kyuhyun melihat itu, hanya saja ia tak terlalu mau menanggapi kekonyolan Changmin apalagi _eomma_ dan _hyung_-nya yang menyebalkan ada di sana.

"Sakit jiwa? Maksudnya gila?" suara halus Sungmin mengalun dengan nada bingung.

Changmin langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku tidak gila, _hyung~_"

JLEB!

Changmin berhenti mengunyah makanannya, sementara Siwon terdiam dengan sumpit menggantung di udara.

"Ah~ iya~" jawab Changmin kikuk.

Ganti Kyuhyun yang terlihat mengulum bibir untuk menahan tawa.

"Tapi tadi _hyung_ bilang begitu pada orang yang dekat dengan Kyuhyun _hyung,_ aku mau dekat dengan Kyuhyun _hyung._"

Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

"Itu~ maksud Changmin itu ditujukan untuk _yeoja-yeoja_ yang mendekati Kyuhyun," ujar Siwon beralasan.

Sungmin masih setia dengan tatapan polos penuh tanyanya.

"Bagaimana kalau _namja?_" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja tidak gila!" jawab Changmin cepat.

Sungmin langsung tersenyum lega, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku pikir aku juga gila," balas Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan senyum lucunya.

Kangi tersenyum kecil saat pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin. Satu perasaan bersalah menyusup dalam relung hatinya, walaupun Sungmin itu normal seperti _namja_ pada umunya tapi sikap polos yang mungkin hampir menjurus ke arah kata bodoh adalah hasil campur tangannya. Seandainya ia tak terlalu egois, mungkin Sungmin tak akan mengalami hal-hal buruk seperti tadi.

"Jangan melamun di meja makan, Kangin-ah!" omelan Yunho terdengar menyentak kesadaran Kangin.

Ayah dari Donghae dan Sungmin itu tersenyum kikuk saat menyadari sumpitnya bahkan tercelup ke dalam mangkuk sup.

"_Appa_ kenapa?" tanya Sungmin di sela kegiatan mengunyahnya.

Kangin hanya menggeleng kecil sambil tersenyum seolah meyakinkan kalau dirinya baik-baik saja.

Sungmin balas tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan makannya. Mata bulatnya setia mengawasi Kyuhyun yang tengah makan.

"_Hyung_ darimana?" tanyannya.

"Kenapa bertanya?" balas Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Ingin tahu saja," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis. Dia senang sekali karena Kyuhyun _hyung_nya 'sudah kembali'.

"Tidak usah tahu!" balas Kyuhyun ketus namun diam-diam _namja_ jangkung itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau masih bocah!"

Sungmin tertawa kecil di sela kegiatan makannya.

Demi apa orang-orang yang berada satu ruangan dengan mereka –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin- terlihat melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin tahan dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Bahkan senyum imut itu seolah tak pernah lepas dari bibir _plump_ Sungmin saat menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengerti siapa yang sakit jiwa di sini," sungut Heechul sambil mengacak-acak makannanya.

"Itu bukti kalau mereka cocok, ah~ tak salah aku memilih Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin~"

Heechul ingin sekali melempar sumpitnya ke kepala Kangin.

"Hei, setelah Donghae menikah dengan Hyukkie, kalian harus segara menyusul!" ucap Kangin namun Sungmin tak terlalu menanggapi karena ia tak terlalu mengerti maksud ayahnya sementara Kyuhyun terlihat memasang satu senyum kikuk.

"Minnie mau tidak?" tanya Kangin.

"Huh? Mau apa, _appa?_"

"Menikah dengan Kyuhyun."

"Hng?" dengung Sungmin.

Matanya mengerjab bingung saat semua orang menatapnya dengan pandangan 'ayo jawab'.

"Itu~"

"Tidak mau menikah denganku ya?" sela Kyuhyun tak sabaran.

"EH? Tentu saja mau _hyung~ _aku sudah sering bilang itu kan? Aku mencintai _hyung,_ jadi kita harus segera menikah."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat yang lain kembali meledakkan tawa.

"Berhenti memanggilku _hyung,_ aku kekasihmu, bukan _hyung_mu."

"Panggil evil Kyu saja!" usulan bersama itu terdengar bersahutan dari mulut Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Changmin.

Sungmin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak mau, aku mau panggil Kyunnie saja. Minnie dan Kyunnie~ manis kan _hyung?_"

Changmin dan pasangan HaeHyuk langsung mencibir malas.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sungmin.

"Manis seperti kau~"

"_Hyung~_" rajuk Sungmin malu-malu.

_Namja_ manis itu langsung bergerak memeluk Kyuhyun membuat cibiran tak suka dan tawa lega berbaur menjadi satu dalam ruang makan. Samar-samar Donghae menyunggingkan senyum lega, adiknya benar-benar mencintai Kyuhyun rupanya.

"Minnie~" panggil Donghae.

"Tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bicara pada _hyung!_"

"_Ya~ hyung_ tidak bisa tidur kalau kau masih marah."

"Biar saja!"

"_Ya~_ kenapa begitu Min? _Hyung_ hanya punya satu _namsaeng_ dan sekarang kau tidak mau bicara pada _hyung. Hyung_ sedih sekali Min~" ujar Donghae sedikit mendramatisir.

Sungmin melirik Donghae yang menatapnya dengan mata sendu.

"Tapi _hyung_ sudah bohong padaku~" cicit Sungmin.

"Iya, _hyung_ salah soal itu. Karena itu _hyung_ minta maaf~"

Sungmin masih terdiam menatap ragu Donghae.

"Padahal _hyung_ sudah membelikan hadiah satu box coklat, satu kardus permen, dan _bunny doll_ besar untukmu, tapi kalau kau tidak mau memaafkan _hyung-_"

"Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku tidak marah lagi, sungguh _hyung._ Mana? Mana hadiahnya?"

"_Aish!_ Benar-benar penipu," lirih Kyuhyun sambil menatap sengit Donghae.

"Tapi janji jangan marah lagi," ujar Donghae sambil menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sungmin balas menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya sebelum menaut jari Donghae.

"Janji!"

Donghae tersenyum puas, sambil menaik turunkan alisnya pada Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ mencintaimu, kau harus tahu itu."

"Aku juga _hyung,_ tapi aku lebih mencintai Kyunnie _chagi~~~_"

Abaikan cibiran malas Donghae dan lihat bagaimana Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan abadinya saat Sungmin kembali menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kekasihku!" tegas Kyuhyun pada Siwon dan Changmin.

"Sudah tahu! Sok sekali!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya sok asik.

"_Hyung~_" panggil Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Hm?"

"_Poppo_~"

"HAH?"

**TBC**

Annyeong~

Sudah baca chapter 16-nya kan? Sekarang tinggalin jejak yah? #kedip2genit

**Cho Na Na: ****By the way, aku setuju sama kamu. Setiap author pasti punya kesibukan masing-masing. Sukur-sukur readers bisa dapet hiburan gratis. Lagipula, selama hampir dua tahun ngikutin fict KyuMin di ffn, cuma kamu yang disiplin update. Update maksimal 3 hari itu betul-betul gak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Apalagi kita disuguhkan dengan cerita berkualitas, gak cuma dari ide cerita, tapi kemampuan bernarasi juga di atas rata-rata. Jadi bagi siapapun reader yang baca reviewku, tolong jangan nuntut apapun ke authornya. Karna aku sering lihat banyak reviewers yang rewel minta ini itu. Kalau sekedar ngasih saran dan kritik sih gapapa, justru itu malah bisa jadi 'bayaran' kita untuk para author yang udah bersusah payah. Jangan lupa pake bahasa yang baik ya.**

Nah untuk siders, bayangin aja deh kalo kalian jualan tapi orang-orang cuma ngambilin barang kalian tanpa bayar. Rugi kan!

**Aku harap sesama KMS bisa saling menghargai dan menjaga. Sesama KMS itu kan bersaudara.**

Chinguuuuu~ siapapun kamu #plak Aku Cuma mau bilang AKU PADAMUUUUUU #cium

Yeah~ begitulah perasaan-ku, kamu peramal yah kok bisa tau? #plak Apalagi sama **siders **walaupun udah kebal aku tetep suka dongkol dalam hati sama mereka. Munafik banget kalau aku mau sok bijak bilang 'FF yang bagus gak dilihat dari banyak review-nya' Tapi masalahnya bukan disitu. Seperti yang kamu bilang, jualan tapi gak di bayar? Sakit hati lah.

Lagipula aku kurang cinta apa sih sama kalian, aku sempet ngirim salah satu FF-ku ke redaksi salah satu penerbit, mereka setuju asal aku mau revisi total mulai dari cast sampe genre YAOInya dan lagi aku jarus hapus semua karyaku di FFn. Tapi aku gak mau, alasanku menulis untuk KyuMin dan JOYer, jadi tolonglah siapapun yang membaca karyaku, hargai pilihanku yang lebih memilih kalian. Oke? Aku terlalu sayang sih sama kalian #angelsmile Aku gak tahu bakal timbul masalah apa ke belakangnya, soalnya aku tolol banget, ngirim pertama kali udah lewat e-mail, kata sunbae yang sudah pengalaman 'syukur-syukur karya kamu gak mereka terbitin atas nama orang lain.' Tolol-lah aku #curhat.

Ah, buat**Another Girl in Another Place**aku ngakak baca review kamu. Tanganku cuma ada dua, jarinya genap sepuluh, tapi pinjem kekuatan seribu bayangannya Naruto biar tanganku ada dua ribu, kan enak bisa bantuin ngetik #plak

Gak ada rahasia khusus sih buat update konsisten. Tiap aku baca review kalian aja serasa dapat dorongan buat cepet-cepet lanjut. Alasanku selalu sama, aku jadi readers dua tahun lebih di FFn dan aku tahu gimana rasanya menunggu apalagi kecewanya saat kita harus melihat salah satu FF yang kita tunggu gak lanjut-lanjut atau bahkan memang gak di lanjut.

Untuk semua yang mendukung, makasih ya~ Hidup di FFn apalagi SPI memang keras, tapi selama ada kalian semuanya baik-baik saja #pinjemeyesmileMingchagi

Mian for typos!

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Annoying Boy**

.

.

**Dhienhie Kyuminshipper Fujoshi**

.

.

Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship.

.

.

Rate: T

.

Lenght: Chaptered

.

.

Disclaimer: KyuMin milik Tuhan. Kyuhyun milik Sungmin dan Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memilki walau sebenarnya saya ingin memonopoli Sungmin untuk diri sendiri *bletak* Tapi yang pasti FF abal ini milik saya seutuhnya. :D

.

.

**Warning:YAOI, Typo(s), AngryKyu! SuperInnocentMing! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT! **

.

.

.

**enJOY~**

**CHAPTER 17**

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

**This fict is dedicated..**

**To the world biggest shipper..**

**The JOYers..**

**.**

_**SEVERAL YEARS LATER**_

Sesosok _namja_ manis terlihat duduk tak nyaman di sebuah sofa, sejak tadi tangannya bergerak memegangi salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Ringisan pelan juga terdengar beberapa kali seiring dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Aduh~ kenapa begini?" keluhnya sambil meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

Sambil menahan ringisannya, sosok itu terlihat menekan tombol satu untuk melakukan panggilan cepat pada sosok yang ingin ia hubungi.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya nada sambung-lah yang terdengar.

"Kenapa lama sekali~" lagi-lagi sosok itu mengeluh kemudian mengulang panggilannya menunggu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sosok di seberang sana menyahut dengan nada sedikit menunjukkan kesibukan.

'Ya sayang? Ada apa?'

"Kyunnie, kenapa sakit lagi?"

Sosok di seberang terdengar membeo untuk sesaat sebelum kembali membuka suara.

'Itu biasa Ming, 'dia' sedang tumbuh di dalam perutmu.'

Sungmin –sosok yang sejak tadi meringis pelan sambil memegangi perutnya itu terlihat mengangguk kecil.

"Tapi~ tapi ini sakit sekali~"

'Tidak mual kan?'

"Sedikit mual Kyunnie, aku sudah dua kali ke kamar mandi setelah kau pergi tadi."

Erangan pelan terdengar dari Kyuhyun –sosok yang tengah dihubungi Sungmin.

'Aku hubungi _noona_ saja ya?'

"Tidak usah, _noona_ pasti sedang sibuk."

'Tidak apa-apa sayang, daripada kau kesakitan seperti itu, setidaknya setelah _noona_ memeriksamu nanti aku bisa sedikit lega. Mungkin _noona_ juga bisa sedikit mengurangi sakitnya. Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang Ming, jadwal _meeting_ hampir tak ada celah.'

Sungmin mengangguk walaupun Kyuhyun tak mungkin bisa melihatnya.

"_Gwaenchana_ Kyunnie, aku baik-baik saja. Nanti aku hubungi _noona_ sendiri. Selamat bekerja ya Kyunnie~"

'Ming, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Jika ada waktu luang aku sempatkan pulang.'

Sungmin tertawa pelan membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menghembuskan napas lega.

"Aku hubungi _noona_ saja. Siapa tahu _noona_ mau menemaniku sampai kau pulang."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan sebelum mengiyakan ucapan Sungmin.

"Sudah dulu ya Kyunnie. Selamat bekerja. Aku mencintaimu~"

'Ya, aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sayang~'

Sungmin tersenyum kecil kemudian memutus _line_ telepon. Tangannya kembali bergerak di atas ponselnya, bedanya saat ini Sungmin membuka menu _list contact_nya untuk mencari _ID caller_ sosok _noona_ yang ingin di teleponnya. Keningnya kembali menampakkan kerutan samar saat rasa nyeri kembali menyerang perutnya.

Sambil menunggu panggilan terhubung, Sungmin terlihat memosisikan kakinya untuk selonjoran di atas sofa. Senyum kecil Sungmin terlukis saat sosok dengan suara lucu di seberang sana menyahut _to the point_ akan panggilannya.

'_Ne baby boy?_ Terjadi sesuatu?'

"_Noona~_ perutku sakit sekali~"

'Dimana Kyuhyun?'

"Sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa pulang."

'Tadi pagi mual?'

"Iya, kalo tidak salah, aku sudah 3 kali ke kamar mandi."

'Sudah ikuti saran _noona?_ Biskuit asin dan teh _mint,_ sudah kau konsumsi dua hal itu?'

Sungmin mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Perutku sakit sekali _noona,_ aku juga malas sekali mengerjakan sesuatu, jadi aku tiduran sejak tadi pagi."

'_Baby boy,_ kau harus mengkonsumsi itu, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi mual-mu. Kau bisa menyuruh salah satu _maid._'

"Tidak mau. Nanti saja kalau _noona_ ke sini, _noona_ tidak sedang sibuk kan?"

Helaan napas terdengar dari seberang.

'Kau pintar sekali urusan modus, apa Kyuhyun yang mengajarimu?'

Sungmin terkekeh pelan mendengar dumelan tak jelas lawan bicaranya.

'_Ne, noona_ akan ke sana setelah ini. Masih ada satu pasien. _Eotte?_'

Sungmin langsung mengangguk semangat.

"_Ne, gwaenchana._ Aku tunggu! Eung~ _noona~_"

'Dengan catatan tidak ada makanan manis jenis apapun yang kau inginkan dariku.'

Sungmin kembali mempoutkan bibirnya saat _noona_-nya sudah bisa menebak pikirannya.

"_Arra,_ kalau _noona_ tidak segera ke sini aku pergi sendiri membeli _ice cream._"

'Diam di sana. Dan jadilah anak baik, _baby boy._ Kau sedang hamil, oke? _Noona_ segera ke sana.'

TUUTT TUUTT TUUTT

Sungmin menatap ponselnya sambil terkikik pelan, setidaknya ada yang akan menemaninya setelah ini.

_Namja_ manis yang tengah berbadan dua itu tampak melayangkan pandangannya pada sebuah foto dengan ukuran super besar yang tergantung indah di dinding. Foto pernikahan mereka –Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Senyum tulus terkembang dari bibir Sungmin saat mengingat indahnya _moment_ pernikahan mereka.

Kangin benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya, selang satu bulan setelah Donghae menikah dengan Eunhyuk di Portugal, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menyusul, bedanya mereka menikah di Spanyol. Yeah, siapapun tahu dengan jelas, Korea Selatan belum melegalkan pernikahan untuk pasangan _namja_ dengan _namja._ Jadi, putra dua konglomerat Korea Selatan itu menggelar pernikahan di negara yang melegalkan pernikahan mereka.

"Ah bosannya~" lagi-lagi _namja_ hamil yang berubah manjadi pemalas itu mengeluarkan keluhannya. Dengan gerakan setengah malas, Sungmin meraih ponselnya. Menelepon siapapun yang bisa menemaninya ngobrol selama menunggu kedatangan _noona_-nya.

"_Yeboseyo hyung~_"

'Hai Min, bagaimana kabarmu?'

"Baik, _hyung_ sendiri bagaimana?"

'_Hyung_ juga baik.'

"Kapan _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ tinggal di Seoul?"

'Tinggal menghitung minggu, kalau perusahaan sudah benar-benar terpusat di Korea _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ akan segera kembali ke Korea. Kau tahu? Walaupun di sini menyenangkan, hidup di negara orang itu aneh sekali rasanya.'

Sungmin mendengung kecil membenarkan kalimat Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kan _hyung_ dan Donghae _hyung_ masih beruntung bisa jalan-jalan di Jepang."

'Curhat eoh?' decak Eunhyuk di seberang.

Sungmin tertawa pelan.

'Sedang apa _chagi?_'

"Menunggu _noona,_ lama sekali. Katanya hanya menunggu satu pasien lagi," keluh Sungmin walau faktanya belum genap lima menit dia memutuskan _line_ telepon dengan _noona_-nya.

'Ah, bagaimana keponakanku?' tanya Eunhyuk dengan nada riang.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil mendengar antusiasme yang ditunjukkan Eunhyuk.

"Dia suka nakal _hyung,_ perutku sering sakit."

Keluhan Sungmin mendapat balasan kekehan keras dari Eunhyuk.

'_Aish!_ Kau ini, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun menghamilimu. Bahkan _noona_ doktermu itu masih memanggil-mu _baby boy._ Lalu pada putramu nanti dia memanggil apa?'

Sungmin terkikik kecil kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak tahu, itu terserah _noona_ saja. _Noona_ kan suka sekali membuat panggilan manis. Ah_ hyung_ bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin pelan khawatir menyinggung perasaan Eunhyuk mengingat pasangan yang menikah lebih awal sebulan daripada dia dengan Kyuhyun ini belum mendapat tanda-tanda kehamilan Eunhyuk diusia pernikahan mereka yang sudah menginjak dua tahun ini.

Helaan napas terdengar dari Eunhyuk.

'Tidak Min, _hyung_ belum tahu apa _hyung_ juga sama sepertimu. _Hyung_ tidak pernah punya keinginan untuk memeriksakan diri.'

"_Hyung,_ maaf~"

'Hei! Kau ini bicara apa, minta maaf untuk apa sih! _Hyung _dan _hyung_mu sudah sepakat, ah –lebih tepatnya aku sih. Aku tidak mau hamil selama masih hidup di negara orang lain.'

Sungmin mendengung pelan.

"Tapi kan keren _hyung_ kalau-"

'Tidak Min, _hyung_ terlalu mencintai Korea. Apa kerennya kalau putramu lahir di negara orang? Hanya untuk gaya-gaya-an KTP saat dewasa nanti kan?'

Sungmin kembali tertawa pelan, bicara dengan Eunhyuk memang tak ada habisnya, _namja_ ber_gummy smile_ yang cukup sensitif dengan negara Jepang itu selalu menceritakan banyak hal menyenangkan maupun menyebalkan tentang negara di mana Sungmin tumbuh selama 16 tahun itu. _Namja_ manis itu hanya bisa ikut tertawa saat Eunhyuk melontarkan cerita lucu, di dalam hatinya dia selalu berdoa semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi dan memberikan yang terbaik untuk dua _hyung_nya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omelan khas ibu-ibu posesif yang terlalu menyayangi putranya sejak tadi seolah tak ada hentinya terdengar dari sosok _noona_ yang Sungmin tunggu sejak tadi. Sungmin memang mendengar dengan baik, tapi sejak tadi tangannya tak berhenti memasukkan _snack_ sayur yang dibawakan _noona_nya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kalian harus mengurangi yang namanya melakukan 'itu'. Kau tahu, hamil muda itu rentan dengan keguguran. Aku tidak berniat menakuti kau ataupun Kyuhyun, tapi itu serius _baby boy._ Setidaknya untuk trimester pertama ini kalian harus mengurang kemesuman kalian."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya sambil kembali mencomot _snack_ yang sejak tadi menjadi teman baiknya mendengarkan wejangan-wejangan _noona_nya.

"Aku sudah sering katakan itu pada Kyunnie, tapi Kyunnie pelan-pelan kok."

_Noona_ cantik yang berprofesi sebagai dokter kandungan itu terlihat menjatuhkan kepalanya dengan gerakan dramatis.

"Karena kau tidak menolak, makanya Kyuhyun tetap melancarkan kemesumannya. Mulai sekarang kau harus menolak."

"Nanti Kyunnie bilang, aku sudah tidak cinta Kyunnie lagi. Tidak mau ah~"

"Minnie-ah~~~" suara _noona_ cantik yang tengah menemani Sungmin berubah mengalun penuh permohonan. Sungmin yang mendengar itu langsung melancarkan kegiatan mari ikut merengek.

"_Noona_ dan Changmin _hyung_ kan juga sering melakukan itu~"

_BLUSH!_

Wajah _noona_ cantik yang menjadi lawan bicara Sungmin langsung berubah memerah padam hingga mencapai telinga. Blak-blak-an sekali putra bungsu Lee Kangin ini sampai sosok cantik itu ingin sekali meremas bibir imutnya itu.

"Bukan begitu~"

"Apanya yang bukan _noona?_ Changmin _hyung_ sering bercerita soal itu pada Kyunnie, aku sih pura-pura tidak tahu padahal aku dengar," sahut Sungmin sambil terkikik pelan.

"TAPI BEDANYA AKU TIDAK SEDANG HAMIL!"

Sungmin terlonjak dari posisi selonjorannya kemudian menatap sosok cantik yang kini menampakkan wajah frustasi di sofa seberang.

"_Noona_ sering bilang kan? Ibu hamil itu cepat marah. _Noona_ barusaja marah kan?"

"_Aigo~_ tidak Min, aku tidak akan hamil sebelum kau melahirkan. Apa jadinya kalau aku yang hamil justru memeriksa orang hamil. Bagaimana kalau kita kontraksi bersamaan? Salah-salah kita sama-sama menjerit."

Sungmin kembali tertawa pelan.

"Iya _noona_, nanti malam aku tidak akan mau kalau Kyunnie mengajakku melakukan 'itu'. Tapi kalau Kyunnie membawakan-"

"Nah! Hilangkan kebiasaan mudah disogok-mu itu!"

Sungmin langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Vic _noona_ benar-benar sedang hamil ya? Kenapa cepat marah sejak tadi?" tanya Sungmin pada istri Shim Changmin itu.

"Tidak _baby boy,_ berhenti menuduhku sedang hamil! Kemarikan ponselmu, aku harus menghubungi suami mesum-mu itu."

Sungmin hanya menurut kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya pada istri sah Shim Changmin sejak sebulan yang lalu itu. Ya, mungkin benar, dunia memang sempit. Changmin menikah dengan _yeoja_ cantik yang menjadi _sunbae_ Kyuhyun di sekolah tingkat atasnya dulu. Victoria Song –gadis keturunan China dengan nama asli Song Qian.

"Kyunnie sedang sibuk _noona,_" ucap Sungmin saat mendengar decakan Victoria karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Kalaupun sedang _meeting_ aku berani bertaruh dia akan keluar ruangan hanya untuk mengangkat telepon-mu _baby boy,_ kau tahu dengan jelas bagaimana-"

"_Ye,_ karena Kyunnie terlalu mencintaiku!" seru Sungmin dengan bangganya.

Victoria berdecak malas untuk sesaat sebelum suara Kyuhyun menyahut dengan nada tengah dilingkupi kesibukan.

'Ya sayang? Kenapa lagi? _Noona_ belum ke sana?'

"Ini aku."

'Ah, kupikir Sungmin. Ada apa _noona,_ apa terjadi sesuatu?'

"Tidak dengan Sungmin. Tapi denganmu."

'Eh aku? Kenapa aku?'

Victoria menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bisakah kau sedikit mengurangi kemesumanmu?"

Tawa pelan Kyuhyun mengalun sok asik dari seberang.

'Kupikir kenapa~'

"_Ya!_ Aku serius! Bulan-bulan pertama kehamilan itu rentan dengan keguguran. Gerak berlebih itu berpengaruh, asal kau tahu saja."

Helaan napas terdengar dari seberang.

'Aku tidak pernah bergerak kasar. Kau bersama Sungmin kan? Tanyakan saja bagaimana saat aku memimpin 'permainan'.'

Victoria terlihat menghembuskan napas berat, kepalanya benar-benar terasa mendidih dengan ke-keras kepala-an pasangan mesum-polos ini.

'_Noona?_ Masih dengar aku kan?'

"Ya."

'Ah, seharusnya Changmin dan _noona_ mencontohku, kerja keras itu dibutuhkan. Kalau tidak mana bisa cepat hamil.'

"Tapi kerja keras yang kau maksud di sini keterlaluan! Dasar mesum!"

TRAK!

Sungmin membuka bibirnya dengan tampang _shock_ saat melihat ponselnya tergeletak tak berdaya setelah Victoria sedikit melemparnya ke atas meja.

"_Noona~_" lirih Sungmin sambil menatap dengan mata berkaca-kaca pada ponselnya yang layarnya berubah menghitam.

Victoria yang tengah memijit keningnya terdengar mendesah pelan saat ia menatap apa yang tengah diratapi Sungmin.

Dengan gerakan cepat Victoria buru-buru mengambil ponselnya kemudian menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Belikan ponsel baru untuk 'istri'mu."

Satu kalimat singkat yang langsung membuat Sungmin buru-buru mengusap air matanya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan makan _snack_-nya.

"_Baby boy,_ kalau Kyuhyun meminta hal 'itu' malam ini kau harus ingat kata-kataku! Mengerti?"

Sungmin mengangguk patuh sambil terus memakan _snack_nya.

"Nanti _noona_ menginap di sini saja."

"Lalu suamiku?"

Sungmin terkekeh pelan.

"Biar saja, Changmin _hyung_ kan bisa beli makanan sendiri."

Victoria kembali menghela napas.

"Tapi ini bukan hanya masalah membeli makanan, _baby boy._ Kau tahu suami istri itu-"

"_Ne, ne, ne._ Aku mengerti _noona._ Karena itu, aku dan Kyunnie selalu rajin tiap malam."

"ARGH! BUKAN ITU!"

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Setelah seharian ngobrol dan bermain dengan Victoria, Sungmin memilih untuk menonton televisi sambil menunggu Kyuhyun pulang ditemani satu _cup_ besar _ice cream_ rasa _chocolate strawberry_ yang berhasil ia dapatkan setelah menyuruh salah satu _maid_ untuk mencarikan makanan manis dingin itu selepas Victoria pergi.

Matanya mengernyit tak suka saat matanya menangkap situasi yang sedang terjadi di layar kaca. Sungmin si pecinta kartun telah sedikit berubah menjadi _namja_ manis yang cukup gemar menonton drama walau sejujurnya sampai sekarang ia tak bisa lihat apa yang bagus dari drama yang penuh dengan orang-orang menyebalkan di dalamnya. Tahu kan? Dalam drama, peran antagonis itu di pertegas dengan kalimat ataupun ekspresi jahat yang mereka tunjukkn, beda dengan di kartun yang sekalipun menampilkan peran antagonis, namun ada kelucuan di sana.

"Disenggol sedikit saja sudah marah, cepat marah, pasti _noona_ itu sedang hamil," gumam Sungmin sambil menunjuk _yeoja_ yang menjadi pemeran antagonis dalam drama yang ia tonton menggunakan sendok _ice cream_nya.

Seorang _namja_ tampan yang berdiri di belakang Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sungmin, sebegitu serius menontonkah sampai _namja_ manis itu tak menyadari kedatangan sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Walaupun cantik tapi _noona_ itu galak, aku tidak suka," dumel Sungmin kemudian mengganti saluran televisi mencari acara apapun selain drama. Jujur saja, ia menyukai drama hanya karena sering melihat Leeteuk dan Heechul menonton acara seperti hingga ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak bahkan menangis sampai menghabiskan satu kotak _tissue._

"Hei~"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya saat satu ciuman hangat mampir di pipi bulatnya. Senyum _namja_ manis itu berubah menjadi tawa saat melihat sosok tampan yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya dengan satu tangan memegang jas kerjanya dan satu tangan lainnya terlihat memegang satu _paper bag._

"Kyunnie~"

"Menonton apa sampai tak menyadari kedatangan suami tampanmu, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan _paper bag_ yang ia bawa di atas meja kemudian menyampirkan jas-nya di lengan sofa sebelum mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sungmin hanya untuk merangkul 'istri' imutnya.

"Seperti tidak bertemu satu tahun saja, padahal belum genap dua belas jam aku meninggalkanmu di rumah," ujar Kyuhyun sambil kembali mencium gemas pipi Sungmin yang semakin bulat saja akhir-akhir ini.

Sungmin hanya membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kecil sebelum _namja_ manis itu memilih menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Lelah?"

"Tidak setelah melihatmu," sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum mendengar penuturan 'suami'nya. Tangannya terlihat bergerak memainkan kancing kemeja hitam yang Kyuhyun kenakan.

"Kyunnie~"

"Hm?" sahut Kyuhyun sambil terus mengganti saluran televisi, mencari acara kegemaran Sungmin (_read:_ kartun).

"Tadi _noona_ bilang soal 'itu' lagi, _noona_ sudah telepon kan?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menyunggingkan satu senyuman tipis kemudian mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Sungmin sebelum menarik kepala _namja_ manisnya agar kembali bersandar di bahunya.

"Ya, _noona_ sudah mengatakan itu."

"Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau Kyunnie selalu pelan~" gumam Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa tanpa suara.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, dengarkan kata _noona_ mulai sekarang, _baby_ kita yang terpenting sekarang."

"Tapi~ aku mencintaimu~" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun kembali mengukir tawa tanpa suara mendengar cicitan pelan Sungmin, jangan lagi menyangkal kalau Kyuhyun memang mesum, karena faktanya ia telah meracuni pikiran Sungmin untuk berpikir kalau Sungmin menolak melakukan 'kegiatan malam' mereka, itu sama hal-nya dengan Sungmin tak mencintai Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hei~ aku tahu sayang. Dan aku tak pernah meragukan itu."

"Tapi~"

"Ssssttt, cukup dengar kataku, saat ini _baby_ yang terpenting untuk kita."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan penuh terimakasih.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih~"

Kyuhyun hanya mengacak gemas surai kecoklatan Sungmin kemudian meletakkan _remote_ setelah berhasil menemukan salah satu acara kartun.

"_Tom and Jerry!_" seru Sungmin saat melihat dua sosok berbeda spesies dan genus yang tengah berkejaran, mata Sungmin bergerak dengan antusiasnya mengikuti gerakan Kucing dan Tikus yang hobi sekali memancing keributan satu sama lain itu.

Matanya terkadang tak berkedip saat Tom terus mengejar Jerry. Kyuhyun mengintip reaksi Sungmin kemudian tertawa pelan. Bukan karena Tom dan Jerry, tapi karena ekspresi lucu Sungmin.

"Se-seru itukah sayang?"

"_" _no respon._

Kyuhyun menghela napas, merasa _dejavu._ Biasanya dia yang tak merespon Sungmin saat tengah asik bermain _game._ Tapi sekarang justru Sungmin yang tak meresponnya saat tengah fokus menonton acara kesayangannya.

Setelah acara selesai Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi memang menatapnya

"Kyunnie, sampai sekarang aku bingung, yang paling nakal itu Tom atau Jerry?"

"Yang paling nakal itu _baby_ Ming!" sahut Kyuhyun pura-pura sebal.

"EH? _Wae?_" tanya Sungmin sambil melotot lucu.

"Kau tak menjawabku tadi.."

"Eoh? _Jeongmalyo? Mianhe_ Kyunnie, aku tidak dengar," ucap Sungmin dengan nada menyesal, raut wajahnya juga berubah sendu membuat Kyuhyun buru-buru melempar senyum untuk menenangkan Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchana._ Ah, _noona_ bilang aku harus membelikanmu ponsel, ada apa dengan ponselmu?"

Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya kemudian menunjukkan ponselnya yang masih menghitam sampai saat ini.

"_Noona_ melemparnya, jadi begitu~"

"_Noona_ marah padamu?"

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Sepertinya _noona_ kesal setelah meneleponmu."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa terkikik pelan.

"_Noona_ juga cepat marah, aku bilang saja _noona_ sedang hamil."

Kyuhyun kembali terkikik sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Mungkin saja."

"_Noona_ bilang aku harus mengkonsumsi teh _mint_ dan biskuit asin agar tidak mual."

"Loh? Bukannya _noona_ sudah mengatakan itu padamu, kenapa kau tak meminta _maid_ untuk membuatkannya untukmu?"

"Tidak mau, aku mau Kyunnie yang membuatkan itu untukku setiap pagi."

"Oh~" Kyuhyun ber-oh ria menyadari apa yang tengah menimpa Sungmin saat ini. Mungkin ini yang pernah Victoria katakan, secara tidak langsung, orang hamil biasanya menginginkan sesuatu yang awalnya tidak pernah ia inginkan, bahkan menginginkan sesuatu sampai tingkat ekstrim. Istilah ngidam lebih tepat mungkin ya?

"_Ne,_ mulai besok pagi aku akan menyediakan itu untuk Tuan Putriku~"

"Ya, aku kan _namja_ Kyunnie~"

"_Aish!_ Kalau kau mengaku _namja_ dan ingin jadi Pangeran lalu aku jadi apanya? Kurcacinya?"

Sungmin mendengung kecil sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan cengiran polosnya.

"Kyunnie kan tinggi, bukan kurcaci."

"Nah, lalu aku apa?"

"Pangeran."

"Dan kau?"

"Tuan Putri~"

"_Good boy_"

Sungmin hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya saat Kyuhyun kembali memenangkan perdebatan siapa yang lebih pantas menjadi Pangeran dan Tuan Putri.

"Ah Kyunnie, kapan Siwon _hyung_ menikah?"

Kyuhyun terlihat menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Changmin bilang tinggal menunggu Kibum selesai dengan drama terakhirnya. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, setahuku mereka sudah membuat undangan. Mungkin Siwon juga mengambil sedikit jadwal di beberapa _reality show_ untuk beberapa bulan terakhir. Kau bisa menontonnya."

Sungmin menghela napas.

"Aku ingin bertemu _eomma~_"

Kyuhyun melongo untuk beberapa saat. Belum genap lima detik mereka membahas Siwon dan Kibum, Sungmin sudah mengganti topik pembicaraan yang bahkan tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan Sungmin di awal tadi.

"Ah~ besok kita pergi menemui _eomma._ _Eotte?_"

"Tidak sibuk?" tanya Sungmin sambil melempar tatapan bertanya semanis mungkin untuk Kyuhyun.

"Tidak kalau untukmu."

Sungmin tersenyum gembira kemudian memeluk 'suami' tampannya.

"Ah~ aku juga mau bertemu dengan Yesung dan Ryeowook _hyung._"

Kyuhyun kembali menghela napas saat Sungmin kembali mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kita harus mencari waktu luang untuk mengunjungi mereka. Sekalian kita bisa berlibur di China. Bagaimana?"

Sungmin kembali mengangguk sambil mengeratkan lingkaran lengannya di perut Kyuhyun. _Namja_ tampannya memang selalu mengerti keinginan Sungmin.

"Eum~ aku mau-"

"Jangan katakan kau mau bertemu Donghae _hyung_ dan Eunhyuk _hyung_ juga," sela Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mendengung pelan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Tidak kok. Aku mau makan."

"Ck! Kau ini~" decak Kyuhyun kemudian memeluk Sungmin sebelum melayangkan tangan-tangan jahilanya untuk menggelitiki Sungmin.

"_YA _Kyunnie! Geli!"

"Biar saja!"

Jeritan dan tawa Sungmin mengalun keras di ruangan besar itu membuat beberapa _maid_ yang tak sengaja melintasi ruangan tersenyum kecil melihat kemesraan majikan mereka. Ya, memang selalu begitu. Sungmin yang selalu setia menunggu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang selalu ingin cepat pulang bila sudah mengingat 'istri' imutnya itu. Dan inilah yang kerap kali mereka berdua lakukan jika sudah berdua. Kalau tidak bermesraan sambil menonton drama, mereka akan bercanda heboh di rumah besar mereka. Errr –untuk urusan di dalam kamar, jangan ditanya lagi. Silahkan temukan jawabannya sendiri.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Usia kandungan Sungmin yang semakin mendekati sembilan bulan membuat besar perut _namja_ manis itu seukuran dua bola besar yang disatukan. Walaupun tidak mengingingkan hal-hal yang membuat Kyuhyun sakit kepala tapi _namja_ manis dengan kadar innocent akut itu kerap kali merengek ataupun menggigit Kyuhyun dengan dua gigi susu tajamnya saat nyeri berlebih mulai menjalari sepanjang tulang belakang maupun pinggangnya.

"Ingin sesuatu, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memijit kaki dan betis Sungmin yang sedikit membengkak.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng kecil sambil menyamankan posisi bersandarnya pada _headboard_ kasur mereka.

"_Baby boy,_ sudah _noona_ katakan jangan terlalu sering naik turun tangga apalagi bepergian sendiri. Kalau kau tidak menurut kata _noona,_ kakimu bisa lebih besar dari kaki gajah."

Sungmin yang sejak kehamilannya berubah sangat sensitif itu mulai berkaca-kaca saat mendengar kalimat Victoria.

"_Aish noona!_"

Victoria hanya bisa menghela napas penuh minta maaf.

"Tapi memang begitu Kyuhyun-ah~" sahut Leeteuk pelan.

Sejak kandungan Sungmin memasuki usia delapan bulan, baik Heechul dan Leeteuk mulai mengabaikan 'suami' mereka dengan memilih tinggal sementara di rumah pasangan mesum-polos ini. Alasannya simple, Kyuhyun sibuk bekerja dan Sungmin selalu sendiri jika Kyuhyun pergi bekerja. Bukannya berpikir yang tidak-tidak, hanya saja sedia payung sebelum hujan itu lebih baik daripada kehujanan kemudian mencari payung. Jadi intinya, berjaga-jaga lebih baik, sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk mengingat menantu keluarga Cho itu –Sungmin- masih sering sekali bersikap ceroboh. Lagipula, bayi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin nanti adalah cucu pertama baik dari pihak keluarga Cho maupun dari keluarga Lee.

"Yasudah~ mulai sekarang aku di kamar saja."

OH! Ibu hamil mulai merajuk.

"Bukan begitu sayang, kalau kau ingin pergi jalan-jalan kau bisa minta temani _eomma,_" ujar Heechul mencoba untuk sedikit membujuk jalan pikiran Sungmin.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri di kamar."

Kyuhyun berdecak dalam hati kemudian menatap Victoria yang tengah memasang wajah 'aku benar-benar tak ada niat untuk membuatnya marah.'

"Sayang, maksud _noona_ bukan begitu~ kau boleh pergi kemanapun asal bersama _eommadeul._ Aku juga tidak setuju jika kau-"

"_Ne,_ aku tahu," sela Sungmin masih dengan nada marahnya.

"Sayang~"

"Aku mau tidur."

Leeteuk dan Heechul saling berpandangan kemudian menghela napas sebelum mengisyaratkan Victoria untuk mengikuti mereka keluar kamar, siapa tahu jika Kyuhyun bicara berdua dengan Sungmin, _namja_ manis itu berhenti merajuk.

Victoria memang melangkah mengikuti Leeteuk dan Heechul, namun saat hampir mencapai pintu, dokter cantik yang selalu galak pada Kyuhyun itu menolehkan kepalanya pada Sungmin.

"_Baby boy,_ kau cepat sekali marah. Jangan-jangan kau hamil lagi," ujar Victoria kemudian berlari kecil sambil cekikikan pelan menyusul Leetuk dan Heechul.

Sungmin masih menatap pongo ke arah pintu kamarnya sebelum mengerjab kaget.

"EH? Tadi _noona_ bilang apa Kyunnie?"

"Jangan dengarkan," ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus memijiti kaki Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku dengar _noona_ bilang aku hamil lagi, jadi bisa hamil dua kali ya Kyunnie? Padahal _baby_ yang ini belum lahir," monolog Sungmin sambil mengelus sayang perut besarnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kemudian menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Sungmin untuk mengikuti gerakan memutar yang di Sungmin lakukan di atas perutnya, mereka tertawa pelan saat merasakan dorongan kecil dari dalam perut Sungmin.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur mengusap pipi Sungmin saat perasaan bahagia itu menjalar di hatinya, sebentar lagi hidupnya yang sudah sempurna akan semakin sempurna. Rasa syukur tak henti-hentinya Kyuhyun panjatkan dalam hati karena Tuhan mempercayai mereka untuk menjaga malaikat kecil yang Tuhan tumbuhkan di rahim 'istrinya'.

_Namja_ tampan itu menempelkan telingannya di atas perut Sungmin sambil mengucapkan beberapa kalimat untuk mengajak calon bayi mereka bicara. Senyum lebar Kyuhyun terkembang saat sosok tak berdosa di dalam perut istrinya itu merespon segala kalimat yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Kyunnie, Kyunnie."

"Hm?" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Tadi _noona_ bilang aku hamil lagi kan? Memangnya bisa begitu ya Kyunnie? Jadi _baby_-nya nanti ada dua kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan kemudian menggeleng kecil.

"Tidak begitu _chagi~_"

"Tapi kan tadi _noona_ bilang begitu! Kyunnie kenapa sih? Tidak suka ya kalau _baby_-nya ada dua? Yasudah kalau tidak suka!"

"EH?" Kyuhyun tergagap kemudian buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya dari atas perut Sungmin sebelum menggeleng tegas saat mendengar nada bicara Sungmin yang sudah kembali menjurus ke nada-nada sensitif.

"Bukan begitu sayang~" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa? Tadi Kyunnie seperti tidak setuju!" balas Sungmin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku senang sekali kalau _baby_ kita ada dua? Kembar kan maksudmu? _Baby_ kembar yang sangat lucu, aku senang sekali kalau kita memiliki _baby_ kembar yang lucu."

Sungmin langsung mengembangkan senyum lebarnya.

"_Ne,_ pasti lucu sekali~"

"_Ne,_ lucu sepertimu~"

Sungmin tersenyum malu-malu, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum namun senyumnya mendadak lenyap saat _foxy eyes_ itu melempar tatapan tajam khas kelinci marah.

"_W-wae_ Ming?"

"Huh! Kalau nanti _baby-_nya tidak ada dua, berarti ini salah Kyunnie."

"_M-mwo?_"

"Iya, salah Kyunnie. Dan aku tidak mau bicara dengan Kyunnie lagi kalau _baby_ kita tidak ada dua."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tak ikhlas sambil menghembuskan napas berat.

"Tenang saja _chagi~_ pasti dua~" ujar sambil menahan geramannya.

Sungmin langsung mengulurkan lengannya sebagai isyarat agar Kyuhyun memeluknya, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mengukirkan senyum tak ikhlasnya kemudian memeluk Sungmin. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, di balik punggungnya, Kyuhyun tengah mengepalkan tangan dengan memasang ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sangat mengerikan, dua tanduk tak kasat mata terlihat tumbuh di kepala Kyuhyun membuat jiwa-jiwa tak tenang yang bergentayangan dalam tubuh _namja_ tampan itu beterbangan mengejek Kyuhyun.

'Dasar Shim Qian menyebalkan! Awas kau!'

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

Hari membahagiakan sekaligus mendebarkan yang tengah Kyuhyun nantikan telah tiba. Sungmin mengalami kontraksi hebat siang tadi dan Victoria memang menjadwalkan kelahiran Sungmin dalam minggu-minggu ini.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu ruang operasi Sungmin. Tangannya beregerak saling menaut dengan bibir tak henti bergerak memanjatkan doa. Victoria memang mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja bahkan Sungmin melahirkan tepat sesuai dengan prediksi Victoria. Itu bagus kan? Tapi Kyuhyun benar-benar tak bisa tenang sebelum lampu operasi yang seolah menantang keberaniannya itu benar-benar padam.

"Duduk Kyu, jangan gelisah seperti itu, yang lain jadi ikut mencemaskanmu," ujar Heechul membuat Kyuhyun berdecak tak suka walaupun _namja_ tampan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah itu menuruti perkataan _eomma_nya dengan mengambil posisi duduk di tengah-tengah Hankyung dan Kangin.

"Tenanglah~" imbuh Leeteuk sambil tersenyum tulus ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kangin mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga Kyuhyun.

"_Appa_ juga begini dulu~" bisik Kangin.

Hankyung mengangguk.

"_Appa_ juga Kyu, _eomma_ kalian saja yang tidak peka," ucap Hankyung tak kalah berbisik.

"Ya benar. Mereka tidak bisa rasakan bagaimana cemasnya aku," dumel Kyuhyun tak kalah pelan.

Yunho yang mendengar itu langsung berdehem pelan.

"Cukup kalian berdua saja yang hobi bergosip, tidak usah ajak-ajak cucu menantuku."

Hankyung dan Kangin langsung memasang wajah pura-pura tidak tahu apapun saat Heechul dan Leeteuk hampir bersamaan melempar tatapan tajam pada suami mereka.

'_Aish!_'

Kyuhyun kembali berdiri dari duduknya, masih dengan keras kepala mondar-mandir di depan pintu kamar Sungmin membuat Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi mengamati tingkah adiknya hanya bisa menghela napas ikut prihatin.

"Calon ayah memang begitu Hyukkie~" bisikan pelan Eunhyuk dengar dari sampingnya.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan kalimat istri Yesung a.k.a Ryeowook.

"Tapi dia membuatku cemas juga. _Aish_ anak itu!" dumel Eunhyuk.

"Nanti Donghae _hyung_ juga begitu."

"Dan Siwon juga akan begitu," sahut Eunhyuk saat suara datar Kibum terdengar menimpali.

"Kami masih belum memikirkan soal anak_ hyung,_ masih ingin pacaran saja~" ujar Kibum sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Eunhyuk bedecak sementara Ryeowook terkikik pelan.

"Aku setuju denganmu Kibummie, tapi aku tetap bisa pacaran dengan Yesung _hyung_ walaupun putra kecil kami sering sekali menganggu."

Kibum langsung memajukan bibirnya.

"_Ya hyung~_ aku tahu kalian ingin aku dan Wonnie cepat-cepat menyusul kalian."

"Tentu saja. Salah kalian juga sih, sebelum menikah selalu berdebat tak penting, setelah menikah baru pacaran sok mesra. Konyol tahu!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan kepala dan telinganya berdenyut dan berdengung bersamaan saat orang-orang di sekitarnya bahkan tak berusaha membuatnya lebih baik. Jangan lupakan kumpulan _namja-namja_ gila judi di ujung ruang tunggu itu. Mereka masih bisa bertindak seperti itu padahal Kyuhyun tengah mencemaskan kondisi Sungmin dan kelanjutan hidupnya setelah Sungmin melahirkan nanti. Masih ingat dengan ancaman Sungmin kan? Kalau bayi mereka tidak kembar, itu salah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tak akan bicara pada Kyuhyun kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Tidak _hyung,_ aku berani satu juta won bayi mereka satu _namja._"

"Aku pasang dua juta, bayi mereka perempuan."

"Aku sama dengan Donghae _hyung, namja._ Aku pasang satu juta won juga."

"Nah kau Siwon-ah! Pilih apa kau? Pasang berapa?"

Eempat _namja_ yang tengah melakukan transaksi (read: taruhan) akan jenis kelamin bayi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdengar bersahutan lebih keras dari pada gosip yang tengah dilakukan Eunhyuk, Ryeowook, dan Kibum tadi. Kyuhyun ingin sekali menghajar empat _namja_ gila tak tahu situasi itu.

"Karena Changmin dan Donghae _hyung_ pilih satu _namja_ tampan, aku sama dengan Yesung _hyung_ saja. Bayi mereka perempuan, aku juga pasang dua juta."

"Oh Tuhan! Mati saja mereka!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Demi apa empat _namja_ konyol itu masih sempat-sempatnya melakukan taruhan tak penting di tengah-tengah situasi genting seperti ini.

"Kalau bayiku kembar kalian bayar 6 juta won padaku!" bentak Kyuhyun kesal.

Empat _namja_ yang sejak tadi bertingkah autis itu langsung menatap Kyuhyun kaget.

"Hah? _Ya!_ Bodoh! Kenapa tidak terpikir!" seru Donghae sambil menggeplak kepala Changmin.

"_Ya hyung!_ Apa sih! Aku ganti kembar saja!" seru Changmin.

"Apa! Kalau begtu aku juga!" Siwon ikutan berseru tak mau kalah.

Yesung yang masih belum melakukan perubahan hanya bisa menatap sinis kepala tiga _namja_ yang tadi menjadi _partner_ taruhannya.

"Tidak _gentle!_" desisnya membuat Siwon, Donghae, dan Changmin berjengit bersamaan.

"Bu-bukan begitu _hyung~_" cicit Donghae.

"Sudahlah~ aku ganti kembar juga."

WADEZIG!

Jika Donghae, Siwon, dan Changmin ingin sekali membenturkan kepala mereka pada apapun yang ada di dekat mereka, maka Kyuhyu terlihat menatap sanksi pada Yesung yang tengah memasang wajah sok polosnya.

"Tidak bisa! Kalian tetap bayar 6 juta kalau anakku kembar!" putus Kyuhyun kemudian kembali mondar-mandir di sekitar pintu kamar operasi Sungmin.

Heechul terlihat memijit pelipisnya saat anak dan menantunya –Kyuhyun dan Donghae sama-sama tak jelasnya. Sejak tadi, ia ikut simpati dengan Kyuhyun karena putra bungsunya itu benar-benar cemas setengah mati, tapi siapa yang tidak ikutan pusing saat Kyuhyun yang nyatanya adalah calon ayah justru ikut taruhan konyol itu di sela-sela kecemasannya.

"_Hyung,_ kita ikut tidak? Kita pasang 10 juta untuk bayi kembar, _eotte?_" usul Kangin pada Hankyung.

"Kalau kau ikut aku ikut juga."

Heechul langsung melayangkan tatapan super tajamanya.

"Dasar gila! Jangan macam-macam!" umpat Heechul pelan.

Leeteuk hanya bisa tertawa pelan sambil mengusap punggung Heechul agar besan cantik nan galaknya itu tak semakin mengalami tekanan darah tinggi dadakan.

"Bwoh! Lampunya mati!" seru Changmin tanpa sadar.

Semua orang langsung menatap ruang operasi yang tak lagi menampakkan lampu menyebalkan yang sejak tadi menantang keberanian Kyuhyun.

Bukannya berhenti dengan gerakan mondar-mandirnya, Kyuhyun makin mempercepat intensitas gerakan kakinya seiring dengan mengerasnya doa yang ia panjatkan lewat bibirnya.

"_Aigo~_ anak ini!" desis Eunhyuk sambil meremas kepalan tangannya.

"_Aish!_ Kenapa _noona_ lama sekali!" erang Kyuhyun saat matanya tak menangkap kemunculan Victoria sejak lampu operasi padam. Ruangan operasi Sungmin benar-benar kedap suara, bahkan Kyuhyun tak mendengar tangis bayi-nya sama sekali.

"Sabar sedikit Kyuhyun-ah~" ucap Leeteuk.

"Aigo _eomma,_ dadaku benar-benar serasa ingin melompat keluar," keluh Kyuhyun hiperbolis.

CKLEK!

TAP! TAP! TAP!

Langkah Kyuhyun bertubrukan dengan _empat_ namja konyol pencetus taruhan saat Victoria sudah muncul di depan pintu sambil melepas maskernya.

Victoria buru-buru menutup pintu saat _namja-namja_ konyol di depannya menyerang bersamaan seolah mendorongnya.

"_Ya!_ Apa-apaan kalian ini!"

Changmin yang merasa paling bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan sang istri langsung membangun benteng dengan tubuh tingginya, memeluk istrinya dan menghalangi siapapun yang berusaha menerobos pintu operasi untuk menengok langsung jenis kelamin anak Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Aish _yeobo,_ ada apa sih?" keluh Victoria saat menangkap gelagat aneh dari _namja-namja_ yang masih berusaha melihat langsung itu.

"_Yeobo,_ apa jenis kelaminnya?" tanya Changmin membuat pelaku taruhan langsung memasang wajah tegang.

"Huh?"

"Jenis kelaminnya~" ulang Changmin sambil menunjuk pintu ruang operasi Sungmin.

Victoria berdecak kemudian melepaskan pelukan suaminya.

"Bahkan aku belum bernapas dengan baik. Ada apa sih!"

"Katakan saja _noona!_ Apa jenis kelaminnya?" desak Kyuhyun.

"_Namja._"

"BWOOOHHH! _HYUUUNGGG!_ KITA MENANG!" seru Changmin buru-buru memeluk Donghae kemudian memutar-mutar tubuh mereka berdua seperti anak kecil.

"BWOOOHHH! _NAMJA! NAMJA! NAMJA!_"

Siwon dan Yesung langsung menatap lemas 'istri' mereka yang tengah melempar tatapan 'rasakan!'.

"Dua _namja_ maksudku."

DZING!

Seperti diterbangkan ke langit ke tujuh kemudian di jatuhkan ke dalam inti bumi secara tiba-tiba, wajah Changmin dan Donghae berubah pias saat mendengar kalimat Victoria.

"HAH? Dua _namja noona?_ Kembar?"

Victoria tersenyum aneh kemudian mengangguk.

"Ya, dua _namja_. Kembar!" tegasnya.

"BWOOOHHH! AKU MENANG! ENAM JUTA WON! DAN SUNGMIN AKAN SEMAKIN MENCINTAIKU!" seru Kyuhyun sambil melakukan selebrasi konyol di depan pintu ruang operasi Sungmin.

Victoria hanya bisa mengukir satu senyum kecil melihat tingkah Kyuhyun dan ekspresi bahagia dari keluarga besar Cho da Lee. Ya, keluarga bahagia seperti mereka berhak mendapatkan kado yang indah.

.

**~(*o*)~**

.

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

Dua _namja_ kecil berwajah imut terlihat duduk tenang di karpet empuk yang biasa menjadi tempat favorit mereka untuk bermain. Satu _puzzle_ besar terlihat menjadi fokus utama dua _namja_ yang sejak tadi bergumam tak jelas dengan mulut penuh makanan.

Sesosok _namja_ manis yang sejak tadi menemani dua bocah berusia 5 tahun itu terlihat tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu dua _namja_ kecil-nya. Cho Sungmin dan dua putra kecilnya.

"_Mommy,_ ini yang benar di sini kan?" tanya _namja_ kecil yang berwajah lebih _manly_ sedang _namja_ kecil yang berwajah lebih feminim langsung menggeleng tak suka.

"Seharusnya di sini kan _mommy?_"_ namja_ kecil yang berwajah feminim terdengar tak ingin kalah dan ikut melempar pertanyaan sambil menunjukkan potongan _puzzle_ yang belum mendapat kepastian tempatnya.

"Bukan disitu _baby,_ cari lagi."

Dua _namja_ kecil itu langsung mengangguk kompak sebelum kembali fokus menatap _puzzle_ setengah jadi mereka.

"Dikunyah Kwangie, Youngie _hyung_ sudah hampir selesai~" ujar Sungmin sambil menunjukkan mangkuk yang nyaris habis pada putra kecilnya ia panggil Kwangie.

"Kwangie sudah kenyang _mom,_" balas Kwangie setelah berhasil menyunyah dan menelan makanannya.

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela napas pelan. Putra bungsunya memang sulit sekali urusan menghabiskan makanannya.

"_Annyeong~_"

"Hng?" dengungan kecil terdengar bersamaan dari dua _namja_ kecil itu sebelum dengungan itu berubah menjadi jerit bahagia khas anak-anak.

"_DADDYYY!_"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum kecil saat melihat dua putra kecilnya berlari semangat menghampiri 'suami' tampannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pura-pura tak kuat saat menggendong dua putra kecilnya di masing-masing tangannya.

"Wah, jagoan-jagoan _daddy_ sudah besar ya? Berat sekali~"

Dua _namja_ kecil itu cekikikan bersamaan sambil memeluk erat leher sang ayah.

"_Daddy,_ Kwangie tidak habiskan makanannya," adu sang kakak.

"_Aniya daddy,_ kan perut Kwangie sudah kenyang. _Hyung ish!_"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum gemas menanggapi tingkah lucu putra kembarnya. _Namja_ jangkung yang tak pernah kehilangan aura tampannya itu terlihat menghampiri sang 'istri' untuk rutinitas ciuman selamat datang.

Cho Youngmin dan Cho Kwangmin adalah putra kembar pasangan Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin. Dua _namja_ kecil yang benar-benar mirip secara visual. Jika pertama kali melihat mereka, mungkin orang-orang akan kebingungan membedakan keduanya. Namun, jika di perhatikan lebih serius wajah Kwangmin terlihat lebih _manly_ daripada wajah Youngmin yang lebih menjurus ke wajah feminim (cantik). Dan lagi, Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sepakat membuat perbedaan dengn mengecat warna rambut putra kembarnya. Youngmin dengan rambut pirangnya dan Kwangmin dengan rambut coklat gelapnya.

Youngmin memang lebih cantik, lebih imut saat dilihat ataupun bertingkah namun galaknya setara dengan ke-galakan Kyuhyun, mulutnya benar-benar titisan Kyuhyun, tajam nan menusuk. Sementara Kwangmin yang secara visualnya lebih terlihat tampan dan cerewetnya bukan main, tapi kepolosannya menyamai _innocent_nya sang _mommy,_ gampang di kerjai bahkan Kwangmin kerap kali menjadi olok-olokan teman sekelasnya karena pikirannya yang terlalu polos. Dan di sinilah peran lidah tajam Youngmin dibutuhkan.

"Sedang main apa?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Youngmin dan Kwangmin kembali fokus pada _puzzle_ mereka setelah turun dari gendongan Kyuhyun.

"_Daddy,_ ini di sini kan? Kwangie daritadi sok tahu sekali," sungut Youngmin sambil menatap tajam Kwangmin.

"Tapi kan betul _hyung,_ di situ kan _daddy?_" tanya Kwangmin berusaha mencari dukungan.

Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil merangkul posesif bahu Sungmin terlihat memasang tampang berpikir serius sambil menatap _puzzle_ setengah jadi milik dua putra kecilnya. Kasihan sekali dua _namja_ lucu itu, mereka berkutat dengan _puzzle_ itu sejak dua hari yang lalu, tapi untunglah sikap pantang menyerah Sungmin terbawa pada dua putra kecilnya. Kalau tidak, sudah dipastikan _puzzle_ besar itu akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

"Di sana," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada satu ruang yang masih belum tertempeli _puzzle._

Dua _namja_ kecil itu langsung terfokus pada arah yang di tunjuk Kyuhyun kemudian menempelkan potongan_ puzzle_ yang ternyata benar-benar tepat sasaran sesuai tempat yang Kyuhyun tunjuk.

"Waaaahhh! _Daddy daebak!_" seru Kwangmin sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Youngie _hyung_ salah tahu!" ejek Kwangmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"_Ya!_ Kwangie juga salah! _Aish!_"

"Tapi kan Kwangie lebih dekat dengan yang _daddy _tunjuk."

"Tapi Kwangie tetap salah."

"Tidak mau! Kwangie kan benar!"

"_Ya!_ Kwangie, mana ada yang begitu. _Aish!_"

Youngmin yang kesal dengan ke-keras kepalaan sang adik langsung melayangkan satu potongan _puzzle_ ke kepala adiknya.

"_Mommy,_ Youngie _hyung_ nakal!" adu Kwangmin.

"_Aniya mommy,_ Kwangie memeletekan lidah padaku. Daddy lihat kan?"

"Tapi kan Youngie _hyung_ melemparku dengan ini!"

"Tapi Kwangie memeletkan lidah padaku!"

"Tapi kan-"

"Tapi kan-"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam sambil menghela napas melihat tingkah lucu putra mereka dalam mengekspresikan diri masing-masing.

"Ah~ sempurnanya hidupku~" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya di bahu Sungmin sebelum melayangkan satu ciuman hangat di pucuk kepala 'istrinya'.

Sungmin hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih sayang~"

"_Ne,_ Kyunnie. Terimakasih juga~"

"_Daddy!_ Nanti malam Youngie mau tidur dengan _daddy!_"

"Huh! _Hyung_ kira Kwangie mau tidur dengan _hyung!_ Kwangie mau tidur sama _mommy,_ tahu!"

Kyuhyun mulai mengerutkan kening tak suka saat perbedatan kecil dua putra kecilnya justru berimbas pada pisah ranjangnya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Tidak mau! _Daddy _tidur dengan _mommy._"

"_Ya!_ Jadi _daddy_ sudah tidak sayang Youngie?"

"_Ne,_ jadi _daddy_ sudah tidak sayang Kwangie? Kwangie kan mau tidur dengan _mommy!_"

Baiklah, ini jurus terampuh yang membuat Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Selalu begini, kalau membiarkan putranya berdebat terlalu serius, 'kebutuhan' penunjang hidupnya-lah yang menjadi taruhannya.

"Iyakan saja Kyunnie, nanti malam kita bisa mengendap ke kamar tamu," bisik Sungmin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengukir satu seringai mesum sebelum akhirnya mengangguk sok senang menuruti kemauan dua putra kecilnya.

Baiklah, jangan pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti malam. Yang pasti kisah Cho Kyuhyun dan Cho Sungmin _not END but AND._

**FIN**

OKAY!

Ini ending chapternya dan gak ada kata sequel di kotak review! Sepakat ne?

Yang minta M-preg sudah ada tuh! Yang minta KyuMin nikah juga sudah! Baby kecil juga sedikit dapet peran! Lengkap sudah dan itu artinya no sequel. Okay? #kedip-kedipgenit Kecuali yang minta NC! Gak aku turutin #plak Anak polos gak bisa bikin NC #ditabok Yang nanya apa itu SPI. SPI itu singkatan dari Screenplays Indonesia. Tempat kita bernaung saat ini #apadeh!

Gak kerasa udah ending aja ini FF perasaan baru kemarin di publish #plak. Makasih banyak buat yang mengikuti ini dari awal. Buat yang minta gak cepet-cepet tamat maaf ya bebeh, kalo gak tamat bosen juga lama-lama. Berasa sinetron Indonesia donk! XD

Pokoknya makasih buat semuanya, buat review yang jumlahnya terlalu WAW buat FF 17 chapter di rate T. Makasih kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk ngasi receh buat aku #hugkissbow. Intinya makasih pake banget deh chingudeuuuullll! Buat support, saran, dan kritik kalian juga makasih kalo gak ada kalian gimana aku bisa tahu karyaku layak dinikmati atau gak. Iya kan? Munafik kalo ada author yang gak butuh review, karena sampai detik inipun yang namanya tanggapan pemaca itu di butuhkan.

Buat siders yang akhirnya memilih tobat #plak Makasih ya sayangkuuhhh, di FF author lain juga harus gitu, jangan cuma di sini. Jadi author itu gak gampang menurutku, walaupun itu berasal dari hobi, tapi dalam hatiku sendiri aku pengen ngasih yang terbaik buat uri OTP dan JOYerdeul sekalian #berasapidato

Ah~

Kalau aku muncul di lain kesempatan, harapanku sih semoga kalian tetap bisa menerima karyaku dengan tangan terbuka. Karya yang masih jauh dari kata bagus ini benar-benar membutuhkan orang-orang berhati baik seperti kalian yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk memberi feedback buat aku.

AKU CINTA KALIAN! Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan! #mariberpelukan.

NEXT!

**RCL please~**

**Gomawo udah baca \(*o*)/**


End file.
